NOW I'VE GOT YOUCAN I KEEP YAH!
by markab
Summary: an updated summary. FINAL ONE
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: I was going to upload this at the weekend, but seeing since filling out my national census form has lituarlly bored me to death, and while I was on line I thought why not now!

Hope you enjoy the sequel, it is set in May 2011...3 months after chapter 20 of the last story x

Aaron woke up as the alarm clock buzzed loudly into life, he sleepily pressed the snooze button, and settled back down beneath the warm covers.

It was not even five minutes later when his mobile jingled into life, disturbing him again.

Aaron hated getting up with a passion, early or late, he reached out for his mobile and snatched it from his bedside unit, then he sleepily held up the phone to read the text message.

**wake up mr sleepy! - J xxxxxx**

Aaron sighed, Jackson must have radar to know when he was still in bed or late getting up, he rose out of bed and had a quick shower. All he could think about was Jackson, and how much he missed him.

Jackson had been in Southampton for 3 weeks now, signed up for a major construction contract in the town.

Jackson had been home since, just the once over the weekend last, but it was only for a few hours because he had to share out the time Between Aaron and his Mum.

Aaron hated it when Jackson had to work away, but he knew the reasons for it, if work was drying up around here, Jackson had to travel far and wide to look for it.

As Aaron ate his toast, Paddy pulled a teasing grin over his weetabix, Aaron sat opposite him now staring into his empty mug, eyes looking far away in deep thought.

" Are we still pining for someone..." Paddy cooed with a little chuckle.

Aaron snapped out his trance, " mind your own Paddy...I don't DO pining..." he then got up and chucked his breakfast things in to the sink, his usual routine.

Paddy came over to him with his bowl " hey...you better wash that up...Rhona's already had words about you not pulling your wait with the washing up!"

Aaron pulled a frown " I'm leaving them in to soak..."

Paddy looked up in surprize " what...for 7 hours in stone cold water!" Aaron pulled a cheeky smirk and grabbed a pair of pink rubber gloves from the draining board," I'll tell you what..." Aaron began

"What...you wash, I dry..." smiled Paddy beaming at him.

Aaron shook his head still smirking " No..." he slapped the gloves into Paddy's grasp, " you do it for me!"

"Cheaky!" laughed Paddy, but before he could protest, Aaron was already out the door...

At work, Aaron was in a daydream again, he constantly stared at his mobile and went off for a crafty smoke.

Ryan looked up from the motor he was working on, and turned to face Cain, " Isn't little boy lost even doing a scrap of work today!" he moaned.

Cain sighed, and strolled up to Aaron, who nursed a mug of cold tea, and was glued to his phone, " Hey you!...he's in Southampton...not Timbucktoo..." Snapped Cain," so do us all a favour and stop moping over him...and go pull your wait...you are slacking!"

Aaron pulled up his greasy overalls with a huff, " I was on a break!" he protested to his uncle.

" you are always on a break...ever since your boyfriend buggered off to Southampton to do some hard graft for your future...why don't you do the same..." Cain cried.

Aaron took no notice, and went to work on the motor he was meant to be working on, it was nearly 12, Jackson would usually call by here for lunch...he missed him so much...but he'll never admit it to them.

" Can't see them hands moving with that spanner!" yelled Cain watching him.

Ryan turned to Cain, clutching a cuppa of his own, " if I get like him...over a girl mind, not a lad...shoot me will yah..." Cain laughed, Aaron looked over, pushing out his bottom lip, he knew he was the butt of the jokes today, but he didn't care, he just missed Jackson.

After work, Aaron strolled over towards Smithy, mobile still in his grasp, Jackson still hadn't called him, and his mobile was on voicemail, he then looked up to see Chas hurry over to him.

" Aaron!...are you still coming round for your tea, love..." Chas asked,

Aaron looked at her in the warm May evening sunshine, " I can't...I've got to go and check on you know who remember"

Chas pulled a face " check on who..." then she twigged as Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "ohhhh...Hazel...I'm sure she be okay..."

Aaron shook his head " I promised Jackson I'd keep an eye out, and I am..."

Chas rolled her eyes, " can't disappoint her can we...just seems she sees you more than I do at the moment...bet she's cooking your tea in all..."

Aaron hadn't given that much thought and said, " she might...if I fancy it...what are you offering..." he asked.

The question caught Chas on the hop, " Ahhhhh...bangers and mash..."

Aaron nodded, " better see what Hazel's offering them..."

" Charming...any way if you not coming round I'll get a take out, and go to the pub..." said Chas " anyway chin up...he'll be home friday..."

Aaron pulled his eyebrowes together in an expression of fake puzzlement, " Who is..."

" Jackson! Paddy's said you've been missing him...oh bless you...you are all in love!"

Aaron took this as a que for a quick gettaway, " Gotta go...may catch up with you laters...if you're lucky..."

Chas laughed as she made her way up the road, " see that you do love..." she yelled, " may not be here on day, to annoy yah..."

Aaron turned and playfully yelled, " not lucky enough for that ever to happen..."

Aaron drove to Hotten, and pulled into the estate where Jackson's masonette was, he had to admit, he'd been to some rough dumps in his time, but this estate was just dire.

Aaron parked his beloved Fiesta sport next to a burnt out wreck, then looked up to see a gang of hoodies eyeing up his pride and joy.

Aaron stepped out the car, and put on his most hardest of looks, which wasn't to hard, Aaron always looked tough...unless he was in a gay bar.

He glared at the young hoodies, they only looked about 12, and gave them the death stare, while pointing to his car " Touch that...and you're dead!" he warned.

With his key that Jackson had given him, he went to let himself in, but the door had been forced open, he could see the splinters torn from the door frame.

" Hazel..." Aaron called swinging open the door...he then cautiously entered the empty lounge, " Hazel ..." he called out again, there was no answer from Jackson's mother.

As he entered the kitchen he could see some of Hazels heart medication on the tiled floor, and the back door was open ajar.

Aaron could feel the tablets crunch under foot, and he stepped out into the back yard...

...to see Hazel lying on the patio...

Aaron frantically hurried over to her...

TBC

As always, please review...xxx


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews, I hope you like this story, like the last...xxxx

Chapter starts off where Ch 1 left off...

Aaron raced to Hazel's side, as she laid upon the brick patio, and as far as he could make out she wasn't moving.

Aaron just stood over, he rubbed his hand over his shaven head in worry, "Hazel..." he murmured.

"I'm not dead you moron...I just need help getting up!" told Hazel turning her head to him, Aaron pulled a sigh of relief, and fetched a chair from the kitchen, he then took Hazel's hands and pulled her up, Hazel cried out as she tried to put pressure on her right ankle.

" Just sit yeah..." Aaron barked, Hazel plonked her backside on to the chair, and looked up to him " Thanks love..."

Aaron looked around the patio, and then toward her " So...what happened...front doors been forced!"

Hazel looked up at him with an expression of stating the obvious, " I know sweetheart...I kept telling Jackson, I said Jackson love, you are gonna have to get that door reinforced because one day those damned hoodie bleeders...no offence love...are gonna come in here and rob the joint, now look what's happened!"

Aaron looked down at her " have they taken much...I couldn't see if..." he began.

Hazel shook her head, " they took me tablets...no doubt if I go around the allyway, I can buy them back at a price!" she said sarcastically.

Aaron took in the info and came to realise " bet they followed you home from the chemist..."

Hazel looked up at him and rolled her eyes " Jackson wasn't joking when he said, the man he loves is not exactly a bright spark did he...now come on don't just stand there like a lemon, help me back inside..."

An hour later, Hazel was sitting with her foot up on the couch, Aaron bent down and scrutinzed her ankle " that swellings getting worse" he pointed out.

" Then go and fetch me another bag of frozen veg then..." Hazel told, getting breathless.

Aaron stood up and shook his head " Nah...I'm just gonna have to drive you to hospital..."

"What!...I'm not going to no bleeding hospital..." Hazel retaliated.

Aaron tightened his mouth " Hmmmmm...I think you are...that ankle maybe broken..." he told, he then flipped out his mobile and pressed call...again he reached Jackson's voicemail

"Look it's me again...I'm taking your Mum to hospital, I think her ankles broke...just call me will yeah!" Aaron now frustrated ended the call, and for a moment he slipped off into deep thought, before Hazel rudely interrupted him " Aaron...when you told me about driving me to hospital...did you me today love!"

Aaron sighed and helped her up from the couch " Come on then...this is what happens when you go chasing robbers..."

Hazel had sprained her ankle, and the doctor said they were keeping her in overnight due to her blood pressure being sky high, and her heart medication needed replacing.

Aaron watched the nurse fill out the drugs chart then she looked up " I'll pop along in a little while Ms Rhodes..."

Aaron watched her leave the ward and turned to Hazel, who wasn't to happy about staying in,

" Come on...it's just for the night.." he reasured.

Hazel pulled a face " A night too long...I hate hospitals..."

Aaron shook his head in agreement, hands tugging at his hoodie, " yeah...I know what you mean..."

Hazel looked at him, she wasn't going to mention it, but she couldn't help it " Jackson told me about your drink being spiked that time..."

Aaron pulled a frown " It's not top secret Hazel...everybody knows..."

Hazel smiled sadly " I know love...but not everyone knows who though, do they..."

Aaron's eyes shot up at her " Jackson told you about...Ben...", to be honest he felt a little put out that his boyfriend had blabbed.

"Afraid so...I always said you could do alot worse than my boy...and you did"

" You must think I'm a right idiot..." Aaron said, sitting on the chair that had seen better days beside Hazel's bed.

Hazel smiled " when have you ever cared what people think of you..." a woman in the next bed was hacking a cough out like the clappers, she looked about 90, the woman opposite didn't look much better.

" It's like God's flaming waiting room round here...!" Hazel pulled over her handbag, and took out her purse, " look be a love and buy me a toothbrush and paste...this gown will do for the night...but you are gonna have to grab some fresh clothes from the house, anything will do...I'm not leaving this place tomorrow looking like this bunch!"

Aaron stood " I see what I can do...see you in a bit..." , Hazel looked up before he left the ward " Aaron...you should tell your Mum...about you know who, and what you went through...you need you Mum"

Aaron rolled his eyes, " I know!...maybe one day, I've got all the time in the world for that..."

In the corridor Aaron pulled out his phone...there was still no response from Jackson, where the hell was he...

Aaron got back to the village at 9, and quickly made something to eat for himself in the microwave, he then slung his plate in the sink, for a moment he debated whether to wash it up, but couldn't be bothered, he wanted to go to bed.

Paddy and Rhona at that point came in the front door, catching Aaron heading up the stairs,

" hey where were you, thought we might have seem you for a drink" said Paddy.

Aaron turned around on the stairs and looked down " I had to go to Hazel's remember...she was robbed...she chased after them and fell over, spraining her ankle, I had to take her to Hospital...they took her meds"

Rhona was aghast, " robbed...poor Hazel, anything valuable taken...", Aaron shrugged, " as I said just her meds...that's why the docs keeping her in"

Paddy removed his coat, and hung it up, " does Jackson know...", Aaron pulled a frown " no...I decided not to tell him...COURSE he knows...well..."

"what does well mean..." Paddy asked, puzzled at the statement.

Aaron headed up the remaining steps , " well means, if he bothers to read his messages...and get back to me..." and Paddy heard the bedroom door slam behind him.

Aaron laid on his bed, his phone next to him...he turned his head to look at Jackson's photo on his bedside unit, " where the hell are you..." he breathed out in frustration.

Aaron then thought that was a sign...because his mobile tingled into life, and the caller display read _boyfriend calling._

Aaron left it a few seconds deliberatley, then snatched it up "Hello..."

" It's me Aaron...got your messages...what's going off with me mum..." Jackson shouted.

Aaron could hear why Jackson was shouting, because of the loud dance music, thumping in the foreground.

" She's okay...just sprained her ankle...theres no emergancy..." Aaron told.

"But where she now, still in hospital..." asked Jackson.

" Yeah...just over night...I'll drive her home in the morning...shes okay don't worry yourself...except you better think of somewhere safer to live.." explained Aaron.

" Cheers mate..." came Jackson's reply.

" Jackson...where are you..." Aaron had to ask, he couldn't keep it in any longer.

" Out at a club...got me self some mates down here in the sunny south..." he laughed..

"look, I'll see you Friday yeah..."

Aaron nodded " yeah...okay...see you soon...Jackson...I...I love you..." he still found it arkward to say sometimes.

" Yeah cheers Aaron...bye then..." Came Jacksons quick reply...and was gone.

Aaron stared at the phone in surprise, why was Jackson acting weird...maybe it was just the music that annoyed him...he wasn't really that sure whether he liked the idea of Jackson clubbing it with mates he didn't know.

Aaron rolled toward his pillow and settled his head on it, it seems he had no choice anyhow...Jackson was down south...and he was stuck here...

In Southampton, Jackson was in the towns biggest gay club. He came out the toilets, where he had made his phone call, to see Rhys come hurrying up to him " Hey mate, I've got a round in..." he noticed the mobile in Jackson's grasp, " You called Aaron yeah..." he smiled.

"Yeah...just an update from up north..." Jackson joked...he then let a sadder expression form "...and I miss him..."

Rhys laughed out loud, and playfully punched Jackson's arm " hey you...I thought all you northern types lacked all that emotion...well..." he took Jackson's hand " lets cheer you up with a dance...I love this dance track they're playing...it's a classic!"

Jackson let himself be pulled to the dance floor and started moving to the beat, Aaron didn't do dancing...so it was a real change for him to do this...he'd missed it truth be told.

Rhys smiled at him...and Jackson smiled back...

over the three weeks in Southampton, Rhys had been introduced to him by Ray, a fellow builder with Jackson...Rhys was Rays gay brother...all because Ray felt sorry for him, that he had nowt to do in the evenings...

He hoped Ray wasn't playing match maker with his brother...

...but Jackson liked Rhys alot...

...and he was attracted to his fun loving out look on life...and it was such a refreshing change...a breath of fresh air...

But Jackson was concerned...that a spark was starting to ignite between them...

and he couldn't stop it...

TBC

all reviews welcome xxx


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's Characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews xx

Aaron couldn't wait...it was Thursday evening, and Jackson was due home the next day, since Hazel's little incident with the intruders, he had driven her home from hospital, and had cooked for her each night.

Well, when he had cooked, it was more of shoven in a boil in a bag in a sausepan, or throwing a ready meal in the microwave, whatever he had served up, hadn't killed her, so he must have been doing something right.

All this helping Hazel brought home how much he didn't do anything for his own mother, so he decided that he'd have tea with her tonight having sorted out Hazel earlier that day.

Aaron hurried down the stairs of smithy, and looked at himself in the mirror, he then caught glimpse of Paddy and Rhona having a quick kiss and cuddle.

"Huhhhhh...get a room will yah!" cried Aaron scrunching up with face, Paddy turned, watching Aaron scutinze himself in the mirror.

" who are you tarting yourself up for, Jackson's not home till tomorrow isn't he.."

Aaron turned around " I'm off to Mums for me tea, if you must know..."

Rhona laughed out loud, " awwww...that's so cute!...he wants to look all nice for his mummy!"

" Can you buy a muzzle for her!" Aaron shot at Paddy...Paddy flapped forward waving his arms, " well have a nice time...may see you in the woolie for a pint later a..."

Aaron headed to the front door , and pulled it open " if you're lucky..." he sighed, before leaving Paddy and Rhona to it.

Aaron strolled through the village in the warm May evening, he caught side of Adam coming out the pub with Mia, they were laughing and joking as usual, abit like him and Jackson were with eachother, Aaron had noticed.

"Hey...where are you off to all dressed up..." asked Adam noticing him, Aaron pulled a frown

"I'm not all dressed up, I'm just going to hers!" Aaron waved an arm lazily toward mill cottage.

Mia turned " I thought you said you didn't get on with your Mum.."

Aaron shot her a glare, " what's it got to do with you about that...just butt out mu business!"

Adam came forward fearing a confrontation " hey mate easy...she didn't mean nowt..."

Aaron nodded digging his hands into his jeans pockets, " I know...look see you in a bit...might catch yous for a pint later yeah..."

Adam took Mia's hand, and made their way up the road " yeah cool...see you in a bit..."

Aaron made his way down the drive of Mill cottage, the gravel crunching beneath his trainers, he then pushed the doorbell.

Chas was immediately opening the door, like she had been looking out for him, " Hi love...come in "

Aaron stepped inside, and instantly smelt something burning, Chas hurried to the oven that was pouring out smoke, " Sorry love...grab yourself a beer...Carl won't mind...I hope well done roast beef will be okay..."

Aaron opened up his bottle of beer, and turned " How well done..."

Chas pulled out the tray from the oven, the cloud of smoke clearing to reveal the black shrunken thing that laid in it's own juices " Cremated..." she sighed with a frown.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at the tray and looked up as a thought came to mind, " I tell you what...why don't you just bin that..."

Chas looked up puzzled " yeah...but what are we gonna eat...!"

Aaron made himself comfortable on the sofa in the lounge, " well...I could do one of me boil in the bag specials that Hazel likes so much, but..."

Chas had binned the beef joint, and poured her self a glass of wine, "But what..."

Aaron pulled out his mobile " let's just order a Pizza yeah " he beamed a smile at her, Chas smiled back at him " go for it kid!"

In Southampton, Jackson and Rhys had just got back to Rhys's flat, after another night out, Jackson plonked himself down on the couch with a big sigh,

" I can't believe that was the last trip there " he told, Rhys grabbed two beers from the fridge ,

" doesn't have to be...you could stay for a couple more days..." he said hopefully.

Jackson took his beer and shook his head, " Can't be done...I've got to get off tomorrow, contracts ended, got to go home..."

Rhys sat next to him " It's a shame...I really liked being out with you...you are such a great laugh!"

Jackson smiled bashfully at him " cheers...you are not such a bad laugh yourself mate...it's been good...but all good things come to an end don't they..."

Rhys hesitated at first, but he then slipped his hand on to Jackson's thigh gently, " they don't have to..." he said nervously.

Jackson's mouth was open , alittle bit troubled what to do next, he turned " need to get back to that fleapit B&B" he said, trying to lighten the arward situ.

Rhys took a sip of his beer, and shrugged " you...you don't have to endure that...you could stay here...with me", and with that said, Rhys moved closer to Jackson and kissed him full on the lips, for a split second Jackson responded but then was springing up off the sofa like a grasshopper,

"Noo...that can't happen...!" Jackson firmly told, annoyed at himself for even thinking about it.

Rhys's face was full of surprise, " i'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...I've just gone and ruined our friendship now haven't I..."

Jackson nodded, " don't to soft...but...I've got to go" Rhys stood up and pointed out " but you haven't finished your beer..."

Jackson downed the beer in one, and gave the empty bottle to him " look...i'm with Aaron...I've missed him sooo badly...I'm sooo sorry if I gave out the wrong..."

Rhys tried to reasure him, he felt bad now about what nearly happened " it's okay...nothing happened...nothing to fret about"

Jackson pulled on his leather jacket, and looked at Rhys " Aaron's already had some sleezebag mess him around...I'm not like him...I'll get off now to that B&B...take care Rhys..." and then Jackson was gone.

Jackson hurried down the stairwell down to the street, feeling bad, there had been a spark there between him and Rhys, but it could never happen...he had Aaron...he loved Aaron...and sooner he was back safe with him the better.

Back in Yorkshire, Aaron had enjoyed his evening with his Mum, more than that he would admit obviously.

Carl was out all evening on a haulage run, so it had hust been her and him...having a laugh and eating Pizza.

As they both sat on the couch, Chas smiled at her son, " So, Jackson's back tomorrow then..."

Aaron nodded at her, eyes all lit up, " " yeah...I've missed him so much mum..."

Chas slid up to him " course you have...thats what love does to you kid...it's nice that there is someone out there who will look after yah..."

Aaron turned to face her " I've liked tonight...I know I should do it more often...I mean...I do..."

"I know what you saying love...I should too...anyway I'm sure there will be plenty more evenings like this to come a..." Chas laughed.

Aaron pulled a face as his mother ruffled his shaven head, " Yeah...if you're lucky!" he joked...

In the dark, Aaron walked away from Mill cottage, and read the text message he had just recieved from Jackson,

NIGHT NIGHT I LOVE U...SEE YAH 2MORROW...J XXXX

Aaron's smile was beaming as he made his way home to Smithy, his life was going okay at the moment...

...what could ever ruin it...

TBC

please review if you like xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...it helps when you know people like the story xxx

Aaron had just finished doing the washing up at Hazel's place, he smirked all the way through it, he never really bothered at home, and he was trying to mischieviously, picture Rhona's face if she could see him now.

But the prime reason why he was such in a good mood was because it was Friday, and Jackson was gonna be turning up at any minute.

It was Hazel who turned her head from the TV toward the front door first, the door pushed open, and Jackson stepped in, and dumped his heavy holdal on to the lounge carpet,

"Hello Mum, miss me did yah...the lengths you go too, to get me back here..." Jackson beamed pointing to her bandaged ankle, Hazel held up her arms to take a cuddle where she sat on the couch,

"of course I've missed you my little darling, any day longer with bright spark in there, then I would have come and dragged you back here myself...!"

Aaron was at the kitchen doorway listening, a tea cloth in his grasp, " thanks Hazel!, I've been slaving away in here, while you just sit there on you big fat arr..."

Jackson cut in at the right moment " ...and it's so very much appreciated as well isn't it Mum!" he told her firmly.

Hazel looked up to Aaron " yes...of course it is..." she said through gritted teeth.

Jackson then pulled Aaron into the kitchen, and placed his arms around him " You don't even wanna know how much i've missed you...miss me did yah"

Aaron playfully shrugged, " maybe just a tad yeah" Jackson instantly homed in for a kiss, and just as their lips met, Hazel called out to them " Come on! lets have a cuppa...I wanna here all about sunny Southampton!"

Jackson pulled away, and removed his builders boots " there's nothing to tell...boring really",

Aaron put the kettle on, and turned around to face him, arms folding where he leant, " bet them clubs weren't boring a...i'll be grilling you later about that" he smirked, Jackson nervously smiled at him " can't wait..."

Later they all sat in the lounge, Jackson had told them all about his builders site, what was being built, who the foreman was, and who he worked with and knew...and Aaron began to yawn.

Hazel pulled a face at him " My boy boring you, is here...", Aaron instantly sat forward in his armchair, " NO..." he snapped defensively.

Jackson stood up " I am...and I don't blame him either...bore me self sometimes...i'm gonna go for a shower, long drive that" Hazel smiled at him irritatingly mumsy, " well I've told Aaron to leave some fresh towels out for you love..."

Jackson headed towards the staircase " thanks Mum..." he then glanced toward Aaron,

" Aaron...I said I was going for a shower..." Jackson gave him that look mischieviously, Aaron stood up " yeah..." , and made his way slowly toward Jackson, before chasing him up the stairs.

Hazel rolled her eyes, " Oh here we go...!" she then grabbed the TV remote and whacked the volume up...

Aaron laid snuggled in Jackson's arms in bed, he looked up to him " I'm exhausted...you've got some will power you..."

Jackson glanced down at him " I've been saving me self haven't I...", Aaron pulled himself away from the embrace and snatched up his cigs " Do you mind..."

Jackson nodded disapprovingly " alright but keep that window open or she'll nag"

"bet she heard us..." Aaron said, lighting his ciggy, Jackson turned his head " course she heard us...she always hears us...it's this ricketity old bed...it bangs up against the wall on every thrust!" he told him.

Aaron took a drag of his cig, and looked at his boyfriend " so...you gonna spill about them clubs you visited in Southampton then..."

Jackson shrugged, " nothing to tell, they're good I suppose...just the same us up here truth be told..."

Aaron bit on his lip before asking " and...these mates...", Jackson looked at him with a scowl,

" just mates!...what's this you giving me...the third degree is it..."

Aaron frowned, and stubbed out his ciggy, " I'm only asking!...what's up with you..." he moaned.

Jackson feeling bad turned " I'm sorry...I'm just tired..."

"...Not surprized!" Aaron said cheekily, after all their exploits since the shower,

Jackson was bashful " don't be daft, it was the long drive you div..." he then set his big brown eyes on him " go get us a drink will yah..."

Aaron rolled off the bed " what did your last slave die of..." but with Jackson's facial expression of please I will love you always, Aaron couldn't resist, and disappeared downstairs to go get one.

Jackson reached for his mobile on the side table, and scrolled down to Rhys's number, he was thinking about him, but why...it was just a brief kiss they shared...but there was a spark between them he couldn't seem to ignore...even back here with Aaron, his mind still wandered.

Jackson's thumb hovered over call, but he was too late, Aaron was hurrying back up the stairs with two glasses of orange juice for them.

Aaron blundered into the bedroom just as Jackson stuffed his mobile beneath his pillow,

"that was quick!" he cried,

Aaron handed Jackson's juice to him " your Mum never heard us, she's snoring away down there with the TV blaring out full blast"

Jackson laughed out loud, " That's typical Mum! when she does sleep a stampead of wild horses couldn't wake her...but trust me...she heard us"

Aaron climbed back into bed, and turned " you should find some where safer to live you know..."

Jackson faced him, and felt a prang of guilt, he pulled him into a cuddle " I am sooo sorry thank you for looking out for me Mum...it's a big thing you did and...", Aaron shook his head at him " it's okay...you asked me to keep an eye out for her, and I did as instructed...oh yeah I fixed your front door in all, but you might wanna take a look at it yourself"

Jackson sat up " I will...the six month lease on this place runs out soon...so I start looking elsewhere for us..." he said sipping his juice.

Aaron then had a thought and bent down to his ruck sack, and pulled out a letter, "this came today...it's from the hospital..." Aaron said nervously.

Jackson took the letter, and quickly scanned throught it " it's your reminder for your second HIV test..." he turned to him "...we're go Monday yeah..."

Aaron nodded uneasily, " yeah...I'm still...you know..." Jackson could see how troubled he was with it, and pulled Aaron to his chest " it's gonna be fine!...and after you get your results back, you can put this, and Ben behind you..."

Aaron looked up for his boyfriends reasuring glance, and their lips met, but before they could get any more passionate, Aaron managed to knock his orange juice onto the bed, the juice soaking straight through the bedsheets " oh flipping heck!" yelled Aaron.

Jackson found it amusing, " go get a cloth you div...or Mum will think you peed the bed!"

Aaron pulled a frown at that remark, and hurried back down the stairs.

Jackson instantly retreathed his mobile from beneath his pillow, and scrolled down to Rhys's number, thumb hovering over the call button.

Jackson stared at the display, before glancing up to a photo of him and Aaron on the window ledge, taking at the woolpack a couple of months ago, he decided to scroll down the tool bar and pressed delete on Rhys's number.

Jackson smiled...Aaron was all he needed...he was enough...

...he loved Aaron...and Aaron loved him back...

...and any temptation to ruin that was now gone...

after all he was completely happy...

...or was he...

TBC

All reviews welcome as always...I love reading what you think xxx


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews, they mean so much to me xxx

Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, at Hazel and Jackson's place, he looked toward the bedside clock and realised it was nearing 7.30: " come on Jackson! I'll be late for work!"

Jackson was in the shower, and Aaron was waiting for a nice goodbye from him, at this rate he would have to miss breakfast, and grab something from the cafe at the village instead.

As Aaron sat there, Jackson's mobile tingled next to him on the side table, full of curiousity he glanced at it, wondering who on earth texted him this early.

Before the display flashed off, he was sure he had just read **thinking of you...**

Aaron couldn't help himself, he snatched up the mobile, and read the full message, he knew he shouldn't, it was going against trust, but Jackson had been receiving numerous texts over the weekend, and had been cagey about them; simply stating they were from a mate, or just work.

The message read: **I am glad! I have been thinking of you too!...we have SO got to meet up again...R x**

The mobile shook in Aaron's hands, just as he could hear Jackson coming out the bathroom along the hallway.

Aaron quickly dumped the phone where it had been sitting, and stood up quick sharp, as Jackson came in, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"hey...you alright!...you've gone as white as a sheet!" Jackson laughed.

Aaron was lost for words, there was a million thoughts flooding his mind, like, who the hell is R, and why was R followed by a kiss; and why was R thinking of Jackson _**too.**_

"I just need to go don't I...I'll be late for work, and you know how Cain's been..." Aaron grabbed up his ruck sack from the floor, Jackson sprayed himself with deodorant, and turned from the mirror " hey...what's the hurry...Aaron are you alright mate!"

Aaron pulled on his grey hoodie, " I'm fine, stop your mithering will yah!" he then made for the bedroom door, " see yah later..."

Jackson, mouth wide open, grabbed Aaron's arm " hey!...wait...what's got into yah...don't I even get a goodbye kiss now...!"

Aaron turned on his heel, and quickly gave Jackson a peck on the cheek, then he was out the bedroom like a shot, Jackson was hot on his heels,

"Aaron wait up!...what time do you wanna meet up at the hospital..." Jackson asked.

Aaron paused at the front door, and looked up to the landing where Jackson stood , holding on to the towel " I'm going on me own!"

"but..." started Jackson

"_I said I'm going on me own!_" snapped Aaron , then he flew outside, door slamming behind him.

Hazel then was coming out her bedroom, adorning a pink dreesing gown, and a towel piled on top of her head " hey what's all the raised voices about...I guess the bathrooms now free..."

"just leave it Mum!" snapped Jackson

Hazel sighed, " you two not had a row already have you, it's only been a weekend...!, I don't know either you two are humping for england or tearing chunks out of eachother..." Jackson had already walked off, bedroom door slamming behind him..."charming..." murmured Hazel, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Aaron had sped his Fiesta through the country lanes at a mad rate, he just couldn't stop thinking about the text, he wanted to just confront him, but what if it was all just innicent... and there was the breaking of trust issue too.

At work Cain was pretty narked about Aaron turning up 20 minutes late for work at the garage, but even he could see Aaron had other things on his mind, nevertheless, Aaron did do a hard mornings graft to make up for it.

At lunch time, Aaron throw his spanner down, and pulled off his greasy overalls, Cain glanced at his watch, " an early lunch is it...meeting twinkle toes are we..." Cain teased.

Aaron nodded " NO...we are not joined at the hip you know!"

Cain grinned at him " ohhh...trouble in paradise is it..."

Aaron stormed off to his car " mind your own Cain!...I'm not in the mood for your wise cracks today!"

Cain raised his eyebrowes, he wasn't sure what was worse, Aaron pining...or Aaron narked off, Aaron certainly floored the gas because the Fiesta was speeding out the village no sooner than he could say it.

Ryan came forward with a mug of tea in his grasp, " where's he off to in a hurry..."

Cain took the mug off him, " who knows what goes off in that tiny little mind of his..."

Aaron sat alone in the sexual health clinic, he sat again in the very same seat, his lucky seat, as he did on his previous two visits.

He stared at the empty seat beside him, where Jackson had sat last time, his mind was mashed with questions;

who the hell was R

Aaron had asked himself that over and over again, and was trying to come up with an explanation to Jackson's message.

Aaron had already started to mentally go through Jackson's mates in his mind, but couldn't come up with one starting with R. Not mates he had met anyway.

"_Aaron Livesey_"

Aaron bolted up, his name being called had startled him out of deep thought, Aaron was pleased, it was the same nurse who saw to him last. He followed her into the now familiar practice room, " no boyfriend today..." the nurse asked.

Aaron nodded as he made him self comfortable, and pulled off his hoodie,

"no..._he's got other things on his mind, to think about me!" _

Out in the hospital carpark, Aaron headed back to his car, and almost instantly spotted the blue builders van parked beside the Fiesta.

Jackson jumped straight out the van, as soon as he clocked Aaron coming back to his car "hi..." he said shyly.

Aaron looked up, the day was warm and sunny, and he couldn't help notice Jackson looked good in his tight tee shirt,

"about this morning..." Jackson began " have I done something to peev you..."

Aaron gave him a hard stare; " following me are yah..." he asked.

Jackson shook his head defensively, " I figured...maybe you couldn't get time off work...and you're come here in yah lunch break...I just took the chance...you okay..."

Aaron nodded " I'm fine!...I get the result back tomorrow..." he turned away , and stepped to his car, Jackson could see Aaron was still icy with him " Aaron please...what ever I've done i'm sorry...please don't be like this...if i've peeved you off in any way...I'm sorry!"

Aaron couldn't face him, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned staring directly into Jackson's pleading brown eyes, the gaze melted his heart, and he let himself fall into an embrace with him " I thought...you've just gone off me for some reason..." Jackson said, relieved at the cuddle " I've been searching all morning for a reason why...you are being like this with me..."

join the club, thought Aaron.

Aaron pulled away from their embrace and looked into his eyes, " I'll _**text**_ yah..." Aaron told making sure the word text had stood out to Jackson.

With that just said, Aaron got into his Fiesta, and reversed out the parking bay, and as Jackson stared on, Aaron pulled away.

Jackson instantly knew what Aaron had meant...the cryptic clue...he didn't know whether to be angry or upset.

Angry, because Aaron had betrayed his trust and read his messages.

Upset, for he knew what Aaron must have read...

Feeling gutted Jackson jumped back into his van, and drove off himself...

After work, Aaron was in the Woolpack at the bar, nursing his pint in deep thought, Chas approached him with a smile " alright kid...haven't seen you around much lately...Hazel been keeping you busy has she " the last bit sounded rather tongue in cheek.

Aaron turned with a massive sigh, " yeah..."

Chas pulled a face, " big sigh that...something worrying, love..."

Aaron shook his head, "no..." then as he looked at his mother, he asked "... if Carl was cheating on you would you know..."

Chas stared at him, taking in what her son had asked her, " what's brought all this on...wait a minute...is Jackson cheating on you!" she barked.

Aaron came to his boyfriend's defense, " NO...i'm...just asking..."

Chas wasn't convinced, " funny question to ask without reason...if he's messing you about, Cain'll break his legs!"

Aaron downed his pint, and grabbed his jacket, " look forget it..."

Chas shook her head and pulled his arm, " look, love...I'm sorry...I just hate to even think you'd be messed around...if he is...and I'm not saying he is..._but if he is playing away_...ask him...be upfront...don't ever let a bloke get one over you kid..."

Aaron nodded and left the pub.

As he walked home in the dark, a tear began to fall down his cheek,

his Mum was right...he had to confront Jackson...or it will start to eat him up inside...

...but...

..._if_ Jackson was cheating on him...

...he didn't know what he'd do...

...or he knew is that...for the first time in his life, his heart would be breaking...

TBC

Please review...xxx


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...they mean so much to me...xx

Aaron had been in a foul mood all day.

And after a whole day at the garage stuck with it, Cain and Ryan were glad to see the back of him.

If Aaron wasn't slamming and crashing tools all over the shop, his only response in the communication sense was an unpleasent grunt...or more unpleasent than they would usually come expect.

Aaron had texted Jackson that morning to set up a meet after work, around 6.

Aaron had also chosen the venue, it had to be quiet if he was gonna confront him about that text, and that meant he didn't want to discuss it at his place, Jackson's place, or the Woolpack where there would be prying eyes.

The place that he had opted, was that crap place around the corner from Bar West that sold the flat ale, it would be surfice for this business, and he didn't intend to stay long, especially if he didn't like what Jackson had to say about the text.

Aaron sat at the table, nursing his ale, that he didn't particularily want to sup, he glanced at his watch several times, Jackson was rarely late, but this evening it was getting to 10 minutes past.

Suddenly as he looked up towards the pubs entrance, Jackson came him, he glanced over at Aaron briefly before making headway to the bar to get a drink, Aaron could see Jackson was nervous, maybe that was the reason why he was a little late.

"Pint thanks..." Aaron heard Jackson say to the barman, then Jackson turned toward him gesturing to the pint he had been harbouring since he got there.

"I'm alright thanks..." Aaron muttered, just loud enough to for him to hear.

"Just this then..." said Jackson paying for his pint, and then went to join Aaron at the table.

Both sat in silence looking at each other for a few moments, before Aaron decided he'd cut to the chase, " So...who's R then..."

Jackson bit his lip, and looked up " do you normally go reading me texts..." he had an annoyed edge to his tone.

"no.." Aaron nodded, because it was the truth, " Just happened to see that one...so who is he Jackson...I'm assuming it's a he..."

Jackson heavily sighed; " ...his...his names Rhys...and I met him in Southampton...Happy now!", sarcasim filtered his tone now.

Aaron shook his head, " no...I'm not happy...I'm just confused...now what was it..." Aaron playfully exaggerated a thinking mode, then held up a finger,"...oh yeah...I'm glad...thinking about you too...what's that all about"

Jackson could see Aaron was getting worked up, he had to calm him, " Aaron...look...he's just a mate...Ray's brother,one of me builder mates, you've met him remember..."

Aaron pulled a shrug " do I look if I care if I've met him before..._who's Rhys_!"

"He's Ray's brother, I've just said...yes he's gay...and he showed me around the scene in Southampton..." cried Jackson.

Aaron rolled his eyes, " but what's with the text Jackson...he says he's thinking about you_ too_...are you thinking about him..._are you_!"

Aaron's tone was rising as anger rose forth.

Jackson could see this, and tried to explain calmly, " he's...well...we...we kissed..."he looked up to face Aaron " we kissed..."

Aaron was dumbstruck, it was the last thing he wanted to hear, he just thought all this was about the text, he finally found his voice, shaking his head over and over,

"let me get this right...you...you kissed him...that just doesn't happen, not just like that...there must have been a...something between you..." Aaron was getting upset,

" I knew it...I knew it...you are thinking about him now!" Aaron stood up abruptly, Jackson grabbed his hand, before he could leave,

"_Aaron i'm sorry...I'm so sorry!_" Aaron looked straight into Jackson's tearful brown eyes,

"were...were you thinking about him when we...", Jackson nodded his head, looking away as he said "course not..."

Aaron asked him again, in a much more firmer tone, " _look into me eyes and answer that Jackson...were you thinking about him when you were with me!"_

Jackson glanced into Aaron's eyes, but couldn't hold the gaze, and said nothing.

" I take that as a yes, shall I..." Aaron snapped loudly, Jackson could see other punters starting to take notice of them; " Aaron you are causing a scene..." he warned.

"_I don't care...!_" Aaron yelled, he glared at the onlookers, " _would you like us to take a picture!"_

Aaron stormed off toward the exit, where he briefly eyeballed someone who looked threatening, before disappearing out the door.

Aaron stormed off up the rain spattered street, Jackson was in hot pursuit " _Aaron wait up will yah!_"

Aaron, tears flooding his cheeks, turned around and faced him in anger and hurt, " just go ..."

" won't you even let me explain me self" pleaded Jackson, a lump forming in his throat.

Aaron shook his head, " just go..._just go and be with your precious Rhys.._!" Jackson grabbed him desparately, " Aaron...please!"

Aaron couldn't help it...it was the anger that had been rising inside him, he lashed out...not with his fists...but he gave Jackson one almighty shove.

Jackson went slapping backwards into the wall, and fell to the pavement, Aaron instantly regretted his actions, and place his hands, over his mouth, " Jackson...I'm sorry...I didn't mean that..."

Jackson picked himself up, soaked from falling straight into a large puddle, "Just go Aaron...you certainly haven't changed have you...if it starts getting tough you lash out!"

"But i'm angry..." started Aaron, " I...didn't..."

Jackson had finished brushing himself down with his hands, and looked up " You know what...that's help me come to a decision...thanks Aaron...now I know where I want to be..._and who with..._"

Aaron couldn't bare the nasty smile Jackson had plastered on his face " bye Aaron!" he turned and marched off, Aaron called after him " Jackson wait...!"

Jackson slowly turned, "what now..."

Aaron had tears streaming from his eyes, " I...I love you..."

Jackson rolled his eyes " whatever!...bye Aaron..have a nice life...or not" he backward waved and was gone.

Aaron ran all the way back to his car, and once inside he slammed his hand at the steering wheel violently several times, before breaking down in tears...

...and a few blocks away Jackson had climbed into his own vehicle, and settled his hands on the wheel, tears sprang from his eyes too...he pulled out his mobile and stared through blurry vision at the text he'd received earlier that day from Rhys.

**i'm in leeds...wanna met...or not...R xxx**

Jackson was gonna prove to Aaron, he was gonna show him the text...and make him watch him delete it...but now...but now,

he replied to the text quickly, **why not...can't wait to see yah! J x**

Jackson breathed in a heavy sigh...then pressed send...

Aaron didn't know how he had got back to the village in one piece, but he had, and after dumping off his car at Smithy, he made for the Woolpack.

Aaron sat at the bar...he was on his 8th pint ,or was it 9th...he had lost count...but whatever it was it wasn't working...he could still see Jackson's face in his mind, and he wanted to forget!

Diane turned to Adam, as he came into the pub with Mia, " thank god you're here...we are not serving him anymore tonight, he's being rude to everyone!"

Adam approached Aaron at the bar " hey mate...I think you might have had enough yeah.."

Adam tried to pull Aaron away, but Aaron gave him a shove, Adam held up his hands " Eezee mate...Mia go get Paddy will yeah.." Mia nodded and hurried off.

"Aaron what's going on with you mate...why are you being rude to everyone..." he looked up at Alicia behind the bar " why did you serve him in this state...!"

Alicia waved her hand at him " if he wants to drink himself to death, what's it got to do with me...he orders...I serve...what, am I his keeper am I..!"

Diane gave her barmaid a filthy look, before relief spread over her face as Paddy entered the pub, all being it, in his dressing gown and fluffy animal slippers, he saw Aaron at the bar looking rather wobbly on his feet.

" Aaron...come on mate...time to go home..." Paddy soothed at him.

Aaron turned, glazed eyes staring at Paddy, but his elbow knocked a tray of empty glasses that sent them crashing to the floor, " _right that's it...he's paying for this damage!"_snapped Diane.

"He'll pay for any damage..." promised Paddy kindly, he turned to Adam " can you help me get him home..."

Paddy and Adam, pulled the drunken Aaron up main street, Aaron was yelling nonsense at them, " Shhhhh Aaron you're wake the village..." cried Paddy.

Betty was already at her bedroom window, " hey...what on earth is all that noise about!"

Paddy waved at her " Everything under control Betty..."

"_do one you nosy old cow...!_" Aaron yelled out.

Paddy grabbed Aaron " Aaron what has got into you..." Aaron stared into Paddy eyes, " I want Mum...I want me Mum!"

Pearl was then on her doorstep in her dressing gown, " What's happened..." she asked.

Paddy looked up, trying to keep control of Aaron, who was falling down now, " GO get Chas..."

Pearl glanced at Aaron and hurried off in the direction of Mill cottage, " Come on Aaron back on your feet mate..." told Adam

Aaron's words had become slurred, the fresh air working through him.

Chas came running over " what the hells going off..!" she cried.

On the sound of Chas's voice, Aaron stood and ran to his Mum " Mum!...he's left me mum...he's left me!"

Chas took hold of Aaron and cupped his face, " Aaron what's wrong...love...Aaron!"

she stroked his shaven head, " I told him I love him and he's left me...he's left me"

Chas could see her son was choking on his sobs, and craddled his head, " Look can you lot do one...no offence...but I need to get him home..."

Paddy had never seem Aaron like this, maybe just the once, when he came out, but this...he was crying like a baby in his Mums arms...although the drink didn't help...he couldn't help feeling Aaron would be mortified in the Morning.

"call me if you..." told Paddy wrapping his dressing gown around himself.

Chas nodded and pulled her son in the direction of Mill cottage...

she hated seeing him in this state...

her only guess...he...was Jackson...

and Jackson would better watch out...because if it was...

...then she was all the ready to give him a piece of her wrath...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Cheers for all the kind reviews...xxx

Chas was fuming, not only she had Cain on at her about Aaron's mood swings at the garage, she had Paddy telling her how rude he was becoming at home, and to her this unpleasent business stemmed from one person...Jackson Walsh...

Chas had promised her son, the morning after his drunken escapade, that she wouldn't interfere in his personal business, but now, a few day's down the line, things with Aaron mood wise had just got worse.

Chas hurtled into the King's haulage office, ignoring Edna's protest that Carl was taking a call from a client, " Hey...I need driving to Hotten...!" she barked at him.

Carl hasterly finished his call and sttod up, " What is it now woman...!"

"now Carl, I'm not having my Aaron being messed about!" told Chas,

Carl sighed "Well what's he done now!"

"keys Carl!..." and she then went flying out the office just as quick as she had come in, Carl turned toward Edna while grabbing his car keys, " take my calls, don't know when i'll be back...especially if it's got to do with her precious son...!"

Chas flew out the car, as soon as Carl had parked next to some burnt out wreck in front of Hazel's masonette, she glanced at it momenterily, before marching up to No. 86, and slammed the window pane with her palm a few rounds.

Hazel's voice could be heard through the door, " hang on...wait a minute will you!" she cried, and pulled the door open, " oh...it's..."

Chas pushed her way inside, " well...just barge in why don't you!" Hazel cried with sarcasim,

Chas turned to her smiling " I've already have love...now where is he..vans parked outside, so I know he's in..."

Hazel frowned and folded her arms, " " if you mean my Jackson, yes, he's upstairs if it's any of your business!"

Chas headed toward the stairs," hey...!" cried Hazel, but Chas was sooner up the steps before Hazel had hobbled on her ankle to the foot of them.

Chas barged into Jackson's bedroom, how she had known it was his room, god only knows, but Jackson was standing at the mirror after taking a shower, because he had been helping with a neighbours roof extension all that morning.

Jackson turned, open mouthed in shock.

Chas stood there, in the open doorway, one eyebrowe raised;" ...Well I see Aaron's not exactly missing much..."

Jackson was mortified, "shut up!", and discovered that his bathtowel had not quite covered everything, " what...what do you want..!" he struggled to cover his up modesty.

"I've just come to say me piece lad, then i'll go...I'm not having my Aaron be messed about, do you here me love...!"

Jackson shook his head " listen...if he controlled that temper of his, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Chas shook her own head, and pointed her finger, " no you listen!...if you weren't shagging some lad from down south behind his back, this wouldn't of happened...!"

Jackson was speechless as Chas nodded knowingly at him " oh yeah...Aaron's filled me in all about this Rod!"

" it's Rhys..." Jackson corrected her.

"does it matter!...he's not my Aaron, and all I'm saying to you is...you've hurt him...and i'm not having that...I just hope he's worth it...because my Aaron is worth 10 of him!" Chas then, alittle choked up, hurried out leaving Jackson to recover from her outburst.

Chas made her way down the stairs, where Hazel was waiting for her next to the open door

" you've said your piece, now go!"

Chas frowned at her and went through, but no sooner as Hazel was trying to close the door, Chas was pushing through it again, pointing her finger at her, " Oh yeah, I nearly forgot...there you are always going on how white as white your wonderful Jackson is...not so white now is he..." she smiled with a little smuggness.

" Just get out!" cried Hazel, and slammed the door after her, she felt that she had lost a battle there with Chas, she looked up the stairs to see Jackson peering over the bannister, all sheepish, "and what have you not been telling me...!"

Chas stormed over to the curb, where Carl was turning the car around, she then leapt in,

" Have you finished!" asked Carl " I haven't got all day you know to hang around for you!"

Chas folded her arms, and glared at Hazel's place, " yeah...hopefully it's all finished...let's go...and...I keep telling yah about these damned breaks that need seeing to, nearly killed on the way over here...!"

"I'm not paying your brothers prices...they'll alright..just the pads that's all!"

Chas looked at him, as they drove out the estate, " then ask Aaron...I'm sure he'll take a look if you ask him nicely..."

Carl looked doubtful " hell will freeze over first..."

Chas rolled her eyes and hoped that she'd seen the back of this dump for good...

Back in the Village, Aaron had spent his lunchtime being constructive...he had stormed back to Smithy, and packed all of the stuff Jackson had left at his, it had been a few day's now, so, if he was gonna get them now it was too late, he had had his chance, but Jackson had ignored all his texts.

Everything went flying into a black bin bag, clothes, boxers, CDs, DVDs, and some toiletries he had left behind, he then marched out the back and slung the bag into the dustbin, before instantly changing his mind, retreathed it, and then stomped over to the Woolpack, and hurtled it with rage into their skip bin.

Rubbing his hand's in satisfaction, he went back to work, surprizing both Cain and Ryan how much happier he felt by doing that.

But it didn't last long, by evening time, Paddy and Rhona could only watch as Aaron slung his dinner plate into the sink, and slinked off upstairs without a word to them.

"he'll be okay..." Rhona reasured Paddy, but Paddy didn't like the idea of Aaron becoming depressed...

In his room, Aaron slumped onto his bed, and stared at Jackson's picture on his bedside unit, he then snatched it up, and hurtled it to the wall, the glass frame smashing into a thousand shards.

Almost immediatley, Aaron was full of regret...and tried to selvage the picture inside...but the broken glass had scratched through Jackson's face, a tear rolled down his cheek, he wanted to hate him...hate him...but he couldn't...he just missed him...

At Bar west, Jackson was stood at the bar, and looked across to see Rhys disappear into the gents.

As he ordered his drinks, someone tapped his shoulder, " hey mate..."

Jackson turned to see Tom " oh alright mate..."

Tom nodded toward the gents, " you were with him yesterday...what happened to Aaron..."

Jackson sighed heavily, " me and Aaron are over.." Tom was surprized " what...with all that trouble getting back together...to only last a few months!"

Jackson shrugged " happens...Aaron's complicated, and I just don't need all that crap..."

Tom didn't like Jackson's attitude, " he's been through alot...no wonder he's got issues...not to mention what happened in this very club...what could have happened to him..."

Jackson paid for his drinks, and turned, " and this is your business, because..."

Deep down, Jackson didn't like Tom being protective of Aaron...that was his job...

he felt the jealousy rise from within him...

Tom looked up to him, " just take a look over there...and see how you feel..."Jackson watched Tom walk away, and then turned toward the pool table, Ben was there, playing a game with another lad about Aaron's age...was Tom really comparing him with that piece of scum...

Rhys was then upon him " hey...you've got the round in I see,,," he said cheerfully.

Jackson turned from the bar to face him, " yeah...let's go find a seat shall we..." Jackson tried to sound upbeat toward Rhys, but it was a struggle.

Jackson knew where his true feeling laid...whatever this thing was with Rhys, it just didn't feel right...

Rhys was happy...and Jackson hated to lying to him...

he knew this couldn't go any further...he had to come clean...

he missed Aaron...always had...

he loved him...and hoped that he hadn't ruined the best thing to ever happen in his life...

but was he too late...

TBC

all reviews welcome...xx


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks sooo much for the reviews...xxx

Aaron was pouring with sweat...as his head rolled from one side of his pillow to the other, he was moaning through the nightmare...the blue flashing lights...the vivid image of an over turned car on the road...the policemen...and the screams, that he somehow knew were his own...

Aaron sat up bolt straight in the bed and yelled out "_MUM...!_"

Daylight was flooding his bedroom, as he slowly laid back to settle back down, getting his breathing back together...

Aaron tried to rid his mind of the nightmare, just as there was a knock at the door, " Aaron...are you alright!...I heard you call out again..." came Paddy's concerned call.

Aaron rolled out of bed, and pulled on his trackie bottoms, " I'm fine Pads...I'm just getting up..."

Rhona watched Aaron stare at his toast in deep thought, she buttered her own toast, and smiled up at him " penny for them..."

Aaron looked up, he hadn't heard her " What..."

"your thoughts...you were well away just then...anywhere nice was it..." asked Rhona munching on her toast.

Aaron stood up and chucked his breakfast plate into the sink with a crash, " no...what's it to you anyway..."

Rhona rolled her eyes at him, " wouldn't hurt just the once you know..." notioning the washing up,

Aaron looked at the rubber gloves briefly before smirking " not today thank you!" he then slinked off out the door, just as Paddy came in from the vet surgery,

"was that Aaron...did you mention...you know the nightmares..." he asked.

Rhona stood, and made her way to the sink, pulling on the rubber gloves,

"no...I asked him if he didn't mind doing the washing up for a change..." Paddy wasn't listening to her, " I wonder if it's about before...you know when his drink got...that time..."

Rhona turned " ask him if you are that bothered...now pick up that tee towel, and dry will yah..."

At work, Aaron happily finished off working on his current clients motor, and slammed shut the bonnet with a sigh, " that's all done with...and ready for Mr fatface to collect!" he told chirperly.

" less of your cheek about our clients...to you here me" shot Cain.

Cain was uneasy, he wasn't so sure how do deal with this new happy chirpy Aaron...it didn't seem natural to him.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes at him " What...!" , then before Cain could answer, Aaron's mobile sung into life.

Aaron pulled it out from his overalls , and headed away from the garages forecourt to take the call;

" Hiya Greg mate...didn't think i'd hear from you so soon...keen are yah...bet you are..." Aaron laughed " what...tonight...top...i'll there,see you about 8, Bar west...cheers mate!"

Flicking the phone back, Aaron turned to see Cain glaring at him " what was that...lining up a hot date are yah..."

Aaron approached his uncle, and patted his shoulder playfully " hey Cain mate...you need to loosen up, and get a life like me.." Aaron rubbed his hand together " so where's Mr Clarks motor, that was next on the list weren't it...i'll make a starter..."

Cain really didn't like this new Aaron, this happy chirpy nice Aaron was just plain weird in it's self, but one who wasn't work shy was just unheard off!

That evening Aaron, who was all tarted up, stepped out from the Woolpack to get his bus into town, he was planning a good drinking session, so it best to leave his car in the village.

Just then, as Aaron was about to cross the road, his Mother called out " _hey Aaron!_"

Aaron looked up to her call " hey...what do you want, I'm off into town.."

Chas took his arm, as they headed toward the bus stop, " just wanted to catch up, that's all...Cain was just saying how cheerfull you were at work lately..."

Aaron shrugged, and sighed heavily, " I can't do owt right can I...when I'm moody and mardy I'm in the wrong, and when I'm playing happy and nice I'm in the wrong!"

Chas shook her head, " No, no...we'll not complaining love...it's...well not you is it..." she said honestly.

They sat on bus stop bench in the warm June evening sunshine, "You don't have to pretend you're not missing Jackson love..." began Chas cautiously.

Aaron pulled an 'as if' expression " I'm well over that prat!" Chas got the impression he was trying to convince himself of that, but decided not to push it, instead she smiled, "sooo...you're out with mates tonight then..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah...and that's your business because..." he hissed,

Chas stood up " look your bus is here...just have a good time hey kid"

Aaron stepped forward to the waiting bus, and turned to her " Mum..."

Chas looked up " what is it love..."

blue lights and an over turned car came to mind..."you're be...never mind"

Chas could tell her son was troubled as he jumped aboard the bus, but she shrugged it off to go meet Charity and the factory girls in the pub.

Bar West was heaving, and the hot sweaty atmosphere was something Aaron was starting to enjoy.

It had been 3 weeks since he and Jackson had split, and having spent a week of it feeling heart broken and having a go at everything and everyone, he decided he'd go out and just forget it all.

The previous week, Aaron had met up with Tom, and he had a mate called Greg who instantly was attracted to Aaron.

Aaron had given him his phone number on a whim...but now Aaron had been glad, because Greg was waiting at the bar for him.

Aaron playfully slapped him on the back " alright mate...!"

Greg winked at him " I've got you in a beer...", he handed the bottle to him.

"cheers" Aaron smiled grabbing it, then looked toward the heaving dance floor shyly.

Greg stood next to him " I don't really do dancing...I'm guessing you feel the same" he asked.

Aaron smiled " Nah...hate it...do you wanna play a game of pool..."

Greg shrugged " alright...sounds cool..", they took their beers over to the pool table, where Aaron's back was instantly up, at the sight of Ben.

Ben looked up and grinned at him " Aaron...!, long time no see...", Aaron's recent smiley mask instantly fell, his eyes now staring coldly, " _do one...I wanna game with me mate!_"

Aaron nodded toward Greg, Ben laughed, " oh well done...you've finally binned Bob the builder then..._good for you!_"

Aaron stood right up in Ben's face" _you know nothing...so as I said do one...or I'll make yah!"_

Ben gestured toward his own mates " we're just leaving anyway..." he then leaned in toward Greg " watch him...he's a feisty one!" Ben was then gone, Greg turned uneasily, " who's he!"

Aaron busied himself setting the game up, _" he's nothing...now shall I break,or shall we toss for it..."_

Aaron and Greg played a few games, both of them quite competative with each other, then after as Greg went to get another round in, Aaron nipped into the gents, where he was startled to bump into Jackson...he hadn't seem him even enter the club let alone the toilet.

"ohhh..." Jackson gasped, he was just as much surprized as Aaron, " ...following me!" Jackson then asked, smiling with hope.

Aaron shook his head with a frown, " no..." and he went for a pee.

Jackson turned to him " look...that lad...are you and him..."

Aaron zipped up, and washed his hands at the sink, " we are just mate..._what's it got to do with you!_"

Jackson was pleased, and his face showed it " Rhys is history by the way...he's back in Southampton..._and nothing happened between us you know!" _he firmly reasured.

Aaron dried his hands " look...I don't care if it did Jackson..._I am over you now_"

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " what...just like that...you don't care..."

Aaron shrugged non committing himself, " I did...I really did...but now I've found out about all this...having gay mates, playing the field...and I like it..."

Jackson's face was draining with colour, " but...you told me you loved me..."

Aaron made for the gents exit, and turned " I do...I do love you..."He he told calmly, " but I really need what I'm doing at the moment...I need to see other guys..."

Jackson was getting choked up " _Aaron please...what can I do...I can't lose you..._"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, maintaining his calm persona, " you have...for now...ask me again in a few months...and then if I feel the same...we can..."

Before Aaron could leave the toilet, Jackson called out "_Aaron...I'll be always here for yah...when ever you may need me...just call...", _the lone tear rolled down his face.

Aaron nodded, and went back to the bar.

Aaron was hurting deeply inside...

he loved Jackson...course he did...he had never stopped loving him...

_...but why should he make this easy for him..._

_...but..._

_...at the same time, this single life he was experiancing...he was beginning to enjoy it...and that was going to conflict any decision he could come to..._

tbc

please review...shall I leave Aaron single lol xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews and input...Aaron and Jackson should be together...but a small break won't do them any harm...and I'm afraid there is going to be a time when Jackson can prove his love...xx

A/N 2: Thanks Rosie...those lyrics fit this time really well...xx

"_Gordon...the poor lad's scared stiff..!_ cried Chas, removing her sunshades, and taking a lick of her ice cream.

Gordon Livesey helped his son on to the donkey on Blackpool beach, " he's fine Chas...just shut up woman, it's only a flaming donkey ride...!"

Little Aaron 's eye's were wide with fright on the smelly beast, as the donkey keeper started to pull it along the wet sand near the water.

Gordon turned around toward his wife, " well come on woman...the camera..!"

Chas dived into her bag, and pulled out her camera, and once she had her son on the view finder, she sung out, " Aaron...Aaron smile for mummy!" trying to get her son to face her.

Little Aaron turned his head at his mothers call, and smiled for her as Chas snapped the shot,

"Mummy...can I get off now..." Asked Aaron..." I wanna get off..."

Gordon laughed out loud " don't be daft son...it's only a few yards to go!"

Aaron was agitated, and Chas came hurrying forward, " Gordon, he wants to get off love!"

Gordon rolled his eyes, and rubbed his hand over his close cropped hair " for pete's sake...!, come on son let's get you off...", Gordon snatched his son off the donkey, " jesus Chas, you can't keep pandering to him if he's scared!...he's a lad...don't want him turning out..."

Chas took Aaron's hand, and he finished off her ice cream, " just leave him..." she cried.

"well you nearly did last night..." spat Gordon at her, and waving up his arms,

Chas turned, "Gordon...not in front of him yeah..." little Aaron sat on the sand, starting to throw hand fulls of sand in Chas's bag, while they just argued...and argued...and argued...

_"AARON!"_

_"AARON!"_

Aaron snapped out of deep thought with a startle, he sat with Paddy on the bench table outside the Woolpack with a pint,

"where do you go..." smiled Paddy, " when you drift off in thought like that..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " don't know...just...nothing..." he then downed his pint, and stood up, " got to get back to work, see yah..."

Paddy nodded, and watched him walk off in the direction of the garage in the hot June sunshine, he was worried, Aaron just wasn't Aaron lately...

After work, Aaron rang the doorbell to Mill cottage, Chas opened the door with a huge grin,

" Hiya Son...what do I owe for this vist, love..."

Aaron stepped inside, and turned with a smirk," can come to see my old Mum, can't I..."

Chas pointed a finger at him, " less of the old you..." she then pulled a can of lager out the fridge and handed it to him, " There you go kid, get that down ya neck...Carl won't mind..."

Aaron pulled a face, but pulled the ripple and sat on the sofa, " Mum...do you remember that time in Blackpool..."

Chas raised her eyebrowes, as she prepared Carl's tea, " Blackpool...vaguely I suppose...when..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulder, " when I was on that stupid donkey..."

Chas shook her head, " I think so love...why..."

Aaron sipped his lager, " don't know...just keep thinking about it today...don't know why, it's daft"

Chas sat on the arm chair opposite him, " well...I remember it was a typical day out...when your dad's concerned that is..."

Aaron looked up to her at the mention of Gordon, " he was crap to you wasn't he..."

Chas frowned at him, " wasn't the best time in me life..." she leaned forward, " Aaron, where's this leading love..."

Aaron pushed his bottom lip out in deep thought, " he used to bad mouth you alot you know..." he then looked at her, " but since i've came to the village, these past few years, I can see you not as half as bad as he said you were..."

Chas smiled at him " thanks for that...but why now...I mean I'm not complaining but...it's a little out the blue..."

Aaron stood up, screwing up his empty can, " look I've gotta go...I'm heading into town tonight..."

Chas followed him to the front door, " Okay...well have a nice night love..."

Aaron sighed, and pulled her into a hug, then pulled away, Chas smiled " I won't even ask what that was for...I don't want to push it..."

As Aaron made his way up he drive, Chas called out to him, " Hey kid...maybe one night, I could come with you to this gay club of yours...Go west is it..."

Aaron turned around and smirked, " something like that...we're see..."

Later, Aaron stood at the bar of the club, and turned to see Tom and Greg rush up to him,

"Alright...got them in have yah..." laughed Tom in jest,

Aaron slid the two bottles of beer to them across the bar, " See...do buy a round sometimes..." he joked back.

They moved to a booth and sat, " so, how's things..." asked Tom, Aaron shrugged,

" yeah...same as... you know...", Greg then waved to some lad he knew,

"i'll be back in a mo..." he said, and shot off through the dancing clubbers, Tom nodded playfully " so...how's you and Greg doing..."

Aaron shook his head " hey, it's nowt like that...we're just good mates...having a laugh..."

Tom took a swig of his beer, " he's a nice guy...could do worse you know..."

Aaron looked at him " I'm not looking...I'm just having a laugh with mates...it's what I need right now..."

When it was time to leave, the 3 of them left the sweaty club, and came out into the fresh cool air, when a bouncer pointed to someone on sitting on the pavement, " he's not coming inside...he's too pissed..."

Aaron glanced down to see the drunken man sitting up against the wall..._it was Jackson!_

Jackson's mate Joe looked up to Aaron, " we've been partying hard all day...one of his builder mate stags night...he's certainly been putting them away..." Joe told.

Aaron couldn't help staring at Jackson, before Joe, said, " Come on Jacko, let's get you home yeah..." he pulled Jackson to his feet, and on sight of Aaron he grinned, " Awww... my...(hic) little...(hic)...Aaron..." Aaron backed away, but glanced at Joe, " look...do you want a hand with him..."

Aaron and Joe flopped Jackson on to his bed, at Hazel's, Joe turned, " thanks Aaron...might have had alittle trouble with him on me own..."

Aaron nodded staring at Jackson, who had now passed out;, " does he do this alot..."

Joe nodded, " not as a rule...Jackson rarely gets like this...guess he may be missing you hey..."

_"come on what are you doing with him up there!" _came Hazel's yell at them.

Joe turned " come on...we better leave them to it..."

Aaron went to follow Joe out, when he glanced back at Jackson, " look I'll meet you down stairs, he can't sleep in his trainers a..."

Joe nodded and was gone...Aaron then went and removed Jackson's trainers from his feet, he noticed a photo of himself next to the one with him and Jackson on the window ledge.

" you soft sod..." told Aaron looking at him, he sat on the edge of the bed, and looked down to Jackson's face, " what a state to get in...your head will be banging in the morning...then again I can't talk...should have seen me a few weeks back..."

Jackson was heavily snoring away, " you a pratt...your jokes our crap...and your sarcastic comments drive me insane...but...I do Jackson...I do love you..." he then bent down, and kissed his forehead, and made for the door, before turning back to him, " don't give up on me...I'll come back to ya...you know I will...just...just not right now..." he then left the bedroom, and closed the door.

Hazel frostily looked at him, as Aaron came down the stairs, " this is all your fault you know...he misses your...and does this..."

Aaron turned at the doorway, " that's not fair...we've split up...and you know it's all his fault...not mine...it's not my problem if he can't handle it..." he then was out the door.

Hazel stepped out on to the doormat, " Aaron...my boy, he misses you...all he does now is go to work, come home, and go to sleep...he's lost with out yah..."

Aaron closed his eyes...and turned his back on her, " then he'll just have to keep missing me won't he...!" he yelled bitterly.

Aaron hurried to Joe's waiting car, and glanced briefly to Jackson's darkened bedroom window...he missed Jackson...

how much longer could he make Jackson pay...

...because it was starting to hurt him inside now...and Jackson missed him...

but at the moment he liked his freedom...

_...but the only thing that bugged him was... _

_why does he have dreams of him being held by Jackson in a clinical room..._

TBC

Review please...xxxx


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the fab reviews... xx I enjoyed writing this chapter...

" Oh come on Aaron, you remember when you danced the birdy song with me!" Chas teased, as she finished off her glass of wine at Mill cottage.

Carl laughed ou loud from the kitchen, " what I would give to of seen that...!"

Aaron snapped his neck around to him " keep dreaming, because you'll never will!" he shot at him irritated.

Chas hairsprayed her hair, nearly gassing Aaron to death, and twirled around, " so...will I do kid...for this club of yours!"

Aaron clocked how short her black dress was " Mum...it's a gay bar...you won't be able to pull..."

Carl came forward with a can of lager in his grasp, " I should hop not...unless it's another lass of course...!" he said raising his eyebrwes at her, Chas pulled a face of disgust,

" ohhhhh...you blokes are all the same..."

Aaron peered out the window, " come on then...cab's here..."

Chas grabbed her handbag "well...I'll call you for me lift home" she told Carl.

He looked up " What!"

Chas shrugged, " I'm not staying there till 2 in the morning like him...11:30 is me limit...just be outside!" she told him finger pointed, then she turned to her waiting son and beamed a smile, " let's go clubbing it kid!"

Aaron shook his head, he really couldn't believe he was doing this, for weeks she had pestered him and he had said yes to shut her up, but now reality was kicking in...his Mum was really going clubbing with him...!

At Bar West, Aaron led the way to the bar, Chas's head was glancing all around her with a beaming grin, " awwww...all these lovely men kid, it's like being in a sweet shop!"

Aaron glared at her disapprovingly, " Mum...you promised you won't show me up!"

Chas came to his side at the bar " and I won't...will I"

Aaron just shook his head in disbelief " We're see...", he pulled out his wallet, and ordered the drinks " beer and a white wine please..." he said to the barman.

"Whose your friend..." asked the nosy barman pouring the white wine, " Aaron glared at him " me mum...so button it!" he told.

Chas looked down at Aaron's open wallet to see the passport sized photo of Jackson,

"awww..." she cooed, Aaron snapped it shut, " just shut it and behave...come on let's take our drinks over there..." he pointed.

As the night wore on Tom and Greg joined them, and Aaron rolled his eyes in sheer embarrassment as Chas flirted with Tom, " Sooo...Tom," she said sucking at her drink through a straw, " you are saying you have trouble pulling blokes, love..."

Tom shrugged at her, " it's because of me looks, a mate once told me I must have been wacked a few times with the ugly stick when I was born...cursed I am!" he sobbed playfully, Chas put her arm around him, " well...maybe men are just not for you love..." she laughed,

Aaron double taked Chas cleveage, "MUM...behave will yah!"

Chas sat back, and continued to suck through her straw, " sorry love...I'll be quiet"

Greg turned " So...Chas do you dance at all.."

Chas was up like a shot, and grabbed his hand, " now you are talking kid...!"

Aaron watched his Mum and Greg move to the beat on the dancefloor " your Mum is a right laugh, she'll make a good fag hag you know!" told Tom.

Aaron frowned at him in puzzlement, " a what...you calling me Mum a hag..."

Tom smirked at Aaron's nievity, " Jackson not explain about that...poor teacher he was!"

Aaron really didn't understand, but smiled to make Tom think he got it...but he wished Tom hadn't mentioned Jackson, because that's when his mind starts to wander...

A little later, Chas came out the ladies, and clocked Jackson playing a game of pool with his mates, she waved at him.

Jackson's eyebrowes shot up, and he immediately came over, " Chas...!, what are you doing here" he asked breaking out in a grin.

"Aaron's giving me a night out love...just arrived have yous" Chas asked,

Jackson shook his head, " yeah...I've already seen Aaron at the bar, but he never said..."

Chas waved her hand " too embarrassed to be seen with me i'd expect...anyway, tell me Jackson, do you like to dance chuck"...Jackson just grinned at her.

Aaron paid for a round at the bar, as Greg laughed out loud, "your Mums up there dancing again!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, " doesn't she ever tire..." he cried,

"Doesn't look like it mate...in fact she's collared ya ex now..." Greg pointed.

Aaron's head was on a swivel, and he stared open mouthed, watching Chas and Jackson dancing to the beat, "forgiven nature your Mum...dancing with the enemy..." said Greg.

Aaron stared to the floor, " He's not the enemy...he's...nevermind..."

Aaron sat at his booth, taking a few moments for himself, then Chas came up "there you are!...come on you" she cried.

"What!" asked Aaron looking up, Chas nodded toward the dance floor holding out her hand, Aaron protested, " NO WAY...I don't DO that!"

"Go on..." pleaded Chas, bottom lip pushed out, " you used to dance with me all the time as a kid...remember Mandy's party..."

Aaron sighed heavily, " I'm never going to live this down am I..." , and as he followed his Mum to the dancefloor, an 80's classic was whacked up,

"WOW...this takes me back kid...the only way is UP!", Aaron just pulled a face, and just about moved his body.

Chas laughed as she danced around him, " Come on love move them hips...you're standing there like a sack of spuds!"

Aaron glared at her, but his mood softened when he clocked her smile, and he started to make an effort for her.

Tom and Greg were having a right laugh at his expense...it was like watching a puppet on a string!

At 11:30, Chas put her jacket on, and Aaron accompanied her up the steps to the entrance, where Carl waited in her ride home.

"I had a fab time, love...we should do it again" she said smiling at him.

Aaron smirked, " yeah...just not this year okay..."

"Cheeky!" she kissed him, and aaron pulled his mother into an embrace, " Mum I...you know..."

Chas pulled away, " I think so kid...how much have you had..."

"I mean it...I never tell yeah...and I should, I learned that from Jackson..." Aaron told.

"COME ON, NOT WAITING HERE ALL NIGHT!" called ou Carl from the car, " I'M ON A DOUBLE YELLOW!"

Chas turned, " better go, enjoy the rest of ya night kid" She then jumped into the car, and Aaron watched as Carl pulled away into the traffic, he then returned to the club.

At the bar, Jackson joined him, " Sooo...yah mum gone..."

Aaron nodded " yeah, about 10 minutes ago...talk about showing me up!"

Jackson laughed, " Nahh...she was a laugh...and she was making you smile...I love that..." he said gently, briefly stealing a brush of Aaron's cheek with his fingers.

Aaron and Jackson's eyes held for a few moments, before Aaron pointed,

"Me mates...they are waiting for me..."

"You go...I'm heading off anyroad" Jackson downed the dregs of his pint, and turned " see yah mate!", Aaron watched him go, and as Jackson reached the steps to go down, he glanced back at him, Aaron just nodded at him knowingly, boy Jackson looked so good in that blue checkered shirt...but if only Jackson could prove to him how much he loved him...he thought.

Aaron turned to the crowds, and spotted his Mum near the ladies...

she was waving at him...grinning like a loon...Aaron made his way over...but couldn't find her...he shook his head...had he had too much to drink...maybe it was time to go home.

Tom dropped a hand on to his shoulder, " Shall we go...I'm dropping Greg off anyway..."

Aaron downed his pint, " good man, saves me getting a cab home, cheers..."

After dropping Greg off, Tom pulled out the estate, and filtered into the traffic,

" busy tonight..." observed Tom, Aaron just nodded and laid his head back on the rest,

"Top night that..." continued Tom, " and I saw you speaking to Jackson...you SO want him back!"

Aaron turned to him, as Tom joined the dual carriageway, You are So gonna pay for the comment" he teased." anyway...he knows how I feel...it's just when it's right you know..." told Aaron.

Tom smiled and looked up ahead, "looks like we are being diverted...no wonder it's busy...it's an accident" Aaron rested his eyes..." meaning you will be late back sorry..."

"nah it's fine...jesus...that car must have gone flying...it's completely on the wrong side of the carriageway, " Tom observed, " sorry I don't usually rubber neck..."!

"nothing to see turn around..." yelled the traffic cop at the cordon off.

Aaron opened his eyes...the blue flashing lights...police cars...blocking the road...

...and the over turned car wreck...

The traffic cop was at the window, " turn back and follow the divert signs please..."

Aaron's heart raced in his chest,as he scrutinised the car wreck, that sat on it's crushed roof,

" but...th..that's Carl's car..." he whispered...

...then in sheer blind panic

"THAT'S CARL'S CAR...MUM...MUM...**MUM!**"

TBC

A/N cont from top...until the last bit!

please review I love to hear suggestions and opinions...it keeps me going! xxx


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...story alittle bit bleak at the moment I know...but I have written a chapter in paper form, where Aaron and Jackson are having fun on Blackpool beach...xx

Aaron stared at his reflection in the window pane, he sat opposite it on plastic seating in the hospital corridor. A drinks machine kicked into life beside him, it's humming exaggerated by the clinical silence around him.

Aaron pulled faces at himself...that face looking back at him...all calm and collective...that nothing was going off.

It had been 2 hours now since his mother had been wheeled into the emergency department, the paramedics had been good on the scene, but he wasn't allowed anywhere near.

Tom had kept him back, to let the emergency services do their best, Aaron had been in blind panic on that road, but now,now in the hospital, he was just too calm.

Tom had driven him here, and they met the ambulance that had brought Chas...Aaron couldn't see her, it was all stretcher trolley, and oxygen mask, and some vice like clamp around her head, that's what it looked like in Aaron's eyes anyhow...

Aaron tried to ask the doctors, but they just rushed his mother away through a pair of double doors, shouts and calls about the RTA, and a nurse at taken him and Tom to the family waiting room.

Tom had taken Aaron's mobile, and called Paddy for him, and within 30 minutes Paddy and Rhona arrived searching for questions he couldn't answer.

It wasn't long after Paddy's entrance that Cain arrived with Charity, and by the hour virtually most of the Dingle clan had set up camp in the family room.

Aaron hated it, hated the crying, the huges signs of what's happening, and the she'll pull through this...to Aaron who had sat head in hands, they went on and on and on...it wasn't long before he flipped out, and Paddy took him out into the corridor, and that's where he said he just wanted to be let be.

There was some news eventually, a Sister had come by, still in her scrubs, and told him and the family, that his Mum had suffered multiple injuries, and had arrested several times, in the ambulance and in theatre.

Aaron just stood open mouthed, and eyes staring like a zombie, only picturing his Mum smiling at him on Blackpool beach years ago.

Tom left at this point, saying he needed to get up for work, it had gone 4 as it was, Aaron nodded at his farewell, and I'll call ya, before plonking himself down on the plastic seating, alone with the drinks machine, where he rested his eyes.

Aaron had a nice dream, he was running at the sea edge at Blackpool with her, his mother with the jet black hair...he was startled by a hand coming to rest on his shoulder, it was Cain.

"still sitting on yah own..." Cain barked.

Aaron looked up " can't bare them in there...!" he waved his hand at the direction of the family room, "all that mithering..."

Cain sat next to him "they just care that's all...and are worried about Chas...your Mum..."

Aaron glared at him " Don't you think I am too!".

Cain nodded, " Yeah I do...she'll be..." , Aaron stood up and pointed him finger at his uncle,

" Don't say that...!"

"Say what..." asked Cain

"...say she will be okay...because you can't know that...!" Aaron yelled, and stormed off, Cain let him go, the lad needed to calm down.

In the dark outside, Aaron breathed in the cool night air, and pulled out his mobile, and scrolled down to Jackson's number, in the family room Paddy, Rhona, Charity and Lisa they all wanted to hug and mither him, let him know everything was going to be okay, but he couldn't bare it, he just didn't want to smothered...but the thought of Jackson...course he wanted to be held...course he wanted someone to tell him everything was going to be alright...never before had he wanted to be in Jackson's arms the more...where it always felt safe.

Aaron glanced at the clock display on his phone, it was nearly 4.20, he couldn't just wake him...could he...

...he decided not to...and pocketed the phone, anyway why would he come rushing here, poor guy had work in the morning...THIS morning.

Paddy was then at his side, Aaron faced him looking hopefull,

Paddy nodded, " no news yet...come out for a smoke did ya..."

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah something like that..." he bit his lip, and swallowed before asking, " Paddy, how did you feel when your Mum died..."

Paddy swung his head around " HEY...come on don't just right her off...your Mum is strong willed remember...", he looked at the teen before continuing, "Jimmy King and scarlett are here for Carl..."

Aaron narrowed his eyes at him " I don't care if he dies!...me Mum will be better off...!" he told with out a scrap of sympathy for his Mums boyfriend.

Then before Paddy could say anything more, Rhona came hurrying out to them " Hey the doctor's have some news..." she called.

Once everyone was assembled in the family room, Cain took charge, " So...what's going on..."

The doctor smiled, " I am Mr Renhurst, and I am the leading surgeon that operated on Chasity, I am afraid there is no good news yet, only that she will now be transferred to intensive care, where her progress will be carefully monitered...she is VERY poorly..." told Renhurst, " She has multiple fractures, and serious lacirations due to the glass, she has a broke arm and 3 cracked ribs, wearing a seat belt certainly saved her...the only matter that concerns us, is the bleeds on the brain she has suffered...I'm afraid she must have hit her head hard, because there is brain swelling...this may be due to hitting her head on impact, when the car overturned..."

Lisa put her hands to her mouth in shock, " will...she be okay..."

Renhurst's look was grave, " let's just say, the next 12 hours are absolutely critical...once she is settled in ICU, immediate family can see her...but don't expect her to wake up anytime soon..."

Cain nodded quietly, taking in the new info...he looked toward Aaron, who was stood eyes staring to the floor, images of his Mum in mind, him and her on Blackpool beach happy,

"I heard you arguing again last night...are you gonna leave me..." he had said...

Chas had bent down to him on the sand " course not love...I'll never leave you..."

"AARON...!" came Cain's call, startling out his dream, he looked up to his uncle, " did you here me...we can go and see her...!" Cain told.

Aaron backed away, Paddy turned " hey Aaron..."

Aaron shook his head, " I can't see her...I can't...!" he then bolted from the family room, Paddy went to go after him, but Cain stopped him, " let him be...he'll deal with this in his own way..." Cain told.

Aaron ran from the hospital, the tears flowing down his cheeks, he ran and ran, the traffic crashing passed him in the new dawning day, first light quickly lighening the heavens above.

And Aaron continued to run , like he did in Blackpool beach as a boy...he ran on and on through ally ways, until he had come to the estate he had wanted...he paused at the brickwall gasping for breath, and wiping his tired wet eyes with his sleeve.

The blue builders van was still parked outside his house, next to the burnt out car.

Aaron struggled across the road, and up the pathway...the stitch in his side painful from his running.

Aaron looked up to Jackson's bedroom, the curtains were shut...and toward the main bedroom he knew Hazel was still asleep too.

Glancing at his watch, he saw it was 5.30, the birdsong evaded his ears in the early sunlight, he crouched onto the doorstep and hugged in his knees...and waited...

...waited for movement from inside...

...waited for a hug he so desparatly wanted now...

...and for him to tell him that everything will be okay...

TBC

reviews all welcome! xx


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...I'm getting there, bringing the boys back together...but someone else likes Aaron as well...xxx

Aaron must of dropped off to sleep on the doorstep, because the next thing he heard was voices coming from inside the masonette.

"...I said to myself...I said Hazel..." and the voice faded as she got further away from the front door, Aaron stood, and his knees cracked, and he went to knock, but then he pulled his hand away.

Aaron turned away and began to walk back down the path...but turned as Hazel suddenly pulled open the door.

Hazel stood on the doorstep, Aaron stood open mouthed staring at her in her pink dressing gown.

"My gawd...you nearly gave me heart attack!" she cried.

Aaron leapt forward " I'm sorry...I'm sorry...your heart..." he stuttered.

Hazel rattled her dressing gown pocket, "I've got me meds remember...I was only kidding!"

Aaron nodded, and looked down to the cracked path.

Hazel came forward, " now, love, tell me if this is a silly question, but why are you on my pathway..."

Aaron shrugged, I...I came to see Jackson..."

"At 7 in the morning!" she exclaimed in disbelief, but Hazel could see the teen was troubled by the look on his face, " look, love come inside..."

"JACKSON...you have a visitor!" Hazel called up the stairs..." and your breakfasts getting cold..."

Aaron could smell the bacon, and it made his stomach rumble.

Jackson hurried down the stairs, " crikey Dave you're early, I haven't even loaded up me van...",, Jackson stood dead still on the bottom step, in his jeans and tee shirt, his facial expression was agape, " Aaron...what..."

Aaron tried to smile at him, " expecting somebody else..."

Hazel turned pulling him inside the lounge further, " look darling why don't I make you a nice cuppa...you look all washed out...doesn't he look washed out Jackson..."

Jackson came forward, " Aaron...not that I'm complaining or owt...but it's 7 in the morning, and you're in me front room!"

Aaron couldn't mask it any longer...it all just came flooding out...the tears...and he broke down on to the sofa...almost immediately, Jackson sat next to him and pulled him into a cuddle, and Aaron just cried into Jackson's chest...until his tears were spent.

Aaron had told Jackson and Hazel about the devastating events that night, Hazel kept sitting forward and rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, Jackson in the meantime had taken possession of Aaron's mobile, and imformed Paddy where Aaron was.

Once done, Jackson sat at the kitchen table and handed Aaron back his mobile, " no change mate...and Paddy was going out of his mind...Aaron why...why didn't you call _me_"

Aaron wiped his eyes with his sleeve, " I...I...didn't..."

" I said to yah, if you ever need me...and you did...the thought of me laying safe in me bed...and you going through all through this..." Jackson told waving his hand at him slightly annoyed.

" I sorry..." Aaron muttered,

" don't be..." sighed Jackson, he then looked at Aaron, " are you hungry..." Aaron was...and the smell of the bacon.

Jackson picked up his untouched cooked breakfast, and turned to his mother, "Mum, stick that in microwave for Aaron..."

Hazel took the plate, " but that's your breakfast...you've got a long old trek to north Derbyshire for that contract..."

Jackson nodded, " no...I'm not going anywhere now...not now..."

After scoffing down Jackson's breakfast, which Jackson enjoyed watching, Jackson told Aaron to have a quick shower and clean up, and find something clean to wear...although Jackson firmly told him, " do not touch me best shirts..."

Then, when Aaron was ready and calmer, Jackson grabbed his van keys," Right let's get you back to that hospital..."

Aaron backed away, " Jackson I..."

Jackson took his hand gently coaxing him, " you can...your Mum needs ya...everything is going to be okay..."

The very words Aaron was waiting for came out Jackson's mouth...and from him they sounded real...promising..."okay...let's be off then..." Aaron was first out the door, Jackson turned to Hazel in the lounge, " if Dave does turn up...just say...jobs cancelled..."

At the hospital, it was 9:30 before they got there, and Paddy was waiting for them in the corridor, Paddy hugged the lad arkwardly, " thought you'd done a runner..." he soothed.

Aaron felt sick, he was back here, back with all the mithering, " hows..." he stuttered.

Paddy shook his head " there no change...she's in ICU...the doctors are monitoring her progress like they said...most of the family have gone now...but Cain's with her, you should go...to see her..."

Aaron turned to Jackson, who stood behind him, he gave Aaron a reasuring smile, " go see her..."

Aaron slowly walked towards the intensive care, Paddy turned toward Jackson, " thanks for...looking after him..."

Jackson sat on the plastic seat next to him, " don't be daft...just wish...he called me..." there was an under current of disppointment in his tone.

Paddy sat next to him, " well...that Tom fellow was with him...so...he wasn't alone when...you know..." he flustering, not knowing he'd spoken right or wrong.

Jackson looked up, " good for him..." but it was clear Jackson wasn't comfortable with that.

Aaron stared at his mother, the life support apparatus was working away, keeping her alive.

There was so many tubes going into her, and her head was covered on a bandage...aaron wondered whether her hair was still there...

Aaron glanced across to Cain, who sat in the chair next to Chas's bedside, " nice of you to show yah face..." he hissed.

Aaron turned and stared at his Mum, " has...has she said owt, makes a change..." he said trting to hint a smile, to lighten the heavy mood.

But Cain remained stoney faced at him...Aaron looked away, he felt more uncomfortable than ever now...just with the life support resporater stirring the silence.

Paddy stood from his seat in the corridor, " do you want a coffee...it tastes vile..." he said to Jackson.

Jackson looked up ," Nah...look Paddy why don't you get off...you've been here all night...I'll be here for Aaron...you can come back later..." he suggested.

Paddy wasn't sure, but Jackson stood up and smiled, " he'll be fine with me...I promise I'll keep him safe..."

Paddy finally agreed, and left soon after telling Jackson to call him if there was any news, good or bad, about Chas.

Just as Jackson settled back down, Tom came strolling up the corridor toward him, Jackson looked up to him...Tom smiled, " any news...is Aaron still here...I've got off early from wortk to see him..."

Jackson stood up again, " he's with his mum..."

" yeah, but is there any news..." asked Tom worried.

Jackson narrowed his eyes, " a little bit too interested in his business arn't yah..."

Before Tom could reply, Aaron came out from the intensive care with Cain.

Cain stormed by without a word to any of them, Aaron pointed to the ICU, " nurse...is doing something with mum..."

Tom stepped forward, " you must be whacked...do you wanna coffe mate..."

Jackson pushed past, " I'll get it...3 sugars yeah..." Aaron nodded and Jackson darted off.

Aaron sat, Tom next to him, " this...is...just...just don't know what to say..." began Tom.

Aaron shrugged, " all I can do is wait...nothing else I can do...or say...if she wakes up...if ..." he choked " and Cain isn't talking to me..."

Tom put his arm around him, just as Jackson came back, instantly noticing Toms arm, " heres your coffee..." soothed Jackson, " get it down ya neck..."

Tom looked up, "where's mine!" he joked.

Jackson wasn't smiling, "_in the machine..._" he told.

Aaron stood up, with his coffee, " look I need a cig..." he then walked off toward the exit, Tom looked up " hey...I'm only looking out for him..."

"good at that arn't yah!" Jackson sniped.

" he needs his mates..." Tom told, " and I...like looking out for him..."

"pity you didn't do much looking out for him when he was with Ben, a..." Jackson fired with sarcasim.

Just then an alarm went off, and the doctors and nurses hurried up the corridor to intensive care...Cain was suddenly there, and a medics voice yelled out

"CRASH TEAM SHE HAS ARRESTED...!"

just in time for Aaron to hear...

TBC

all reviews welcome as per...xxx


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx...another sad one I'm afraid...but there IS happier times ahead!...xx

Aaron and Cain faced the consultant, Mr Renhurst in the family room at the hospital.

It had taken 25 minutes for the resus team to stablise Chas, and now she was still in the coma from the accident.

"Chastity's condition remains unchanged...we will continue to moniter her closely...but I am..."

Cain looked up, " you are what..."

"I am concerned due to oxygen starvation to her brain, during her last arrest...there _might_ be some brain damage..." finished Renhurst.

Cain waved a hand about " MIGHT...or WILL BE...can you give us a straight answer!"

Mr Renhurst tried to be sympathetic in his tone, " We are doing the very best we can Mr Dingle, but without your sister regaining any consciousness ...it is impossible to tell...until she does..."

"or what...!" spat Cain giving up, Aaron sat quietly taking it all in, he was still in shock having watched the medics work on his Mum, having been dragged away by Cain, he still managed to claw his way back to his mothers room.

Mr Renhurst closed Chas's file, " I have other patients to see to...but if there is any slightest bit of change, we will let you know..." he reasured.

Cain watched him leave the room, " what a waste of..."

Aaron looked up, " they're doing their best..." he said quietly.

"then maybe their best aint good enough!" snapped Cain harshly at him.

Aaron stood up, and stepped out into the corridor, where Jackson and Tom waited, " I'm just saying Cain..." Aaron told.

Cain shook his head, and pointed his finger fiercely at him, " if you bothered to stck around last night, then maybe you'll know what their best was !"

" but...she might be okay...they s..said" cried Aaron hopefully.

" yes, and just maybe she will wake up and spent the rest of her life like a flaming cabbage!" Cain yelled louder, and stormed off, Jackson wasn't having that, he marched after him, " hey!...don't speak to him like that!" Jackson snapped.

Cain swung around, " and what...what will you do..I can talk to him how I like...!"

Jackson shook his head, " NO...you don't go calling his Mum a cabbage...it's his Mum Cain...!"

"yes!, and she is me sister!" exclaimed Cain, pointing to himself, " and I will speak about her as I see fit...do ya here me!"

"he's..." began Jackson,

" he's what!...scared...then he should man up then...anyroad what's it to you...last I heard, you were bumming some soft kid from down south..!" accused Cain.

Jackson pulled in his eyebrowes, " I was bumming no one...I'm here for Aaron...I'm his..."

"his what..." sniped Cain, smiling and waiting for his answer.

Jackson thought for a few seconds, " I'm his mate...and I'm here for him..."

Cain pointed up the corridor, " maybe he doesn't need a mate...when he's got a boyfriend..."

Jackson turned his head around to see Aaron in Tom's arms, Jealously raged through him, as Cain laughed and walked away. Maybe Cain was right...maybe I'm just not needed...now Aaron had Tom...he thought.

Jackson took a deep breath, and walked up to them, " hey...It's gone 1' oclock...want to go eat something..." he asked with a warm smile.

Tom agreed " yeah...bet you've had nowt since yesterday..." he told.

Jackson snapped his head round, and faced Tom directly, " he had me breakfast actually when he came round _mine_ this morning..." Aaron sat down, and Jackson quickly sat claiming the seat beside him, snaking an arm across the back of Aaron's chair, and glanced at Tom - as if he was marking his territary, " best be off hey Tom...I'm here for Aaron..." he smiled at Tom nasterly.

Tom knew Jackson was staking his claim to Aaron...even though Tom only wanted to comfort Aaron because he cared for him...Tom knew it was Jackson all the way in Aaron's mind...even though he would admit it...

Aaron looked up "look, I'm tired...I'm just gonna go home for a while...the hospital has me mobile number, and Paddy's home number...I'm gonna try and get some shut eye" he told.

Tom agreed " you look whacked...I can drive yah...I'm going that way anyway..." he sneered towards Jackson, who sat back in the seat shaking his head, " don't give up dooo you..." he muttered sarcastically...Aaron was oblivious to the two mens quiet battle...he just kept thinking of his Mum...and he was so tired.

At the carpark, after informing the medical staff he was going home for a while, Aaron, Jackson and Tom strolled to Tom's waiting car, Jackson dug his hands deep into his pockets, "soooo...just call me if you need me...and you want owt..." he smiled.

Aaron nodded " yeah...thanks..." he frowned, why wasn't Jackson asking to take him home...but Tom had started the engine, Tom glanced at Jackson and smile teasingly...Jackson raised his eyebrowes, if he had to prove himself to Aaron, he was willing to...even if it seemed he now had competition.

Aaron slept at Smithy for 5 hours straight...and when he got up and changed, it was coming up to 7 in the evening.

" I need to get back to the hospital" told Aaron finishing his soup, Rhona had served up.

Rhona sat and watched him " Paddy will run you...but you must keep your strength up...and Charity called by earlier...theres still no change..."

Aaron looked up " _I just want to be with her!_" he told.

Paddy drove him back for 8, and as they walked up the hospital corridor, Aaron turned to the vet, " I just want some time alone with her...do you mind Pads..."

Paddy smiled at him, amazed he even had to ask, " of course not...she's your Mum...it's your right..."

Aaron patted Paddy's shoulder, and smiled " you'll good to me Paddy..."

Aaron sat beside his Mum, the life support apparatus pumping the life blood through her body, at first Aaron was lost for words...but then after a little while, he found his voice,

" ...do...do you remember Blackpool...that holiday...I was about 6 or 7, we had a top time on the beach remember...that day was happy...not many happy days back then...with dad I mean...I think about Blackpool all the time now...because it's me best childhood memory I have...you ran with me on the sand remember...and you got annoyed because I shovelled handfuls of sand into yah bag, when you argued with me dad like...all because I wanted to get off that stupid donkey...!"

Aaron could feel himself get choked up, and the tears began to well up, he stretched his hand and touched his motheres arm, it felt warm..." mum...remember when we were on the beach that day...and I asked you not to go...not to leave me...because of me dad...and you said...you said _love I'll never leave you..._promise me Mum..._please don't leave me..._I'm only just started to get to know you again, all that time apart, and the frosty visits to the village before...and Carl didn't help I know...but...please...if...if you wake we can go back to Blackpool...be on the beach like before..." he wiped his tears with his sleeve, " just ...just..._don't die ...don't die mum..." _he hated being reverted to a little child, but that's how he felt, as all his childhood love had risen up in him.

Aaron felt daft, and sniffed back his tears, as Paddy stuck his head around the door,

"Aaron...I think they want us to go..."

Aaron snapped his head up, " could...could you hear me...just then..."

Paddy nodded, "no why..." , Aaron hinted a tearful smile, "good...because nor did she..." he stood and kissed Chas on the cheek, and as he went to leave the room he turned to her,

" I...I...do you know...I do love you Mum...flaming 'eck...if you could hear how soft I am now!" he sniffed, and walked off, the door swinging shut behind him.

...just as Chas's fingers moved...

TBC

please review...xxx


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all the reviews...tried to give you happier chapter here...hope you like xx

Aaron felt happier than he had been in days, since his Mother had regained consciousness 2 days ago.

The doctors were pleased with her prognosis, but there was a long way ahead before she would be as right as rain again.

Paddy had broken the news to him that Carl wasn't so lucky, and that he had died 3 nights before, Aaron really didn't know how he felt about the news, he and Carl never really could stand each other, why should he feel anything for his passing.

Aaron sat in Smithy munching on a sandwich in his lunchtime, as Pearl came through with a card in her grasp,

" coo-ee only me love, I've just come and brought this..." Pearl handed the get well card to Aaron, who glanced at it, and through it to one side, " I'll see she gets it" he sighed.

Pearl sat at the table with him, " you look really tired lovey...you need a good meat pudding in you...!"

Aaron stood, " I really need folk to stop mithering me..." he told chucking his plate into the sink, he turned, and saw Pearl get up to go, " Pearl wait...thanks for the card..." he relented.

When Aaron went back to work, Cain was there, him and his uncle hadn't been speaking since the accident, and Ryan had to play mediatetor for them, but today Cain wiped his hands and marched up to Aaron who was climbing into his overalls,

" I've decided...we are gonna tell Chas about Carl!" he cut.

Aaron shook his head in disgreement, " NO...I saidno Cain, she's not up to it...I can't risk the shock"

Cain glared at him, " I SAID I've decided...!"

Aaron faced him up...eyes on fire, " and I said NO cain...!"

Ryan got in between them " hey easy guys yeah..."

Cain pointed his finger, " get out of me sight...!" he yelled at Aaron.

Aaron tore off his overalls, and chucked them in a heap, " I'M next of kin Cain!...and if you tell me Mum about Carl..."

Cain tore up to him, " you what sunshine.."

Aaron wasn't scared, " you'll be sorry..." he spat, Cain pulled a face, " I'm quaking in me boots little man...now just get out of it!"

Aaron glared at him, but backed off, there was just no way he was gonna let Cain take control of his Mums plight.

Aaron mached into the pub, where Adam was at the bar, "hey mate, how's ya Mum..." he asked,

Aaron joined him " she's alright, can't talk much, and gets tired quick...but apart from that..."

"yes love..." asked Diane

" pint please, " Aaron ordered, Diane pulled the pint, " I'm so glad it's good news about yah mam pet...but does she know about Carl..."

Aaron shook his head, " NO...and she's not gonna yet...she's not well enough!" he cried.

Adam turned to him, " hey mate...take it easy yeah...", Aaron sat at a table, Adam followed him, "so...you and Cain still not seeing eye to eye..." Adam asked,

Aaron supped his pint, " nope...and if he thinks he can tell me what to do..." he boiled, festering on the arguement. Adam changed the subject,

" so are you seeing your mum today..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah later..." his mobile then sung out, pulling it out his pocket he read the display, " wait a sec Adam...aright Tom...a drink...yeah why not, I feel about celebrating...somewhere quiet!...nah!...the noiser the better mate...thats ace see you then..." Adam saw Aaron end the call " Tom huh..." he teased.

" it's not like that, Tom's just a mate!" Aaron protested, but even he knew Tom seemed to show a keener interest in him of late. He thought of Jackson, he hadn't seen him since his Mothers relapse 2 days ago, when Tom drove him home instead of Jackson.

Aaron looked up to Adam, finishing his pint, " I need to make a call..."

Aaron knocked the door of Hazel's masonette, and Hazel answered, "hello love...how's yah Mum.." she enquired.

Aaron stepped into the lounge, " yeah just seen her...she's getting there..."

Hazel smiled, showing him the arm chair, " sit down...Jackson's just tarting himself up..." she winked.

Aaron looked up " hot date has he..." he smirked, Hazel glanced toward the stairs, then lowered her voice, " look love...where does he stand...he's been as miserable as sin for 2 days, seems to got it in his head you've gone off with some guy called Tom...but then you called, he perked up...please don't mess him around..."

"that's rich...!" Aaron spat, then then rolled his eyes and sighed, " I'm not into Tom...just don't tell him that..."

Jackson was then in the lounge, dressed up in a tight tee shirt and jeans, " Soooo...I'm ready to do abit of celebrating..." he smiled.

Aaron stood up , " right, come on then...Tom and Greg are meeting us at Club21..." he noticed Jackson's smile fade, " what...you don't like Club21..." asked Aaron.

Jackson nodded, " yeah...just thought it was just you and me...when you called earlier..."

"nah!..." cried Aaron laughing " it's a celebration, where's the fun with only two of us...come on..." Aaron was first out the front door, disappointed, Jackson followed leaving Hazel feeling bad for her son...would Aaron ever forgive her boy...she thought...

In his Fiesta, Aaron drove, and Jackson playfully glung on to his seat, Aaron frowned, " me driving is not that bad!" he spat.

Jackson turned, " you drive tooo fast!" he told.

"Tom doesn't seem to think so..." informed Aaron, Jackson stared out his window, " good for Tom..."

" infact...Tom likes me driving!" smirked Aaron.

"then he must have a death wish, like you..." said Jackson with sarcasim.

Aaron turned, as they pulled up to some traffic lights, " Tom's a good guy all round..." , Jackson stared at his knees, "but..." , hesitatingly Aaron gently placed his hand on Jackson's knee, " ...but Tom's not Jackson..."

Jackson looked up at him open mouthed, " are...are...but are you not interested in him...I thought..."

Aaron pulled his hand back to the steering wheel, as they drove forward, " I like Tom...he's a good mate...and good mates are hard to come by...but..." he glanced at him, " but that's all we are, mates...it's you I want you fool..."

Jackson smiled, " you've...you've forgiven me..."

Aaron didn't know about that..." not quite..." he muttered, " but...nearly losing me mum...it made me realise you've got to keep those you love close...and I do...I love you...no matter what's gone on..."

"but you've not forgiven me..." asked Jackson disappointedly.

Aaron shook his head, " I want to...it's a start innt...look...it's not that...it's...it's..." he pulled the car into a bus stop and faced Jackson, " I know you and Rhys didn't have...sex...I've never cared whether you did or didn't...it's the fact you betrayed me emotionally...loving me...or saying you love me, and thinking of another lad...you really hurt me..." Aaron told him sadly, finally admitting his feelings.

Jackson sat silently a few moments, and he then gently cupped Aaron's face in his hands,

" I'll make you forgive me...I'll prove me self...I will every day if I have to...I'll say sorry every day...I crawl if I have to for you to give me another chance..." Aaron smiled, and shut him up with a gentle kiss on the lips, it was brief, and all what Aaron wanted,

" one day at a time then..." he told him.

Jackson beamed a smile, a tear in his eye, " I'll make us work...I PROMISE!"

Aaron started the engine, and shook his head, " no...don't promise...promises are always broken...just one day at a time..."

Jackson watched Aaron drive smiling, he was determined to make Aaron see how much he loved him...

...it may only be one day at a time...

...but Jackson was one step closer to getting his Aaron back...

TBC

Hoped you liked the end of that chapter...xxx

please review...xxx


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews you are ace...Aaron's abit mixed up here...but I promise I AM getting there...xxx

Aaron and Jackson entered Club21, and climbed the spiral staircase, to the bar, the club was heaving and the dance music was ear bashing...just what Aaron needed...something to blast away all the stress and worry of the last week.

Tom and Greg waved to them at the bar, as they approached, Tom handed Aaron a bottle of beer and yelled over the music, " Didn't know you'd invited Jackson!"

Aaron shrugged at him, " You don't mind do you...it was spur of the moment..."

Tom shook his head, " Course not...more the merrier...", Greg oblivious to any conflict between Tom and Jackson laughed with excitement " This place is amazing!...it's even got a raised lighted dance floor!"

Aaron couldn't care less, he hated dancing, he always made a pratt of himself like he did when he danced with his Mum at Bar West.

Aaron found a bar stool, and sat himself down, Jackson sat on the neighbouring stool, staring at him with a smile, " you don't have to be stuck with me " Aaron told, looking away, Jackson nodded, " I'm not...I'm getting me self a drink seeing since Tom never got_ me_ one..."

Aaron turned " not his fault, never said you were coming...", Tom came toward them,

" hey...Greg's dancing, we should go watch, I think some fat old guys after him..."

Aaron laughed out loud, after taking a swig of beer, " now that I've got to tease him about..."

Jackson hated it...hated Aaron laughing at what Tom said...especially when he seemed stand offish with him...what happened to taking one day at a time...

Without even a nod to Jackson, Aaron launched off the bar stool, and followed Tom towards the dance floor, Jackson shook his head at the bar, " charming..." he muttered...

Aaron followed Tom down the steps to the raised dance floor, where a fat bloke on baggy trousers was pursuing poor Greg, who was desparatly trying to keep him at arms length.

Tom pointed at the specticle, and it made Aaron laugh even more, Tom loved Aaron's laugh, he'd been so sad throughout his Mum's accident, and who could blame him, the sheer stress and worry he had been through at the hospital.

Tom grabbed Aaron's arm, and yelled in his ear, because the music was so loud, " you and Jackson...is it BACK ON!" he asked.

Aaron's laugh faded, and he shrugged, " I suppose...not so sure I want it to be, if i'm honest..."

Tom smiled at him, " but he's following you around...!"

Aaron shook his head, " no...I picked him up...we sorta had a heart to heart in the car...I told him I'll take us one day at a time...but now I'm sorta regretting it"

Tom watched the dancers ahead of them, " not sure he's what you need right now, you should concentrate on getting yah Mum better...she's gonna need a whole lot of support when she leaves the hospital..."

Aaron bit his lip, what Tom said made sense...his Mum should come first now...and if it was the start of a new mother son bond thing, it should start as a means to go on.

Jackson then was at his side smiling, " hey...thought you'd forgotten about me...I've got you another drink, Tom and Greg too..."

Aaron frowned, " I've got one thanks, have mine your self yeah..." he the turned his back on him, Jackson was puzzled, why was Aaron blanking him now, he tried again, " not gonna try your hand at dancing again..." he grinned, " like you did at bar west..."

Aaron shook his head, " nah...hate it...now I need a pee..." and with that, he was back up the steps, Tom whom had stood quiet till now, turned and offered some advice, " let him be huh..."

Jackson snapped his head round " and you would like that wouldn't you huh!"

Tom rolled his eyes," for pete's sake, he's just a mate...and I'm just looking out for him!"

"yeah...you said before...but we both know the reason!" accused Jackson, " you are trying to fill me boots..."

Tom faced him, " what...you think I fancy him...for your information I don't...he's a young kid I've come to like and care about...and at this moment...harsh as this may sound, but he really doesn't need YOU...there I've said it!"

Jackson was furious, " don't speak to me like that you moron...you know what, that mate of your's was right about one thing...yah dog ugly!...as if Aaron would, even with mine!"

Jackson instantly wanted to crawl into a whole, when he realised Aaron was behind him, having just caught every word, " THAT...was out of order!..." cried Aaron, " Tom's me mate...how could you say that...that's what Ben told him..."

Tom turned, "Aaron it's okay..."

Aaron shook his head, the loud dance music was banging on and on..."NOOO...it's not okay...Jackson apologise to Tom...NOW!" he shouted, fires on fire...

Jackson shook his head, mouth agape, " but I never ment owt...I was angry...", Tom just stared on to the floor, Aaron could see Tom wasn't comfortable and put an arm around him...he then turned to Jackson, "YOU CAN DO ONE!"

When Jackson didn't move, Aaron marched back up the steps, Jackson was on hot pursuit, through the waves of clubbers, and saw Aaron cross into the smaller quieter bar...well quiet until...

"AARON...what's going off here...I thought we were...one day at a time you said..." cried Jackson raising his voice.

" I did...but...I wish I never...I made a mistake...I've given you false hope..." Aaron said sadly.

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " arn't you ever going to forgive me...tell me Aaron...tell me how..." he begged.

Aaron shook his head, " you can't...I've got your hopes up...and I could hit me self...it's not going to work..."

Jackson nodded," surely there is something I can do...please Aaron...!" his eyes began to fill up, " please Aaron just name it...what have I done tonight...it's only been a couple of hours since we were in yah car...what have I done..."

Aaron rubbed his cheek, " nothing...that's it...you've done nothing Jackson...you think a good night out in a crap club, a bag of chips, and maybe a quick hand job in the car is good enough for me...but I'm worth more...I'm worth more Jackson..."

Jackson was amazed Aaron could think that of him, " Aaron I love you!...I've never used you like that..." tears rolled down his cheeks.

Aaron's mask of calm slipped, " I know...but I deserve better...I want better..."

Jackson swallowed, and closed the gap between them, he could see Aaron's eyes were close to tears,

" Aaron please...give me ONE more chance to prove me self...let me show you just WHAT you mean to me...let me prove to you how much of a DIV i've been, and that's putting it lightly...please Aaron..." Jackson hesitate at first, but put his hands into Aarons,

"Let me take you away...anywhere...where it's just you and me...let me show you..." he told, his face close to Aaron's, whose tears were now starting to fall, " please Aaron...PLEASE" he sobbed...

Aaron looked up and smiled, " Okay...you can take me away...you can take me to Blackpool..."

"Blackpool...it can be anywhere..." Jackson smiled.

Aaron shook his head, " No...not anywhere...Blackpool...it's special to me...a special place...close to me Mum..." he looked up, " I've had happy times there...if WE are ever going to be happy...then there it will be...because if we're not..."

Jackson placed his fingers on Aaron's lips, " Shhhhh...trust me...I WON'T let you down...I...I..."

"Don't say it..." gasped Aaron.

" No I will say it...I PROMISE I won't let you down again...

...EVER...!"

TBC

please review...! xx (...AND I PROMISE CHAPTER 16 WILL BE HAPPY!)


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews... especially to my regulars!, you make writing this worth while...as promised something slightly happier...xx

Aaron sat on the wall looking out to sea, the breeze was strong today, but it was a warm wind.

Blackpool was certainly enjoying a heatwave, the beach was heaving with sunbathers, and the prominarde and pier was packed with crowds of tourists, and day trippers, a little too much flesh on dispaly with some folk!

This morning was the on the second day, Aaron had rising early at about 10 (early for Aaron), and left the B&B and had came straight here.

The day before they had arrived and booked into the B&B that Jackson had organised on the net. They had arrived in the morning, having left Hotten early, and Jackson had driven them up in his van.

Aaron was impressed with the B&B, but deliberately didn't let on, just a " It'll have to do..." was his psassing comment when Jackson had asked him what he thought.

Of course they had separate rooms, Aaron was both pleased and disappointed...pleased because he still needed his place to think...and disappointed because he desparatly wanted to be with Jackson physically...but he deliberately never let on!

Yesterday afternoon they went to the pleasure beach theme park, and although they acted as just mates, both had a great time...and Jackson had been pleased to keep a smile on Aaron's face all day. Then in the evening, Jackson had taken him out to several gay pubs and clubs, Jackson had certainly done his research and where to go, making sure they were all Aaron friendly.

Aaron had told Jackson where he'd meet him that second morning, where he sat on the wall, Jackson was certainly pulling out all the stops, treating him like a prince most of the time, nothing was too much trouble, and cheekily Aaron would take advantage...just seeing how far he could take this Jackson trying to prove himself!

It wasn't long before the builder was upon him, " alright!...breakfast was naff...you made the right decision to skip it..." Jackson grinned in the sunshine.

Aaron shrugged, " all those rides yesterday...made me quesy for breakie..." he told.

Jackson sat next to him on the wall, both facing the beach, " blimey! it's packed like a tin of sardines on that sand!"

Aaron smiled at him " it's hot, and the sun is shining...it would be you div!"

Jackson glanced at him, and then saw the ice cream van parked up near the trams " I know, I'll treat yah to a cone..." he grinned, Aaron nodded licking his lips, and watched Jackson head towards the prominarde, "Jackson!..." he called.

Jackson turned smiling back at him " I'm liking you in yah combats..." Aaron flirted.

Jackson was open mouthed in delight, Aaron had flirted at him, it was the first time since...

Jackson shyly turned and beamed a smile right across his face, knowing Aaron WAS interested just made him want to prove himself even more.

They sat and ate their ice creams, watching the world go by, then they decided to hit the town a while, before returning back to the B&B.

They went up to Jackson's room, and Aaron immediately flopped onto the bed, hot and bothered with the heat outside.

"wanna cold beer..." asked Jackson, Aaron nodded, and sat up as Jackson got two bottles of beer from the small fridge, and opened them with his opener attached to his key ring.

Handing his beer to Aaron, Jackson held the stance, gently brushing Aaron's fingers with his own, and stared longingly into his eyes.

Aaron shyly smiled, and started bouncing on the bed, " So...I see you've bagged yah self the best bed!" he bantered.

Jackson laughed, "Nah...your's is much better...I made sure!"

Aaron stood up and looked out of the window next to him, to see the building site beyond,

"see you've given me the best view as well..." Aaron commented, Jackson took a swig of his icy beer, " of course...you deserve nothing less...Soooo...what do you want to do now..."

Aaron turned drinking his own cold beer, " I wanna go to the beach...it's gone 4, surely it's not so packed now hey..."

Jackson shook his head, " great...I'll grab us a couple of towels, and some sun cream"

Aaron frowned, "sun cream!"

Jackson pulled out the bottle from his ruck sack, " yeah...don't want you to go back to the village looking like a boiled lobster do we..."

Aaron took the bottle, and cheekily smiled, " Well...I might..._I MIGHT..._let you rub some into my back...if you're lucky!"

Jackson tilted his head playfully, " I'm hoping to be lucky then..." he flirted.

It was gone 4 in the afternoon , and blackpool beach was beginning to thin out, and lose it's crowds, making way for Aaron and Jackson.

After sitting, and removing their tops, Aaron flipped out his mobile, " must ring Paddy, to check on me Mum..." making the call he was pleased to hear Paddy say that Chas was fine, and had plenty of visitors at the hospital, " cheers Pads...see yah tomorrow..." Aaron said finishing the call.

Aaron looked at Jackson, " have you rang Hazel...", Jackson nodded, " yeah, Mums fine, a bit jealous really...she'd love it here..."

Aaron laid back on his towel, " just now today hey..." he muttered.

Jackson laid back also, " no...not a good idea..." he then sat up, " Soooo...sun cream...do you want me to...do your back..." asked Jackson.

Aaron had already dne his front, legs and arms, but he smiled, and flipped over on to his belly,

" ok...why not...rub it in...", and Aaron, laying on his front, closed his eyes secretly enjoying Jackson's hands massaging the cream into his back suggestively.

"feels nice..." Aaron muttered...then adding with a smirk, " ...the sun on me back!"

Jackson capped the bottle, " yeah...do you wanna do me..." Aaron shrugged his shoulders,

" in a bit...just want to lie here..."

They stayed on the beach for an hour or so, before Aaron got playful playful and started kicking sand on to Jackson's legs.

Jackson snapped up, " you'll soooo pay for that...!" he laughed out loud.

Aaron jumped up, " make me!" and kicked up more sand, smiling beaming onto his face, Jackson shot up, " I'll make yah...", and chased him on the near empty sands, and floored Aaron, both of them covered in sand, as it stuck to their sun cream.

Jackson was on top of Aaron, their faces close, both kept gazing into each others eyes, and Jackson's eyes seemed to smile at him lovingly.

"if you lucky..." swallowed Aaron " I might let you kiss me..." Jackson went to move in, but Aaron rolled out of his clinch "...later..." he smirked cheekily.

Jackson knelt up, and looked up to Aaron, " you tease..." he said in jest, then looked at his watch, " hey...I've got a table booked at 7...we better get back and get changed" he cried leaping up.

Aaron frowned, " table..."

Jackson smirked, " yeah...gonna wine and dine yah..." he teased, and hurried off, Aaron wasn't sure about that, but followed him...he was intrigued what Jackson had planned.

At the B&B, both showered and changed in their own rooms, Aaron had just slapped on his aftershave at the mirror, before there was a knock on the door, he turned, " " I decent"

Jackson came in with something wrapped in a brown bag in his grasp, " what's that..." asked Aaron, Jackson handed it to Aaron, " it's something I've done for you, silly I know...but I asked your Mum when I went to visit her..."

Aaron looked up, " you went to see me mum...you never said about Carl...!"

Jackson nodded, "no...she just told me...where I could find this..."

Aaron screwed up his face, in puzzlement, Find what..." he pulled out the photo frame from the brown bag, and held it up...it was him and his Mum on Blackpool beach in 1998, the year they came as a family.

" I...I...thought she'd never kept the photos...or they just got lost..."

Jackson nodded, " she had one left...it's the one's with yah dad on she binned...I borrowed it and enlarged it...you were saying how this place means a lot to you...and why...just wanted you to have...your memory alive"

Aaron gazed at it, and smiled, " thanks...it's great...not sure I like the idea of you seeing me as a kid though..."

"why...you look so cute!" cooed Jackson.

Aaron carefully put it away in his own bag " It's...a kind thought..." he told.

Jackson pointed " we better be off , the tables booked" Aaron glanced at himself one more time in the mirror, and stepped out the room, Jackson pulled out the tickets from his back pocket, two plane tickets to Lanzarotte...on the anniversary of their first trip...

...the place Jackson had fallen in love with Aaron...

...he knew Aaron was gradually letting him back in...

...and hopefully being there would help Aaron forgive him completely...

As Jackson locked up the room, he turned to see Aaron hurry back up the stairs, " Aaron...what's up..." he asked concerned, Aaron's face was full of worry.

" I've got a voice mail message from Paddy...I have to call home...

...now..."

TBC

Please review...


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks you lovely peps for your kind reviews...some of you wanted a make up, I did me best, hope I haven't disappointed! xx

Aaron hurried down the corridor of the hospital, and turned into Chas's room.

Chas who was sitting up in bed, glanced at the doorway, Aaron could see she had been crying...grieving for Carl.

Aaron put his hands to his mouth, took a deep breath, and came to her bedside,

" So...you all decided to hide it from me..." Chas said bitterly.

Aaron shook his head, " no...no...it was just...I wanted you toget better..." Chas looked at her son, " BETTER...what's the point of that without Carl!"

Aaron felt the lump rise up to his throat, he thought it was the right thing to do..." we...we wanted to make sure you were stronger...before we told you..." he fell to the seat beside her bed, " I'm so sorry Mum..."

Chas gazed straight dead ahead, " why love...you hated him anyway...bet you're glad he's dead" she spat.

"i'm...I'm..." began Aaron.

"Get out please...!" Chas told him harshly.

"but Mum...you've got me..." Aaron muttered, tears falling.

"I SAID GET OUT!" cried Chas again, the force of her voice shaking Aaron.

Aaron stood up and backed away, and ran out the room, he collapsed on the chair in the corridor outside, and sobbed into his lap.

Jackson came up to him, where he had been waiting patiently, "Aaron..." he sat beside him

"Aaron what's wrong...what did she say..." asked Jackson.

Aaron stared at him, eyes red and tearful, " what do you THINK she said you idiot...SHE TOLD ME TO GO!", he then leapt up and rushed off, Jackson chased after him.

"AARON...Aaron wait!" yelled Jackson chasing after him leaving the hospital grounds, " where are you going!"

" Me Dad's...this is all his fault...TELLING her!", Jackson managed to halt Aaron, by standing ahead of him, blocking his path.

"MOVE!" snapped Angry Aaron, Jackson shook his head defiantly, " NO...you're tired...we've come back here from Blackpool, and came straight here...it's getting late..."

" I want to...!" Aaron clenched his fists, Jackson stared at him " what...your Dad...then go on, go ahead...go deck him...and let the police get involved...see what happens then..."

Aaron relaxed his fists, " then what do I do..." he asked, Jackson came forward, " come back to mine...we're sort all this out tomorrow...I promise..."

"Gordon had NO RIGHT to tell her...how did he even find out about it anyway..." Aaron moaned.

Jackson put his arm around Aaron's shoulders, and led him back to the hospital carpark, where the Van was parked, " come on...we're sort it...let's get back huh..." Aaron nodded and they returned to the van.

At Hazel and Jackson's masonette, Aaron sat on the sofa staring at the photo Jackson had given to him earlier that day, he brushed his Mum's face with his fingers gently, then realised Jackson was standing in the doorway watching with two coffees made.

"thanks for this..." Aaron said, " it was thoughtful...did I say...", Jackson came in, and placed the coffees on the coffee table, and sat next to him on the sofa, " you did yeah...look...she's abit peeved at the moment, but she will come around..." Jackson told smiling at him.

Aaron shook his head, " when...trust Dad to go and spoil everything...bet he's happy!" he shot.

Jackson rubbed Aaron's back where he sat, " hey...she'll come around...you'll see...go see her tomorrow, and explain properly...she's just in shock, once she's over that, she'll understand why you decided not to tell her..."

Aaron took in Jackson's words, and faced him, " thanks..."

Jackson shrugged, " for what...it's nothing..."

Aaron shook his head at him, " no...thanks for Blackpool...I've been...too harsh on yah..."

Jackson leant foward and sipped his coffee, " don't be soft...it was your idea..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah..._where to go_...but...thanks for taken me away...I needed it...and I...I ..." he swallowed, " I had a great time...with you..."

Jackson was shy, " thanks...as I said...It was nothing", Aaron hesitantly sipped his coffee, both sat in an arkward silence, until Jackson stood up, " better check to see Mum's left the spare room tidy...bet there's a whole lot of junk on that bed that needs shifting..." he rambled, not facing Aaron.

Aaron reached out for the two empty mugs, " I'll wash these up..." he told.

Aaron met Jackson upstairs, and entered the small spare room, Jackson had been right, it was like the world's bizzare in there, Jackson tried to shift the clutter onto the floor, " sorry, me mum's just can't stop bringing back suveniors from abroad...it all just seems to get lobbed in here!"

Aaron gazed about the room, and disappeared to the bathroom to have a wash, Jackson soon realised Aaron's absence, and stopped the shifting of objects, just a straw hat in his grasp, as he sat on the bed, he then heard the toilet flush, hoping it hadn't woken up Hazel...that's all he wanted was her to stick her oar in.

Jackson stood to finish clearing the bed, but Aaron hadn't returned, he stepped out into the hall and called out in a very low tone, " Aaron..."

" in here..." came the teens reply, Jackson stepped into his own room to see Aaron lying in his bed, with the low lamp on, Jackson swallowed nerviously not sure what this ment,

" do you want me to sleep on that single bed...I should have offered shouldn't I..." he slapped his forehead, he'd messed up again.

Aaron pulled a cheeky smirk, " remember earlier on the beach...I said you could kiss me...tonight I said..." Jackson looked up, the smile in his brown eyes as he realised what Aaron had ment, Jackson quickly pulled off his jeans and shirt, and slipped under neath the duvet, he then moved to face over Aaron, both gazing into eachothers eyes, before Jackson slowly lowered his mouth to Aaron's lips...it felt so good...and Aaron responded with equal passion as the kiss intensed, and Jackson had virtually climbed on top of him.

After pulling away, Aaron stared up at him...and grinned, Jackson grinned back , " what!" he asked.

"someones pleased to see me..." Aaron teased, " haven't felt 'him' in a while..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " 'he's' missed you...I've missed you...soooo much..."

Aaron shook his head, more serious, " I've missed you...let's do it...I want to..." and Jackson kissed him again, and within minutes that wonky bed was waking Hazel up.

Hazel laid wide awake as that bed was bashing the wall " Ohhh gawd!" she moaned and reached for her ear muffs, " I thought they were away!" she dug her head into the pillow...maybe it was time to book a holiday for a rest...

Aaron rolled his head away from Jackson's chest, and looked at the bedside clock, it was 3.05 in the morning, " do you mind if I..."

"smoke away..." signalled Jackson , his eyes closed with content, and exhaustion, Aaron lit up his ciggy, and took a drag, then he sat up digging a nudge to sleepy Jackson, " you can't sllep yet" said Aaron, " not finished with you yet...you've still got making up to to..."

Jackson managed to open one eye, but grinned, " you can use me and abuse me as much as you want" he teased.

Aaron's smile shifted to a grimace, " still not forgotten about me Dad..." he turned to his boyfriend, " he has to pay...he hasn't seen me in years...

...what a big surprise he's gonna get...

when I arrive on his doorstep tomorrow..."

TBC

please review...xxx


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's Characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews, heading the downward slope to the conclusion very soon x

Aaron and Jackson had finally risen from their pit at 11...they headed down stairs, and saw Hazel sat at the kitchen table, all blurrey eyed.

"MORNING..!" chirped Aaron, as he pulled his packet of cigs from his pocket to go outside for his first smoke of the day.

Hazel looked up at her son, and nodded toward Aaron, " is he trying to be funny!"

Jackson shrugged, and began to make toast, "what are you on about..."

Hazel then pulled out her pair of ear muffs from her dressing gown pocket, and placed them beside her coffee mug, and tablet bottles on the table, Jackson pulled a frown, " mum...it's the middle of July, why have you gotta a pair of them for...!"

Hazel wasn't smiling, and looked at him, " why do you think...that bloody bed again...I said to me self...I said, Hazel, most people use earmuffs when it's abit on parky out...I have to keep then handy at the bedside, for when my son decided to give his boyfriend a good ride!"

Jackson swung around from making the tea, " MUM...do ya mind!" he cried , making sure Aaron wasn't in ear shot.

" but it's true love...4 times Jackson!...I'm telling now, if he's staying round here again, I'm planning a holiday!", she then frowned, as Jackson buttered the toast, and poured a mug of tea,

" I suppose this is for him..." Hazel asked,

Jackson beamed her a smile, "of course!...nothing is too much trouble for my little prince!"

Hazel shook her head in disbelief, " you're going soft in the head...that boy will have you wrapped around his little finger...!" Jackson headed out the backdoor and turned, " he already has...and I love it...AARON..." he then called out.

Aaron stepped in, and started munching into his toast, Hazel glared at him, then looked up at Jackson " it's like watching a pig in a trough..."

Jackson started buttering his own toast, " leave him alone...he's a growing lad!" he teased.

Hazel stood up " well I can't sit here all day...I'm going BACK to bed...!"

Aaron was still eager to confront his father, but Jackson managed to pursuade him to hold off.

As Aaron jumped out the van, at the village Jackson told him, " just see how the land lies first, I'll give you a text later..." he said with a wink of the eye, then he drove off.

Aaron clutched his ruck sack, and headed back to Smithy, he then saw Pearl at the vet's entrance, bashing the doormat up against the wall, " hello dear...been away I here..." she cooed with a smile.

Aaron gave her the death glare" what's it to you...", Pearl's smile faded, but then Aaron cracked a smile, and pulled out a stick of rock, " Don't say I don't buy ya owt"

Pearl took the rock, " Ohhhhh, Blackpool, I used to love going there!"

Aaron had a thoughtful gaze, " Yeah...so did I...", then then disappeared inside.

Later Aaron relaxed on his bed, then Paddy popped his head in, " hi ya...Pearl said you were back...did yah see your Mum..." he asked.

Aaron sat up, and faced Paddy, " Pads, how did me dad find out..."

Paddy sat on the bed, " it was in the paper...Gordon went and visited her...it was in the paper about Carl as well..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, " and HE head to go tell her...bey he loved rubbing her nose in it..!", he then sprang up, and grabbed his car keys, Paddy stood up " hey where are you going..."

Aaron made for the door, " dad's I need to see him...I need to say he's NOT welcome !"

" Aaron..." began Paddy getting flustered.

"NO PADDY,HE NEEDS TELLING!" cried Aaron, Paddy couldn't stop him, no sooner had Aaron jumped in his car he was speeding away towards Leeds, he pulled into the nice looking well to do estate, and parked up near the drive way, and got out.

Then he marched up to the front door and knocked repeatedly, until a woman answered,

"hello Sandra!" Aaron sneered, " dad in..."

Sandra was open mouthed, " Aaron...what are you doing here..." Aaron pulled a face, " what your step son not allowed to visit now..."

Sandra shook her head nervously, " Aaron...your dad's at work..." she cried, noticing Aaron's fists were clenched, " okay..." snapped Aaron pointing his finger now, " but you tell him...FROM ME...stay away from me Mum...DO YAH HEAR ME!"

Sandra, rather shaken, pulled the door to, " yes I will, now please go!"

"pleasure!" spat Aaron, " I hate it around here anyroad!", Sandra slammed the door and Aaron walked off with a smile, he had told that silly cow.

Once inside his car, he received a text message from Jackson:

**missing u already!...love J xxxx**

The text made Aaron smile, and he remembered where abouts Jackson said he was working that day, he decided to pay him a surprize visit.

At the construction site in Hotten, Jackson slammed aload of sand into the mixer, just as Ray came up with some buckets, " hey...forgot to ask earlier, how was Blackpool" he asked.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, removing his hard hat, " it was great...nice to take in some fresh sea air..."

Ray laughed, "yeah...as fresh as it was in Southampton was it" he teased.

Jackson busied himself at the mixer, " Yeah..." he murmured.

Ray helped Jackson load the buckets, " Rhys is coming up this weekend...he's dying to see yah..."

Jackson shook his head in all seriousness, " NO...that's not a good idea..."

Ray folded his arms, " He's still real soft on yah..."

Jackson nodded, " I know mate...that's why I can't see him..."

Ray shrugged disappointedly, " shame...he's a nice kid me brother...and you could do worse..."

Jackson turned " I HAVE...I've got Aaron!" he spat.

Ray nodded, " yeah I know...but...you and Rhys did have a fling...it was more than you made out...more than a kiss"

Jackson nodded sadly, " and I regret it SO much...I did my head in..."

Ray pointed to the Fiesta parking up next to Jackson's van, " talk of the devil..."

Jackson watched Aaron jump out the car, " Look not a word...Aaron must NEVER know...I can't risk him...I'll not prepared to lose the best thing in me life for your brother..."

Jackson went and met his boyfriend at the fense, " alright you!" he grinned.

"hiya...I was just passing through..." smiled Aaron, Jackson lifted his hard hat , and grinned again, " glad you did...I was thinking I could take you out tonight...dinner...a club..."

Aaron smirked and lowered his voice, " rather you take me to see the back of your van..." his tone was cheeky.

Jackson laughed, " hey...behave you...I'm working...look we can always stay in if..."

Aaron shook his head" no going out is cool...pick me up yeah," Jackson opened his mouth in playful shock, " ohhhh...I'm driving again am I...course I will!"

Aaron smiled at him, eyes showing his love, " "you're a star..."

Aaron then looked troubled, but said, " I want to kiss you so much...", Jackson nodded, not here, some of me builder mates wouldn't appreciate it, even if half of them know I'm gay!..I'll pick you up at 8.."

Aaron nodded, and hurried off, Jackson watched Aaron drive off in his fiesta, anf turned to get back to work, but his mobile jingled out a message tone, pulling out his phone from his muddy jeans, was surprized who it was...Rhys!

**I'm in Leeds on sat...IF you want to meet up...let me know R x**

Jackson looked up to Ray who was chatting to some other builders, Jackson then pressed delete to the message.

There was NO WAY he was risking Aaron seeing it...Aaron was ALL he wanted and loved...he hoped Rhys would take the hint...

...little did he know it wasn't the last he're hear from him...

TBC

please review...xx


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for the kind reviews...xx

Jackson sat on his bed, deciding what to wear for his night out with Aaron, he promised to pick Aaron up from the hospital where her was visiting his Mum.

Two days ago, Jackson had received a text from Rhys...his phone jingled again and guess who...

**it's sat night! and i am in bar west - where are u...R x**

Jackson threw his mobile to one side, and quickly went and splashed some after shave on himself, he made sure it was the one Aaron loved to smell on him.

Hazel then appeared at his bedroom doorway, "So...am I in for a night of peace and quiet, or will the earmuffs be needing an airing..." she enquired.

Jackson turned, " I'm staying at Aaron's tonight...you're be safe"

"Thank god...anyway I've got to ring your Aunt Polly, apparently the neighbour next door to her is a right sex pest...told her to tell him where I live..."

"Mum do you mind!" cried Jackson putting on his shoes.

Hazel laughed, " I only joking...no her corns are playing up again...thought I'd maybe take a trip down there..."

Jackson turned when he stood, " And do what exactly...perform some miracle surgery to extract them..."

Hazel turned frowning, " what's got into you...your a right bundle of joy tonight arn't you..." she walked off calling, " try to enjoy your night a.."

Jackson held his head in his hands, " yeah...I try...", as soon as she was out of ear shot Jackson made a phone call, " Hey Aaron...how do you feel about hitting club 21 tonight...I don't fancy bar west..."

Aaron ended his call with Jackson in the hospital corridor, Aaron preferred to go to bar west...it was where he had first met Jackson after all...but Jackson had insisted on club 21 instead, so club 21 it was.

Aaron turned into his Mums room, " right I'm off" he smiled.

Chas looked the other way, " Mum..you've said nowt to me all me visit...", Chas turned, " I thought you said you were off!" she cut.

Aaron shhok his head, and turned to the door, "buy then..."...Chas said nowt.

In the corridor Aaron was getting concerned, since he'd been back from Blackpool, Chas had been off with him, ever since his Dad had told her about Carl's death...well, the doctor had said she could go home soon...maybe things would change then.

Aaron waited outside the A and E, and Jackson pulled up in his Van, Aaron jumped in, "I just can't help picking up fit blokes me!" laughed Jackson " fancy seeing you here..."

Aaron joined in with the banter, " well I'm not that fussy really...anything goes for me, even builders with dodgy grins...", Jackson brushed Aaron's knee, as he changed gear, " soooo...how's Chas..."

Aaron shook his head, " just the same...she's got a real downer on...she even snapped at Paddy and Rhona earlier when they came to visit...and Cain hasn't been anywhere near!" he told.

Jackson stopped at the traffic lights, and turned to Aaron, " and how is work...you two still not speaking...", Aaron pushed his bottom lip out, " it's still Ryan the go between there...I tell you what...I sometimes wish to be away from the village..."

Jackson pulled a grin as he drove the van on, " you've still got me..."

Aaron smirked, " yeah...i've still got you...So...why the venue change, I like bar west, we can still go there...PLEASE..." Said Aaron...toning the please like a child.

Jackson could never usually resist that...but tonight he was adement, " NO...club 21...it's good there to!"

Aaron relented, " okay...just for you then...I don't mind..."

At club 21 Jackson headed to the bar and bought a round in, Aaron grabbed a table, and peered down to the raised dance floor, the music blaring out all around him.

When Jackson brought over the beers, they sat and relaxed in eachothers company, until Jackson felt his mobile vibrate, he stood up " need a pee..." he smiled to Aaron, and headed off Aaron watching him go smiling back, Jackson was SO loving at the moment...and he realised...he had forgiven him.

In the toilets, Jackson read his text:

**where r u...R x**

Jackson had enough!...he pressed call, " Rhys...it's me...no...I'm not coming out with yah...I'm calling to say just leave me alone...NO...I deleted your messages...just take the hint will yah...GOODBYE RHYS!" and he ended the call...pocketing the mobile he went back to Aaron to enjoy the rest of his night.

At bar west, Rhys was at the bar finishing his beer, clutching his mobile, why was Jackson playing games, he then saw Tom come up to buy a round of drinks for him and his mates.

" hi Tom...isn't it..." smiled Rhys.

Tom glanced at him trying to picture his face, but then it came back to him, " " oh yeah...your a mate of Jackson Walsh right..."

Rhys nodded, " yeah...he's...back with Aaron is he..."

Tom shook his head, " yep...mores the pity...I think Aaron could do far better than him...",

Rhys raised his eyebrowes, " yeah...look what happened with me in Southampton...can't trust guy's like Jackson"

Tom paid for his drinks, " what do you mean...you and him only had a kiss...that's what Aaron told me...",

Rhys laughed, " is that what Jackson said...the lying cheat!"

Tom really didn't like this Rhys's attitude, " what are you saying..." he shot back ubruptly.

Rhys looked up, " well I feel cheated on now...just a kiss was it...next time you see him ask him about what we got up to in the back of his van...just...don't tell Aaron..." Rhys then headed off.

Tom was fuming, Aaron was his mate, how could he not rell him what he now knew...he went back to his mates, and after a laugh on the dance floor, Greg pulled him to one side,

"Tom what is it...you look like you have things on yah mind..."

Tom pulled out his phone, he was tempted to call Aaron...but could he really go and destroy his friends happiness.

In the kebab shop, Jackson handed Aaron his carton and paid, then they stepped out towards the Van picking at their food, " sooooo...your place tonight" smiled Jackson suggestively" give me mum's ears a rest..."

Aaron tucked into his kebab meat, " she's right though...you need a new bed..." Jackson was about to reply, when they both heard a call, "AARON!"

Both turned on the street to see Tom hurry up to them, " hi ya mate!" chirped Aaron " long time no see..."

Tom smiled, " I was at bar west...thought you said you'd be there tonight..."

Aaron playfully nudged Jackson " HE changed his mind ...we ended up at club21"

Tom glared at Jackson, " I wonder why..."

Jackson pulled a frown, but remained quiet, " so how was Blackpool!" asked Tom, pinching some of Aaron's kebab meat.

Aaron nodded, " great...had a top time...just what I needed...but it's blown all up at home...and me dad's caused trouble..."

Tom dug his hands in his pockets, " and what about you twos...hows being BACK ON been like..."

Aaron beamed a smile, " I love it...but don't tell him..." he said nodding toward a Jackson who walked ahead of them, then Aaron suddenly turned " I need a pee..."

Jackson sighed, " you should have gone before you left the club"

" it was that last pint...knew I shouldn't have had it...I'll go down that ally, won't be long..." Aaron nipped off up the allyway in the dark.

Tom watched him go, then grabbed Jackson's arm " right glad he's out of ear shot, your friends back in town!" he hissed.

Jackson shrugged him off " what friend " he protested.

" as if I need to tell you...Rhys...he was at bar west!"

Jackson rolled his eyes, " why can't he just get the hint that I am NOT interested!"

Tom shook his head " I know Jackson...Rhys told me about you and him...more than a kiss...and something happening in the back of yah van..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

Jackson felt sick, " it's not what you think Tom...please...please don't tell Aaron...please for Aaron's sake..."

Tom then turned to see Aaron returning from the allyway, once he was at their side Tom glanced at Jackson, who shook his head desperatly, then faced Aaron,

" Aaron...there's something you should know about your boyfriend..."

TBC

please review...xx


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx A little short this chapter...but it's just a set up for events in the next chapter...xx

THIS CHAPTER BEGINS IMMEDIATELY AFTER THE LAST...

_"there is something you should know about your boyfriend..."_

Aaron smiled at Tom, " what...not been chatting yah up has he!" he teased playfully, Tom stared at his mate, he could see the love in his eyes for Jackson..._how could he break his heart._

"he's..." began Tom - Jackson's eyes seemed to plead at him, as he put his arm around Aaron lovingly, as if it would be the last chance to hold him.

"...He's offered to give me lift home" he finished.

"is that all...we're going your way anyroad, so it's no trouble mate!" replied Aaron.

Jackson nodded towards Tom who wasn't happy, but he had put Aaron first...when Aaron slipped ahead trying to light a ciggy, Jackson backed off so Tom could come beside him.

" sort it out!" Tom hissed, " I've given yah a chance...use it yeah...or _I will tell him_" he warned.

When Tom offered them to come in for a coffee, Jackson wasn't that keen, but seeing since Aaron wanted to, he parked the van and they all headed to Tom's place.

Tom's flat was in a high rise on the 10th floor, and they sat in the small lounge,

" sorry about the mess!" Tom apologised, Aaron made a beeline to the X box " look at all this!, you've got a ton of games here...you must get paid a fortune!"

Tom made the coffees in the kitchen, " not really, I only manage a retail store...boring really!"

Aaron eagerly went through the racks of games, while Jackson slumped back on the couch watching him, " look at all this Jackson...I haven't got half of these...!"

Jacjson leaned forward, " hey...you only have to ask me...I'll buy you the earth if I could" he soothed, Aaron stood up and plonked himeslf beside him, slapping his knee playfully, " don't be soft you!"

Tom brought in the 3 coffees on the tray, " there you go boy's"

Aaron reached for his mug, and looked up " we should have an X box night!" he chirped excitedly, Tom nodded sitting " sounds cool...I could ring some friends...no partners though!" he joked.

Aaron laughed,and Jackson tried to some up a smile, but it was more of a frown, Aaron patted his pockets, then pulled out his cigs, " do you min..." he asked Tom.

Tom nodded, " I do...smoke free this flat is...but you can go out in the stairwell" he suggested.

Aaron leapt up with a smile, and kissed Jackson on the lips, "won't be long.." he teased, " play nicely..." Aaron was fully aware Jackson and Tom didn't exactly see eye to eye...

Once Aaron gone, Tom turned toward Jackson on the couch, " look, you have to tell him...!"

Jackson stared into his mug, " don't you think I know that..."

Outside on the stairwell, Aaron lit his ciggy, peered around the corner, and saw the open window to the lounge, he smiled, he wondered if his boyfriend and his mate were speaking...or did they just sit in silence...Jackson was good at that trick.

As he came to the open window he could hear them talking, he crouched with his ciggy, and listened.

"...it's best you tell him about Rhys...especially now he is back in town..." told Tom.

Aaron was startled to hear Rhys's name mentioned, and that he was back in town...he listened further, puffing his cig, faster nervously.

Jackson looked up to Tom, " it isn't what you think...nothing happened between me and Rhys in Southampton...it was just a kiss!", Tom shook his head, sipping his coffee, " Yeah...but what about the rest..." he hissed, " Rhys told me...about you and him in the back of your van..."

Jackson pulled a frown, " he gave me a blow job, I had a few that night and he was getting too close..."

Outside at the window, Aaron gasped, his heart started to race...in fact it felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest, he strained to listen further,

"...it happened when he came to Leeds to see his brother, me mate Ray" admitted Jackson, " I wasn't interested, but he kept texting me...Aaron found out and I confessed to the kiss...we fault over it and he pushed me over...I over reacted as usual and ended it..._we were over Tom, I swear to you on me Mums life!..._it happened after a night out...but I told him I was in love with Aaron...last I heard before recently he was back in Southampton at uni"

Aaron had his hand to his mouth, he knew he'd have to go back in soon...it would look a bit wierd spending too long having a smoke, for the last time he listened...

" since Blackpool...we have been SO happy...we've been so close...I've even bought tickets to Lanzarotte, the place I fell in love with him...Aaron's not big on these civil partnerships, but I'd settle for an engagment...a committment...I have it all planned..."

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat and managed a smile, he walked back to the front door, and slammed it shut...the voices in the lounge went dead silent, he wiped his wet eyes, and stepped into the lounge, " sorry I was so long...decided to have two in the end...I blame that damn club..." he half smiled.

Tom looked up to him, " you alright..."

Aaron nodded at him, "Yeah i'm fine thanks..."

Jackson stood up from the couch, " Tom do you mind if I use yah loo mate..."

Tom nodded, " sure...it's down the hall..."

Jackson hurried off, and Aaron closed the lounge door on him, and turned to his mate,

" So Rhys is back in town is he...I heard every word..." Aaron told nodding toward the open window...Tom sighed, " ohhhh...Aaron I'm so sorry..."

"save it..." Aaron paced up and down the carpet, Tom tried to calm him, " Aaron what are you gonna do...maybe you should just..."

Aaron pointed his finger at him, " No one tells me what to do!"

Tom nodded, "Okay, but what are you gonna do...about Jackson I mean..."

Aaron smiled at him, " nothing...he loves me...I love him...just don't let on that I know yeah"

Jackson then stepped back in, " Sooooo...you all fit mate...time to get off yeah"

Aaron nodded, facing Tom, " yeah I'll see you at the van...just gonna do a borrow on some of these games yeah..."

Jackson smiled, "alright...don't be long hey...I need me bed"

When Jackson had left, Tom started gathering up some games for Aaron, " look...what are you doing Aaron..." he asked concerned.

Aaron smiled, " NOTHING...as I said to yah remember...when I found out about the kiss, I really didn't care what went on between them...it was the emotional bit that killed me...but Jackson has MORE than made that up to me...he's right what he said Tom...it's Blackpool we've never been so close...I've forgiven him...I really have..."

Tom followed Aaron to the doorstep..." yeah...but you are planning something..I can see it in yah eyes..."

Aaron smirked, " yeah I am...but not about Jackson...it's Rhys I want...and you are gonna help me..,"

"me...why" asked Tom confused.

Aaron shook his head, both hearing Jackson start the van, "because you know what rancid Rhys looks like ...as you said he's BACK in town" he replied calmly.

"okay...but to do what exactly..." asked Tom worried.

"I'm gonna use Jackson's mobile to set up a date with him..."Aaron looked up seriously " Rhys needs telling...he needs telling to STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN...and I'm gonna see to it personally..."

TBC

Please review peps...xxx


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...as always they are SO much appreciated...xx

Jackson had been in the shower for 10 minutes or so, the water spray rained on him, as he lathered up his body in soap, last night, Tom had stirred up memories of him and Rhys...he had to be honest with Aaron, if they were ever going to have a future together...he had to come clean to him.

In the bedroom Aaron had snatched up Jackson phone, and quickly went through his messages...god he hated this...it was like being dishonest all over again...but this time he was for a good cause...this time he was going make sure Rhys was out the picture for good...he promised himself he'd only pick out the latest text from Rhys...there was only one and it was dated yesterday...it read;

**it's sat night...i'm at bar west...do you want 2 meet...R x**

Aaron stared at the display, biting his lip in anger for Rhys...he hurried then typed a reply,

**so sorry bout last night...meet me 2night yeah...barwest 8...J x**

Aaron then sent it to Rhys's number, then quickly deleted it from Jackson's out box, then placed the mobile back where it had lain on the bedside unit...he smiled to himself...so far,so good, he just needed to contact Tom.

Aaron looked up to see Jackson enter the bedroom, adorned only with a towel around his waist, and his hair wet and drippin, " I can hear Paddy downstairs singing...don't change does he!"

Aaron stood up from the bed " yeah Paddy is always being Paddy...right I'll go make us some breakie...don't be long!" Jackson pulled Aaron toward him, and held him tight to his chest,

" you're getting me all wet!" moaned Aaron, Jackson kissed the back of Aaron's neck, " you love it...you love it because you no I can never resist..."

Aaron turned and they kissed passionately, before Aaron pulled away..."I'm hungry...for food that is...I'll see you down there...DON'T be long"

As Paddy sung to the radio in the kitchen annoyingly, Aaron went into the other room and made a quick call, " hey Tom it's me...we're on...what do you mean what's on..._you know..._I'll pick you up at 7.30 tonight, then we're heading to Bar West...look shut yah moaning just be outside your flat!" he ended the call and went to make his and Jackson's breakfast.

Meanwhile Rhys slide open the french doors, and joined his brother Ray and his wife on the sunbaked patio, " hey you guys...I've got a date tonight...he's got back to me!"

Sue, Ray's wife looked up, " ooohhh love,I'm made up for yah!"

Ray looked up " and is this who I think it is..."

Rhys sat and poured himself an orange juice, " if you mean Jackson yes...", Ray looked up to his younger brother, " but isn't he with this Aaron guy..."

Rhys sat down, " yeah...but it can't be that serious...not if he wants to get with me...!"

Sue admired her fake tan as she lounged on the sun bed, " you go for it love...see this other guy off!"

Rhys smiled, " don't need to...choosing to meet me says it all in my book!" he then jumped up, " now I got to find something to wear tonight...in fact second thoughts, I'll just go out and buy something new!" he then went back into the house, Ray turned to his wife " do you have to encourage him..."

Sue turned, now smoothing suncream on her self, " look your brother needs a bit of fun...he's back at Uni next week..."

Ray stood up, " well if Jackson hurts him..he'll answer to me...he may be a mate of mine, but bloods thicker than water..."

In the village, after breakfast, Aaron and Jackson stepped out of Smithy into the sunshine, Jackson was on the phone to Hazel, " Alright Mum...I'll pick you up at 1...and we're go down there for a couple of days...I'm sure I can survive her greasy fry ups!...see you then...bye"

Aaron turned, " your Mum going away...", Jackson lead the way to the van, " she want's to go visit Aunt Polly in London...I'm taking her down there for a couple of days..."

Aaron stared up at him, leaning on the Van, " ohhhh...I'll miss yah..."

Jackson sighed deeply, " I'm sure you will survive with out me...look...can we go for a walk...I really need to talk to yah..."

Aaron frowned, " sounds ominous...come on...lets take some air in...let's go up to Clydes..."

Both of them left the village, and headed across the green field to where they had scattered Clydes ashes, nearly 10 months before.

Jackson leaned forward on the field gate, then turned to face his boyfriend, " Aaron...I...I need to tell you something...that...that..." he swallowed, "...that happened between me and Rhys..."

Alarm bells rang in Aaron's head...Jackson was going to confess!..." you see...when he...when Rhys..." Aaron suddenly closed the gap between them, and put his fingers on Jackson's mouth to stop him from telling him further...

" it doesn't matter..." he cried...

Jackson shook his head, " Yes it does!...I..."

"NO...!...what did I say to you before...I don't care what you and him got up to...it was the emotional side that bothered him...tore him up...but _you've proven to me...you have proven to me how much you love me..._!"

Jackson still felt bad, and dug his hands deep into his pocket, " But I need to explain..."

"no need...all I'm just going to say is...I want to draw a line under it all...as far as I concerned, Blackpool was day one for us...and since then..." Aaron teases with a smirk.

Jackson smiled back at him, " yeah...it's been great hasn't it..."

Aaron took Jackson's hands and pulled them out his pockets, " Jackson...I've never said...but...I have forgiven yah...in my mind I have now for a while..."

Jackson breathed in a sigh of relief, just as Aaron was pulling him towards the nearby bushes,

"what are you doing..." Jackson asked intrigued.

Aaron cheekily grinned, " get it out..." , Jackson was open mouthed, "What...Aaron we can't we might be seen!"

Aaron pulled Jackson further to the bushes, "Who by...sunday dog walkers...I live here,NO body comes up here...now just do it...flaming eck, I'm gonna seen you for 3 days, I need some loving before you go..."

Jackson grabbed Aaron, and the pair kissed passionately in the bushes, Aaron practically pulled Jackson's tee shirt off in one hit, then made a play to undo his belt...at no point did there lips unlock, until Aaron pulled away with a smirk..."alright Edna..." he said over Jackson's shoulder, Jackson swung around to see no one there, he playfully hit him, " you tease" he laughed, and they both fell to the ground kissing some more and starting to intensify there fun...

Later, long after Jackson left to go home, Aaron had got ready for his 'night out', he came down the stairs to see Paddy and Rhona watching the TV in the lounge.

"you going out..." asked Paddy, Aaron nodded, " just going round Tom's for a fews rounds on the X box..."

Rhona turned " oh yeah...well the cat's away huh..." she teased in jest.

Aaron grabbed his fiesta keys, and pulled a frown at her, "NO...me and Tom are just mates..!"

"sorry only joking.." Rhona cried, Aaron opened the front door, "Well don't, you are not funny...don't wait up..." , and as the door slammed behind him Paddy called out, " we won't!"

At 7.30 sharp, Aaron pulled up outside Tom's flats, and Tom jumped in, " alright mate!" chirped Aaron cheerfully, Tom was a little agitated, " what's going on Aaron...what have you got planned...please don't let it be reckless...or stupid"

Aaron pulled forward, and drove toward the town, " I'm not...just gonna put him in his place...that's all...", he faced Tom, " just letting him know what's mine ..._and not his!_"

Tom frowned at this, he still didn't like the sound of this idea...

At bar west Rhys had bought himself a drink, and sat at a booth and waited, Sunday nights were always quiet anywhere, but he like it...it ment he and Jackson could really talk...

As he sat there, Aaron and Tom entered, and went to the bar, Tom turned, " want me to get them in...", Aaron shook his head," NO...I'm too worked up..." his eyes shot from one end of the club to the other" so is HE here...", Tom glanced up, and saw Rhys at one of the booths,

"yeah...in the booth...white shirt on...", Aaron was tense, " Right I won't be long...I'll grab a pint when I get back...", before Tom could say anymore, Aaron headed straight to the booth, and before Rhys could protest, Aaron had sat down opposite him,

"HEY...sorry mate, that seats taken..." cried Rhys.

Aaron looked up " I can't see anyone sitting here..." he told.

Rhys rolled his eyes, " I'm waiting for someone...he's not arrived yet!" exclaimed Rhys.

Aaron leaned forward, " and who might that be..."

Rhys couldn't believe the nerve of this pratt, " My boyfriend...and he won't be happen with you chatting me up..."

"_as if...!"_ Aaron spat, " me chatting you up that is, " he smiled.

Rhys looked up, a little friendlier " look can you...do you mind going..."

"I do actually..._Mind _that is..." Aaron told.

"What do you mean...what do you mean you do mind...about what!" asked Rhys.

Aaron pulled out his hand, and waited for Rhys to shake it, " sorry...let me introduce myself...I'M AARON..."

Rhys's eyes widened, knowing instantly who this Aaron was...

"NOW...you are gonna listen...and you are gonna listen hard...because if I have to repeat me self, it'll make me mad...so...are you listening..."

Rhys nervously shook his head...

TBC

Please review...xx


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews...this story is already longer than the original...I an trying to reach a conclusion, but it's not in sight at the moment...apologises if this story is starting to bore anyone...xx

This chapter carries on straight from the last, at Bar West...

Rhys stared at Aaron from across the table in the booth, it was slowly beginning to sink in,

"It...it was _you_ who arranged to meet me...not Jackson...", Aaron pulled a triamphant smirk,

" Afraid so...now I suggest you clear off back to Southampton...and _leave my boyfriend alone..."_

Aaron stood up, Rhys looked up to him, " so where is Jackson then...got him chained up to a bed somewhere..." he said with sarcasim.

Aaron shook his head, " nah...some of us don't need to chain our men up to keep em...!" beaming a winning smile, Aaron began to turn away, but Rhys called out to him, " bet he never told you about what happened between us..."

Aaron stopped in his tracks, and turned, " you kissed...I know...", Rhys grinned, " more than that...I..."

Aaron came foward and slapped his hands down on the table, " you sucked his cock...I know!...he told me that too..." he lied.

Rhys was surprized about that...but he wasn't to be beaten, " well...some of us our better at it then others..." he teased, " he seemed desparate for someone with experience to pay him some attention...", Aaron tried to be nice, it just wasn't working on this creep, " shut your filthy trap!" , Rhys tilted his head to one side, " what...touched a nerve have I...complain often with your techinque does he...because he did to me...about yours...!", the anger was flaring up inside Aaron...but he knew this was just what Rhys wanted,

"So what...I'll get better, and i'm sure he'll let me practice on him often..."

Rhys relaxed, pleased he made Aaron angry, " keep him while you can...he's played away once...i'm sure he will again..."

Aaron's fists clenched, and his eyes stared out like raging fire...he wanted to slap that smirk right off that mug...but he turned, and stormed back to the bar, where Tom had had been waiting patiently,

" you finished..." Tom asked, Aaron ordered a round, and turned, " I want to rip his head off...!" he snapped.

Tom placed a hand on Aaron's shoulder, "don't do that...it's what he wants...getting you all worked up!"

Aaron paid for the round, " he's succeeding, I just what to slap him..."

Tom tried to reason with him, " Aaron don't...what will Jackson think...Rhys will love that won't he..."

Aaron turned, and faced toward Rhys, he tried to stare him out, Tom tried to distract him,

" look...let's go...let's go to mine, we can have a few games on the X box yeah..."

Aaron continued to stare at Rhys, "AARON..." Tom called, Aaron nodded, and followed, but before Tom had even reached the exit steps, he turned to see Aaron had disappeared, and it didn't take too much to work out where he went...he could see him, pointing his finger at Rhys.

"_you stay away from Jackson...do yah hear me!"_ he riled...Tom came forward " hey Aaron, come on leave him...he's nothing!"

Rhys stood up, " speak for yah self, ugly " Tom shoved Aaron out the way, " you what..."

"YOU...ugly as sin bet Aaron only hangs around with you so he's got the pick of the fittest lads!"

Tom's anger was rising up now, this creep was a right weasel, " just shut it..." he snapped,

Aaron was pulling Tom away now, a complete turn around from just a few moments before,

"Tom just leave it..."

"OR...is it you fancy Aaron SO much, that a friendship is as good as it gets!" sneered Rhys.

That was it, Tom belted Rhys, and the lad went flying to the floor, then Tom flew on top of him to have another go, Aaron pulled him off, " TOM NO...!"

Tom calmed down, but his own eyes glare on like fire at Rhys...who now picked himself up from the floor rubbing his jaw, " you can pack a punch, I'll give you that" cried Rhys.

Aaron pointed his finger, " just leave yah, before the bar man calls the bouncers in..."

Tom nodded, " too late for that..." , two bouncers came up to them, " right guys...I suggest you either sort it out...or leave the premises!"

Aaron turned to the bigger bouncer, " it's alright mate...we're going..." he grabbed Tom " let's go"

Rhys smiled, still rubbing his jaw, " hey Tom...he called, Tom turned,

"thanks for this..." Rhys smiled...

Back at the flat, Aaron sat on the sofa," I tell you what Tom...I think we should play matchmaker with Rhys...him and Ben would make a lovely couple..." he joked.

Tom came in the lounge with two cans, something on his mind since the club,

" it's not true what he said..." Tom told sitting next to Aaron, handing him a can.

Aaron took it, and pulled the ripple, " What..."

"me...fancying you...I...I don't but..." Aaron smiled, " I know you think I'm fit, but i'm out your league...!" he joked again.

Tom nodded sadly, " it's true actually..." he gulped down half of his can, Aaron felt slightly strange, " but...you never said..."

Tom laughed, " ME...ugly Tom with a fit guy like you...I know me place Aaron..."

Aaron always hated this kind of put down talk from him, " hey...you are not ugly...that's one of the things I hated about Ben, putting you down all the time...you are not ugly...and I'll prove it...", Aaron felt strange doing this, but he leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he quickly pulled away, " see...I don't kiss ugly guys...we will find you a fella...I promise!"

Tom looked up, " we just kissed..." he teased.

Aaron smirked, " I SO bad I know...but we're mates...Jackson wouldn't mind...best not tell him!" they laughed.

"I understand now...you two love eachother...and now I can understand why forgave him...I didn't before..." said Tom.

Both sat in silence for a while, then Aaron turned, " lets do it then..."

Tom nearly choked on his beer, " do what!"

" play on the X box of course...!" he laughed...

Rhys let himself into his brothers house, and closed the front door, he knew they were still up because the lights were all on.

Sue came out from the lounge, " hiya...you're back early...didn't your night go well..."

Rhys smiled at his brothers wife, then rubbed his jaw in pain, Sue was instantly concerned, and hit on the main hallway lights, the bruise starting to show on Rhys's face.

" my god...RAY...Ray...come here!" Sue yelled.

Rhys waved his hand, " it's nothing...just got into a bit of bother..."

Ray came out from the lounge, and saw the bruise in his little brothers face, " what the...whose done this!...RHYS.."

Rhys sat on the stairs, "as I said...just got into some bother, that's all..."

" It was Jackson wasn't it..." Ray snapped " was it Jackson..."

Sue turned agreeing with her husband," Thats who his date was with..."

Rhys stood, and climbed the stairs, " just a disagreement...I'm going to bed..." he smiled mischieviously...he didn't say aword...he just let his brothercome to his own conclusions...

Aaron slept on the sofa at Tom's, he reached for his mobile, and saw the text message from Jackson,

**missing U :-(...J xx**

Aaron quickly texted back a reply,

**missing U MORE...:-) A xxx**

Aaron then smirked to himself and laid his head down on to the cushion, and closed his eyes...

...hopefully tonight was the last he'd hear about Rhys...

_little did he know that a wrong conclusion from Ray would only be the start of it...!_

TBC

please review xx


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the kinds reviews...xx

Aaron watched as Chas was helped into the wheelchair by the Nurse,

"I can walk you know!" she snapped at the nurse,

Aaron folded his arms, " she's just looking after yah Mum...lay off yeah..."

Chas gave him a frosty look from the chair, " So...where are yah taking me..." Aaron pulled her a half smile, " for some fresh air for one thing...you've been stuck inside long enough...it's a nice day, out..."

Chas began to thaw abit toward Aaron, as he wheeled her out into the corridor, "still not forgiven yah yet you know...Jimmy came in earlier, and told me about Carl's funeral"

Aaron nodded " it were the day before yesterday...and NO I didn't go before you ask..."

Chas shook her head, " no...nor did I!...funny that...with no body telling me...Jimmy was right put out!"

They came out into the sunshine, and Aaron came around the chair to face her, " you seem...over him...over it..." he was not good at this grief stuff.

Chas looked up to him, scwinting in the bright sun, " ooooh...I've done all me crying in here...it's how I tend to spend me nights kid...then again...hard as nails me..."

Aaron smirked, " take after me..."

Chas looked up, " noooo..._you_ take after me, more than you know...now where's your car"

Aaron looked at her in puzzlement, and pulled a frown, " aaah...why!"

Chas turned, " because you are taking me back to the village...I want to go visit Carl's grave..." she looked tearful, Aaron hated this emotional side to her, wasn't used to it, " yeah...but the nurses they might not be..."

"sod 'em!...now am I gonna have to take the bus or what..." she spat.

" no don't be daft...come on then" Aaron turned her around in the wheelchair, and wheeled her off into the direction of the hospital car park.

Meanwhile, Jackson climbed down from the scaffolding on the construction site in Hotten, it was his first day back since coming back from London with his Mum the day before.

Pete, his mate turned from the mixer, " so...how was London...did you score!"

Jackson winked at him, " why would I need to when I've got you sweatheart" he then blew him a kiss, Pete laughed out loud, and both turned to see Ray trall across the mud toward them.

" gez he looks abit mardy" Pete decided.

Jackson waved, removing his yellow hard hat, " alright mate...what's up with your Mug...!"

Ray pointed his finger at him, " you!...you can clear off site Walsh!", Jackson was opened mouthed in shock, " don't give me that look...you know what this is about!"

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, not sure how to take his mate, " Ray! what the hells got into yah!"

"you and me kid brother that's what!...treat all your blokes like me do yah..."

Jackson was completely lost, and laughed, " is this a wind up..." he smiled towards Pete, thinking this was all a playfull set up.

" you think this is funny do yah..!" Ray told, anger building up in his tone.

Jackson shrugged, still thinking this a first day back wind up, " _it is funny..._isn't it..."

Ray saw red and launched a punch on him, Jackson went flying into the mud, Jackson looked up confusion setting in, Ray went for another go, but Pete and 2 other builders pulled him away,

"GET OFF ME SITE!" Ray shouted out, Jackson stood up, completely caked in mud, " what the hell have I ment to of done!", Pete shook his head, and shrugged, " don't know mate...but lets get you cleaned up yeah..."

In the village Aaron pulled up his Fiesta up next to the church yard, and he then jumped out, and helped his Mum out from the passenger side, " just get the chair..." told Aaron, fumbling with the back hatch, Chas waved a dismissive hand, " forget it...I have got a pair of legs you know...even if you, and the hospital have seemed to of forgotten that..."

Aaron went to follow her through the gate, but Chas turned, " NO...I can see where it is...stay...I need some time alone...please Aaron!"

Aaron didn't like it, but he let Chas walk alone towards Carl's grave.

Adam was suddenly at his side, " hey mate, didn't know yah Mum was coming home today..."

Aaron shook his head, " she's not...she..."

Adam could see Chas at Carl's grave, " yeah...has she forgiven yah yet...for not telling her..."

Aaron sighed heavily, " don't know...jurys out on that one...just glad she's talking to me again, that's all"

Adam slapped his back playfully, " knew she would...everythings gonna turn top...yeah"

Aaron pulled a half smile, " maybe...", Adam glanced at his watch, "well I better be off...dad will be chasing after my hide otherwise...hey we should go out some time...it's been ages!"

Aaron nodded, " yeah...that'll be great...I'll get back yah..."

Jackson meanwhile stopped his van outside Ray's house, and marched up to the door...he rang the doorbell, and Ray soon answered it, " Jackson!...what are you doing here...I've told you the score!"

Jackson pushed his way in, Ray glancing up at Jackson's forming blackeye, "WHY!...what the hell have I done to deserve this..." he pointed toward his own eye, " I should go to the police...it's assault..."

Ray laughed out loud in disbelief, " That's rich Walsh!...seeing since you chinned me kid brother!"

Jackson shook his head puzzled, " what!...Rhys...but I haven't seen him in weeks...!"

Ray looked up, " you and him had a date 3 nights ago, Rhys came back here in a right state!"

Jackson shook his head, " nah...not me...I was in London ask anyone...ask Pete...ask Rhys...ask him out right!"

Ray turned " he's out...just GO Jackson!"

Jackson headed to the door, " look I don't know what's going on in your brothers head...but he should sort it out!...look...JUST FORGET IT!"

Jackson stormed out, slamming the front door shut...friendship over as far as he was concerned.

Outside Rhys was standing at the bottom of the path, Jackson stared at him...he could see the bruise on his face, " You and me...we need to talk..." muttered Jackson.

Rhys nodded, "In your van..."

They both jumped in, and Rhys turned, "God Jackson what happened to yah eye..."

"Your brother was protecting your honour..." said Jackson facing him, " funny thing is...I ment to have done it to you...care to explain...", Rhys smiled..."glad too..."

Meanwhile Aaron had driven Chas back to the hospital, although he had to physically remove her first from Carl's grave...and then from the Woolpack, because she had wanted a stiff drink.

"the doctors said you can come home next Monday...good news a...considering they weren't best pleased with me taking you out..."

Chas settled her head to the pillow, " look Aaron...I can understand why..." she looked at him,

" Why you never told me...about Carl..." Aaron shook his head, the weight lifting off...finally he was getting his Mum back, he kissed her on the forehead, and looked up to see Gordon at the door way.." WHAT DO YOU WANT..." snapped Aaron.

Chas turned, "It's okay...I asked him to come...now...you were going..." Gordon and Aaron stared at eachother, then Aaron walked away...there was NO way he was letting HIM back in their lives...he flipped out his mobile as it rang, he grinned at the display,

BOYFRIEND CALLING

"Hey...can't wait to SEE you...I've MISSED you SO much!...what...meet yah at the woolie at 7...okay see you then..." After ending the call Aaron pulled a face, Jackson sounded right off with him, considering they'd not seen eachother in 3 days or so...

In the Woolpack Aaron waited at the bar, Paddy just finished off his pint next to him, "glad yah Mums coming home...I made up for yah...well Rhona's got tea on...so see you in a bit..."

"yeah...see you Pads..." told Aaron, still thinking about why Jackson was so off with him.

Paddy stepped to the exit, just as Jackson came through the doors, " what happened to you mate!"

Jackson shook his head, " you don't want to know...i've had me Mum fussing over it with a frozen chicken earlier..."

Aaron turned around at Jackson's voice, and immediately clocked the black eye!

"Jackson!...what's happened to yah..."

Jackson approached him, face like thunder, " YOU CAN ASK!"

Aaron wasn't sure what had gone on...but he came up with one guess...this just had to be something to do with what had happened with him,Tom and Rhys at Bar west the other night...

TBC

Please review!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews...and a special thanks to Chicky and Faggy for letting me know i'd uploaded the wrong ch 23...CHEERS guys xx (Uploaded ch 22 AGAIN by mistake if anyone didn't know!)

feeling abit under the weather, So i've uploaded earlier then usual, and going to bed...hope you enjoy x

Chapter carries on from last time...

Jackson bought a pint at the bar, and then headed out, Aaron followed him, and they sat in the evening sun outside the Woolpack.

"Sooo...I come back from London, and find you've still going around decking folk..." Jackson said with a hint of sarcasim.

Aaron bit his lip, " If it's Rhys you're on about then...yeah...I knew he'd been bothering you again...I heard you talking to Tom about it, before you went away..."

"And that gives you a green card to deck him!...Aaron, you MORON!"

Aaron shook his head, desparatly trying to lower Jackson's stress levels, " He was saying stuff...he just...provoked me..."

Jackson raised his eyebrowes at him, " So...you go and use _my_ mobile, to set up a meet with him...was that the plan..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah...I just wanted to tell him to leave you alone...Tom'll tell you...he were there..."

Jackson put his head in his hands, " Rhys said...you do this everytime...you go and spoil everything, because you don't talk do yah...you use your fists everytime..._and this_..." he points to his blackeye, "..._what it results to...!"_

Aaron swallowed nervously, " but Rhys is history now right...he won't bother you again..."

Jackson downed his pint, and stood up from the bench, " yeah he's history..._I've told him to do one me self!..._but now...I think I want YOU to be history too!"

Aaron leapt up, chasing him to the parked van, "Jackson...!, I'm sorry...I am...I just thought..."

Jackson turns to face him, before he jumped into the van, " this is your insercurities all over again isn't it...I LOVE YOU!...I worship the ground you walk on, and you think i'd go to him...Again!...after what it's taken me to PROVE to you how sorry I am...to try and get you to forgive me..." he began to sob..." that was the happiest day...when you forgave me...but you haven't have yah...not really...not deep down...you still think I wanna go and shag him.!"

Aaron grasped the van's open window, "JACKSON PLEASE...it wasn't...it wasn't...!" he was just about to tell him that it wa Tom who pulled the punch on Rhys...but he'd never betray his mate...Tom had helped him...Tom had stopped Ben from...

"never mind...I can see we are through..." Aaron swung around and walked away from the van, Jackson stared out after him through tear streaming eyes, one black and swollen, then foot down he zoomed off.

Aaron couldn't help it, he burst into tears, he'd not seen his boyfriend in 3 days, and the very moment he sees him again, it's over...all because of damned Rhys!. He then heard the screach of brakes, Aaron turned around to see the van had stopped in the middle of the road, having not quite left the village.

Aaron stood still watching there for a moment, before curiousity took over, and he slowly started to make his way over to it.

Only a few yards from the van, Aaron already could hear the sobbing, this only made Aaron cry further,and he hurried up to the open window to see Jackson slumped over the steering wheel crying. Aaron placed his hand on Jackson's shoulder...very gently, as his own sobs faded away...so he could blurt out...

" it were Tom...it were Tom who hit Rhys...I'm sorry..."

Jackson did nothing but sob at first, but he slowly turned his head from where he lay over the wheel, " ...why...why lie to me...let me believe it were you..."

Aaron perched his chin against the open window, "I...I didn't want to betray Tom...and..."

"what...you'd rather lose me...to protect yah mate!" gasped Jackson.

Aaron shook his head, "NO...I just thought, if you knew it were Tom who hit him...then you're make me not see him..."

Jackson sat up wiping his eyes, " what...you think i'd make you choose...between me and Tom...i'd NEVER do that...!"

"but you hate him..." blurted Aaron.

Jackson shook his head, "I don't hate him...I just was jealous...of you and him...remember when I used to be mad at you...when I used to go out with me mates...Joe and that"

Aaron remembered, " yeah...it's because I were jealous..."

Jackson managed a smile, " yeah...you did...and I was mad because I didn't understand why...BUT I get it now...the shoes clearly on the other foot..._i was jealous of you and Tom!"_

Aaron moved around to the passenger side of the van and climbed in. Jackson sat up, turning to him, "...Rhys is a piece of work isn't he...Tom chins him, then he lets Ray believe it were me...and Rhys tells me it were you...nice little plan...I'll give him that!"

Aaron licks his lips, " i've ruined your friendship...Ray was a good mate to you until now..."

Jackson turned, and placed his palm on Aaron's cheek, " That man taught me alot what I know with the building...ever since I were an apprentice..." he sighed, then after a shy laugh he said, " so...I guess the cat's out the bag..."

Aaron pulled a frown, " what cat..."

Jackson loved Aaron so much when he was having a blond moment, " Tom...you said you heard us talking...I guess it was the night at his flat..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah..."

Jackson placed a hand onto Aaron's knee, " then you know I had plans for us...a holiday"

Aaron sheepishly smiled shyly, and gazed at Jackson " yeah...I...I do!"

"do you want to..." asked Jackson hopefully.

Aaron nodded, " of course...why wouldn't I...I love you...and anything you have to ask me...I'd say yes..." he went to leave the van, but Jackson stopped him, "what are you saying..."

Aaron smirked, as he closed to van door, " ask me in Lanzarotte..." he went to walk off, but Jackson came flying out the van, " AARON..." Aaron turned wiping his eyes,

"my...my eye needs kissing better..."

Aaron came back, closing the gap between them, " I'm not kissing it here..." Jackson's eyes even the black one seemed to smile a twinkle at him, " fancy another round..."

" in the woolie..." asked Aaron innocently.

"NO...!" told Jackson cheekily, " in _those_ bushes...!"

Aaron took Jackson's hand, but nodded toward the van..." you can't leave that stuck there, go and move it...i'll meet you up there..." he said excitedly.

As Jackson went to park the van, Aaron hurried across the fields, fields he had come to know every square inch of, because he used to walk Clyde up here so many times...poor Clyde he still missed that stupid dog...but he would miss Jackson more if he were to leave him...or worse still..._taken from him..._

Jackson was now hurrying across the field, and Aaron waited in the bushes, he removed his tee shirt, and leaned on the tree, Jackson grinned and pulled off his own tee shirt off, while in mid run.

Aaron slipped off his trackies, and waited behind the tree, he soon heard Jackson jingling away as his loosen belt heralded his arrival, "Aaron..." he hissed.

Aaron pulled him into the bushes, and as their lips locked, and tried to pull off their remaining clothing, Aaron pulled away, " this time you get to lie in the nettles..."

Jackson smiled and they kissed passionately, lowering to the leafy ground...

After they laid in eachothers arms in the nettles, Aaron turned, " what about Rhys...we are bound to bump into him again..."

Jackson kissed him, "Don't fret I've been thinking about him..I can play dirty if I want to...and that is NOT that often...he thinks we've split up after today, and lets let him think so...I've got a plan...and you can help me..."

TBC

please review guys...xx


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...feeling better today...apart from Jackson's news on Emmerdale!

Well I know how my story will conclude now...and I promise it will be HAPPY!...lots of chapters to go before that though...xxx

It had been a week since Jackson fell out with Ray...

Aaron sat on his bed at Smithy watching as Jackson was arranging to pick up Rhys for their planned date.

"I'll pick you up at 7.30, we should be at Bar west for 8...cool...can't wait see you later...bye...and you yah cheeky sod...bye...!", Jackson ended the call.

Aaron wasn't sure how he felt about this plan, but he understood Jackson's reasons, Rhys has made a fool of them all, but to even think of his boyfriend and Rhys out on a fake date troubled him, and it was clear from his facial expression.

Jackson placed his hands on Aaron's knees, "hey...it's fine...everything will work out...!"

Aaron looked up into his eyes, the blackeye had started to fade, " just don't like the idea of him touching you..."

Jackson stood and started to rub some gel into his short curls, " he won't...well not much hopefully...", he turned at Aaron's down face, "come here..." he teased.

Aaron stood up and Jackson pulled him into a cuddle, " I have eyes only for you..." they kissed, a kiss that quickly turned passionate, Jackson pulled away, " don't...you'll make me hard..."he gasped, " I've gotta go pick him up, and I'm popping in to see Mum first..."

Aaron sighed" alright...me and Tom'll come in bout 8.30 then...let's hope your plan runs smoothly"

Jackson grinned, " exactly it's _my_ plan...it's bound too..." he jested.

After Jackson had left the village in the van, Aaron made his way to Mill cottage.

Chas had come home the day before, and had settled back in, Gennie had moved in to help her, Aaron let himself in to see Chas on the sofa, " alright kid!"

Aaron smiled and kissed her, " So what have you been up to all day..." Chas asked.

Aaron sat down, and frowned, " nowt why..."

Chas nodded, " exactly...Cain was round earlier...yo're hardly at the garage"

Aaron shook his head " him and me are still not talking...!", Chas looked up," but Aaron, it's been weeks, we've made up...I'm sure you and him can to yeah"

Aaron stood up, " I'd rather choke, I bet _he_ knew Dad was paying visits to yah!"

Chas stood, and calmed him, " he was concerned, that's all...", Aaron turned, So...I won't be seeing him round here then...around the village",

Chas went quiet, Aaron nodded, " i saw him coming out of here last night..."

Gennie came out from the kitchen, " if you are talking about Gordon, he only popped around to see is your Mum was safely settled in"

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, "oh...he's doing MY job now...tell you want there is NO WAY I am letting him back into our lives, Mum!"

Chas folded her arms, " it's my life..."

Aaron nodded, " and HE'S is with Sandra, have you forgotten that...Oh do what you like!" Aaron stormed off, Genne turned, do you want me to go after him..."

Chas nodded, " nah...he'll just have to get used to it..."

Meanwhile Jackson parked his van outside Ray's house, and junped out, he had dressed in his blue chequered shirt, and tight jeans, he hurried up to the door and knocked, Sue answered it with a grim look, " ohhh...it's you..."

Rhys came rushing down the stairs, all tarted up, " it's okay Sue let him in..."

Sue opened up the door further, and Jackson stepped inside, Rhys stood grinning at him, Sue turned " well don't just stand there, go into the lounge..."

Ray sat reading his paper, and onclocking Jackson, he instantly stood up, " what is here doing here...!"

Rhys nodded, " Ray...I explained remember...it was Aaron his Ex that punched me...not Jackson..."

Ray glanced at Jackson, " how's the eye..."

Jackson shrugged, " it's okay...getting better"

" yeah looks it...it's fading...look...I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion..."

Jackson shook Ray's hand, " i'ts fine...we all make mistakes..."

Ray shook his head, " yeah...but I bet you don't go around decking yah mates do yah!"

Jackson placed his arm around Rhys, " well it's all sorted out now...", Sue smiled at them, " So we can see..."

Rhys laughed" since he's given Aaron the big heave O, it's come up tops!", Jackson plastered a false smile on his face, "it certainly has..." he said, then he hoped his plan was gonna work, for Ray and Sue were a big part of it...

"so...why don't you two come out with us...!" suggested Jackson, " if you want to apologise for hitting me...then you can buy me a pint!"

Ray glanced at Sue, who already was cooing, " ohhhh I love gay clubs...it is a gay club you are going to right!"

Rhys nodded, " of course...!"

Ray shrugged, " i'd gladly go...alright just give us 5 to get ready..." , Jackson smiled, " great" and was relieved that they were coming...they could have said no!

When they were alone, Rhys took Jackson's hands, " are you sure you are over Aaron"

Jackson nodded smiling at him, " of course...wouldn't be here on a date with you otherwise!"

"yeah but...since I told you he hit me...have you seen him..."

Jackson shook his head, " no dumped him by text..." he lied, " but when I DO see him..." he glanced at his watch, the plan was on a tight schedule, " better go see what's keeping them..." Rhys jumped up excitedly, " yeah..." he kissed Jackson on the lips, and hurried out of the lounge, pulling a face, Jackson wiped his mouth with his hand, he just hoped there were not too many kisses at bar west...Aaron would go berserk!

Meanwhile Aaron paced up and down Tom's flat, he kept glancing at his watch, then looking up to Tom's kitchen clock, " it's still only 7.30...this is driving me grazy...!...I bet he's at Ray's now...I bet that creep is touching my man!" he moaned frustratedly.

Tom sat with his can of lager, " take it easy Aaron...it is all part of his plan...it's not real!"

Aaron nodded, " yeah that's the only bit keeping me going..." he paced further, " I wonder if he's kissed him...slobbering over him like a rabid dog!" spat Aaron.

Tom rolled his eyes, and stood up, " look...let's take a slow drive down, and wait in the car yeah..."

Aaron downed his lager, " yeah let's go...I just want this over and done with...!"

At Bar west, Jackson was at the bar buying a round of drinks for him, Rhys, Ray and Sue, who all sat in one of the booths, although Sue wanted to dance...putting the round on a tray, Jackson paid, and carried the tray over to the booth, " there you go!"

Sue smiled, her fake tan seemed to glow up in the dim light of the club, it made Jackson smirk, Ray looked up with a knowing smile, " what's so funny Walshy", Jackson shook his head,

"Nowt mate!"

Ray leaned forward, " it's her init...I told her not to over do it with the fake tan...she's looking like the ready break man more every day!", Sue playfully hit him in the arm, " hey you two!"

As they relaxed and chatted a while, it wasn't long before Aaron and Tom entered the club, dead on schedule.

Aaron glanced over and faced Tom, " he's only doing it...that weasel has only got his hand on MY man's thigh!" Aaron spat, Tom turned. " relax...it's nearly all over yeah..."

" yeah for him..." Aaron told.

Jackson glanced up, and shook his head, " here we go...Aaron's here...", he nodded toward the bar.

Rhys was a little edgey, " ignore him, you don't have to speak to him..."

Jackson turned, " but I do...I can't let him get away with chinning you can I..."

Ray agreed, " true...the scumbag needs telling...!"

Jackson was happy about calling his boyfriend a scumbag, but over looked it...

but before Jackson could climb out the booth...

Ray...fists clenched...

was marching toward Aaron and Tom...

Jackson's face was a picture of panic...

this wasn't a part of the plan...

Ray was gonna hit him...!

TBC

please review...xx


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks as always for the kind reviews...Hope you enjoy!...xxx

Ray was only inches away from an unknowing Aaron, when Jackson called out after him,

"RAY NO!"

Aaron turned, and immediately his armour was up , but Tom pulled him aside.

Ray pointed his finger at Aaron, " you mindless thug...come here...!"

Aaron's eyes were like fire, " what did you call me!", Tom clung on to him, Rhys, however smiled nervously behind Jackson, not sure now what to do, Suddenly he heard Sue call out,

"RAY NO!", when Ray's hand had gripped Aaron's blacl sweater, Jackson went to physically remove Ray, but an "OI!" stopped them all in their tracks.

The clubs bouncers had homed in on them, having been alerted by the bar staff.

"not you again..." cried the burley bouncer, Rhys tried to back away, but the bigger bouncer pointed directly at him, " it were you last time that were hit...!", he instantly homed in on Tom, " are you causing trouble again...", Tom shook his head, but Ray was pulling a face of confusion, " HIM...but it was Aaron who pulled the punch you said!" he directed at Rhys.

The bouncer corrected him, " no mate...it's this lad...are you a friend of his..."

Sue came foward, " look we don't want any trouble..."

Ray turned agreeing with his wife, " yeah...i'm sorry things just got a little heated that's all..."

The bouncer looked at him, " alright but you lot are ALL being watched...do you here me!"

All nodded and made their way back to the booth, all alittle flumoxed, Jackson wondering where his brilliant plan had nearly backfired, and Ray, now glaring at his brother wondering who it who!

"right..." he said to him, " I thought you said it were that Aaron who chinned yah...!"

Rhys swallowed " could have been wrong...all happened so quick..." Aaron swung around, " you KNOW it were Tom because you were goading him..."

Rhys glared at him " you can shut yah trap...just because I've pinched your boyfriend!...bout time he went out with someone with a brain!"

Jackson suddenly moved away from Rhys, and placed his arm around Aaron, " fraid not!" smirked Aaron.

Rhys stared at them both putting two and two together, " oh I get it..." he clapped his hands with sarcasim..." very clever" he hissed.

Ray still was confused, " someone please tell me WHAT the hells going on...!"

Jackson did the explaining...after all it was his bright idea, " it's MY fault...I KNEW Tom pulled the punch on him...just wanted to expose Rhys's lie...but it's not turned out like I hoped it would..."

Ray raised his eyebrowes, "what...!, me nearly hitting the wrong guy AGAIN!..." he turned to his brother, " I thought you'd grown up..."

Rhys went red, as Jackson stared at him, " I'M OUTTA HERE!" Aaron grabbed his arm, " WHY CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT!", Rhys glared at him, then ran off, Sue hurried after him.

Ray turned to Jackson, "Sorry mate...he's...well"

"don't apologise for him!" said Jackson " as long as WE are okay...", Ray shook his hand, " yeah of course...look I'll give you a lift home...just to say NO hard feelings all round"

Aaron went to protest, but Jackson gave him a 'shut it' look, " just want to keep the peace " he said.

After Jackson had gone, Aaron made for the bar with Tom, " why does he always give in" he sighed.

Tom smiled, " he hasn't...he's a nice guy...and keeping in with his mate...you can't blame him for that mate...bet him and Rhys won't even speak on the way home, Rhys looks the sort for giving the silent treatment"

Aaron leaned on the bar waiting to be served, " Yeah I suppose...just glad it's all sorted"

"me too...for a split second I thought Ray was gonna hit me!", Aaron gazed at him, " Nah...I would have protected yah.." he laughed wanting to kiss him so badly...but that'll never happen...Jackson was Aaron's guy...Tom knew his place.

Meanwhile Jackson pulled up outside Ray's semi, Sue got out the passenger side of the van

" thanks Jackson, for the lift...saves us a cab...", Jackson nodded, " it's fine, don't be daft..." he climbed out, and undid the vans back doors to let Ray and Rhys jump out.

Sue signalled to Ray, " shall we..."

Ray took the hint, " yeah I'll call you Jackson...when some new contracts turn up...",Jackson shook his hand, and Ray and Sue went up the driveway, Rhys turned, "SO...you lied...you didn't like me..."

Jackson shrugged, toying with his van's key. " I did...as a mate like...you're a piece of work!"

Rhys bit his lip, " i'm back in Southampton on Monday for Uni...so you won't see me around"

Jackson shook his head "think that's best"

Both stood in an awkward silence, before Rhys broke it, "alright best get in...can...can I even text yah...", Jackson shook his head, " please don't..."

"afraid you'll respond!" he teased, then when he saw Jackson didn't find it funny, he said," I can take the hint...can't blame a lad for still trying...see yah Jackson..." he started to walk up the driveway, but turned, "...and...Tom...he's after Aaron you know...I can see it in his eyes...because it's the same as me with you...",then Rhys was gone.

Jackson shook his head, still Rhys was messing with his head...Tom was JUST a mate...JUST A MATE...knowing they were alone together at bar west, Jackson jumped in the van and zoomed off.

At bar west, Aaron sat in the booth on his own with his beer, Tom was dancing with a group of friends Aaron didn't know...he reached for his cigs and made his way toward the exit for a smoke.

Out on bar west's door step, Aaron lit his cig, and puffed away as Jacksoncame strolling up to him, hands dug deep in his pockets, "alright!" he smiled.

Aaron nodded " yeah, home safely is he!" he sai with sarcasim.

Jackson stood beside him, " I drove them here...it's only fair to take them home..."

"suppose,..." sighed Aaron, taking another drag of his ciggy, Jackson sensed all was not well with Aaron.

" What's wrong...I know it didn't go to plan...", Aaron shook his head, " it's not that...it's HIM, Rhys, I didn't like him touching you...!"

Jackson nodded, " I know...and I hated every moment of it...BIG TIME..." he kissed Aaron on the cheek, " Sooo...want a pint...!"

Aaron smirked, " I don't fancy a pint..." Aaron started fumbling with Jacksons belt buckle, " I fancy something else to..."

Jackson flashed him a big knowing grin, " OK...back of me van!"

Aaron pulled away frowning, " NEVER...that's where HE had you..."

Jackson looked up, " yeah...well you're worth more than a quick drunken suck off in the van..."

Aaron smiled again, " I more of in the bushes kind of guy...!" they both laughed, " But your wonky bed at home is good enough for tonight...just warn Hazel that she'll need her earmuffs!"

Jackson pulled him into the club, excited, " okay, better say good night to Tom first..."

Aaron halted on the steps, folk pushing passed them, " I can't wait to Lanzarotte...back on our beach..."

Jackson smiled, "nor can I...when I'll ask you..."

Aaron quickly placed his finger on Jackson's lips..." ask me in Lanzarotte..."

They both hurried up the remaining steps to see Tom standing at the bar alone, with his pint, his friends seemed to of desserted him.

" he needs a fella" pointed out Aaron looking at him, he then smiles, " maybe we can hook him up with one of your mates,,,you have enough"

Jackson was open mouthed, "Aaron the match maker!...and it's a PLAN...PLANS and US don't go...we'll not very good at it...hasn't tonight shown that"

Aaron shook his head, " Yeah I know...but...what's the harm in it...surely you know somebody desparate!"

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " I'll have a think...but if it blows up in your face..."

"...what HARM can it do...it'll just be a blind date...what will that COST" reasoned Aaron

" your friendship..."

TBC

please review...I do like to know what you think! xx


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

DISCLAIMER: I do not own emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews guy's...still got some good chapters to come including one with Tom finally confessing his feelings for Aaron...xx

Tom stared around Mill cottage, as Aaron swa to his Mum. He had a bag of shopping on the counter, " Aaron...I can shop for me self you know!" Chas told him.

" yeah...but you've only been outta hospital for a week or so...so you still need to take it easy..plus Gennie has to work at the factory...and there's NO WAY dad's coming anywhere near!"

Chas smiled " Awwwwww, when did you start to become all sensible and caring..."

Aaron pulled his Mum a frown, " shut yah trap you...just be told!", Chas turned her attentions to Tom, "...So...no luck on the man front then Tim"

Tom came forward, " It's Tom..."

Chas smiled, and pulled her finger up, " YES i remember, we met in that club...you know the night when..."

Aaron shook his head, and sighed, " he remembers Mum...and anyways, he has got a bloke...well...sort of"

Chas looked between the two with a surprized smirk, "NOT US!" cried Aaron, realising Chas had put 2 and 2 together and got 5, " I've set him up with...a blind date..." he smiled.

Chas burst out laughing, " YOU..!..playing cupid...who DO you know..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, as he handed a can of lager to Tom, "...it's a mate of Jackson's ACTUALLY!" he told sharply, a tone as to say his mum should know that!"

Chas playfully hit Tom's arm, "you can still cut and run kid...just kidding...bet you are all excited...hot date and that"

Tom glanced at Aaron, " depends whether he IS hot..."

Aaron sat, " he's a mate of Jackson's COURSE he'll be hot...trust me..."

Tom wanted to trust him, but he really had a bad feeling about all this,

"well I'm stuck on the orange juice..." told Chas sitting with them, "but, however it goes chuck good luck..."

At Jackson's place, Hazel had the front door open to let the lad in...a lad she knew was a mate of her son's, " JACKSON VISITOR!" Hazel bellowed up the stairs, " he's just getting ready...take a seat..."

The lad sat just as Jackson came flying down the stairs, " hey Dougie...good to see yah...how's your dad...Mum you remember Dougis dad don't yah..."

Hazel scrutinized Dougie, " Yes, thought the face was familiar...him with the gammy leg..."

Jackson pulled a face at her nodding, but Dougie stood up, Me dad's fine, and as for his leg...it was never gammy..."

Hazel looked up, " must be thinking of someone else..."

Jackson put his trainers on, and looked to his mum, who was grinning all the time,

" Mum...anything wrong" asked Jackson.

" Nothing, so what's tonight in aid of...and where's Aaron..."

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " we're meeting him at the club...don't wait up", he turned to Dougie, " COME ON...let's get going before she drives us mad...", and Hazel watched them leave.

At club21, Aaron stood at the bar, with Tom. " you look nice..." Aaron said paying him a compliment, Tom turned, searching Aaron's approval, it was important to him, " really!, I look okay...I haven't over done it..."

Aaron waved his hand dismissively, " look I'm no SPOK , but I'm sure you're do..."

Tom frowned, " Spok...I think you mean GOK don't you!"

Aaron shook his head, " WHO CARES!...just down yah beer...and I'll get us another round in"

Outside, Dougie steps in the club, followed by Jackson, " right, you ready mate, "

Dougie shrugged, " I suppose if it doesn't work out, I've still got a lay..."

Jackson shook his head, " you've got that ok...SO COME ON...let's go meet your beau!"

Tom had been getting nervous at the bar, so he quickly disappeared into the toilets, Aaron stood alone, when Jackson clocked him on entering, " Ohhhh...do it...I JUST want to see his face!"

Dougie grinned, " alright...", a little prank hatched between the two,

Aaron turned as Jackson slapped a hand to his bum, " alright sexy!", they quickly kissed eachother, before Jackson indroduced his friend, " this is Tarquin he's a florist I know, I'm sure Tom will LIKEY"

'Tarquin' waved his hand toward Aaron, " Aaron sweetie...Jackson always talking about you!"

Aaron backed away, this guy was as camp as christmas..." Well where is this georgeous hunk you've lined me up with...", Jackson was cracking up behind him, Aaron's face was a picture of both shock and bewilderment...poor Aaron. never knew how to take camp guys...outside the club he usually ran a mile...and inside a club, he'd stare at them, trying to work out how they can talk like that...he then spotted Jackson creasing up, " is this a flaming wind up" he asked, slowly catching on.

"COURSE IT IS!" cried Jackson " your little face...it was SO sweat...do you really think I'd know a camp florist called Tarquin"

Aaron played it cool, " well...never know with you..."

Jackson's friend held his hand out, " my names actually Dougie, and I'm an electrician...sorry about that!" he spoke in a more butcher tone Aaron was easier with.

Aaron shook his hand, " I'm long used to his wind ups...they just get worse thruth be told" he said, smirking up at his boyfriend.

Dougie turned to his friend, " pity Aaron's not the blind date...he's HOT!

Jackson stopped smiling, and pulled Aaron toward him, as to say 'leave off', " not in a million years mate!"

Tom then appeared, " here he is..." pointed out Aaron, " Tom, this is Dougie...", Tom and Dougie looked at eachother...both their eyes couldn't hide their disappointment.

Aaron nudged to Jackson when silence seemed to adorn through the loud dance music.

" Soooo...shall I buy a round in..." Jackson asked, raising his eyebrowes, " tak a seat you two...me and Aaron will bring them over..." Tom looked toward Aaron...and Dougie toward Jackson...but the couple did walk off together.

"It's not working!" smiled Jackson, through gritted teeth, Aaron shrugged, " give them time...they might...when they've talked abit..."

"what...just like now...got a funny feeling it's gonna be a very short night kid"

Aaron turned, not one for being beaten, " It's not over yet is it..."

At the table, Tom and Dougie sat in silence watching the world go by, Tom felt awkward, and he sensed Dougie feltthe same, just as he was gonna make conversation, just to break the ice between them, a hand slapped onto his shoulder, " Thomas!...i'd never thought I'd see the day!"

Tom looked up to see Ben grinning at him, " you...with a hot date i mean..." finished Ben.

Dougie flashed a smile at Ben, " alright...I'm Ben...",

" Hi Dougie..." Ben and Dougie shook hands.

" Nice to meet you Dougie...I'm a friend of...well an OLD friend of Tom's...we go way back!"

Dougie soon forgot Tom was sitting there, as he began to set his attentions on to Ben, "Great..."

At the bar Aaron paid for the drinks, " do you think they've spoke to each other yet..." asked Aaron.

Jackson placed the round of drinks on to a tray, " I hope so, the price of drinks here are through the roof..."

They made their way through the clubbers toward the table where Tom was sitting...alone!

Aaron pulled a big frown, " WHAT...you scared him off already!"

Jackson laughed out loud, and handed him his beer, " SO...what happened then..."

"He took a fancy to someone else that's what!"

"WHO!" asked Aaron annoyed, Tom pointed to the raised dance floor, " go see for yah self!"

Both Aaron and Jackson looked down over the railings to see Dougie dancing to the beat with...BEN!

Aaron and Jackson's smiles faded as they looked at each other, Tom was now behind them,

"So...are you two gonna tell him what Ben's like...or is it up to ME to clear this mess up..."

TBC

Please review...!


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for the kind reviews...xx

At Club21 Aaron stomped down the spiral steps toward the busy dancefloor, where Dougie and Ben continued to move to the beat, Dougie waved his hand when he caught sight of him,

" Hey Aaron come and join us...", he called over the music.

Aaron shook his head, " nahh...I don't DO dancing...!" he yelled, " but HE will tell you that!" pointed finger jabbing at Ben.

Ben smiled at him, " hey Aaron...got to stop meeting up like this...Bob the builder will get jealous!"

Dougie started to realise that Ben and Aaron knew eachother, he moved off the dance floor, Ben followed him, Aaron moved right up to Ben barring his way,their eyes locked in a gaze,

"ohhhhh...I can still see the passion fire up in those eyes Aaron...it's not gone away!", and he flashed a smile Aaron could never resist...until now.

Aaron pulled a frown, " see what you want to believe...just leave Dougie alone...he's a mate"

Ben edged nearer, " ohhhh...I get it...you're jealous...you still WANT me" he teased.

Aaron clenched his fists, " just do one or i'll..." Tom was then at Aaron's side, " hey Aaron leave it...don't let him wind you up..."

Ben laughed out loud, " SO...you are still hanging around with me old mate..." he observed.

Aaron glared at his Ex, " I've been MORE of a mate to him than you ever were!", Ben tilted his head, " really...HE fancies yah...open your eye's lad...he has fancied yah since when WE were going out"

Tom came forward, " stop lying!" he cried, eyes glaring straight into Ben's, eyes giving away betrayal.

Jackson, who had been busy with Dougie, came forward, " hey you guys cool it, let's get back up stairs"

"and you're do what..." argued Ben, " HIT ME...oh...I forgot, you don't DO that do you!"

Jackson leapt forward but this time Aaron pulled him back, " he's winding us all up"

Ben winked at them both, " still together I see...glad to see it...I'm a bit surprised though, as I said Tom fan..." Aaron pulled Jackson away, " come on...lets just walk away!"

And as they did Ben called out, "AARON!"

Aaron turned around, "ask where your mate Tom was...when I trashed yah precious car!", and with that triamphant verbal strike, Ben disappeared into the crowded dance floor.

Upstairs, everyone took their seats, Aaron glanced about them, noticing someone missing,

" hey where's Dougie..."

Jackson took a swig of his beer, " gone home...I think we can conclude tonight was a total failure...don't you"

"big time..." agreed Aaron, looking into his pint, Tom sat in silence, Aaron stood up, " back in a sec...I need a smoke..." Jackson nodded, and watched him go, then turned toward Tom,

" look...don't let Ben wind you up...Aaron knows you don't fancy him...it's ME who thought that...I was the jealous one...but deep down I know you and him are good mates..."

Tom downed his beer, " cheers, look I could do anything to stop Ben smashing up Aaron's car...look i'm gonna go..." Jackson looked up, " hey, Aaron's fine with yah...look Ben wound me up...that's the second time Aaron's had to pull me away...don't let that scumbag ruin yah night!"

Tom shook his head, " nah...just not in the mood...tell Aaron i'll text him..." Jackson nodded,

" okay...you do know we are flying out to Lanzarotte on Tuesday!"

Tom smiled, " yeah...I'll speak to him by then...see yah...", Tom then left the club, he kept telling himself he didn't fancy Aaron...but he did...and speaking to Jackson made him feel real bad, and jealous Aaron and Jackson ALONE together, he looked forlorningly at Aaron, as he smoked his cig at the curb out side the club, then with out him seeing him leave...Tom slipped off home.

Aaron and Jackson got chips on their way home, and got back to Jackson's around 2am,

"Shhhhhhh...Mum's asleep..." Jackson hissed, Aaron who smelt og beer and chips, cuddled up to Jackson, " soon wake her up won't we..."

Jackson kissed him, the kiss grew stronger, " let's do it now...on the carpet, " begged Aaron, feeling horney as hell.

Jackson could feel him, he was hard to, and with a mischievious twinkle in his eyes, removed his shirt quickly...Aaron pulled off his tee shirt, and began to remove his trainers, while Jackson unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled them down to his thighs, Aaron smiled cheekily as he sank to his knees and, while expecting an excited gasp from Jackson... he heard instead,

"dear me...you're two are late back..!" said Hazel, coming out from the darkened kitchen.

"MUM!" cried Jackson pulling up his jeans, Hazel smirked, " now this is what happens when you haven't got your own place..."

"yeah well, can't afford it can we!" told Jackson annoyed at her interruption.

Aaron all red with embarrassment made a quick exit to the back door for a ciggy.

Hazel sat in the armchair,as Jackson looked at her, he pulled a frown, " you didn't have to wait up!"

" I wasn't...I...well I needed a glass of water...it's hot tonight...the weather that is!"

Hazel then looked toward the back door, and lowered her tone, " so...have you told him yet..."

Jackson instantly waved his hand, " shhhh, keep it down, no...I haven't" he hissed, " and I am not gonna...yet"

" but you are in Lanzarotte all next week...you can't go asking him for a committment, then go dumping THAT on him, when you get back darling!"

Jackson sat down, head in his hands, " I'm not dumping anything on him, he will always come first...things will be different when we come back...if we..." he was cut off by the back door slamming shut.

" talk later..." Jackson hissed, Aaron came into the lounge, Hazel stood up, " well I'm going to leave you boy's to it, some of us need their beauty sleep..night"

As Hazel disappeared up the stairs, Aaron sat down pointing, " that's the second time she's nearly caught us...maybe we should find our own place..."

Jackson was in deep thought, " earth to Jackson" he smirked.

Jackson looked up, " yeah...coffee will be nice..."

Aaron pulled a frown, " ahhhh...I'm asking, or making...what's got into yah.."

Jackson shook his head, and stood holding out his hand, "nothing ...come on...let's get to bed", Aaron took his hand and both headed upstairs to bed.

As Aaron got undressed, he turned to Jackson heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"It's strange Tom left so suddenly...he's been acting wierd lately"

"maybe he fancy's you, " joked Jackson brushing his teeth.

Aaron pulled a face, Tom did seem to be getting too clingy lately, he decided to shrug it off,

"nahhh...he's just a good mate...anyways...I think it was Dougie, he wasn't his type"

"or Tom wasn't Dougies" Jackson called back.

Aaron sat on the bed, " yeah yeah..." Jackson then came back into the bedroom, and pointed his finger to the bathroom, " come on...TEETH...and don't go just using the mouth wash either!"

Aaron rolled his eyes, and just used the mouthwash!

Jackson undressed, and hopped into bed, his brown eyes staring straight ahead, troubled.

Aaron was suddenly next to him, waving his hand in front of him, " you're in a trance again!" he told.

Jackson shook his head, and grabbed Aaron's hands and pulled him onto the bed in a tight cuddle, " Aaron...you know that I love you...don't yah..."

Aaron pulled himself under the sheet, getting playful, "course I do...don't go soft...and you have!" he sighed, head popping up from under the sheet.

" sorry, i'm tired...hey...I'm looking forward to Lanzarotte..."

Aaron kissed his lips, " so am I...all that time ALONE together...it's gonna be sweet...now let's get some shut eye...and let Hazel get hers a..." he smirked.

Jackson switched off the side lamp, and turned over, back facing Aaron...

...wondering if he was ever going to tell him his news...

TBC

please review...they are ALL welcome!...xxx


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks so, so much for all the reviews...xx

LANZAROTTE

Jackson laid in the hot August sunshine, as he stared into his mobile, he smiled to himself...when he heard Aaron's voice beside the pool.

"Jackson!...Jackson watch!", Jackson looked up from where he lay on his sunbed, and saw Aaron divebomb into the pools deep end, rolling his eyes as everyone in the near area got splashed, he sat up and called, " Aaron get us a round in...some of us are melting here..."

Aaron swam over, and grinned at his boyfriend, " you not coming in..."

Jackson shook his head, " nah...can't stand pools, specially with kids in them..."

Aaron turned around, focusing on a group of children screaming about in the shallow end,

"you never quite sure what they've...done" Jackson teased.

Aaron pulled a frown, " what ya on about!"

"not seen any yellow patches floating about..." asked Jackson, raising his eyebrowes.

Aaron flipped out of the pool in one hit, " that's grose!" he cried.

Jackson relaxed back in his rather loud coloured shorts, " that's why I prefer the beach..."

Aaron towelled himself down dumped it on top of Jackson's smug face, and went to the bar, to get two beers.

It was their first full day in Lanzarotte, and Aaron was looking forward to the peace and quiet, and time alone with Jackson...having him all to himself.

The resort hadn't changed much in a year, and they had the room next to the original, so it seemed they'd never left.

After being served at the poolside bar, Aaron took the ice cold beer across to Jackson, who was sitting up with his mobile, " you're glued to that thing!" snapped Aaron.

Jackson flipped it away, " just checking me texts...Mums not been bothering us"

Aaron climbed on to his own sunbed, and handed Jackson his bottle of cold beer, " I remember when you did that before...playing with yah mobile in secret"

Jackson took a swig of beer, and removed his sunshades, " Aaron...it's nothing like that BELIEVE ME...I'm not having some sordid affair, or got some lad tucked away somewhere..."

Aaron nodded, but he still got a feeling Jackson was not being entirely honest with him.

Jackson could see Aaron was in a distant gaze, he so wanted to tell him his secret, but how could he...where would he even begin...how would Aaron take it...

" hey we're go to our special place tomorrow..." Jackson soothed.

Aaron half smiled, " yeah...it will be good...", Jackson laid back, "sooo...what do you want to do tonight...that gay club's still in town...could give it a try"

Aaron laid back in the hot sun..."yeah..." he sighed, " why not..."

Later Aaron and Jackson had dinner in a restraurant, near the beach, and then they headed off into town to the gay bar. Like most things here, everything seemed to be the same, the club was banging and heaving with sweaty men...the stench was a mixture of afterhave and beer, Jackson had removed his shirt, and paraded around in a white vest.

Aaron being a little more reserved kept his shirt on; Jackson bought the drinks, and came and joined Aaron at the corner of the busy dance floor, " there you go" he said, handing Aaron's beer over to him, " busy in it...hey...arnt you hot in that shirt..."

" we don't all like showing off!" told Aaron, Jackson took a swig of his beer, " you want me to cover up don't yah..."

Aaron nodded, he hated guys learing at his man.

Jackson pulled a face, " nah...it's TOO hot!"

As the night wore on, they had hooked up with two other guys, Russell and Marty, both of a similiar age to Jackson, and as far as Aaron could vouch, were a couple.

Aaron liked them at first, they were a right laugh, but then when he spotted Marty snogging the face off another fella, who clearly wasn't Russell, he began to feel a bit awkward toward them.

When they both went off and danced, Aaron came up to Jackson's side, " I think Marty's going behind Russ's back...", Jackson glanced at Aaron with a knowing smile, " you do do yah, come on spill the beans...what have yah seen..."

Aaron put his mouth to Jackson's ear, " I saw him kissing some other bloke..."

Jackson was grinning like a loon, as if he was amused, Aaron frowned at him, " it's a bit off finding that funny...!"

Jackson put his arm around Aaron, and kissed his cheek, " let's just say I don't think Russ will mind much..."

" what do you mean..." asked Aaron confused now. Jackson loved Aaron's innocence, he played the hard man so often, but underneath, when it came to things he wasn't sure of or understood, he was like a kid.

" okay...let's say...if Russ kissed a bloke...Marty wouldn't mind either...He trailed.

Aaron was still puzzled, eyes searching into Jackson's for the answer,

" they have an open relationship...it's what they do...they allow each other to see other guys" explained Jackson, Aaron was finally begining to twig what he was saying, "you mean...", Aaron pulled a big frown, "...I don't like the sound of that...I wouldn't want you to do that...see other guys..."

Jackson pulled him into a protective hug, " nor me...you're ALL MINE!"

Aaron relished in Jackson attention for him, and feeling happier, he went off for a pee.

While Aaron was gone, Russell came over to Jackson, with a drink for him, " cheers Russ, " Said Jackson, Russell smiled at him, " me and Marty were wondering if you'd like to join us..."

"what" asked Jackson, " move on somewhere else like...could do...I'll get Aaron"

Russell shhok his head, " no...not Aaron...Aaron's cute...too cute if you get me drift...young"

Jackson instantly cottoned on, and looked up, " you want me to join you in a threesome..."

Russell nodded, " yeah...you're hot...just lose Aaron a little while and..."

Jackson didn't like Russell's attitude, "NO WAY...sorry me and Aaron are strictly one to one...sorry...!", he then shoved his drink back into Russell's hand.

Aaron then was approaching back from the toilet, Jackson snatched his arm, " come on mate...time to go...I wanna get you back to MY BED..."

Russell raised his eyebrowes, " private party huh...abit boring if you ask me, let me know if you want some excitment Jackson..."

Jackson shot him an annoyed glare, " I WON'T...come on Aaron..." and practically pushed his teenage boyfriend toward the exit...Russell watched them go and sighed, "oh well...your loss..."

Jackson and Aaron strolled hand in hand on the sandy beach, the water beside looking to a black void..." so...let me get this right...they wanted YOU in with them...in bed" cried Aaron in disbelief.

Jackson gripped Aaron's hand, " yeah...calm down...I told you because I want to be honest with yah...BOY I SO WANT TO BE HONEST..."

Aaron shook his head, " well I'm telling yah, with we bump into them again, i'm gonna wipe that pratt of...", Jackson pulled Aaron into a clinch, and kissed him passionately on that beach...it was nice...even if it was to shut him up!

When Jackson pulled away, he dug into his jeans, and pulled out his wallet...on taking out some money, he handed it over to Aaron, " hey go to the minimart and get us some cans in yeah...we can sit out here a while yeah..."

Aaron took the money,and looked up, " Can I get me smokes too..." he asked, pushing out his bottom lip, he knew Jackson could NEVER refuse, " Go on then!" sighed Jackson, and smiled as Aaron looked pleased and he ran across the beach to the small shop that bordered the sand.

Jackson then pulled out his mobile, and made a call..." Mum...is everything ok...taken your meds...good...yeah...flaming hot!...yeag we're having a great time!...no i'm doing that tomorrow...NO i haven't...look if I make this committment to him...he's gonna have to know...when if we fly home separatly then you know it's gone badly...just don't know how he's gonna react...look hes coming back..." Jackson held up his mobile and called to Aaron,

" HEY AARON SAY HELLO TO ME MUM!"

Aaron laughed, and called out; " Hiya Hazel...get as much sleep as you can...we'll be back before you know it!"

Jackson put the phone back to his ear, " I know he's a right cheeky sod!...alright see you soon...love yah bye..." Jackson ended the call.

Aaron gave Jackson a can, as he tried to light a ciggy, " everything ok back home"

Jackson pulled the ring on the can, " Yeah...great..." they both sat on the sand, staring out to sea, Aaron looked SO content, sipping his lagar, and smoking his cig...Jackson was suffering inside...as he pulled near him

he didn't want to ruin this...ever

tomorrow he was going to propose...well knowing Aaron it will be nothing more but a long committment...

but that was enough for him...more than enough,but with this committment, came a secret...

...a secret he didn't know how Aaron would react too...

All he knew was...if Aaron did react badly to it...then it was going to be the shortest engagement ever...

TBC

All reviews welcome! xx


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N; thanks for all the reviews once again...sorry for the cliffhangers...it's abit different for me knowing what's going to happen, and sometimes I forget you don't...so, sorry! xx

hope you enjoy...xx

Aaron and Jackson were on their hired moped, as they pulled down to the rocky road toward the hidden beach, Aaron was driving, Jackson clung on for dear life on the back.

Once parked up, they sercured the Moped, then made their way down to the rocky pathway, down to the cove, the warm sun was now starting to set, so they had the place to themselves.

Reaching the rocky beach, that was desserted, Jackson laid out a towel, and plonked himself on top of it, Aaron did the same, the sun now so low, both theirs faces seemed to glow orange.

"Waters not choppy!" remarked Jackson, squinting through the setting sun, Aaron removed his tee shirt, and turned standing over Jackson.

Jackson looked up to him, and smiled, and Aaron smiled down to him, " come on...get yah kit off, I wanna swim with yah naked...like we did before, remember" teased Aaron.

Jackson pushed his knees up, and removed his shorts and boxers off in one hit, then his vest came off, Aaron stood there having a good old perv, Jackson chucked his flipflop at him,

" Oi you...your turn!"

Aaron slipped down his shorts and boxers, and dumped them on to his towel, then laughing together they ran into the sea, and splashed eachother playfully.

The playful banter continued, as they began to soak one another, but it wasn't long before Aaron had Jackson in a tight clinch and kissed him, mouths tasting salty from the sea water.

The kissing intensified, and they struggled to keep standing in the water, Aaron pulled his mouth away, and moved around, his back now fancing Jackson's chest, "put it in me!" Aaron begged, feeling horney...and their time in the water got very passionate.

Having had sex TWICE, both came out the water exhausted, and flopped onto their towels, both dripping wet, the dark beach shining up in the bright moonlight.

Jackson stretched onto his back, and rolled his head to face Aaron, who was picking seaweed out from between his toes, " ohh...I hate this! " he moaned.

Jackson grinned, " DO MINE!"

" I'm NOT touching them trotters!" joked Aaron.

Jackson continued to stare at him, until Aaron turned to him, and frowned, "what!"

"you know why we are here..." Jackson said, propping himself up onto his elbows, " you heard me talking to Tom that night..."

Aaron shrugged his shoulders nervously, " yeah...I suppose...", his eyes kept flashing toward Jackson, " you're not gonna get down on a bended knee are yah..." he moaned.

"no chance!" smiled Jackson, "unless it's for something else..." he quickly teased!

Aaron laughed, and looked towards the full moon, Jackson sat up, and with his hand, gently moved Aaron's face toward him, " would you...be with me...like properly"

Aaron smirked at Jackson's stutter, " you're sounded just as romantic as me then!" he cried.

Jackson shook his head in shame, " god that came out like sh*t!"

Aaron suddenly turned to him, " no...you know me answer anyway...course i'll...you know...the civil thingy, with yah"

"wed me you mean..." asked Jackson hinting a smile...

" I hate that word...wed...but yeah...a long...a VERY LONG engagement will suit me down to the ground" smiled Aaron.

Jackson pulled him into his his cool arms, cool from the drying sea water, " it's fine...this is great!...abit weird how it went...but WE KNOW where we stand!"

"not standing... Sat on this beach newly engaged...and shivering wet...!" laughed Aaron.

"This doesn't make yah soft you know..." Jackson told, Aaron shrugged, " I know...but..let's keep it private for now"

Jackson laughed, " Tom will know, and me Mum!"

"cancel what I said..." sighed Aaron, " if yah Mum knows EVERYONE will know...she's crap at keeping secrets her!"

Jackson bit his lip, and shook his head, " no...no she's not...she's kept my secret..."

Aaron lokked at him questionly,but before he could ask what secret, Jackson suddenly removed his chain from around his neck," here...I want you to wear this...I know you hate to wear rings...so I have to give you something, you know state my claim!"

Aaron leaned forward awkwardly, as Jackson placed his chain around Aaron, he then kissed the cross and St. Christopher, and made it settle near Aaron's heart, " there...you are officially mine" he joked.

Aaron scrutinuzed it for a while, letting it shine in the moonlight, Jackson stared at him dreading the next bit, " Aaron...there's something else...something I should have told yah...alone time ago..."

Aaron turned around and started to kiss Jackson...Jackson moved his face away, " no Aaron listen to me...before I bottle it...if we are going to make a committment, then you should know ALL about me..."

Aaron sighed, and sat back on his towell, " what then...better be good! he told.

Jackson looked up, " the last lad I told this to...Dan, remember him...I think you met him"

" yeah, boxing day, when yah mum had the heart attack...Jackson what is it..."

" well I told him this...what I'm gonna tell you...and he left me" he told him.

Aaron sighed, " told him what..."

Jackson swallowed, " it was a problem for him...I'm hoping...no...praying...you won't-"

Aaron could see Jackson's eyes glisten in the moonlight, " Jackson what is it...TELL ME!", he was getting concerned now.

Jackson stood up, Aaron did the same, and they faced one another, "...Aaron...when...when I was 17...I...well, you now what us lads a like...experimenting...with girls like..."

Jackson pulled a big frown, " girls...!"

"YOU KNOW...I always knew I were gay...but peer pressure and that...I..I ended up sleeping with one...went all the way...and...", he looked toward the moonlit sea remembering, " I never...used protection...I was a div...ended up getting her pregnant!"

Aaron just stared at him...still frowning, taking in what his boyfriend was telling him,

" so let me get this right...you got some girl up the duff...when you were 17...what's that got to do with...", he snapped his eyes up, suddenly realising, " you've got a kid!"

Jackson nodded, " yeah...his names Jack, he's 5...well 6 this year...and he lives with his Mum"

Aaron backed away overwhelmed at the unexpected news...he'd expected the engagement but this...he suddenly swung around, " 18 MONTHS JACKSON...I've know you for flaming 18 months...and you've NEVER said a word!"

" not a thing you tell someone on a date is it..." Jackson smiled, realising Aaron hadn't really processed the new info...but he wondered what he'd do when the news really sunk in.

Aaron waved his hand, " So...where IS this kid..."

"With his Mum...I said...they live in Leeds..." replied Jackson.

" so why are you telling me now..." asked Aaron.

"because of tonight Aaron...because we've made a committment...to eachother...and something like HAVING A SON...I wasn't gonna hide it from yah!"

Aaron rubbed his cheek, and gazed at him, "So this kid...you don't see it then..."

Jackson shook his head, " I do...I did when it...when JACK was born...but Sarah's family took him away...it...it wasn't until he was two I saw him again...Jack needed a blood tranfusion...and mine matched...since then I have been given access to one evening a week..."

Aaron pulled a puzzled face, " but I see you all the time I would know if you..."

"Not Tuesday's you don't " corrected Jackson.

"Yeah but you take your Mum to swimming..and..." Aaron realised the swimming was a cover, Jackson came forward as Aaron stared to the sand, " We have him tuesday's me and Mum give him his tea...and play with him..."

Aaron was shaking his head...he even smiled, " it was there...all the time...the toy's in the box near the TV at your place...and that stupid child's painting on the fridge...I just thought...thought it was...I don't know what I thought..."

Jackson took Aaron's hands, " Aaron...I need to know how you feel about this...what you are thinking...because I would like you to meet him"

Aaron seemed to be in a trance...and staring toward the ocean..."Aaron..." Jackson coaxed.

Aaron stared at him, " this is...a big thing...big...should have told me before you..."

Jackson nodded, " Yeah...I need to know Aaron...how you feel..." he sounded choked up.

Aaron looked up at him...and suddenly bolted off...disappearing into the darkness...

Jackson knelt to his towel...full of angst...he really didn't know how Aaron felt about this...he needed to know...

...any happy future together wound depend on it...

TBC

Please review and let me know what you think...xx


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for the reviews...xx seems that fan fic .net was playing up...so not only did I leave it on a cliffhanger...fan made you wait longer!...hope I haven't disappointed with the outcome! xx

Aaron had sat on the belcony of the hotel room for over an hour.

Last night Jackson had dropped a bombshell on him, well two, one they were engaged...although Aaron knew that was gonna happen...and two HE HAD A KID!...a young son called Jack.

Lighting his 3rd ciggy that morning since waking up, he sighed and rubbed his hand over his shaven head.

He had done runner at first, after Jackson had confessed to him, he had an off into the darkness, but having ran off stark naked, he had no choice but to come back.

In stoney silence between them they had just got dressed, made their way back to the Moped, and went back to the hotel.

Aaron had slept in the shower that night, Jackson in the bed...and with zero sleep, Aaron had come out onto the belcony at sunrise.

Puffing on his cig,his ears suddenly pricked up when he heard movement from inside the room, turning he could see Jackson approaching, he stepped out onto the belcony, and folded their towels over the railing - both stealing discreet glances at eachother when the other wasn't looking.

Jackson then dug his hands into his combat shorts' pockets, and bore his brown eyes into Aaron, " sooo...can I expect the silent treatment for the rest of the week..."

Aaron puffed on his cig, and just responded by shrugging his shoulders, watching some hotel staff hand scooping leaves out the pool with a net.

"Aaron talk to me...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I never told you before..." told Jackson, his eyes softer now, Aaron stared into them, " I've been doing a lot of thinking..." he started.

Jackson chuckled, "thinking...watch out for your head explodong..."

Aaron didn't find it funny, "AS I WAS SAYING...I have done some thinking...and...", he held out his closed hand, and Jackson went to meet it with his own, but Aaron only dropped Jackson's chain into it, "WE are NOT engaged" he told rather firmly.

Jackson stared at the chain in his grasp, his eyes began to well up, " what...so that's it..IT'S over!" he gasped, not quite believing it.

Aaron stubbed out his cig in the ash tray that lay on their belcony table, " no...course it's not flaming over you div..." cried Aaron, as if Jackson should know that, " it's just we're NOT engaged..."

Jackson went to move forward to touch Aaron's face, " hey don't be daft...", Aaron held his hand up to bar him, " no I mean it...I'm not ready...I never was, not really..." he told, " I mean I'm 19, why would I wanna be engaged...I can see you do...you're older, I can understand that...you've done all the clubbing and that..."

Aaron felt the lump rise up in his throat, he swallowed it down, and turned, " I just want to be...like we were...just seeing each other...I KNOW it's different, you have a son, I haven't forgotten...but I DON'T want to be a part of it..."

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " you...you don't EVER want to meet him..."

Aaron shook his head, "NO...to be clear...I don't WANT ANYTHING to do with it...DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF IT!...I'm sorry...never had nowt to do with him before...so I'm not about to just start now..."

Jackson stared to the belconys floor, " so that's it...I can't even change yah mind..."

Aaron snapped his head around, " it's either that...OR...we're over, take your choice Jackson...I'm going to breakfast..." with that Aaron disappeared indoors, Jackson sat on one of the belconys chairs, staring down to his chain, then he replaced it around his neck, Aaron didn't want NOTHING to do with little Jack...didn't even want to see him...he burst into sobs...to him it had all ended how he had feared...

Aaron ate breakfast alone at a table beside the pool, he stared at folk around him, then noticed Jackson approaching with his ruck sack, " I'm heading out to that excursion...I rather go on me own..." he simply stated, eyes red where he had been crying, Aaron looked up from his breakfast, " Jackson...tell somebody who cares!", their eyes met before Jackson started to walk off, Aaron sighed and jumped up to go after him, grabbing his shoulder, Jackson turned, looking as if he was going to cry again, " Jackson...I do...I do still love yah..." he told, blue eye's looking into his brown ones.

Jackson nodded, trying to smile...but on turning...he just headed off leaving Aaron on his own.

The day dragged with out Jackson around...and Aaron missed him...He had started out with a few laps in the pool, before having a couple of ice cold pints at the poolside bar, looking at his watch it was only midday...so he decided to head into town...he lumbered from one shop to another, not really looking at anything in particular...he then stared across the touristy street toward a man and his boy, the father miling, the son giggling...it made his mind wonder about Jackson and his kid...BOY his mind was mashed!

Why hadn't Jackson ever told him!...that's what got to him...he then looked down at the cuddly toys in the basket, outside the shop he stood next to...he smiled.

Aaron found a bar, and sat having a drink , thinking about Jackson...he was kidding himself...how were things going to be like how they were before...he was always going to know there was a kid about...even how hard he tried to force it out from his mind, sighing heavily into his pint, he was about to go when he heard two voices he recognised...it was that Marty and Russell from the other night...that's all he needed, but as he walked off to avoid them Marty had spotted him, " hi...look Russ...look who it is...", Russell smiled and waved at him, " alright Aaron...so where's Jackson then...enjoyed your private party the other night did yah..."

Aaron flipped, " mind your own!...I heard what you wanted him for he told me...", Russell laughed, " it was only a little bit of fun...boy...you're a fire cracker arn't you..."

Aaron pointed at him, " just...DO ONE...both of yah...i'm not in the mood..." and with that Aaron bolted off, Marty laughed, "maybe they've had a row!"

Aaron still wanted to kick ass, but he thought it wise not to...when had he become so soft!...he just shook his head, and headed back to the hotel, it was nearly 7 in the evening, and he could see Jackson beside the pool, he was paddling his feet...he looked up toward Aaron, but he just made for the bar, Jackson sighed, and stared into the water...he still felt messed up...butbefore he could think the worst...a hand came gently to his shoulder, " I've got us a beer...come up to the room..." soothed Aaron.

Jackson waited a few moments, then jumped up, and made his way back to the room.

On entering, Aaron was where he was that morning, on the belcony, Jackson slowly came through and joined him noticing the two cold beers on the table, " did you have a good day..." asked Aaron, staring down over the railings to the pool.

Jackson nodded, " yeah...it was a boat trip...just got...burnt abit!" Aaron turned to him with a smirk at Jackson burnt face, " thought you were glowing...should take some of yah own advice, and slapped on the sun cream!"

Jackson looked up at him, Aaron could see he was upset, " I missed yah..." he whispered.

Aaron sighed, and pulled Jackson into a cuddle, " Jackson, I ment what I said...I love yah...nothings changed how I feel..." he reasured.

Jackson started to sob, " but...you say that now...but...but you are gonna leave me ...I know you are...", Aaron swallowed, and pulled away from him, " I'm not...I not Jackson...please...so..." he couldn't believe he was gonna ask this, " so have you...got a picture of him..."

"who..." asked Jackson.

"Jack...who else...have you got a pic" cried Aaron, Jackson, a little surprized, reached for his mobile and scrolled through the pic gallery...to a frame of his lad, he handed the phone to Aaron who stared down at the pic...Jack on Hazel's lap...he pulled a cheeky smirk, " poor lad...he looks just like you...he's got your eyes...and your hair..." Aaron then handed the phone back to him .

Jackson looked up at him hopefully, " Aaron...what does this...mean"

Aaron went inside the room, and returned out clutching a bag, " look, I've thought about nothing else today...I am not promising ANYTHING...I can't...BUT...I'll give it a go..."

Jackson swallowed, eyes searching Aaron's, " give what a go..."

Aaron pulled out the cuddly toy from the bag he clutched, Jackson looked at it puzzled,

" I thought...I'd buy him something...Jack I mean...and...when we get back...we're give it him...I'LL give it him..." told Aaron, " Jackson...I like to meet your Son..."

TBC

Please review...ALL reviews are welcomed xx (and let's hope behaves!)


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...here's chapter 32...as usual I do like to through a spanner in the works when I can...but you know me by now...xx

ps; this is last nights chapter...I hopefully get next chapter out tonight!

Aaron stared at the TV at Smithy cottage, as Rhona came through the front door nearly tripping over the luggage cases yet again!

"Aaron!...when are you gonna unpack these cases...they've been sitting there for 3 days..."

Aaron glanced at her, " When i've got a minute" Rhona placed her hands on her hips, " you'll not doing nothing but watching the TV now...now would be a good time"

Aaron shrugged, " just leave it Rhona...I'll unpack them I'm ready..."

Rhona came forward, " BUT WHEN...when you've run out of clothes!...it's not that you've got a job to go to..."

Aaron jumped out the armchair, " It's NOT MY fault Cain binned me off at the garage!"

"YOU buggered off on holiday with out saying anything!" pointed out Rhona

"SO...it's not my fault we weren't talking!" , Paddy then came through from the vets surgery,

" hey...what's all the raised voices over!" he asked.

"ASK HER!" pointed Aaron, Rhona shook her head, " he still hasn't bothered to unpack...I mean it Paddy I'm not doing it"

Paddy smiled," okay...let's just move them away from the door shall we...at least that way no one can trip over...", Aaron stomped over to the luggage, and shoved them away from the door, " HAPPY NOW!" he then stormed off up the stairs to his room.

"he's been right moody since coming back from his hols...you'd thought a bit of sea sand and the other would have put a smile on that mug" stated Rhona, Paddy laughed it off, but he knew there was something on Aaron's mind...he knew him too well.

Aaron laid on his bed clutching the cuddly tot he had bought in Lanzarotte for Jackson's son, he stared at it in deep thought, before Paddy disturbed him by sticking his head around his door, " present from Lanzarotte..." he beamed, Aaron threw the toy aside, " nah...just something daft Jackson bought me..." he lied.

Paddy stepped in the bedroom, "A..Aaron is there...you know something wrong...", Aaron pulled a big frown at him, " why should there be...", Paddy nodded, " no...it's just you've been alittle on edge since coming home from holiday, that's all...", Aaron sighed, and laid back on his bed, " it's nothing Pads..." he turned and faced him, " I will get me job back too...before you start nagging me...", Paddy smiled, " wasn't going to...did you say that you were off out tonight..."

Aaron nodded, " yeah...going into town to see Tom and that...and...i'm also out tomorrow too" he informed, Paddy raised his eyebrowes, "all this going out...with no job..."

" I've GOT money...Jackson gave me some spends..." insisted Aaron, " and before you ask...I'm paying him back...I'm not being kept...not for NO ONE!"

Paddy sat on the bed, " It's okay, calm down...I'm only concerned...anyway...is that where you're going tomorrow...Jackson's..." Aaron nodded an affirmation, " are you doing anything nice...", Aaron looked up at paddy, staring away from the cuddly toy next to him," Nothing special..." is all he answered.

Later, Aaron came out of Smithy, and headed over to his Fiesta, his Mum then spotted him, and totted over to him, " AARON...I haven't seen you since you got back...I'm still waiting for me postcard..."

Aaron turned, " then you've got a long wait...I didn't bother to sent one...anyways Paddy said you have gone back to work..."

Chas shrugged, "I was going stir grazy in that house...anyways after me check up last week at the hospital...i've been given a clean bill of health!"

"well, just take it easy..." told Aaron.

Chas saluted him, "Aye aye captain...", Aaron just frowned at her.

"sooo...how was your holiday...did you enjoy yourselfs..." Chas asked, Aaron got into the car, and looked at her through the open window, " course I did...look we're catch up tomorrow...i've got to get into town", Chas nodded, " I'll hold you to that...I need a word with yah...Cain's been waiting for an apology..."

"then he can go and whistle for it...see you laters...", and with that Aaron floored the gas pedal, and zoomed off, Chas just sighed to herself, watching her son's car leave the village.

At Bar West, Aaron sat with Tom at the bar, Aaron had filled his mate in about things, including Jackson's son...

"Wow...I didn't see that one coming..." cried Tom, amazed that Aaron had kept his cool over it.

" nor did I, believe me...i'm still feel really weird about it...even now..." replied Aaron.

Tom supped his beer, " so...are you okay with it..." he asked, staring directly into those baby blue eyes that he had come to adore so much.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " I said I'll give it a go...I'll meet him..."

Tom turned, " when..."

"tomorrow night...he has him Tuesday's ...I'm going around there" told Aaron.

Tom smirked, " well...good luck with that!", Aaron bit his lip, deep down, if he was truely honest, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to meet Jack...he told Jackson he would, because he could see how upset he was over his reaction, but...he sighed heavily.

Tom was about to ask what's up, when he saw Greg, " hey it's Greg and his new mate from the college, he's well fit..." summed up Tom, " ...although I'm in with NO chance obviously!"

Aaron rolled his eyes at Tom's self put downs, and saw Greg and the young lad approach the bar, " Aaron nice to see you back mate" smiled Greg, Aaron stood up, " thanks..."

Greg turned to his mate," this is Flynn by the way..." Aaron and Flynn shook hands...eyes locked in a mutual attraction, that Aaron instantly tried to fight against.

"nice to...meet you...I'm Aaron...", he said, trying to face the bar, Flynn smiled, " you too Aaron..."

Of course Tom noticed the attraction between the two lads and felt the jealousy within him.

The night moved on to the pool table, first up was Tom and Greg, then Tom and Aaron...Flynn watched the games swigging his bottle of beer, mostly looking toward Aaron.

Tom threw his cue stick down across the table, " that's me done...you've bear me again!"

Aaron laughed out loud, "well they don't call me lucky Livesey for nothing!"

Tom laughed back at him, " who calls you that... YOU are the one who made that up!"

Flynn came forward, and picked up the cue stick, " bet I can beat yah!" he teased...again his and Aaron's eyes locked together...Aaron smiled, " Alright...come on then...you can try!"

Greg and Tom watched the game, and it was very competetive...both aiming to beat the other...taking it more seriously...than the usual banter.

Finally, it was Flynn who potted the winning ball...and raised his cue in the air in triamph.

"SEE...I told yah so!", Aaron sighed, " I let you win...everyone can see that!" he laughed.

"yeah, yeah..." told Flynn,

"well...winner pays for the drinks..." put in Aaron, Flynn sighed, and pulled out his wallet,

"Okay...what's everyone having..."

Once Flynn went to the bar with Greg, Tom came to Aaron's side, " so...you're having a lot of laughs tonight..." he observed.

Aaron laughed, " well...it's been mint...hasn't it...a few drinks...few games...a right laugh...no pressures...and Flynn's cool...he gets me...and he's my age..."

Tom raised his eyebrowes, " and not MY AGE or Jackson's...us being pensioners!"

Aaron placed his arm around Tom, " there there...don't worry you'll still me best mate..." he teased

" yeah...a best mate who bought nowt back from Lanzarotte for!" Tom stated in jest.

Aaron laughed " i'll make it up to you...won't I...", Tom stared toward the bar, " he IS cute...Flynn I mean..." Aaron turned, " why not go for it..."

Tom shook his head, " I won't bother...he's TOO INTO YOU...you've made quite an impression...and he's your age...young, not wanting to take life too seriously..."

Aaron nodded, it was true...Flynn had brought out his fun loving side tonight...could he really have that with an older boyfriend...with a kid...and if he could...did he really want to...

Aaron didn't like to over analyse stuff...but it seemed tonight was showing him what he could miss...if he committed to Jackson...

...he hated feeling indecisive...he just hoped, when he met Jack tomorrow...he would know...where is future lay...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...xx


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx...Sorry!...another dose of turmoil in the my story coming up...but I just want to make it realistic...Aaron is only 19 , and that he has to be sure about committment...and how it is not that straightforward when you are so young.

Aaron swallowed hard, as he stepped out his Fiesta, he was parked out beside the skip ahead of Jackson's masonette, he looked at his watch...it was just turning 6...and Jackson's son was in the house. Swallowing again, he thought about maybe doing a bunk, or just drive off, and head off for a great time with his mates...well a new friend in particular that he had clicked with...Flynn...but he'd promised Jackson he would do this...and he always kept his word...well most of the time.

Aaron approached the door, and let himself inside, Jackson having given him the spare key some weeks before, it was Hazel who saw him first, she smiled at him from where she had perched herself on the arm of the sofa, " hello love...come in"

Aaron searched the lounge to see toys scattered about the floor, that made him think about the cuddly toy he had scrunched up in the bag he clutched.

Jackson came out from the kitchen, the small boys arms clamped around his neck in a piggy back, "AARON..." he smiled, " glad you came...for a moment today i thought may be you woundn't turn up..."

Aaron hinted a smile, " yeah...I know the feeling...", Jackson manouvered his son to the carpet, where he now stood looking rather small for 5...Jackson leaned down to his son,

" Jack...this is uncle Aaron...I told you about him coming around didn't I...", Jack looked up at Aaron with the same brown eyes as his father, and the short curls hinted the same hair...

Aaron stared down at the boy, then remembered to smile...and as he did, Jack quickly retreated behind Jackson's legs, " it's alright...he's just shy..." laughed Jackson.

Aaron felt awkward, as the boy kept studying him from the safty of Jackson's legs...watching his every move...just as curious as Jackson was with stuff.

Hazel stood, " he won't bite!" she said to the child, " well not today..." she teased at Aaron, she turned to the child, " maybe Aaron will play with the car's with you...he likes car's does Aaron..."

Aaron pulled a frown, this was way over what he was comfortable with...Hazel turned, " he's had his tea...so he won't be chucking his food at yah...Jackson used to do that when he was his age..." she remembered smiling...Aaron stared at her, " I'm joking!...my lovely grandson is VERY well behaved arn't yah.." Jack remained silent, just gazed about with his big doe eyes.

Jackson pulled the boy onto his lap as he sat down on the armchair, " come on Jack, don't be shy matie...say hi to Aaron..."

Aaron smiled again, then remembered the bag he carried, he put his hand init, and pulled out the cuddly toy from Lanzarotte.

" here you go Jack mate...I've got yah a present...", he held it out ahead of him, Jack stared at, then looked up to face Jackson, " daddy..." he was awaiting comfirmation, " it's alright...take it..."

Jack shuffled off Jackson's lap, and snatched the toy off Aaron then ran out into the kitchen with it, " sorry, we trying to get the don't talk to strangers thing into him...so he asked"

Aaron nervously smiled, " he doesn't like me...", Jackson stood and placed his hand on Aaron's shoulder, " he will...give him time..you're not be able to stop him talking at your next visit!", Aaron looked up, " next visit...", he hadn't thought of that, maybe Jackson wanted him here all the time, just the thought of this visit was weird...but on a regular basis!

Aaron looked up , " so...he's pretty small for 5..." he observed.

Jackson shrugged, " yeah...he was born premature, and he's also got learning differculties as well..." he explained, " ...but he does try" he defended.

"poor lad..." murmured Aaron...not only had a kid...he had a kid with learning differculties...things just got better...

"Aaron, " said Jackson, eyes searching his, " uou...ypu are okay about this...arn't yah..."

Aaron nodded, " yes...course I am...he's...cute...", he pulled a face, thinking whether cute was the right word, Hazel then came in again from the kitchen, Jack held her hand, " I think Jack's waiting to go to the park...", Aaron snapped his neck up, " PARK...what park..."

Jackson laughed, and took Jack's hand, " he loves the climbing frames...and the slide...I thought we could take him together...", Aaron hated that idea...two men with a boy in a park, although he hated to think of that, " ok..." he muttered, and followed them out.

It took 10 minutes to walk to the park, and Jack looked cute playing on the climbing frame with a mini hard hat on, Aaron sat on the swings clutching his mobile, staring at Flynn's number, what was Flynn doing...a young guy clubbing it, and having a great time...so did Greg...but him...he was in a childs play park with his boyfriend and kid...doing things he'd think of as 'adult' stuff.

Jackson came over, calling over to Jack to be careful, he then sat next to Aaron on the swings,

"you expecting a call..." he asked smiling, Aaron flipped the phone shut, " no...I was...gonna take a photo..." he lied, Jackson beamed the biggest smile, and gasped, " REALLY!...me and Jack on yah phone..." Aaron nodded, " yeah..."

Jackson lept over, and grabbed Jack, and they posed on the roundabout, Aaron flipped out his phone, and snapped a shot of them, both of them grinning like loons.

Aaron stared at the pic on his phone, Jackson hurried over, and took a look, " that's great...would make a nice wallpaper...", Aaron frowned, " yeah...mint..."

When Jackson went back to Jack, Aaron heard his phone jingle...it was a text message, Aaron discretely read it ,

**hey! we are all in bar west...HAVING FUN..don't be a bore...come and join us...FLYNNx**

Aaron could imagine the laughs his mates were having at bar west...drinking...playing pool...taking the mick...and lot's of healthy banter...JUST HAVING FUN, not taking life too seriously...and where was he...HE sat in a play park watching a kid, although glancing at Jackson, who was doing the boy's laces up, came the guilt again...he loved Jackson...he did...but he'd wished he'd told him before...although that thought did scare him...because he knew deep down...if Jackson had told him early in their relationship...he would have run a mile.

Aaron stood up, " Jackson!...I'm gonna get back...", Jackson looked up as he caught his son coming down the slide, " back...back where..."

"home...I said i'd meet Adam..." he hated lying...in fact he'd NEVER lied like this to Jackson before...and he felt awful...Jackson grasping Jack came forward, " ok...if you need to..." the disappointment clear in his tone...when they got back to the house, Hazel took Jack, " say goodbye, to Aaron..."she told the boy, and Aaron could sense the disappointment in her tone too.

When they had gone inside, Aaron made his way to his car with Jackson.

Jackson dug his hands deep into his pocket, " something tells me...there's not gonna be a second visit..is there..." he said sadly.

Aaron shrugged as he leaned on his car, " I...I don't know...I didn't promise anything...this is just..." he couldn't find the words.

" just too much..." asked Jackson, Aaron shook his head, " no...it's..when you first tols me...I said i'd give it a go...but...I just don't know..." he jumped into his car, Jackson gazed at him,

" you are gonna leave me...maybe not today but..."

Aaron couldn't answer him...the thought did cross his mind...only briefly...but the night before he thought what it might be like with someone his own age...no ties...just fun.

"I've got to get back...I'll call yah..." Jackson went to lean in and kiss him, Aaron kissed him on the lips, and Aaron drove away...Jackson could feel the unrest deep down...he knew he was losing Aaron...it was just a matter of time...

Aaron meanwhile darted into bar west, beaming a smile towards his mates at the bar, Greg turned , " hey there he is...I thought you'd blown us out!"

Flynn handed him a beer, as their eyes met, " got me text them..." he teased.

Aaron smiled, " yeah...So what's on the menu...rematch is it...bring it on"

Flynn raised his eyebrowes, " could think of something better on the menu...but we're set up the table",

Aaron watched Flynn and Greg go and set up the pool table, just then his mobile jingled...it was from Jackson.

**hey...I know you are proberly tucked up now...but...the toy was a hit...Jack loved it...I think he likes yah...miss you tonight J X**

Aaron felt his gut wrench...his mind was in turmoil...

he looked up toward Greg and Flynn at the pool table, and smiled...

then just as he was about to put his phone away...he noticed the display was of that pic from the park

of Jackson and his son...and his smile faded...

TBC

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews...xx...I know there maybe readers out there who think this story is starting wane...to be honest,in my defence, the original sequel should have ended now, and this is actually a new story tagged on...should have had a new title really, sorry...so it does give the impression of this story waffling on endlessly...anyway talking of waffling! Thanks SO much for those who do enjoy reading it and for your support(Especially my regular reviewers!), it means a lot to me. Thanks Mark xx

Aaron had settled back to life in the village, it had been three weeks now since he'd been back from Lanzarotte...and in the end he did unpack his cases, and washed his cloths...when he ran out of them of course!. he also started to speak to Cain again, first at a family gathering at Wishing well cottage to break the ice, and second asking for his job back at the garage, but sneakily seemed to get away with not apologising for buggering off on holiday!

Chas was now back to her brassy old self, and back working at the factory, having grieved for Carl, but the odd visit from Gordon unnerved Aaron at first and was getting to him, but slowly he seemed to realise that Gordon was only here out of concern...even if that thought stuck in his throat...and now as Chas was much better, Gordon's visits were few and far between.

For Aaron it was one thing less to worry about, his main worry was his sliding relationship, Aaron realised he kept knocking back Jackson's invites to go out...but he would sneakily head out with Tom, or Greg...and also discretely, Flynn...he felt bad...course he did...BUT he wasn't playing away...it was hust a bit of fun to loosen the pressures.

Aaron DID go for a second visit to see Jackson's son, and it did go better than before...Jack was friendly and even let him hold his hand...Aaron also found it amusing that Jack imitated Jackson's actions and the way he spoke...it was cute...but, after leaving the house he could feel his inner turmoil...of the wanting to MAYBE want to get out of the situation...and he feared that Jackson was slowly sensing it.

TONIGHT, he stepped out of his car into the early September evening, and headed across the road to bar west.

Once inside, he met up with Greg, Tom and Flynn at the bar, where they were discussing their plans for next Tuesday.

" het Aaron!...did you manage to get Tuesday off work, " asked Flynn, handing Aaron his beer, Aaron nodded, " yeah, bit touch and go though...especially with Cain and me only speaking again...I can't wait till Tuesday...Alton Towers!...it's gonna be top, haven't been there in ages!", Tom sighed, " nor me...I'm going on all the big rides me" he told.

Aaron laughed, and Flynn turned, " I'm scared of that big one...is called the oblivion...or is that Blackpool...where ever it scares me!", Aaron had a sparkle in his blue eyes, "want me to hold your hand..." he teased, Flynn flushed, and smiled enticingly, " I'll like to hold something..."

Tom observed the banter, deep down he loved Aaron...although HE KNEW Aaron didn't feel the same, but he knows Aaron loved Jackson...or so he thought, him and Flynn seemed too close of late.

When Flynn and Greg went to set up the pool table, Tom pulled Aaron to one side, " hey...what's this connection between you and Flynn..." he asked.

"what connection...we're just mates!" Aaron protested, Tom raised his eyebrowes, " and would Jackson think that..."

Aaron shook his head, as he took his beer to the pool table, " course he would!...anyway what would you know how Jackson would feel"

"he feels the same as me..." Tom muttered under his breath..." and he wouldn't be happy..."

The next day Aaron was at the garage washing his hands for lunch at the Woolpack with Adam.

Cain leant on the car he was working on, " so...Tuesday what are yah plans then", Aaron pulled a frown, " just a day out, what's it to do with you", Cain came forward chewing his gum, " with Jackson is it...", Aaron just nodded, but Cain continued, " it's funny...he was in the Woolie last night...wanting to surprize yah...but when Adam told him you'd gone into town, he was really put out"

Aaron rolled his eyes, " we're not joined at the hip you know...we do have our OWN lives too!"

Cain nodded, " yeah...but lying is not exceptable Aaron believe me...I told him about yah day off...didn't know anything about it...just think on yeah..." he warned, as he walked away back into the garage.

Aaron strolled over to the pub, and joined Adam at the bar, where Diane was serving, Aaron turned to his mate, " hey thanks for dropping me in it with Jackson last night!"

Adam turned, " hey mate sorry, just thought Jackson knew that's all...so what's the gig...you gone off him or somemit" asked Adam...Aaron downed his pint, " it's...it's...don't worry...lets just get our lunch yeah..."

Aaron finished work at the garage at 6, and headed home, he then spotted Hazel heading towards the vets, " hey...you've got no pets!" told Aaron somewhat surprized.

"NO...just a little grandson..." she told, Aaron pulled her away from the vet's fearing Pearl's radar hearing would pick on their conversation, " keep yah voice down!...NO BODY knows"

"WHAT!...youhaven't told Paddy or yah Mum...why not" asked Hazel generally surprized.

Aaron lead her into Smithy's front room, " it's...I don't want folk knowing me business alright!"

" so IS IT YOUR BUSINESS...because Jackson's beginning to feel maybe you don't want it to be...that's all he goes on about...that's why i've come...to ask yah"

Aaron flushed red, " HOUND ME you mean...that's not fair...HE dumped this on me...I said, not promised, that I'll give it a go...and I have"

"you certainly did," snapped Hazel, " but I said to me self, I said Hazel, if Aaron shows any MORE lack of entharsiasm, his face WOULD HIT THE FLOOR" she came forward with a calmer tone, " I KNOW this is a shock..."

"What's a shock...!" smiled Chas, coming in from the direction of the vets interconnect. Aaron's eyes widened, " how long have YOU been there!"

"long enough...so what is all this about...anyone want to tell me" asked Chas.

Hazel stuck a hand on her hip, " look...I'm not ashamed of it..but Jackson has a son...that's what..." she sighed.

"a SON..." Chas gasped, then realised she was speechless...a rareity for her.

Aaron snapped his head around, "HAZEL!..WHY TELL HER, I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!", Hazel stared at him, " and why's that need I ask...are you ashamed...because I think my boy is beginning to think you are..." Aaron turned in outrage, " I'M NOT!...I'M NOT!", he then bolted up the stairs, Hazel was about to go after him, but Chas grabbed her arm,

"Leave him be!" Chas told.

Hazel stared at her, " I'll bet you are loving this...you're always not been a fan of my Jackson..."

Chas shook her head, "listen love...I am looking out for me son...like you look out for yours...anyway I bet Aaron wasn't pleased to here Jackson likes both"

"He doesn't!" defended Hazel, " Jack's 5...it happened when he was still...you know exploring his..."

Chas softened her face, " Look...this changes things...even I can see that...Aaron has found out Jackson has a son...a son...a child...now...this is AARON we are talking about here...and can you really amagine Aaron cooing with a kid...he's young...he's 19 a kid himself...and SOMETIMES he can act a little immature...sorry Hazel but I am dead against this...Aaron is NOT emotionally ready for this kind of committment..."

Hazel made for the door, " look...talk to him...please...because this is breaking my boy's heart...I thought he loved him...I know he should heave told him about Jack earlier...but...they always leave him...they ALWAYS leave him when they find out...Jackson is SO into Aaron it scares me..."

" OH NO YOU DON'T!...don't be giving him that...don't make him feel sorry for Jackson because I am not having that...do you hear me!" cried Chas.

Hazel wiped away a tear, "then just...just tell him to be honest then...let's face it...and not pretend...my Jackson's expecting rejection anyway!" and with that she slammed the door behind her, Chas sighed.

Aaron was on the upstairs landing, he had been listening...all this pressure...he wanted to escape it...come to his OWN decisions...now Hazel was mussling in...on the merritt of only two visits to Jack...Aaron wasn't...couldn't decide on that...and his own Mum...she seemed to be set on splitting them up...but when did he ever listen to her...!

Aaron thought about his up coming day out...a FUN day...with his mates...

and then he thought of Jackson...the only thing he did know he WANTED Jackson...but did he want the pressures that went with him...

and now their Mums were involved...and with them sticking their oars in, things would only get worse...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW...whether you like it...or hate it! xx


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: THANKS for all your support!...hope you enjoy...and for those of you hoping I'm trying to come up with a scenario involving Jackson's fist and Flynn's nose LOL ! xx

Aaron supped his lager from the can at Mill cottage, his Mum came over from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches, " there you go kid, makes a change from going over to the Woolie hey...", Aaron looked up at her suspiously,

"What!" asked Chas sitting in the armchair.

"why have you invited me round for lunch..." asked Aaron,

" just wanted to see yah...you know have a catch up..." explained Chas, Aaron looked at her closely, " we've done that..." he told, biting into his tuna sandwich, Chas shrugged, "well it was just..."

"is this about the other day with Hazel.." asked Aaron knowingly, Chas knew she'd been found out, but replied, " well no...but...seeing since you've mentioned it..."

Aaron shook his head, "Mum this has nothing to do with yah!", Chas leaned forward, "but I am worried Aaron...Jackson has a son...a kid...I really don't think you are quite ready for this kinda responsibility!"

"I know..." replied Aaron finishing off his sandwich, " I heard you..."

"heard me..." asked Chas pulling him a face, Aaron shook his head, as he licked his fingers,

" I heard you and Hazel mouthing off...you don't like the idea of me playing happy families" he told., Chas sat back in the arm chair, " Ok...fair enough..now you've said it...NO I DON'T...Aaron you have to think this through..."

"who says I haven't!" pointed out Aaron,

"I DO!...you're confused, I can see it by the look on your face...you say one thing and mean another..."

Aaron stood up, " look Mum...OR I need is for folk to shut their traps...and maybe keep their opinions to themselves!", Chas could see Aaron was making to leave, " hey love!...you haven't finished yah lunch", Aaron turned as he opened the front door, " I have...I've got to get back to the garage...there's a lot of work on..."

"alright..." said Chas, " but...will you be in the pub tonight", Aaron shook his head at her,

"nah...I'm seeing Jackson..." Chas pulled a face, "he's me boyfriend...everyone seems to of forgotten that...but I haven't, " Aaron then left the cottage leaving Chas still concerned for her son's future.

In Hotten, Jackson had also come home for lunch, Hazel had cooked him a fry up, and laid it out in front of him at the kitchen table, " blimey! are you trying to finish me off Mum, the amount of fat in that!"

"well...you're a growing lad..." Hazel said, Jackson shook his head, as he tucked in, " Jack's the growing lad not me...and don't be giving him all this stuff!" he mentioned.

Hazel sat and started to eat her healthy salad, " sorry...it's me...I'm jealous..what I would DO to eat that now..." she said gazing at the fry up, " but with my heart, no chance..."

Jackson smiled at the salad, " Well look at it this way...that'll keep you alive..."

Hazel looked at him, and asked, " So...did you say you were seeing Aaron tonight..."

Jackson nodded at her, " yeah...I'm seeing him...", Hazel smiled at him...a smile that was rather sheepish, " Mum...what is it...I know that face" told Jackson.

"well..."began Hazel, playing with her lettece with her fork, " I might of...took a visit to the village the other day...", Jackson gazed at her open mouthed, " what... oh you didn't did yah!" he whined at her.

Hazel lept in, " I was just worried about you that's all...it broke my heart seeing you all sad and down in the mouth...just wanted to sort things out"

"oh...and have yah" he asked with doubt in his tone.

"well...that's what I was about to say to yah...I saw Aaron and well...things did get a bit heated shall we say..." told Hazel.

" how heated!" demanded Jackson, "MUM!...how could you...what happened...!"

Hazel shrugged her shoulders, realising she'd made things worse, " well...his Mum sorta over heard...and found out...about...Jack"

"CHAS!...that's ALL I need!" cried Jackson, he stood up, and started to climb into his muddy work boots, Hazel stood up fussing at him, " Jackson, where are you going love...you haven't finished your lunch..."

"You eat it...Mum I told you in confidence...now Aaron knows how desparate and how SAD I am...and when I mean SAD I mean...a SAD CASE...thanks Mum thanks alot!" he stormed out leaving Hazel feeling bad about interfering...she didn't mean any harm...now it seems things were about to go seriously belly up.

Later that evening, Jackson waited in the quiet pub with the flat ale...an orange juice on the table, that he stared deep into...eyes sad...and desparate...just how he felt deep inside...and he wasn't about to show Aaron that...he'd do what it took to keep him even if...

Aaron then came in, and immediately sat opposite him, both stared into each others eyes...

" I'm SO sorry about me Mum..." Jackson began, breaking the brief silence, " if that's why you've been avoiding me...", Aaron shook his head, " no...she's right...i'm treating all this badly...I should try harder...", Jackson bit his lip, " you shouldn't have to try Aaron...it's not fair to make your self try..."

Aaron tapped his fingers on the table, and looked up, " I've...got Tuesday off..." he began, but Jackson cut in, " yeah Cain said when I swa him at the Woolie the other night...doing something nice are yah..."he asked.

Aaron looked up, " well...I was going to Alton Towers with me mates but...I was wondering maybe if you want to, I could come round...", Jackson cut in again, " If I WANT TO...no you should go ...have some fun...you need FUN believe me...life can get really boring otherwise...like mine"

Aaron was a little baffled by Jackson's behaviour, " in fact...I've been doing some thinking...told Jackson "...remember when we were in Lanzarotte we met those guys in that club..."

Aaron nodded

"well..." continued Jackson taking a deep breath, " I was thinking we...we could do the same..." Jackson smiled confidently.

Aaron pulled a frown, "what do you mean...they were pratts..."

"yeah they were...but what I'm saying is about the nature of their relationship...we should do the same..."said Jackson still smiling.

Aaron bit his bottom lip, speechless at the revelation, but before he could soak up the info, Jackson was off again, " if we have an open relationship...you can see who you like...and STILL have me...you can have all tah fun...and the pressures of my life won't be so...much", he explained beaming his grin, Aaron was lost for words...but at last he found his tongue,

" so...let me get this right...you...you mean..." he stared into Jackson's smiling eyes, " you mean...you want us to sleep with other guys...like they do..."

Jackson smiled like a cheshire cat, " yeah...well...YOU're be the one sleeping with other guys...I'll just be...me"

Aaron was abit overwhelmed, and lost, he asked, " you mean to say if I went ahead with this...open relationship thing...with ME sleeping with other blokes...you're be alright with that..."

Jackson was too jolly, " I'm SO OKAY with this..."

Aaron thought of Flynn...he didn't mean too...but Jackson saying what he said made him think of him...and he didn't want to...

"Soooo..." Jackson said,looking about the small pub smiling, " anyone take yah fancy in here tonight..."

Aaron didn't bother to look...he just stared at Jackson in complete shock, " Jackson...don't you..."

Jackson didn't make eye contact, " nah...they are all mingers in here...maybe you could do better at bar west...", Aaron felt the inner turmoil inside him grow again, what the hell had got into Jackson tonight!

Jackson suddenly downed his orange juice, " you know what...I'll leave you to it...might seem strange with the boyfriend in toe...I'll go", Aaron followed him outside, and immediatly pulled him into an allyway, Aaron holding Jackson up against the wall, Aaron desparatly trying to search in Jackson's eyes WHY he was doing this, "text me" said Jackson simply, "were go out on a date...or maybe go out and get you a shag..."

Aaron felt the lump rise in his throat, "Jackson please..." he whispered, " what's got into yah...you love me..."

Jackson touched Aaron's cheek, and smiled, " this is for the best...easier all round...you're young...need to enjoy life...you don't even have to be involved with Jack...but this way I still get to share yah...don't fret...I'm SO okay with it...I wouldn't say otherwise would I..."

Aaron backed way, as Jackson made for the street, he then pressed a kiss on Aaron's lips, " I'll call yah...have fun at Alton Towers...and do anything you want..." he hurried off up the street his fake smile cracking under the painful strain...Aaron gobsmacked and confused stared after him, before walking off towards Bar west...wondering what the HELL was going on now...

Jackson sat in his van crying...he was losing Aaron...he knew he would...so desparation has led him to share...

and sharing him with other guys...was better than losing him...

even though his heart was breaking now...

TBC

Please review as always!


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys...xx more turmoil coming up *sorry* but I always aim to bring them back together!

Aaron stared down to the ground, from where he sat clamped in on the oblivion ride at Alton towers, it was the dreaded pause, those few seconds before you were hurtled down that hole, next to him sat Flynn, whose face was a picture of fear, and sat next to him was Tom, smiling in glee. Aaron just stared on down...he could hear AND feel his heart beat, until...

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Aaron's cry and many others as the ride chucked them down and through the black hole, where they were sprayed with water, and taken them out flat to the otherside, Aaron grinned like a cheshire cat demanding they all que up again, but poor Flynn was white as a sheet, " you can go...I'm staying firmly feet flat on the ground.." he told, Tom laughed, " well I'm up for it again, pity the weathers sh*t"

Aaron realised it had began to drizzle yet again, and when they were finally released from the ride, the drizzle was steady, Greg came over, " proberly best we eat now...rain might stop in a bit"

Adam, who was with him agreed, " yeah there are some hot dogs going spare over there" they drifted off in the same direction, and Aaron joined Adam's side, " you should have come on that thing...it were wicked!" laughed Aaron.

Adam shook his head, " there was no way you were ever gonna get me on there!"

Greg teased him, " no, I took Adam away for a gentler ride...he had a great time!", Adam looked at him, " behave!...Mia's just gone to get one of those rain mac things...she'll have her claws out if you touched me!" he laughed.

Aaron pulled out his mobile, as they entered one of the theme parks many eat places, he'd received a text message from BOYFRIEND...it read;

**hope you are having a GR8 TIME...**

Aaron smiled...then his smile faded after reading the next part...

**...and don't do anything I would do!...wink wink...J**

Adam place a hand on Aaron's shoulder , " I see that Flynn's been giving you the eye all day...so are yah gonna for it!", they sat at a table, as Greg and Tom lined up at the counter to buy hotdogs and a coke, and Flynn had nipped off to the gents, feeling quisey from the ride!

Aaron shook his head at his mate, " NO WHY!"

Adam shrugged, " just this open relationship thing you said about...Mia's explained to me how that works..."

Aaron looked at him in disbelief, " you mean to say SHE knows in all!"

" Mia's cool with it, she knows some straights who do it...she's broad minded is Mia..." told Adam.

Aaron swept his hand over his shaven head, and frowned, " good for her...but i'm not so sure I...I want this open relationship...it's something Jackson wants...he says it'll be good for me...but I can't see it yet..."

Just then Greg and Tom brought over the trays of hotdogs and cokes, Mia then appeared with a rain mac, " hey! these things were pricey!" she cried, and throw one at Adam, " got you one...pink is all they had left...", Adam stared at the mac, " nah...that's more Aaron's colour!" he teased.

Greg snatched it from him, " look if everyones fussy, I'll have it!", Aaron sucked the straw of his coke, then saw Flynn approach, " you alright" he asked, Flynn nodded, " was sick a couple of times, but I'm fine now...you're just have to look after me this afternoon hey...he said, Aaron moved across to let him sit, Flynn watched him continue to suck through the straw, " nice sucking techneque you got there..." he teased...Aaron dumped the plate of hotdogs in front of him, " look...and eat!" he told...hinting a smirk..." a mouthful might shut you up !"

After their eats, the drizzle did subside, and the sun came out.

The group decided to separate out and meet up later, Adam and Mia went one way...Greg and Tom another way...and Aaron stuck with Flynn.

Although he didn't mind...he seemed to think a lot about Flynn lately, together they went on a roller coaster and a water rapids ride, both ended up getting a good drenching!

The sun had heated up nicely and the blue skies adorned over them...Flynn whipped off his tee shirt and rung it out, " do yours..." he pointed out.

Aaron stared at him unsurely...then took off his top, Flynn had a good old perv, " nice body" he observed.

Aaron shyly looked away, Flynn's body wasn't too bad either...and Aaron did get an eye full.

"shall we go get a drink" Flynn asked, Aaron nodded putting his tee shirt back on, " yeah...why not!"

They sat at a small bar near the parks entrance, and watched the day trippers go back and forth,

" so are you enjoying yourself today..." asked Flynn, supping his drink,

Aaron nodded, "yeah...it's been mint...", Flynn smiled at him, " I'm glad you came...I looked forward to it...", Aaron supped his own beer, looking at him briefly with his blue eyes, "yeah me to..."

Flynn took another sip of his beer staring at him...playing carefully, " this thing with Jackson...are you okay with it..."

Aaron snapped his head around, " course I am!" he lied, " he wants me have fun...and I am...see!" he waved his hand at the theme park in general, " I think he's mad...I would NEVER share you..." told Flynn...looking away, trailing off his words.

Aaron looked at him, hinting a smile, both unsure how to start things...Aaron bit his bottom lip, before asking, So...would you be up for...things...knowing I am still with Jackson"

Flynn shrugged, " It's kinda weird...I never have had to share anyone before...that's IF we decide"

Aaron agreed, " yes IF we decide to..." there eyes met, " So...what do you think...wanna go out on a date..." asked Flynn, taking the plunge, " I mean I don't know exactly how all this works...do I need to book yah like..."

Aaron pulled a frown " book me..."

Flynn nodded, " well yeah...don't want Jackson there on our date do I", Aaron wasn't sure either, did he have to let Jackson know where he was going...or seeing,

"maybe club21...friday" suggested Aaron, Flynn nodded with a smile, "yeah that'll be cool" Aaron turned to see Tom and Greg heading their way, both licking ice creams.

Although Flynn was over the moon...Aaronwas confused...how did he go from going on holiday with the man he loved and nearly engaged to...to spending the day with friends and arranging a date with a guy he'd only known for a couple of weeks...and then he remembered Jack...Jackson's Son.

It was Tuesday, Jackson would be spending time with little Jack today...and HE was with Flynn.

GOD HIS HEAD WAS SPINNING...that day in the play park, he wanted to be somewhere else...having FUN...wished for it...and now he was having fun, he wished he was with Jackson and his son...how on earth was he gonna get through this...and sort his head out,

" so had fun did we..." teased Greg licking his ice cream, Flynn smiled up to them , " we did...got abit wet and wild on the rapid ride...so wet we had to remove clothing" he said looking at Aaron.

Aaron smiled...but Tom looked at him questioningly, Aaron bolted into the gents, and Tom followed him, and found Aaron standing at the sink staring into the mirror, Tom came forward,

"wh`y are you doing this...why are you just confusing yourself further..."he asked.

Aaron turned to him looking like he was about to cry, " I don't know...it's just Jackson wants this...and so do I...I think...I thought...but...but to be honest..." he slammed a hand against the tiled wall in frustration, " sometimes I Just want to turn the clock back...sometimes I just want things to go back to how they were...but then...sometimes the thought of committment with Jackson totally freaks me...then...

sometimes...I just wanna go and have some fun...Tom I'm so confused...I hate feeling like this...I HATE IT TOM I HATE IT..."

Tom took him into his arms to sooth him...Aaron was in a mess... tears of frustration and upset...and it even baffled him how they were ever gonna sort it all out...

...only time would tell...

TBC

Please review...xx


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...they really give me the urge to write and write...xxx

Aaron splashed his face with aftershave, and stared into his bedroom mirror...it felt weird going on a first date...and he still had his doubts if this was the right way to go in his relationship with Jackson...especially since having seen him on a date the night before. They had had a great time...just like they always do, a curry, the pub and sex...because he ended up staying over at Jackson's. Sex with Jackson was always good...and the point where things turned sour is when he laid in his boyfriend arms after, Jackson had asked about any up coming dates with other men.

Of course Aaron told him about Flynn...and his up and coming date the next night, Jackson took this well, smiled at him, kissed him and wished him well with it...Aaron hated it.

The only conclusion Aaron could come up with was Jackson was putting his son first...and if he felt Aaron was too immature for a committment, he was slowly etching him out...the slow way.

Paddy's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs, "AARON..!...cabs here!"

Aaron turned his side lamp off, "coming" he called back, he snatched up his wallet and opened it to see if he had enough cash on him...then focused on the pack of condoms on the unit beside his bed...he sighed to himself and quickly pocketed them, before hurrying down the stairs.

Paddy and Rhona were watching TV, Rhona turned, " well Jackson's a lucky guy...2 nights out in a row..."

Aaron shoved his trainers on, "yeah so...", Rhona smiled, "just saying..seeing since or Paddy can muster is a couple at the Woolie.."

Aaron pulled a frown, " yeah what ever...don't wait up!", he then disappeared out the door to his waiting cab, Paddy turned...something was wrong...he didn't know what...but something was going off that he wasn't aware of...

Meanwhile Jackson was at Bar West playing a game of pool with his best mate Joe.

Joe watched Jackson pocket the balls...each stroke harder than the first...and Jackson kept on going and going and going...his face in a constant frown, Joe took a sip of his ale, and spoke up,

"Hey...arn't I gonna pot a shot in this game...", Jackson looked up at him raising his eyebrowes,

"sorry, if I to good at it...", he snapped, Joe rolled his eyes, "Jackson what's with this mood...you've been like it since we flaming got here...!", Jackson pocketed a ball and looked up at his mate, chalking his cue, " I'm not...I'm just...", he couldn't find the words.

"what..." asked Joe, "this about Aaron...you said to me you were alright about this open relationship of yours...it was YOUR idea!"

Jackson shook his head, " nothing to do with Aaron...I saw him last night we hads a curry...he stopped over..." his eyes wondered away.

Joe leaned forward, " and now he's on a date tonight with someone else...just deal with it!"

"Don't decide how I'm feeling...I'm okay with it..I'm fine...really happy in fact...just play the game will yeah...it's your shot!" Jackson flared.

Joe aligned his shot, Jackson was trying to convince him he was ok with it...but it just seemed to Joe that Jackson was just trying to convince himself...

At club 21 across town, Aaron sat at the bar, and saw Flynn make an entrance, he came to Aaron's side and smiled, " hiya...So...I've got you all to myself tonight have I...bout time" Flynn teased.

Aaron shoved a bottle of beer across the bar to him, "yep...so you have...", Flynn took a swig and turned, "hey...sorry bout calling yah last night...I guess it was the wrong time"

"I was out with Jackson...we had a curry..." answered Aaron, fingering his beer bottle.

"sorry...it's just...it's gonna take a while to get used to this arrangement...this sharing", Aaron led the way to a table, that over looked the raised dance floor, " what do you mean by that..." Aaron asked, watching the clubbers dance to the massive beat, " us...me having to share...I'm not good at sharing...I might not like it" told Flynn, trying to get Aaron to face him, he finally did, but it came with a scowl.

"then if you've got a problem with it...you know where to go...I'm with Jackson...you know where you stand...you're just..." Aaron began...

"something extra..." realised Flynn staring towards his beer bottle, Aaron smirked, " yeah...my bit on the side...a bit of fun..."

Flynn shrugged his shoulders, and looked up, "well...if I am something...then maybe I'll just have to make yah realise being with me could change that...", Aaron leaned forward, " and how are you gonna to that..."

Flynn smiled, their eyes locked, " Jackson may be experienced...but I'm younger...and can keep going ALL night...not sleep after the first session" he teased, Aaron laughed, but at the back of his head he was hating this...

Jackson downed his 6th beer at the bar , and slapped Joe's back at bar west, "COME ON..drink up...we're moving on..." he told.

Joe looked at him in disbelief, "What but...I thought you're wanted to stay here tonight..."

Jackson pulled on his leather jacket, "I've changed me mind...now let's GO!", Joe shook his head several times, and followed Jackson to the exit...

At club 21, Aaron came out the toilets to see that Flynn had bought them another round in,

"what's this...trying to get me drunk..." Aaron asked, with a smirk.

Flynn raised his eyebrowes, "no way...I've got plans for you tonight...", Aaron sat, "oh yeah...and what plans will they be..."

Flynn smiled, " you'll find out...", both sat in the noisy silence before Flynn could see Aaron jhad drifted off in deep thought...he was elsewhere...

"HEY...you're WITH ME tonight...NOT HIM!" Flynn pushed.

Aaron looked up, " who says I was with him..."

"just a hunch, " told Flynn "look...you're out having fun...with me...we could do this ALL the time...why don't you just...maybe...drop him" Flynn decided to take the risk.

Aaron pulled a frown, " what...dump Jackson...and why would I do that...!"

Flynn smiled, "for me...look...let's face it HE has to be responsible...he's got a kid..."

"who he sees ONCE a week!" pointed out Aaron smiling.

Flynn shrugged, but he wanted to plant a seed of doubt in Aaron's already mixed up mind,

"what if something happened to the boy's mother...and Jackson had to look after him full time...what then a...I'll tell you...you're be playing daddy to it...and all the pressures that go with it" told Flynn.

Aaron hadn't thought of that...Flynn could see Aaron's mind tick over...and sat back satisfied of throwing a spanner in the works.

Jackson and Joe had entered club 21, and got themselves served at the bar, then they both turned to face the clubbers, Joe immediatley spooted Aaron sitting with some guy, he sighed out in frustration, " oh I get it!...this is why you've come here..."

Jackson stared at them, and smiled, " let's go say hello...", but before Joe could stop him, he was off ahead with beer in hand, Joe quickly followed fearing some sort of confrontation, but gladly that didn't happen.

Aaron looked up in mid flow of laughter to Flynn's jokes, and saw him, Jackson..." he gasped.

Jackson beamed a smile, " me and Jo were just passing through...thought i'd say hello..."

Aaron gazed up at him , and then toward Flynn, Jackson was smiling...Flynn looked abit awkard.

Aaron stood up, "Ahhhh...Jackson this is Flynn...Flynn this is ...Jackson..." the two men in Aaron's life shook hand, making Aaron want to crawl away...he pulled out his cigs, "need a cig!" he informed...but realised something had falling toward Jackson's feet...Jackson stooped and picked up the packet of condoms...he handed them back to him...smiling...but aaron could swear he saw a flash of shock in that face.

Aaron then hurried away...he had to take 5...steady his nerves.

Joe sat down, so did Jackson...and Flynn finally pulled a grin at him, Jackson smiled himself at that, " so...you can smile then!", Flynn nodded" yeah...me and Aaron are on a date..." he informed.

Jackson nodded, " yeah...I know...Aaron told me about you last night...IN BED"

Flynn looked at him, "look...you don't mind do you...Aaron's explained everything to me..."

Jackson shrugged, " has he...well did he mention I just want to smash yah ugly face in!" told Jackson with a grimaced look, Flynn stared at him unsurely, but Jackson suddenly beamed him a smile, and patted Flynn's shoulder, " I'M joking!..." he stood up, " look you and Aaron have a nice night...and tell Aaron i'll text him..we like to share", Joe stood up and asked, "where are we going now..."

"Home" told Jackson, Joe shook his head in disbelief and made for the bar...Flynn the stood up and faced Jackson., "I'm just gonna find Aaron..."

Jackson shook his hand, " Well it's nice to meet you...at last"

"You too..." Flynn smiled...and then walked off...Jackson's smiled faded to a look of contempt on his face, as his eyes followed Flynn's exit.

Jackson met Joe at the bar, as he finished his pint, " what a waste of time this was..." he moaned annoyed...then saw Jackson's face in turmoil.

Jackson finished his own beer, "yeah ...sorry..."

"Look you are SO not alright about this...hell man what are you doing...you don't REALLY want this do you!" asked Joe.

Jackson shrugged, " I thought I was okay with it...but when I swa those condoms...it...it just felt too real..."

"It IS real...you've got to come clean to Aaron...if you hate this then stop it now...or it's gonna eat away at you...until you go mad..." pointed out Joe.

Jackson's face looked distant...his mind ticking over...then he bolted to the door...

Outside, Aaron and Flynn stared into eachothers eyes...tonight it proved to Aaron that Jackson really didn't care...so maybe what the hell, why not just take the plunge...after throwing his cig butt, Aaron gathered up Flynn's face and kissed him full on the lips.

Both of them failed to notice Jackson watching them from the entrance to the club...his blood started to boil...his eyes on fire...his heart started to race...fists cletched... he began to make his way over toward them...

TBC

please review xx


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx

It all happened very quick...one moment Aaron and Flynn were having a full on snog...and the next...Flynn was on the ground rolling up into a ball!

Aaron gasped in shock at the culprit, Jackson standing there on the street rubbing his fist...eyes wide - the look of disbelief of what he had just done.

Aaron looked down and watched as Flynn slowly got pulled himself up, clutching his bloody face; " JESUS...I think you've broken me bloody nose!" he cried in pain.

Jackson stared at him with his big brown eyes, he felt a little easier with himself now that he saw that Flynn had climbed to his feet, " I was actually aiming to give you a smack in the mouth...not my fault yah nose is so flaming BIG!" he jibed, Aaron whose hands were over his mouth, suddenly leapt into action, "Jackson..." he warned...all looked around to see the clubs bouncers had been called, and one of them dragged Jackson to the wall and held him there while the other, a first aider, saw to Flynn.

Aaron then sighted Jackson's mate, Joe appear out from the now gathering crowd of onlookers,

"JOE...!" he called...Joe came over to him, " what the hell's happened..." he asked,

Aaron pointed at Flynn, " Jackson's only gone and chinned him...well...it was more nosed..."

Joe turned toward Jackson, " you flaming idiot...this isn't YOU!", Jackson shook his head, holding his hand, it felt sore...he'd never hit anyone before...and it was abit of a shock to be honest...he'd came close, three times in fact once with Wayne and twice with Ben, but Aaron had manged to stop him each time, " he's gonna have to take a trip up to the hospital, " told the first aider, "this blood is just pouring out...", Jackson felt his heart race, hoping he hadn't caused too much damage, the bouncers hand held flat to his chest, forcing him up against the clubs outside wall, while observing the scene on the street.

Aaron turned to Joe, " I'm gonna take Flynn to the hospital, there's no one else here for him...", Joe nodded, " alright...don't worry about Jacko...I'll see to him", Aaron looked across to Jackson, and their eyes met...then by Jackson's surprize, Aaron turned his back on him...and began to comfort Flynn...pulling him up the street to a waiting cab...Jackson felt hurt...where was his support...but then he saw the police car arrive...and the two police officers got out...and walked towards him.

They had spent 3 hours at the A&E at Hotten general, and Flynn was quicky treated and found after an X ray that his nose wasn't broken, after being cleaned up, and given some stitches, Flynn was released back to Aaron in the waiting area.

Aaron stood, " bout time...do you know HOW MUCH TIME i've invested in this place this year already...it's getting to be like a second home!" he moaned.

Flynn sighed at him apologetically, " sorry...this is NOT how I'm planned on finishing off with our date..." he told, Aaron nodded, " no...don't be sorry...I am...Jackson had NO right to hit yah", they both headed up the corridor, towards the hospitals exit, " I don't understand..." began Flynn, " I thought you said Jackson was totally alright with this..."

In the cool night air, Aaron nodded forcing his hands into his pockets, " I guess he's not...truth be told...I wasn't either...now this has happened, and it's ended up in a right mess..."

Flynn smiled, " guess he loves you that much a..."

"WHAT...by punching yah...that's going abit far in it..." snapped Aaron, " nah...I'm angry at him, he could have said something...not use his fist..." he then laughed at the ironey of it,

"usually it's the other way around!...IT'S ME doing the HITTING and asking questions later...not him...the lectures I used to get off him!" he told.

Flynn saw the taxi rank, " so...I guess i'm right thinking you're not coming back to mine then..."

Aaron shook his head at him, " no...I'm sorry mate...it's just not gonna happen...", Flynn shrugged his shoulders, " go to him...I guess he's feeling really bad about all this...better let him know I WON'T go to the police...even though it was GBH..."

Aaron nodded with a thankful look, " thanks Flynn...see yah around maybe...", Flynn hopped into the taxi, " yep...maybe...", Aaron slammed the door shut for him, and the taxi pulled away from the curb...Aaron watched it leave, then began his hike...

It took a good half hour, but Aaron finally made it to Jackson's masonette, and luckily all the lights were on...Aaron approached the front door, and let himself in with his key.

The first thing he saw on entering was Hazel standing over Jackson, who sat on the sofa, head held in his hands, " oh...there you are...BOUT TIME.." she said with an annoyed tone.

Jackson instantly snapped his head up with an opened mouthed expression, " is..."

"Flynn's fine...his nose isn't broken..." informed Aaron, " no thanks to you..." he felt slightly on edge due to Hazel's presence.

Jackson sighed in relief, Hazel turned, " thank god...he's already had a good grilling from the police...MY BOY and the police!" she gasped.

Aaron was surprized to hear about this, "WHAT...who called them..."

"Proberley this Flynn..." put in Hazel waving her hand.

"no Mum...it was somebody at the club...when they showed up, the bouncers told 'em...they gave me a good ticking off in their car...warned me I could hear from them again...if Flynn decided to..."

Aaron shook his head, " Flynn's not pressing charges...he's fine...everythings fine..."

Jackson looked up at him from where he sat, amazed by that comment, "everythings FAR from fine you div...!", Hazel could sense the atmosphere tense up abit, " I'm...I'll just go and make the coffees yeah..." neither of the lads said anything, they just stared at eachother questioningly, " talk to myself Hazel...well look on the bright side...I WON'T be needing the ear muffs tonight..", she said to no one in particular, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Aaron bit his bottom lip, and then went and sat beside Jackson on the sofa, and faced him.

"why...why did you hit him..." he asked.

"WHY DO YOU THINK...!" shouted Jackson, eyes wild, " I COULDN'T BARE SEEING THAT...I COULDN'T BARE THE THOUGHT OF YOU AND HIM..."

Aaron placed a hand on Jackson's knee...gently, " nothing happened...we kissed...and that's all...", Jackson shook his head, " and that makes it alright, " he stood up, and faced Aaron on the sofa, " it's OVER Aaron...I can't bare this open relationship thing...I thought I could, I thought maybe I could deal with it...that I could live the best of two worlds...see Jack...and still have you..."

Aaron looked up at him, " I NEVER wanted it...YOU DID..."

"you NEVER..looked like it tonight..." sobbed Jackson.

Aaron stood up, he wasn't having this, " YOU wanted it...you haven't got cause to complain...I LOVE YOU JACKSON...I did it because I love you...and wanted to please you...doing what you wanted...IF I'm know you hated it...I would NEVER of kissed Flynn..."

Jackson sobbed further, face screwed up, " you're the ONLY guy I've done this with...that desparate to keep yah..." he told.

Aaron stared at him, " WHY...because, what I can figure out looking back...all this it stems from me telling you I'll try with you and Jack..."

"yes...TRY...for me...it's not good enough Aaron...it has to be ALL or nothing..." Jackson stepped forward, and touched Aaron's cheek with his hand, " it can't be TRY...it has to be WANT...you're got to WANT to committ to this...TRY is not good enough...it's not fair on me...or little Jack...or on yah self..."

Aaron began to realise what Jackson ment, he shook his head, showing Jackson that he understood him, "I...I'M...gonna have to do a whole bunch of thinking then..." Aaron said.

Jackson smiled, nodding his head, " yes...take as long as you need...but whatever you decide...EVEN how much it may hurt me...YOU have to decide whether you want this future with me...with me AND Jack...

...there's NO MORE open relationship...

...it's all or nothing...the ball is in your court...you have to FINALLY decide whether this committment is right for you...

TBC

please review! xx


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx feeling alittle sad for Jackson tonight on Emmerdale!

Aaron put down the controller for the X BOX, and sat back up to the armchair, and grabbed his bottle of beer. Tom came out from the kitchen with yet more snacks to eat and ale to sup on a tray, " help yourselves boys...got plenty in" he told.

Greg who had been playing against Aaron on the X BOX dumped his controller and snatched up a handful of crisp, " So..." he began, " when's camp Chris coming round..."

"8..." Tom replied, " and he said he's bringing alone his new man..."

Tom sat down,and Greg laughed, " didn't know he had one..."

Aaron sat back, mind drifting off to his plans...it was only for a few moments because a nudge from Greg had brought him back to realilty.

"did you go somewhere nice..." asked Greg, " you were far away just then...", Aaron took a sig of his beer, " no where exciting...want another game...bet I'll trash yah again...", Greg shook his head, " nah...maybe in a mo..."

The buzzer then went and Tom darted to the front door to his flat, and answered it, the mate of Gregs stood on the doorstep, but it was who was with him that forced the smile off from Tom's face, " you must be joking..." he gasped.

Ben stepped in, " TOM...long time no see...I've missed our little nights in like this...!"

Chris looked up at Tom, " something wrong...", Tom slammed the door shut, " no should there be...", but he was more worried about Ben's reception from someone else sitting in his lounge.

In the lounge Chris made his usual entrance that made Aaron winse...it was all hugging and kissing, he'd never get used to it...well with others anyway...it was differenr when you were going out with someone...his mind drited off again...about his plan...but then a much hated familiar voice invaded his space, "AARON...well I never!"

Aaron snapped his head up, already on the defense...after ALL this time, no matter how much he told himself he was over it...THAT VOICE rose the demons in him...

Ben was standing there over him...enticing as always...the neat blonde spikes...the fantastic grin...but Aaron remained on edge, not really believing Ben were here.

"WHAT are YOU doing here..." he hissed...

Chris suddenly came over and swept his arm's around Ben, " He's MY new man...so hands off you..." he teased...obviously not having the slightest clue about the history between them.

Aaronbit his bottom lip, " well...good for you!" he said with sarcasim, and made fot Tom in the kitchen...he found him in the fridge digging out yet more beers, " we're starting to run low on the ale...might need a trip to the offey.." Tom told.

Tom looked up to see Aaron with his arms folded, and blue eyes boring into him, " oh...you've seen him..." he guessed.

"are you trying to be funny...TOM WHAT THE HELL...!" began Aaron.

Tom shrugged, " I didn't know THAT was Chris's new man I swear...it came to a surprize to see him too..."

" SHOCK more like...well I can't stay if HE'S staying..." cried Aaron.

Tom pulled the door too, " look...it's alot to ask I know...but keep yah cool yeah..."

Aaron wasn't so sure HOW he was gonna do that...this would be the longest length of time he would of spent with Ben since their split some 9 months ago.

"I...I'll try..." muttered Aaron..." for you..."

Aaron headed back into the lounge, and he and Ben's eyes met...not with passion...but that horrible knowing secret of what he did...what he tried to do...back on that January night.

Aaron decided to take this as a challenge, he had to face his fears, because deep down he'd think of him, and when he did, not often, he could go for weeks not even remembering...but something would always jog his memory.

Aaron sat on the sofa next to Greg, as Ben engineered a game with Chris on the X BOX, Ben beat Chris at this particular car race game...infact Chris's on screen ended up as a beaten up wreck.

" you've totalled me..." Chris moaned, "he's good at that..." muttered Aaron, eyes staring toward Ben.

Tom noticed from where he stood by the kitchen, Aaron stood and made for the door, " I'm having a cig Tom..." he informed.

On the belcony Aaron lighted his ciggy, and took a long drag...gazing down at the estate below...he then felt a presence behind him...like goosebumps.

"Aaron...", Aaron turned to see Ben standing there...he was not smiling...in fact he was quite serious looking, "Aaron...I'm sorry..." he said.

Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " what..."

"I said I am SORRY..." told Ben a second time...hands dug deep into his jeans pockets, Aaron shook his head...partly in disbelief, " I...thought that's what you said..."

Ben lit his own cig, and leaned on the belcony railing, " I know you're find it hard to believe...but I haved changed...I'm not like I was before..."

Aaron was suspious...why was he doing this..." bet you're only saying it because you think I'll tell Chris..."

Ben turned, saying something that completely threw Aaron, " I've told him...I've told him what I did...ask him if you don't believe me...I told him...I told him all of it..."

Tom was getting anxious inside, fearing how long them two were alone on the belcony together, he stepped outside to find Aaron, when the teenager came in, leaving Ben out on the belcony, " everything all right..." asked Tom, Aaron nodded, "yeah...I think so...with me anyway...but him...I think someones got into his brain...he's acting weird", Chris then made eye contact with Aaron.

Aaron could sense an 'I know' in his eyes, Tom handed Aaron a beer, "well less you can actually be under the same roof as him...bar the club that is..."

" we're NEVER be bessy mates...but it's helped seeing him tonight...laid a few ghosts i've buried..." his mind wandered again, and Tom touched his shoulder, " so...how's single life going at the moment..." he asked.

Aaron shrugged, " don't know...I've been out all week...and I've loved it...it's just going to to feel strange for a while i suppose..."

Tom sighed, " you will get used to it...you're meet someone else...you will...it's gonna be feel strange you and Jackson were together a fair while, but..."

Aaron nodded with a smile, " No...you don't understand...this week has been my last week of freedom..." he faced him, " Paddy...me Mum, they've all stuck their oars in...telling me I'm too young...I'm only 19...and a BIG committment like this would break me..."

Tom widened his eyes, " You're..."

"I'm am inviting Jackson to mine tomorrow...and I'm gonna tell him i WANT to do this...I might fail at it...but I WANT to...I've thought about nothing else..." smiled Aaron swigging his ale.

"You seem to have got it all planned..." questioned Tom, alittle uneasy.

Aaron looked at him, " hey...I KNOW what i'm doing...and no doubt I'm gonna get all sorts of hassle at home...I need someone to support me..."

Tom looked up, and then after a few moments he smiled, " course I will...I also do...when it's you..."

"So gonna wish me luck..." asked Aaron...Tom held up his beer bottle, Aaron his, and they cracked them together, " I'm sure you won't need it...but good luck anyway..."

Tom was sad as Aaron went to enjoy what he knew was his last night of freedom...he just hoped Aaron would be happy...

...and that life would be good to him...

after all it was a new beginning for him.

THANKS FOR READING...PLEASE REVIEW xx


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx

ps...I might have found a fella for Tom...watch this space lol

Aaron leant on the fence on the field over looking the village, he felt pretty sad today, Cain had pestered him as well, jibing him for being a miserible git - even at breakfast Paddy asked what was up with him, and why he was so down in the mouth...but they'd ALL forgotten, he sighed,the wind quite harsh today as summer seemed to of vanished over night, he then spotted him, the tiny figure getting closer.

The figure jumping over the fense, and strolled up towards him hands forced deep into his pockets, " I thought you might be up here..." Jackson said, braving the strong breeze in his tight figure hugging tee shirt.

Aaron turned, " why's that..." he asked, staring to the shrubland.

" a year today...we came up here...well I met you up here after we had a row remember...we made up and scattered Clyde's ashes..." told Jackson, who was now standing at his side.

Aaron turned to him, gazing into his big brown eyes, poor Aaron looked choked up, and immediately Jackson took him into his arms, " you remembered..." he said, a pleased tone in his voice.

"you soft sod!" Jackson laughed, " course I remembered...I remember EVERYTHING about us...hey come on Clyde wouldn't want you crying for him...a big butch mutt like that!"

Aaron smirked, wiping his teary eyes with his sleeve, " it's not just Clyde...i've really missed yah...it's been such a long week with out yah...I hated it"

They both held hands, and headed to apart of the fense where they could sit, " I'm sooo glad you called me...I really thought you'd given up on me...I really thought you'd enjoy the single life so much without me...you'd do a runner for good..." told Jackson beaming his big smile.

Aaron sat on the fense and looked down at his boyfriend, " I mean it...I REALLY mean it Jackson...I WANT THIS..."

Jackson nodded, " you don't have to try and convince me..." Aaron shook his head, " it's not that...it's just I'm afraid i'll let yah down, because i always do..."

Jackson held Aaron's knee's " hey...not intentionally...i know that...have faith in yah self...you're SO much better at things than you think..."

Aaron stared into Jackson's eyes, his heart racing...it always did, some thing it never had with anyone else...only did Jackson make him feel as good as this.

Jackson then pulled Aaron down by this legs, and forced him to stand in front of him, he then gathered up Aaron's face and kissed him...the kiss intensified and Jackson was pulling Aaron toward those bushes, Aaron stopped him...looking at Jackson who had a cheeky smile and eyes flickering to the bushes, " got to be bloody kidding!" told Aaron, " it's freezing...anyway we've got tea...at me Mums..."

Jackson's smile faded to a disappointed frown, " you mean my stomachs on to endure your Mum's cooking...BEFORE I have me wicked way wit yah...", Aaron nodded, " afraid so..she sorta knows what i've decided...I think she just..."

"whats to give me the third degree...wanting to know what bad intentions I have in store for her son!" Jackson asked.

Aaron pulled a face, " it's a Dingle thing...be grateful...it might be worse you might have to drink from the wellie..."

Jackson stared at him, " you better be worth this Dingle initiation" he teased.

And with that no more was said...just them two together made them both realise where they stood with eachother...how they belonged together...how it was ment to be.

Quickly though, just before they could reach the open field back to the village, Jackson pulled Aaron toward a tree and pressed him up against it...pressing himself toward Aaron, the teasing smile on his face, " I WANT you SO much Aaron Livesey...can you feel me..."

Aaron smirked, he certainly could, " I want you too...but like I said..." he squeezed out of Jackson's clutches, " tea first...Mum'll be waiting for us..."

Chas stared out the window of Mill cottage, and saw the boys stroll up the drive way...smiling she leapt to the door, but turned to the kitchen before she opened it, " I really don't know how he's gonna react to this you know...",

Gordon stood at the counter, " the cooking...I've always been the better cook between us..." Chas didn't smile, " look I know what you me...let's just see how this plays out..."

Chas swallowed nervously, stroking her silky black hair, then pulled the door open ,

"hi ya..." she cooed with a nervous grin, Aaron pulled a big frown as he entered, "what's the face for...don't worry if you've burnt the tea...we can get a takeaway...", Chas smiled at Jackson, as he entered and closed the door, " ahhhhh...before you go through...promise me you won't go into one, " told Chas.

Aaron was instantly suspious , " what have you done...", but a voice from the kitchen said out aloud, " your Mum hasn't done anything..." Aaron's mood changed at the drop of a hat, "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!" he cried out angrily, Gordon came forward, " look maybe this isn't the right time..." he said to Chas.

Chas waved her hand, "NO...Gordon...he has to know...I'm not lying to him..."

"know what!" spat Aaron, starting to feel on edge now.

Chas came forward, "Aaron...Gordon...your dad is coming to live with me..."

Aaron's mind was doing overtime, his thoughts racing ahead of him, what-why-when...he couldn't get out the words.

Jackson came forward and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, " I'm Jackson by the way..." he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Gordon glared at him, " I know who you are...you must be the boyfriend..."

Aaron stepped forward, screwing up his face, " he's MORE then that...look I WANT to know what's going on here...why are you coming to live here, what about Sandra.."

Gordon placed an arm around Chas's waist, both smiling like teenagers, Aaron's face was a picture of disapproval...and Jackson knew it.

"well how long has THIS been going on behind me back!" snapped Aaron.

Chas shook her head, " not long Aaron..."

"since the accident i bet...I bet you were having a right laugh at me..." yelled Aaron.

Jackson rubbed Aaron's shoulders, and looked up, " is this true...are you together..." he asked.

Gordon glared at him" what's it got to do with you!"...Jackson glared back at him, his reply had an authorital tone, " because Aaron's business IS MY business since we've..."

Chas looked up, " since...what...

Aaron pulled a smug grin, " since I've said I'll BE WITH HIM properly"

"but darling...we talked about this...Paddy did too...you're far to young to be..."

"I'm NOT...YOU think that...nobody even bothered to ask me...what MY opinion was on it all...well I WANT THIS...I WANT THIS, so you are gonna have to get used to it..."Gordon slowly realised what was going on..." you mean...this" he waved generally at them, " this is serious..."

Jackson answered for Aaron, " deadly..I...I love your son, Mr Livesey...and he loves me..."

Gordon raised his eyebrowes, " what a load of old bollox...I've heard it all know...suppose you were aware of how far down the line this freak shows got..."

Chas turned, "GORDON...you promised me you wouldn't do this..."

Aaron was beginning to get worked up, Jackson kept him near him...in case he'd do something he'd regret...he spoke in Aaron's ear..." do you want to go..."

Aaron nodded...tears in his eyes...staring at his Mum, " I thought you, and me were getting close again...but now...now this..."

Chas came forward, " this doesn't have to change things babe..."

"IT DOES...I hate him" Aaron pointed at his dad, " and if it wasn't for Jackson in the room I'd let you know how much I hate him...!" he faced his lover, " I want to leave now..."

Jackson nodded, and watched Aaron leave, Chas went to go after him, but Jackson barred her with his arm, " no Chas...leave him, you're make things worse...why spring it on him like this...why, you know what he's like...you could of handled it better..." he opinioned.

As Chas stared to the floor, Gordon came forward, " And what's it to you...just get out of here!"

Jackson stepped up to Gordon...both stared at each other, " you don't intimidate me...but don't fret about Aaron...he'll be fine...I'LL see to that!" smiled Jackson, then hurried out the door, swinging it shut behind him.

Out on the gravel driveway, Aaron was still shell shocked, " I can't believe what's gone off in there...!"

Jackson pulled him into a protective hug, " Hey...do you want to go back in..."

Aaron shook his head, "NEVER...not now...not with him there...just don't wanna think about them..." he looked up to Jackson, "...just wanna think about us now..."

Jackson led him to the gate, " where now..."

"Your place...I wanna get out of here for a while...you wait until Cain heres about this..." he told...he then looked up to Jackson, " hey...does Little Jack like football...", Jackson beamed a smile, quite surprized Aaron mentioning his son, " Yeah of course...he's a chip off the old block..why..."

Aaron smiled, leading the way to the Smithy to pick up some clothes, to take to Jackson's,

"Good...that's Tuesday sorted..."

TBC

Please review...xx


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx As always they make me want to write MORE and MORE...! lol

Jackson flew down the stairs of his masonette and quickly begun packing up little Jack's ruck sack, "come on Mum can you get a move on and get hs shoes on...!" he flared, Hazel had little Jack beside her on the sofa, she was scrutinizing one of the boys trainers, " these are quite expensive you know...he is certainly arf spoilt..." Jackson glared at her, " and are you saying I don't...", Hazel shook her head, That's not what I'm saying love...I'm just saying they certainly don't let him go without that's all..."

Little Jack throw one of his trainers to Jackson, he picked it up smiling, " come on you...shoes on or you're miss the footie you cheeky monkey..."

Hazel slipped the trainers on the boy, " mind you they are on the small side...did SHE choose them...or did he...Jeff I mean..."

"SHE did..." answered Jackson throwing toys into Jack's small bat man ruck sack, " can you just get them on him...Aaron will be here in a bit...", Hazel turned to Jack and saw the laces undone,

" hey come on you...bout time you did all this yahself lazy bones..."

With a sigh Jack tried to do up his laces...Jackson throw aload of plates into the sink, and hurried back into the lounge, "come here..." he said, and instantly done up his son's laces, " he's got to be able to learn to do them himself!" Hazel told, " mind you...takes after use...late learner..." she sighed.

Jackson looked up as he started to pull Jacks jacket on the boy, " yes but..."

Hazel stood up and pointed her finger, " don't be giving all that learning differculties rubbish ...it's how he's being brought up...by HER", just then Aaron came in, and on the "hiya!" he felt something crack loudly beneath his shoe, looking down he saw the toy fire engine...minus two back wheels.

Jackson frowned at him. " could watch where you stck your big feet you div..." he told, Jack tried to look round, but his father pulled him into the kitchen, Hazel turned facing Aaron with a knowing shrug, " stressed out poor love...he only has him for one afternoon and evening a week...he should have seen ME 24 years ago...then'll he'll know what stressed is.."

Aaron dumped the broken toy on the side board, and gazed at an old school photogragh of Jackson, " they are so alike...him and Jack..." he turned, " so...is Jack looking forward to the footie...", Hazel smiled, " oh yes...That's all we've heard about since he got here poor love..."

Jack then ran into the lounge and looked up at Aaron with his big brown eyes, "are we going NOW", Aaron frowned, not really knowing what to do or say, " go where..." he asked...

" the footie you div..!" Aaron was taken aback by Jack's answer...definately his fathers Son!

Jackson then came into the lounge, " hey...come on Jack play nicely with uncle Aaron...he's the one TAKEN us to the footie...so a nice thank you wouldn't go amiss..."

Jack looked up at Aaron sheepishly, " thank you uncle Aaron...and for me burger..."

"burger..." asked Aaron puzzled, "that's after..." informed Jackson " he always has a treat", he then scanned the lounge, " right that's everything...right say goodbye to Nana Hazel ...because you won't see her now till next week...", Jack ran to Hazel , and she gathered him up in her arms, and planted a big wet kiss on his cheek, " have a good time cheeky and behave...I'll see you next week my little darling!" she laughed, Jack instantly wiped the wet kiss off and ran back to the boys, " right..." said Jackson pulling on his leather jacket, and picked up his son's ruck sack, " we're in your hands uncle Aaron..." he teased.

Jack looked up at them eyes full of excitement, Aaron looked back at him and smiled...he took a deep breath and said.. " come on...lets do this..."

In the car, on the way to the grounds, Aaron drove through the afternoon traffic, Jackson turned to him, " so...what's this match again..." he asked, Aaron shrugged his shoulders at the wheel, " it's some charity gig...it's only standing at the pitch side...it's nowt special"

Jackson smiled, " it is...thank you, " he told, " anyway how's it been at home..."

Aaron sighed, " how do you think...I really don't know at waht me Mums playing at!..having me Dad there...I am not having it...one way or another I'm gonna force that wan..."

"AARON!" cut in Jackson, nodded towards his son in the back, " careful what you say yah...little ears and all that...", Aaron shook his head going red, " sorry...forgot about that...this is gonna be hard..." he looked at his boyfriend and smirked, " watching me mouth!"

Jackson shrugged, " it's fine...it's just he PICKS up things quickly in the speach front, Aaron glannced at Jack in the back who was happily playing with his computer game, " less that's kept him quiet...he really does talk doesn't he..."

"I blame his mother she gives him too many E's" replied Jackson.

Aaron pulled a frown, Jackson noticed, and broke out into a smile, " that's E numbers you div...not..."

"I know what you ment!" lied Aaron, " anyways we're here..."

At the small car park Aaron parked up , and they made their way to the pitch...there weren't too many spectators, but Jack was already enjoying himself...wondering whether he would support the blur team or red...Jackson often shouted out to the players, and Jack was soon joining in aping his dads actions...Aaron's mind wasn't always on the game...he began to like watching them...and he smirked...those two were two peas in a pod!.

Jackson turned his head from the game, and smiled at him, " are you alright..." he asked.

Aaron nodded, " yeah...it's kinda feels strange but...yeah I'm fine...", Jackson watched Jack jump up and down when the red team scored, " you've made his afternoon...it's been a hit..."

Aaron was secretly pleased, at last he had done something right...but no sooner could the conversation carry on, Jack wanted a better view of the game, so Jackson soon had him sitting around his shoulders.

After the game had finished, they sat in a Macdonalds, scoffing down their burgers and fries.

"so..." munched Jackson, " did you enjoy your day with uncle Aaron...", Jack looked up to Aaron smiling, " he's okay...he's always looks kinda grumpy though...", Jackson nearly choked on his coke amused at the comment, as Aaron stared at the boy, " that's because i'm a serious person...it's yah dad whose the grinning clown..." he whispered.

It wasn't long before Jack was yawning his head off, Jackson took away the half eaten ice cream and put his jacket on, " right...let's go...he's dead tired...better get my little man home to his Mum..."

Aaron suddenly snapped his head up, " what...home...his home..." Jackson emptied the tray of waste, " yeah...yah div, where else..." he joked.

Aaron hissed into Jackson's ear, " but that means i'll meet his..."

" his mum..." Jackson told, " she'll be alright..."

"Yeah but does she..." began Aaron.

Jackson lead the way with his and Jack's hands linked, " she'll be fine...she KNOWS ALL about me...so stop fretting...",

Aaron couldn't help it ...once they were in his Fiesta, Jackson gave him directions to Jack's home...it was a well to do area..." bit pricey round here..." Aaron commented parking up, Jackson nodded, " that's because HE'S got a good job...Jeff...Sarah's husband...don;t like him...he's a ..." Jackson signalled his hand rather than saying the word, Aaron understood and smirked, " just like MY dad then..."

Jackson got out the car, and let Jack out from the back...Aaron turned, "i'll wait here...if that's alright...not ready to meet her just yet...", Jackson nudged him, " chicken..." he turned to Jack, " right you...say good night to uncle Aaron" he told.

Jack smiled at Aaron, " bye...see yah next week...thank you for my day" he said politely.

Aaron waved pulling a smile...he wasn't sure deep down if he was gonna be any good at this, but one thing he did know...it made him smile...even though Jack had called him grumpy!

At the front door to the house, Sarah was on the doorstep glancing at her watch, " what time do you call this..." she told, " he looks dead on his feet bless him!"

"he's had a cracking time, " told Jackson, handing over Jacks little ruck sack, " pity your husband doesn't take him out more often"

" Jeff does try...and he IS gonna make an effort...you're see..." protested Sarah, she then noticed Aaron standing by the car, " so is that your latest squeeze..."

"NO!" cried Jackson seriously, " me and Aaron are the real deal"

Sarah folded her arms, " what...like that Dan was...that never lasted..."

"Aaron's different..." he looked down at his son, "Jacks gonna see alot more of Aaron..."

Jackson kneeled and hugged his son...then kissed his cheek, " see you next week Son...give me 5" Jack slapped his hand, "Good boy...bye bye..." on standing, Jackson nodded a farewell to Sarah and went back to the car.

Sarah watched the Fiesta pull away...then went inside to the lounge, " So did you mention it..." asked Jeff, seeing to Jack's ruck sack.

Sarah sighed, " NO...I just don't think it's the right time...", Jeff stood and held both of Sarah's hands, " but it's OUR plans...I WANT to officially adopt Jack...be a proper dad to him...I'm know Jackson IS his dad...but...well...I could give him SO much more..."

TBC

ALL Reviews are welcomed ! xx


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx FOR THOSE WHO MISS TOM! xx

Both Aaron and Jackson looked up at Tom who came into the lounge from his bedroom at his flat...

"so will I do...or have I completely over done it" he asked.

Aaron shrugged from where he sat on the sofa with Jackson, " hey you look fine...!"

Jackson turned pulling his eyebrowes together, " Why are you asking Aaron for...he's got no fashion sense at all...!", Aaron pulled a frown, " I do...it's hust MY OWN kind of look...", Jackson laughed, " yeah!...we've all noticed!"

Aaron finished off his can of lager and turned, " so when does this speed dating start"

Tom glanced at his watch, " 8;30, I don't wanna be late...", Jackson stood up, " then we better be making tracks then," he told, " I'll meet you at the van...", when Jackson had left the flat, Aaron turned, " are you really sure about this mate..." Tom shrugged his shoulders while picking up his entry ticket from the coffee table, " It's another opportunity to meet fella's...surely I get lucky right..."Aaron nodded, "yeah...yeah you will...come on then let's get yah there...or it'll start with out yah..."

Aat club 21, the downstairs quiet bar had been set up with tables and candlelight, while organisers of the speed dating were faffing around setting up the last bits.

Tom glanced across and swallowed nerviously, " I wonder if it's too late to pull out...I mean it looks if there's gonna be a crap turn out...", Aaron playfully gave him a slap on the back, " don't be daft...you're be fine...and look it's starting to fill up abit..." , Aaron was right there did seem to be alot more men than there was about 10 minutes ago when they had arrived.

Jackson then came over with a 3 bottles of ale, " it's a good turn out Tom...you'll be lucky tonight, I can feel it in me bones" he cried with a grin, Tom laughed taking hold of his beer, " it's ME you're talking about here...there's always a big doubt...", Aaron shook his head, " look STop putting yahself down...just BE positive for ME yeah...", Tom looked into those beautiful blue eyes, " yeah...for you then..."

Suddenly Ben had waded through the crowd with a bottle of beer in his grasp, " alright boy's...here for the fun too..." he asked with a smile, Jackson was instantly on edge and glared at him, " WHAT'S it to you!", Aaron placed a hand on his boyfriends shoulder, " It's alright Jackson, HE SAYS he's changed...", Ben grinned at Jackson, " I have!...THIS..." he presented himself with his hands, " ...IS the new me...", Jackson had his doubts, folk didn't just change like that...he turned to Aaron, "come on...better leave Tom to it...looks like they wanna start..."

Aaron could see the organiser, a camp man in his 40s with a clip board and a mic, " if you've got a ticket boy's please come forward...my name is Nigel, and I'M playing match maker this evening...now we are about to make a start..."

Ben smiled at Tom, "well...good luck...hope you meet the man of your dreams tonight!", Tom was nervous as hell, " I'm shaking...I've NEVER done this before..." Ben looked around him discretely, then pulled out a small clear packet with two white pills inside, " take one of these.." he hissed, Tom was wide eyed, " WHAT!...", Ben was cautious, " shhhhh...they'll only pick me ups...They're give you'll a confidence boost...", Tom wasn't so sure, but snatched the packet from Ben's grasp...and dug them into his own pocket.

From the bar Aaron and Jackson waited for Tom to finish his speed dating , Nigel the organiser had said that it would take an hour to get all the guys meeting eachother.

Aaron could hear the muffled mic , and turned to Jackson curiously, " have YOU ever done that...speed dating I mean...", Jackson laughed out loud, and pointed to his face, " does this face NEED to go speed dating...well...if I did I'd have them queing round the block!"

Aaron pulled him a face, " you're NOT that goodlooking you know" he teased...

Jackson smiled, and turned to him swigging his beer, " what about you..."

Aaron shook his head, " Nah...it's not my kinda thing...", Jackson took another swig of his beer, and faced Aaron more seriously, " Sooo...it's little Jack's birthday in 2 weeks...Sarah's holding a bit of a bash for him...I was wondering...did you want to come..."

Aaron wasn't so sure...and it clearly showed up in his reaction, " if you don' wanna...it's ok..." added Jackson, noticing the look.

Aaron shook his head, " Nah...it's fine...I've gotta meet her sooner or later...It'll be fine...", Jackson rubbed his hand on Aaron's knee proudly, " well don't be uneasy with it...you'll with ME...and you'll there for Jack, no one else...", Aaron pulled a smirk, " well your Mum'll be there...I'm sure she'll liven things up..."

"yeah...she'll be there...", Jackson glanced at his watch , " boy, this is going on a bit...better be worth all this hanging around...", he smiled with a twinkle in his eyes,

"oh...and what have you got in mind..." Aaron was giving him a playful look, " bet I can make you hard...", Jackson raised his eyes browes, " I'm always hard around you, yah div...", then as Nigel's muffled voice seemed to vanish, Tom was upon them with a big smile on his face, " So how did yah get on..." asked Jackson, eager to know as ever.

Tom shrugged, " they're just doing the matches now...so fingers crossed...", Aaron jumped off his bar stool, " so ...what did Ben want before...", Tom shrugged, " he was just passing through that's all...proberly just being nosey you know what he's like..."

"we certainly do..." mused Jackson, Tom glanced up at him, " he is trying to change...I do want to believe him..."

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " I just need a little more proof before I change my opinion of him...", Aaron turned, changing the subject, "So...did yah see anyone you liked..."

Tom smiled at him, " yes...they were ALL nice...and Fit...well most of them...but now of them seemed interested in what I have to say...not that you can say that much in a minute..."

Aaron slapped his shoulder, " hey what did I say, STOP putting yah self down..., just wait and see what happens yeah..."

Nigel the organiser, and his team took half an hour to set up the matches, and Tom waited and waited...and waited...his face getting the more glummer, when guy's he DID fancy were paired off with other guys, in fact it didn't look like Tom's night at all, and even Aaron looked doubtful now.

"knew this was a bad idea..." he mumbled to Jackson beside him, but both heard Nigel say,

"and where is Tom...well I'm pleased to say that you and Horace are a good match..."

Tom tried to picture Horace...and he turned to see the guy approach him...smiling ahead of him with his big buck teeth and lank greasy hair that stuck up on one side...

Aaron snapped his neck round to Jackson, " you've gotta be kidding arn't yah...Tom's NOT THAT desparate...", Jackson just raised his eyes browes...fearing an amused smile might get him a slap from Aaron.

Tom's face drained, and he had to endure an introduction, Nigel beaming proudly at them...Aaron suddenly came forward and placed his arm around Tom, " SO there you are babes...I was looking for you...how many times do I have to tell you...you don't have to go speed dating to make me jealous!"

Tom let himself be pulled away, " what are you doing..."

"Stopping yah from spending the night with Goofy..." told Aaron, as they came to Jackson's side at the bar.

Tom turned annoyed, " I could have handled it...yes I wasn't interested...I'd rather be a monk than go with that...but I COULD HAVE DEALT WITH IT..."

Aaron could see Tom was annoyed, "Look have another drink..." he said,

Tom nodded, " Nah i'm just too fed up...knew this was a SHIT idea...why don't I ever flaming learn!..TOM NO BODY FLAMING WANTS YOU deal with it!", he then walked off, Aaron went to go after him but Jackson stopped him, " LEAVE HIM...he just needs a little time to himself...he'll okay in a while...", Aaron nodded agreeing with him...but it didn't help him stop worrying over him, " Surely there MUST be some one out there Jackson...surely..." Jackson just kissed his forehead, and pulled him back to the bar.

Tom sat at the bar feeling depressed...he supped his ale staring at the clubbers around him...he then pulled out the package from his pocket, and looked at the uppers...he needed a boost...to feel better...

...so why not

TBC

THANKS FOR READING...ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! xx


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews...xx happy GOOD FRIDAY everyone xx

Aaron had his head stuck under the bonnet of the Mini, when Cain came over with a cuppa for him, " Aaron laughed, " makes a change for you to make the brew...", Cain handed over the mug, " oh I don't mind especially with YOU having to pull your weight alot more now Ryan's left us high and dry..."

Aaron sipped his tea, " why did he leave again...", Cain was cagey, " nowt to do with you lad...anyway when are you gonna see yah Mum..."

Aaron had been in a jolly mood until his uncle had mentioned her, " who cares...there's just NO WAY I'm going over there...with HIM there!", Cain stared at him, " look she's yah Mum...whatever the reason, she must have her reasons...", Aaron did have a plan though...he was adament he'll find out the reason for his Dad coming to stay..." so...this motor needs an MOT this arfo, want me to run it in", Cain grinned at him, " there's NO BODY else here is there ...I'm think you'll be doing alot of the donkey work until Debbie gets back"

Cain then snatched back the mug, " SO better get to it hey...and none of yah skiving do yah here me..!"

Aaron drove the Mini to the MOT test centre in Hotten, then after he ran it into Leeds for his bit of personal business, soon having parked outside Gordon Livesey's house.

At the front door, he pressed the doorbell, Sandra had the door open in minutes, her face a vision of surprize by his presence, " look if HE'S sent...he's wasting his time..." she snapped.

Aaron pulled her a frown, " do you really think me and him speak!...he's in the village and I want him OUT", Sandra went to close the door, but Aaron stuck his foot in it, " I'm want answers Sandra...!"

Sandra bit her lip unsurely, then pulled open the door to let him through, " better come inside then..."

Inside, they both stepped into the lounge, Aaron turned around to face his stepmum, " So...why did he leave yah...pissed you off or something...", Sandra sat down in the armchair,"no...he just decided to up and leave us without a word...", this throw Aaron, he had expected to here that a spectacular row had caused the split, " "what...but he's over at me Mums...were they seeing eachother behind your back!" he cried.

Sandra shook her head, " I don't know...but THANKS for telling me WHERE he is...", Aaron realised she didn't know until now, " look...I DON'T want him in me life..."

" then THAT'S your problem Aaron...me and little Ellie areon our own now...and you can tell him from me that's how I want it to stay!" she cried, tears in her eyes.

Aaron turned, " look if I..."

"you better go...I've got to go pick up Ellie..." told Sandra, urging her stepson to leave, Aaron obliged and with a simple goodbye he drove the Mini back to Hotten where he called in at a construction site, where he knew Jackson was working that week, he made his way towards the site, where builders were dotted everywhere...Aaron couldn't see him at first, but a woof whistle from above him alerted him of his boyfriends whereabouts, Aaron looked up to see Jackson on the scaffholding with a mallet in his grasp, "so...what do I owe for this visit..." he cheerfully called, pleased to see him.

Jackson took Aaron to a cafe across the street from the site, Aaron sat down at a table in deep thought, while he played with the salt and pepper pots, Jackson came over with a mug of tea and a plate, " there you go!, a nice sticky bun to cheer that face up" he told, Aaron watched him sit opposite him, " sorry, it's just..." Jackson frowned at him, " Aaron what is it...I'm only kidding!", Aaron looked up, " it's me dad...well...I went to see his wife, Sandra, she said he just upped and left for no reason"

Jackson sipped his tea, " you went around there..."

"yeah...I wanted to know why Dads in the village..." said Aaron.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " so you thought you'd do some investigating did yah..and didn't like what you heard", Aaron shook his head, staring down at his mug of tea, oblivious to the others around him in the cafe, Jackson leaned forward, " what did she tell you..."

"as I said, he upped and left...and you know what REALLY bothers me...HE slagged me Mum off ALL the time when she cleared off years ago...now HE'S done the same to that little girl of theirs...", Jackson could see his boyfriend was clearly bothered by this, " go around there...find out WHY he's back...it's a shame to let him spoil things for you...you and yah Mum were getting on well since the accident...ask him out right...but JUST DON'T lose your cool...now EAT yah sticky bun..." eyeing it up himself now, Aaron smirked, " you're always flaming right arn't yah" Jackson winked at him, " that's me...", Aaron nodded nulling it over in his mind.

Once he did get back to the village, Cain had had a go at him for being so late back, but Aaron didn't care he had a mission to forfill...that evening he was going to Mill cottage.

It was just after 6 when he walked up the driveway, trainers crushing the gravel under foot, he had taken several deep breaths and rang the doorbell, it was Chas who opened it...her expression slightly taken aback, " AARON, what do you want..."

"I want to talk to yah...I want to know WHY he's doing back...!"

"look love, now's not a good time babe..." Chas smiled, Aaron was beginning to flare up , "WHEN is a good time...I think NOW is good as any..." and with that he pushed his way inside, with his eyes searching out for one person...the man sitting in the lounge.

Gordon was sitting on the sofa...and he looked terrible, Aaron's hateful gaze softened slightly, confused why his dad looked so ill...Chas was now standing behind her son placing her hands together, " "sorry Gordon..."

Gordon nodded his head, " Aaron will be Aaron ...nothing can stop him...", Aaron pulled a face,

" what's wrong with you...you look like shit..." he told, Chas went and sat next to her ex husband, " Gordon love...maybe NOW IS the time to tell him..."

Aaron looked up, " tell me what!" , Gordon looked up at his Son..."I'm dying Son...I'm dying"

Aaron's mind processed this new info as he watched his mother and father clasp eachothers hands on the sofa, " but...I...I went to Sandra's...she said you..." he began.

Gordon looked abit annoyed, "you better NOT of said owt...!"

"how could I...I don't know nowt..." Aaron came foward, hands in his trakkie pockets, " so...what...I mean..." Aaron was lost for words.

Gordon knew what his son was asking, " Lung cancer...have been now for 6 months...I've given Sandra and Ellie the best summer a man could offer...and then I walked away..." he said sadly looking to the carpet

"leaving them none the wiser!" told Aaron hard faced, " you are doing no btter than what SHE did!" he cried pointing to Chas, Chas stood up, " Aaron that's enough love...don't tire him..."

"am I really that bothered if I do..." he spat, " I mean WHEN was you gonna tell me...at the funeral!" Aaron added sarcastically.

"Son...I want to put things right...I do" began Gordon,"Please Son...I don'y have much time..."

Aaron backed away shaking his head, " nah forget it...you're a waste of space, and I'm sure you did the best thing for Sandra and Ellie, because they are better off with out yah!"

"AARON please!" cried Chas.

"SO WHAT IS THIS EXACTLY...!" asked Aaron waving his arm ahead of him, " on last ditch attempt to play happy family's...may be we can go to Blackpool and you can sit me on a donkey hey!"

Chas had tears in her eyes, she sensed her son's anger turning to upset, "WELL TOUGH!" he yelled, "because I'm finished with the pair of yah...!", he then stormed out, opening the front door, Chas ran after him, " AARON!..he's come back to us...to die!"

Aaron heard her last yell but ran up the drive and into the road, making sure he was well out of her sight...because whatever how much his anger tried to win out...he broke down...

his dad was dying...and he didn't know what to do...how to feel...

all he knew was...he wanted Jackson...because Jackson always made things right...

TBC

Please review...xx


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: happy Easter everyone xx

A/N2: Thank you so much for the reviews...ALL of them the nice ones who like my story...and the not so nice ones who think it's crap...HEY...thanks for telling me N xx

BIG THANK YOU TO KATHY...THANKS FOR READING AND FOR |ALL YOUR KIND REVIEWS, I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND YOUR REASONS...AND I PROMISE I WILL! FIND TOM A FELLA! xx

ps...Tom's story will continue...

Kids screaming got on Aaron's nerves...it was saturday and it was little Jack's birthday, he sat there in the armchair as small 5 and 6 year old children ran around amoke, even Hazel looked worse for wear, a far cry from her usual perky self...especially when a little girl throw up over her handbag, as she went into the kitchen to get it cleaned up, and inform the girl's mother...she could sight of Aaron sitting in deep thought.

Hazel went over to him, she knew this was still all to new for the teenager, but before she could say anything to herald her arrival, Aaron had already picked up the scent of vomit,

"all this screaming getting to you too...why don't you give yah self a break , and go for a ciggy...get some peace", she scanned the untidy lounge, toys scattered about, and wrapping paper tossed where it had come to land, " I'll tell you what..if I was still smoking I'd join yah...I have just reminded my self WHY I only had just the one kid"Aaron smirked at her, but his mind was on other things, Hazel rattled on..." I mean...look at all these toys...just how many toys can one child have on his birthday...and he hasn't opened our's yet"

Aaron sighed, and sat up pulling out his cigs, " pretty spoilt isn't he..." he noticed...he then stared at his cig packet... _smoking kills_...he bit his lip and shoved then back into his pocket, Hazel had noticed, " what's up, " Aaron shook his head, " don't fancy one..."

Suddenly little Jack came in the loung and started to pull on Aaron's arm, " uncle Aaron come on...you've got to help me...it's hide and seek", Aaron pulled a frown, Jack's face was covered in chocolate, " not right now...uncles Aaron's tired" he sighed warily.

"PLEASE!" the boy screached, this made Aaron bolt out the chair, " I need some air...", he hurried off leaving little Jack confused, Hazel smiled at him holding his little hand, " come on then my little darling...lets go find these rascals..."

In the garden Aaron sat on the patio wall, as the wofts of smoke from the barbie invaded his nostrils, Jeff stood there like a pratt with his apron and tongs, " another burger Adam..." he called over.

Aaron rolled his eyes, he was sure Jeff was doing this on possible, "no...and it's AARON" he told firmly, Jeff just shrugged his shoulders, " sorry I'm crap at remembering names..."

Sarah then came out from the french doors, " come on you lot...Jacks opening the last of his pressies..." Jeff smiled, ditching the tongs, "I'll just go get ours, " he told her with a knowing smile and a wink, Aaron just hoped Jeff didn't try to upstage Jackson...but he had a bad feeling.

Inside Jackson had come out from the downstairs loo, and fetched his present from the van outside, in no time everyone was in the lounge, including 8 screaming kids and various parents trying to hush them up.

Aaron stood by the doorway watching as Jackson gave his son his present , Sarah smiled, "what do you say"

"thank you daddy..." he then tore open the present to reveal a remote controlled jeep, " you remember Jack, we saw it the other week when we were out..." smiled Jackson benting down to see if the toy needed batteries or not, Jack frowned at his father, " but uncle Jeff bought me one like that last week, " he said.

Jackson glared at Jeff, " did he now...well...looks like now you have a spare one now hey...", Jeff laughed, " hey maybe Jack can give yours to one of your friends..." he suggested, "that toyroom upstairs is cluttered with junk as it is...", Aaron noticed the eye contact between Jackson and Jeff, so did Sarah who came forward to save keep the peace, " ok...time for your biggie..." she cooed at him.

Jack jumped up and down in excitment as Jeff came in with a small box, " happy birthday son..." he smiled.

Aaron watched on, as little Jack tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a mobile phone.

Hazel's eyes flickered from the phone to her son, his face portraying a look of complete disaprovement.

"coooor" said one of Jack's friends, " that one's better than mine...has it got the web..." asked the girl with platts, all crowded around Jack dying for a look.

Sarah put her hands together beaming a smile, but Jackson wasn't happy, he pulled her into the kitchen, " don't you think he's too young!" he hissed.

Sarah nodded, " no...ALL of his friends have phones...some of them have i phones...he had nothing...Jeff didn't want Jack to feel ledt out...", Jackson looked at her with an annoyed expression, " that was BIG of him"

Sarah touched Jackson's arm, " hey...he loves little Jack...look...stay after the party...me anfd Jeff would like a chat wit yah...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " sounds serious..."

Sarah smiled at him, " no...not at all..."

Later when the birthday party was over and the parents and kids had said their goodbyes and were gone, Jackson, Aaron and Hazel remained in the lounge, Jeff and Sarah glanced at each other and looked down to Jack, " go take yah phone upstairs...we're be up in a while...", Jack stamped his feet and scooted up the stairs, " so what's this all about..." asked Jackson, " must be serious if you are sending him off out the way...", Jeff handed him a can from the fridge, aron took one and Sarah had poured Hazel a glass of white wine, Sarah then took her place next to Jeff on the sofa, both looked nervous of what they were about to say.

"well..." asked Jackson now feeling anxious, Sarah spoke up, " me and Jeff...we have been talking about this for a while now and...well...we were wondering..." she trailed off...

"wondering what exactly..." asked Hazel with a suspicious streak in her tone.

Sarah looked up at her, " we were wondering if Jeff could formerly adopt Jack..." she finished.

Jackson was speechless...Aaron searching for his boyfriends reaction...but it was Hazel who sprang into action, " WHAT...I don't think so sweatheart!", Jeff shook his head, " please...we've thought ALL this through...it's something we have been saying about for ages...I'll like to be a proper...dad to Jack", Aaron didn't like this pratts attitude, he was smarmy, " HE'S GOT A DAD...it's Jackson...Jackson tell this pratt" said Aaron waving his arm.

Jackson was staring toward the carpet , then he looked up, " Why...why now, after 6 years"

"Because...if something happens to Sarah I have no rights...I'll lose him...I couldn't bare to think about that..." explained Jeff seriously.

"Jackson IS HIS DAD..." Hazel cried, gobsmacked of these new turn of events, " if anything was to happen HE would take him on...right love..." she turned to her Son for his backup, Jackson stood up from the armchair and walked out the lounge, Hazel went to go after him, but Aaron shook his head at her, and went out after him himself, Jeff breathed a sigh if relief, " well at least it's all out in the open now..." Hazel looked at them in disgust, " yes it is...plotting this for weeks have we...how to hurt my son...", Sarah shook her head, " keep your nose out Hazel..this has nothing to do with you..."

"what!" Hazel gasped in disbelief, " now you look here Jackson has rights, AND you will need his permission...cat in hells chance...there no way my boy will give up on his son" she told smuggley, Sarah and Jeff just looked at each other.

Jackson was on the patio, Aaron sat on the wall, Jackson had been unnaturally quiet, usually you could never shut him up,

"So what yah thinking..." asked Aaron finally braking the silence, Jackson shrugged, a look of dispair on his face, " maybe they should do this...Jack needs a proper family...doesn't he...", Aaron's eye's widened in disbelief, " WHAT..are you saying you are gonna let them do this..." Jackson shrugged his shoulders, " maybe..."

Aaron shook his head, " I don't believe I am hearing this...", Jackson turned toward him,

"what can I offer him...nowt that's what...Jeff's the big and end all...flash job...flash car...loads of money...a cracking home...not to mention paying for a great education...he's all the things I'm not...I'm just a backstreet builder, who happens to be gay...lives in a shithole of a masonette, with more money going out on bills then coming in...look at what HE'S got Jack today...a mobile phone...what did I get him...some crappy remote controlled toy I saw at Hotten market, he told sadly.

Aaron stood up , " Jackson, you don't know what you are saying...HE'S YOUR SON...not that pratts in there, Jack loves you...!"

"And he loves Uncle Jeff as well!" Jackson shot back at him, "Whats the bloody difference...!"

Aaron gazed into Jackson's big brown eyes, " because HE calls YOU dad..." whispered Aaron,

Jackson smiled at Aaron, and shook his head " Aaron I know you mean well..."

Aaron grasped Jackson's arm, " NO...I won't let you give them your permission, and you are NOT sighing anything do you here...!...I WON'T LET YOU...NOR WILL YAH MUM..."

Jackson sat on the wall and pulled Aaron toward him, kissing him on the lips, " I love you Livesey.."

Aaron smiled at him, " I know all about being abandoned by a parent...YOU are not like that...Jack will always need you...not that ponce...father and son's need eachother"

Jackson stroked his hand through Aaron's shaven head, and gazed at him, " what's got into yah...father and son...what happened with you and your dad the other night..."

Aaron swallowed the pain..." I'll tell you when I'm ready..." he stood up and pulled Jackson to his feet, " let's go see Jack...and then you can tell THEM in there they can stuff there idea..."

Jackson grinned, pleased how his boyfriend made him see sense...but he was worried too...Aaron didn't sleep at night, there was something on his mind...and he needed to get to the bottom of it soon...

TBC

REVIEWS WELCOME xx


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: hope you're having a nice Easter everyone xx...I have come up with a storyline for Tom...it gets abit horrible so I apologise now...but it might lead him to meet someone!...anyone wanna come up with any names...xx

Jackson sat at the kitchen table staring down at his toast, Aaron who was buttering his own toast, rattling on to him, before he noticed that faraway gaze in his lovers big brown eyes,

"...so I told Tom I'll see him tonight to help set up his internet dating profile...hey...what yah thinking about...am I aloud to know!"

Jackson turned his head, and looked at his boyfriend, " Just thinking about last saturday that's all"

"and what that pratt Jeff said I suppose..." realised Aaron eyes widened, " I thought we had settled all that...YOU are little Jack's dad END OF!" Jackson stood up and started to was h his plate up in the sink, " but he did talk sense...I WANT Jack to have the very best...I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't...", Aaron rolled his eyes and turned to him, " YOU'RE a good father!"

Jackson slipped on his muddy work boots, and pulled on a grey tee shirt, " look I need to be on site for 7..." he kissed Aaron on the lips, " seeing as you're back in the village today...I call yah later..." and with that Jackson grabbed his work bag and keys and was gone.

Hazel then was down the stairs in her fetching pink dressing gown, " blimey!...you shit the bed!" she teased at Aaron.

Aaron glared at her, " yeah very funny..." she came forward and folded her arms, " and parading around with next to nothing on too..." she added, Aaron realised he only had his boxers on, and slipped to sit at the kitchen table, " leave off Hazel!" he cried going red.

Hazel filled the kettle up, " Jackson off to work...poor love he starts earlier and earlier..."

Aaron turned, " he's thinking about it again...", Hazel sat at the table, and poured herself some cornflakes into the bowl, " about what..."

" the Kirby's and THAT offer!" told Aaron frowning as if Hazel should know, Hazel snapped her head up, " what!...I hope you put him straight", Aaron shook his head, " no I said go for it...COURSE I flaming did...but you know what he's like..."

Hazel nodded, " yes I do...once my boy's got something in is head..that's it...", Aaron drank his tea, " look money is not everything is it...WE'VE got to show him that...SHOW him Jack loves him...", Hazel pulled a frown, " but little Jack knows his dad loves him...we tell him every Tuesday!"

"YES...but maybe they could do MORE things together...days out...things I did when I was a kid..." he sighed, " before they split up that is...", Hazel smiled " you all went to the footie a couple of weeks back...why not something else..." she offered, Aaron smiled a plan taking shape, " maybe it's about time for little Jack to visit the village...see where I live...fresh country air and all that shit...I could talk to Paddy and Rhona, Im sure they'd let him stroke the animals at the vet...and then there's me Uncle Zac's pigs...", Hazel turned her nose up at that bit, but she got what Aaron ment, " you know what...I was only saying to me self the other day...I said Hazel, there IS a brain between Aaron's ears...it just needs a little coaxing to come out that's all!" she teased.

Aaron got up, " I've got to get a shower and get back to the village...let's do it next Tuesday yeah...maybe you could talk to the Kirby's about having him ALL day" Hazel raised her eyebrowes, " that's unlikely...but I'll see what I can do...you're are a good boy!" she pointed at him with a smile, " yeah" told Aaron, " let's just hope we can convince Jackson he IS a good dad..."

That morning Aaron went back to the village, where Cain was tapping at his watch, Aaron looked at his own watch, " leave off Cain...I'm only 5 minutes late"

Cain nodded, " yes still LATE smiler...getting to get pissed at your time keeping...", Aaron rolled his eyes and although he could hear Cain going on at him in the foreground, his mind was on Mill cottage across the village, " OI...DID YOU HERE ME!" cut in Cain making Aaron bolt right out of his thoughts, " yeah...I know...just quit yah moaning yeah..."

"AND LESS OF YAH LIP YOU!" shot Cain.

At lunchtime, Aaron downed tools at the garage, and made his way across the village towards Mill cottage, Adam was at that point coming out of the Woolpack.

"hey Aaron mate, long time no see...when are we gonna have that night out...I know you've got a kid in yah life now and all, but it doesn't mean you can go all boring on me..." he joked.

Aaron turned, " maybe tomorrow night...I text yah", Adam smiled as he approached his motor buggie, " better not stand me up hey!" he warned in jest.

Aaron flashed him a grin, before heading off toward Mill cottage.

When he knocked, Chas answered, " Aaron..." she was surprized to see him, " I thought you didn't want anything to do with us"

"I don't if I had some sense...but...you are me Mum...and Dad...even though I STILL hate that pratt!", Chas looked at him, " Aaron...he's sick...can't you cut him any slack..", Aaron shook his head, " why not...he didn't cut ME any did he...especially when he kicked me out!", Aaron couldn't remember why he came here now, so he just blurted out, " so is HE in..."

"he's had his treatment today...he's asleep...if you want to...", Aaron shook his head and was backing down the drive, "no...I don't want to see him!" he spat, " just making sure he's NOT dead yet...in case you FORGOT to tell me..", Chas shook her head seriously, " that's not very fair love...!", she then slammed the door shut, Aaron regretted that and gazed up at the top windows of the house...his heart and head was torn...he hated his dad...but what if it was too late and he wanted them to make amends...he wanted Jackson to see how much little Jack loved him...Aaron wished HIS dad would have done the same to him.

Things had been good before Sandra came on the scene...and what about her and Ellie anyway, surely THEY should know about Gordon's condition...maybe he should go around there and tell them...he needed to ask Jackson his advice, but how could he let Jackson worry about him...because Aaron knew he would be, and he had more than enough on his mind.

Aaron bumped into Pearl at the gate, " hello Aaron love...how's your Mum...Betty and I were just wandering..."

"mind yah own Pearl..." he stormed off, Pearl stared at him, shrugged knowing NOT to badger a moody Aaron, and walked off.

In the pub, Diane served Aaron his pint and he quickly ate his lunch, chicken wings and chips, Paddy then sat with him, " hey...haven't you seen you in a few nights...", Aaron looked up from his meal, " staying over tonight..." he informed him, " just thought you and Rhona wanted the place to your selfs", Paddy laughed, " don't be daft it's home...and Rhona misses your smily face in the mornings! he teased.

Aaron finished his pint and licked his fingers, " are you trying to be funny...if you are don't", Paddy could see Aaron was still troubled, " so...obviously Gordon being back like...is the reason you are spndind so much time away from the village..."

Aaron nodded, " No...I have got a life you know...I'm WITH Jackson...and believe it or not I prefer his company"

"well, " said Paddy, " I'm pleased you are taking all this comittment stuff very seriously...makes you all grown up!", Aaron stood up, " don't be a div Pads...I am grown up..."

"then tell ME what the hecks going off in your head...", Aaron leaned in towards Paddy, afraid anyone else would hear him, " Me mad is dying Pads...happy now you know are yah...and do you want to know what else is troubling me...I don't care...how do you think that makes me feel..." he then stormed off out the pub.

Paddy was rocked by the news...everyone in the village had been gossiping about Gordon...and whether he and Chas were back together...little did the gossips know...

Paddy HAD to talk sense into Aaron...if Gordon died without them speaking...knowing Aaron it would effect him for the rest of his life...

TBC

all reviews are welcome...xx


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: hope you've had a nice Easter everyone xx back to work tomorrow :-(

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

CHAPTER CARRIES ON FROM LAST...SAME DAY.

Aaron stared at the lap top, so did Tom stting beside him, both were scrutinizing the progile picture of Tom on the internet dating site, " I think it's me best side..." Tom said unsurely, Aaron shook his head trying to give his mate a boost, " Yeah, I think so mate, I would click on to you if I visited your profile..." he smiled, but pulled a face at the same time.

Tom watched Aaron alter a few things on the site page, " you don't need to waffle on about that...AND that is too long keep it short, you're bore folk" he mumbled, Tom didn't mind Aaron altering anything...just as long it would result him getting a fella...seeing since Aaron WOULD NEVER notice him, " want another beer..." asked Tom, standing.

Aaron nodded as he continued to twink the profile, Tom smiled and went into his kitchen and pulled out another two cans from the fridge, "ALL DONE...!" called Aaron.

"you are on live...now you've just got to BE PATIENT!" he joked, knowing Tom was impatient about this kinda thing, Tom handed him the can, " THAT'S IF I get any hits that is...!", Aaron rolled his eyeballs, and sighed at him as he slouched back into the armchair, " NOT THIS AGAIN...how many flaming times...be positive!"

Tom sat down himself and pulled the ring on his can, " well...it gets hard with all MY knockbacks...blind dates...speed dating...now this ...i'm becoming a right sado"

"just WAIT and see...END OF..!" Aaron really didn't want to talk about this again tonight...luckily Tom realised this and quickly changed the subject, " so...how was Saturday...it was Jackson's son's birthday I remember you saying..." he asked.

Aaron sipped from his can" it was alright...until THEY sprung on him that JEFF wants to adopt Jack...", Tom shrugged, " he can't do that without Jackson's permission though..." he imformed.

"yeah I KNOW THAT...but I've had to spent the best part of the weekend trying to convince Jackson HE IS A GOOD DAD...because...he is thinking about it", Tom frowned " he's mad, why would you give up your OWN son...!", Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " mine did...", for a brief moment Aaron thought of Gordon, and he quickly shiftd him from his mind, "

"anyway..." started Aaron, " this morning me and Hazel have come up with a plan...WE are determined to make him see little Jack ONLY NEEDS ONE DAD...and that's Jackson!", he then glanced at his watch, " hey it's past 9...are we going out or what!", Tom stood up, " yeah sure, let me just check me profile first..." Aaron huffed at him impatiently as he pulled on his jacket, " Tom! it's been about 5 minutes like...you won't get any hits just yet...", Tom's facial expression alerted Aaron that he was right, " shut THAT off and grab your coat...we're hitting bar west!"

Aaron needed a good drink...especially with all his worries at present, at a booth Tom was telling Greg all about his profile on the internet site, to be honest it was now starting to drain on Aaron...how had Tom become SO desparate was beyond him now...while his eyes wandered around the club, he sighted Jackson playing pool with his best mate Joe, grabbing his pint, Aaron made his excuses to his mates and headed over to say hello to his boyfriend.

Jackson looked up as he saw Aaron approaching him, " saw you come in, " Jackson told, " I thought you were ignoring me...", Aaron shook his head, watching Jackson take a shot, " don't be soft...you know me...I didn't notice...", as Joe took his turn, Jackson leaned on his pool stick and faced Aaron, "Sooo, didn't know you were coming here tonight...you never said at breakfast"

" I was helping Tom set up his profile on that dating site...remember I told you...we finished and came here...", Aaron didn't think he had to explain himself, but before he could say Joe was signalling Jackson to take his shot.

Joe stood beside Aaron and made conversation, " Jackson was just telling me about Jack...and Jeff's offer to adopt him...", Jackson clearly heard him say because he shot Joe an annoyed glance, " shit...shouldn't have mentioned that it seems..." Joe playfully gulped.

Aaron glad he did, " so what's he been saying...", Jackson gave up on his shot, and came around the pool table to join them, " Joe's training to be a Solicitor remember...I was just asking him about...how we would go about it...", Aaron was shaking his head in disbelief at him, " WHAT...asking how quickly you can sign away your son more like...!" he spat.

Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " what's it TO YOU, HE'S MY SON...and unlike your dad...I want the best for him!"

"AND WHAT'S THAT, DUMP HIM ON JEFF!" cried Aaron raising his voice, other drinkers close by could sense a row was brewing, and Joe had noticed, he grabbed Jackson's arm, " hey guy's cool it yeah...", Jackson glared at his mate, shrugging off his hand, " NO I WON'T COOL IT!" he turned back to Aaron, " anyway a few weeks ago you didn't EVEN GIVE A MONKEYS ABOUT JACK...now what was it you said...oh yeah, ' Jackson I'll TRY and be okay with it' "

Aaron opened his mouth in surprize, " yeah I was unsure...but I WANT to now...I've told you that...shown you", Jackson shook his head, " doesn't matter anyway...I want the BEST for my lad, and if that means I let Jeff give him EVERY ALL to him...I..I will..." he trailed off.

Aaron backed off , " fine YOU do that...because I see it ALL comes down to money doesn't it...NOT LOVE...because YOU CAN GIVE SO MUCH ...I've seen you two together remember...YOU'RE LOSE THAT BOND JACKSON...because when you do...it's TOO LATE, and I should know that!", he then full of disappointment, stormed off, confused whether this was about Jackson and Jack, or himself and Gordon...but what ever the case he needed another drink.

Tom saw him standing at the bar, " hey...things looked abit tense near the pool table, you and Jackson haven't had a row have yah...", Aaron ordered a beer, " something like that...the guy's impossible!", he mused...Tom wasn't even gonna ask what it was about...he knew better not to push touchy Aaron, and NOW wasn't the time, " look..." he said instead, " come and join us again...Greg's been having a good laugh at me profile...he's got me up on his i phone..."

Aaron rolled his eyes, this again, he thought, he caught a glimpse of Jackson glaring at him...Jackson's pool playing always suffered when he and Aaron rowed, and Joe was beating him, Tom noticed his gaze, " just go and make up, " he told, Aaron looked up, Tom will you just butt out of me business", Tom backed off, holding up his hands, " way hey...don't take your tantrums out on me!" Aaron turned to him, hard faced, " then hust maybe I'm cheesed off with YOU too going on and on about your flaming profile...if you're SAD enough to go internet dating...you just have to be thankful with whatever wierdo who shows an interest in yah...", Tom shook his head in disbelief and immediatley walked away to rejoin Greg, Aaron sighed heavily...he really was upsetting everyone tonight...and it was ALL Gordon's fault...if HE hadn't come back...if HE hadn't got ill...everything would be okay...

Aaron then saw Jackson pulling on his leather jacket, and cross over toward him, " I'm going..." he told, Aaron glared at him, the firey passion burning beneath their anger, " TELL somebody who cares...!" he hissed at him, Jackson just shook his head and left the bar, although both searched for each others eyes before he disappeared down the steps,Aaron was about to go after him, but was torn when he saw Tom glancing over at him from where he sat with Greg at the booth.

Aaron drank up, and headed over to the booth waving his hand, " I'm sorry...you're not sad", Tom stood up and walked away blanking him, Aaron shhok his head and yelled out, " DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!...maybe YOU ARE SAD if you are gonna be like this..."

Tom came forward, approaching him, " you KNOW why I've resorted to internet dating...I need a man to take my mind off...it's driving me grazy!" he headed off toward the gents, Aaron chased after him, " WHAT...take your mind off who...WHAT ARE you going on about...you completely stump me sometimes you!"

Tom stared into Aaron's blue eyes...swallowing down the lump forming in his throat

"WORK IT OUT...!...began Tom..." TO TAKE ME MIND OFF...OFF YOU!"

TBC

Please review! they are ALL SO welcome...xx


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews as always...and Chicky I don't intend to get Aaron and Tom together...they are just mates, so don't worry xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

CHAPTER CARRIES ON FROM LAST...SAME DAY...again!

Aaron stared at Tom...not quite believing what he was hearing...Tom immediatley caught sight of the flash of shock on Aaron's face, but it soon hardened to his normal grimace, "WHAT did you say..!" he asked, Tom shook his head backing away, " doesn't matter, forget I said anything"

Aaron throw his arms in the air, "HOW can I forget that...YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ME MATE!",Tom wanted to die, just sweep it all under the carpet, but now it was too late...his feelings, his true feelings were very much out in the open.

"I'm sorry..." he managed to mumble weakly...the embarrassment clear on his face, Aaron was shaking his head in sheer disbelief, " can't believe I fell for you thinking I was your mate...You've fancied me for ALL this time, and...and PRETENDING TO BE ME MATE!", Tom pulled his face into a frown, " I haven't pretended to be anything!" he protested, Aaron backed away even further, "do one...I don't see you...like that...NEVER WILL...END OF!", he then turned around, tears threatening to fall down his angry cheeks, and darted out the club reeling.

Tom stood still like a statue, as Greg came over to him with a beer, " hey what was that all about...", Tom weakly laughed, " you REALLY don't want to know..." he then made for the gents. Inside one of the cubicles , Tom just wanted to forget what he had said...what Aaron had said...he pulled out his packet of uppers, and downed one, he just needed something to keep him carry on the rest of the night...or he would cry...he took a second just to make sure...a GOOD feeling came over him, flushing the toilet, he made for the bar.

Outside in the cool October air, Aaron stood on the street, staring into the wet road, he glanced back at Bar West wondering whether or not to go back in...clear the air with Tom, maybe Tom had just had too much to drink, he turned to head down the street, hands digging into his jacket pockets, and made for the taxi rank, cursing when it started to drizzle on him, his mind started to hurt, falling out with Tom was the icing on the cake, his flaming dad kept popping up, continually he forced THAT image right out of his head...and then there was Jackson, and his stupid determination to do what's right for his son.

BOY his boyfriend was a right div!...couldn't he just SEE Jack was okay as he was...how long would it take for Jack to start calling Jeff dad...because that's how it would all end up, if any adoption was to take place, he now found himself damp and standing in the que for the taxi's, he glared at some tart laughing her drunken head off before again looking back up the street towards the direction of Bar West.

Aaron dug his hand in his pocket and discovered that this wallet and phone were missing, he'd left them at the club, he felt like punching the wall, and started to march his way back to the club, he caught sight of Jackson in the kebab shop, his face looked glum, as he stood in the que to get served. Boy his boyfriend looked sexy in red shirt and tight leather jacket pulled around it, as he pondered whether to go in, a hand grasped his shoulder from behind...it was Joe.

"Aaron...are you coming in...I'm sure Jacko wants to make up too...he ALWAYS sulks after you and him fight...",told Joe, Aaron's eyes looked through the glass toward his lover...all he wanted to do was fall into his arms now...but he shook his head, "no...I've got to get back to the club...I've lost me wallet..", Joe was concerned. " lost it...how are you gonna get home mate...", Aaron started to wander off up the street, " I'll manage, I always do...DON'T tell Jackson, he'll just worry and he's got more than enough on his mind at the moment", Joe didn't like it but he did as requested and emitted to tell Jackson he had seen Aaron.

Aaron hurried back up the street to Bar West, the drizzle slowly giving way to heavier rain, he was pretty much soaked when he reached the club, and hurried up the stairs, the sweaty heat of the club hitting him, he made his way to the bar where he'd bought his last drink before his tiff with Tom, " can I help you mate" asked the barman, Aaron nodded, " yeah have you picked up a wallett and phone, I think I left them on the bar"

The Barman nodded knowingly and pointed , Aaron followed his finger and saw Greg sitting at one of the booths, Aaron made his way over, " Aaron I've got your..." Aaron snatched them off Greg, who looked a bit freaked out, " what's up with you!" Aaron shot, Greg nodded towards the dancefloor, where Tom was a sweating dance fanatic and grinning like a loon to all and sundry, " he's been like that since you left, I THINK he might have taken something!" Aaron stared at Tom with concern, " taken WHAT exactly...Tom doesn't DO drugs remember..."

Greg shrugged, " but it's got to be MORE than booze doing that to him, right...", Aaron made his way and pushed passed the dancing clubbers, until he reached Tom, " hey Tom time to go yeah!" Aaron yelled out over the music, Tom grinned at him his face flushed, eyes zonked out, Aaron shook his head and grabbed him and pulled him toward Greg, " HE HAS TAKEN SOMETHING!" told Aaron to Greg, " we better get him outta here before those bouncers find out...!"

Aaron and Greg managed to get Tom out the club and into the fresh air of the street, Greg glanced at his watch, " it's past 1 anyways, I think he needs to go home...he's got work in the morning..." Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " seriously!...he's just gonna have to come to mine, I'll phone in sick for him in the morning..." Greg accompanied them to the taxi rank, and once waving them off, the cab took Aaron and Tom back to the village.

After paying the driver, Aaron pulled Tom toward Smithy cottage, Tom was pretty much zonked out of it, he smiled at Aaron blowing kissed at him, Aaron rolled his eyes, and pushed him inside...where Paddy was coming out of the kitchen in his dressing gown and fluffy slippers, and clutching a glass of water, " what the 'ecks going off here", Aaron pushed Tom onto the sofe and pointed at him, " HE'S had too much to drink", Paddy glanced at Tom who was now laughing at them, " REALLY...I might not of guessed that one...anyway what TIME do you call this...you've got work tomorrow..."

Aaron glared at Paddy, " alright Paddy keep your hair on...I haven't forgotten you know...I'm not the one pissed...", he nodded toward Tom...Paddy made his way to the stairs, "well you know where the spare pillows and blankets are kept, make up a bed for him on the sofa and...", Aaron glared at him, " do one Paddy I'm not playing nurse maid to anyone...he can sleep it off where he is..", Paddy smiled not even daring to ask about their chat in the Woolpack earlier about Gordon..and his condition, "night then..." he said instead.

Aaron turned to Tom and frowned, "what a div...", Tom was now sleeping and while he was soundo , Aaron took the opportunity to go through Tom's pockets, first he pulled out his wallett, then his phone that displayed his internet profile page...0 hits...not surprizing, Aaron shook his head throwing them to the coffee table, and went through Tom's jeans pockets and found what he was looking for...a clear bag of white pills...staring at them in the palm of his hand , Aaron shook his head in disbelief at Tom's slumbering form, " you flaming idiot!" he then stuffed them in his own pocket, and made sure Tom's head was supported by one of the sofas cushions, " you and me need a good chat tomorrow" he told him...they needed to chat about THAT too...what went off at Bar west...

...the sooner Tom was paired off the better...but even so...

Aaron feared that there good friendship would NEVER be the same again...!

TBC

all reviews are welcome as always...THEY HELP ME TO WRITE MORE!...xx


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews as always...I've said it before, but they make writing this a little more worth while...xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Tom watches Aaron sleeping, as he creeps into the bedroom, and slips off his boxers, licking his lips in nervous excitment, he gentlely pulls up the duvet cover and slips beneath it, snuggling up next to Aaron.

Aaron felt SO nice and warm...it made his whole body tingle in desire...he was on fire...as he heard Aaron moan in his sleep...he was rolling over and opened his eyes to see Tom looking down at him, in the darkened bedroom, and..Aaron smiled, " I've been waiting for you to do this for so long..." he told. Tom was overwhelmed and instantly locked lips with Aaron the kiss intensified before Tom was ready to explode...he ripped off Aaron's vest started to give his nipples some much needed attention...Aaron was moaning in delight...their lips locked again, before Tom began to work his mouth on Aaron's muscular chest...and worked his tongue down to his naval region.

Aaron gasped as Tom removed Aaron's boxers, and greedily started to work on his member...Aaron's pants were getting quicker...and his moans becoming that much louder, Tom was determined to make him Cum...and worked faster...and faster...and faster...

...until the light switched on an ANGRY Jackson stood at the doorway glaring at them, "WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON HERE...!" he exploded.

Aaron turned, as they both carried on, " Tom is SO MUCH BETTER AT THIS THAN YOU ARE...!"

"Good for Tom, " said Jackson raising his eyebrowes, before coming over pulled Tom off him, and decked him hard on the chops...

Tom had been dreaming...and,

Tom was now awake...lying on the strange sofa...in strange suroundings...in the half light...his head was pounding as he sat up, shaking himself awake...it dawned on him where he was...and he was dreading it...

Aaron came out the shower and hurried into his bedroom to dry himself off, he quickly sprayed deodorant and got dressed, before rushing down the stairs, one person on his mind...Tom; Tom was actually looking worse for wear sitting at the breakfast table, he had a mug of tea in his grasp, their eyes met, as Aaron had entered, " you don't mind do you...I helped me self..." he nodded toward the mug, Aaron shook his head, " no...course not...how long have you been up..." Tom glanced at his watch, "about half past 5, it were still dark out anyway..."

Aaron made himself a brew, and turned, Tom slowly looked up to him, " last night...what we said in the club...I dreamt it didn't I", Aaron folded his arms, " yeah IT DID HAPPEN...but I'm more interested in what you've got to say about THESE...", he held up the clear bag of pills, Tom was taken aback by him, " "WHAT you went THROUGH me pockets...!", Aaron nodded his head, " I had to...because I wanted to know what you'd taken...WHERE did you get them from"

"just from someone...", Aaron sat down and threw the little clear bag onto the table in front of them, "SO...WHO...because I THOUGHT you weren't into this kinda shit..."

"I'm not...not anymore...not since..." Tom trailed off quietly, and Aaron was beginning to realise something, " BEN...not since you were mates with BEN...and now Ben's given you them again..." he spat, " and HE said he'd changed...yeah right!", Tom looked up feeling awkward, "look flush 'em...I won't do it anymore, I swear!"

Aaron snatched the packet up, and stuffed them back into his pocket, " oh I will...now give me yah phone...I'll ring in sick for yah...", Tom was relieved to hear that...he felt like shit...and working was the last thing he needed, Aaron made the phone call and gave the phone back to him, " belly ache!...couldn't you think of anything else..." told Tom, but Aaron ignored him, just then, Paddy and Rhona came through for their breakfast, " morning stranger!" sang Rhona, Paddy grinned like a loon, and pointed , " see...I told you she missed your happy smiley face!"

Aaron stood up and glared at Tom, " come on...you can keep me company at the garage...you and me still need to have...a chat", Paddy shrugged at Rhona as the two lads left the cottage, "do you think...him...and him are having..." asked Rhona pouring herself a tea...Paddy nearly spat out a mouthful of his and gasped, " don't be daft...they're just mates...I think!" he informed pulling a face.

At the garage, Aaron opened up, and pulled on his greasey overalls. Tom leant on the bonnet of the nearby car watching, " so...are you on your own..." he asked, Aaron nodded, " Cain's away getting parts, and me mate Ryan quit a few weeks back...and me cousin Debbie just goes swanning around...so it's ME again doing it ALL!"

As Aaron prepared the motor he was working on...he knew he'd have to start off THAT conversation, " so...how long have you...liked me..." he asked, Tom hoped they could just forget all about it, he shrugged, " don't know..." he answered...but he had to be honest, because Aaron was pulling a face a him, " I don't know...maybe since you were still with Ben...you were Ben's guy and I was Ben's mate...that's all it was...until Ben treated you badly, I felt sorry for yah.." Tom told.

Aaron lifted his head out from the motor, " and..."

Tom shrugged, " when you and Ben split up, I thought...but I was wrong...I DO GENERALLY LIKE YOU AS A MATE...falling for you came after..." he lowered his head, " I'm sorry..."

Tom then looked up at Aaron, trying to figure out what Aaron was thinking...how he was feeling...whether this had changed their friendship forever...Aaron wiped his hands with an old rag, " look..." he said quietly, " just go to the cafe or something...I'll meet you later...my heads a bit mashed...and I need time to think yeah...", Tom stood up from where he had been sitting in Cain's chair in the garage, " will I SEE you later..." he asked, Aaron shook his head, " I'll come and find yah..."

Aaron watched Tom leave the garage forecourt, and make his way to the cafe...he wasn't sure how all this had left them...Aaron tried to swing all this in reverse...imaging HIM falling for Tom, and Tom didn't fancy him...could they really be mates, and what about the drugs, he hadn't even realised Tom had started taking the things, he pulled down his overalls, to pull the pills out from his trakkie bottoms...but to his horror...THE CLEAR BAG OF TABS HAD GONE...he patted his other pockets , before closing up the garage for a very early lunch.

Aaron rushed back to Smithy to see Pearl making herself at home reading the paper, "hello love..."she cooed warmly at him, as he came through the door, " abit early for lunchtime isn't it..." she then asked, realising the time, Aaron ignored her and was searching the table, and then the area around her feet, Pearl put her specs on and started to look around herself, " what are WE looking for..."

"do one Pearl...it's nowt to do with you!" he spat in a frustrated tone, " it's not hee anyway...!"

"what's not..." asked Pearl, plapping her neck scalf, "What I'm looking for...what do you think!", and left the lounge to search the kitchen.

Tom sat in the cafe, and drank up his third cup of coffee...god his head was banging, and he really couldn't face having anything to eat, Adam was stuffing his face full with a fry up on the next table, " hi ya mate, it's Tom yeah..." Adam asked politely, chewing on his bacon.

Tom smiled weakly, recognising Aaron's mate from his times at bar west, and the day out at Alton Towers, " yeah...just...just visiting Aaron" he lied, Adam swallowed up the last of his meal, " you're lucky to see him...between him going out , and then there Jackson and his kid...I hardly see him anymore...", just then Aaron came flying in the cafe, " speak of the devil" joked Adam, Aaron ignored him, " have YOU got them..." he cried.

"got what..." asked Tom, Aaron looked at him, and patted his pockets, Tom realised what he ment, " no...you had them remember...", Adam was paying up, and came over to them,

"what's going on lads...", Aaron looked at Adam, " don't get involved..."

"involved with what...AARON?" he asked.

Tom shook his head, and left the cafe, Aaron went after him, Adam yelled out, " HEY are we still ON for the tonight mate!...AARON?"

Outside Tom stormed towards the bus stop, Aaron hurried after him, " hey wait up you div...I wasn't saying you pinched them back!", Tom looked at him, " I need to go home...I need to get away from you Aaron...this is ALL too weird for me...now you know how I feel, I mean", Aaron agreed with him, but said, " let's just forget all about it then...", Tom sat on the bench "I can't ...that's just it...I can't stop thinking about you...what we said...what I've told you...let's just stay away from eachother for a while yeah...PLEASE, it's for the best..."

Aaron backed away shaking his head, " oh...just do one, " he hissed, and stormed off, Tom decided NOT to go after him, he just wanted out for now, he pulled out his mobile, and logged into his internet profile account...and something today made him smile...he had received a hit...SOMEBODY LIKED HIM...

At the garage, Aaron quickly reopened, then as he pulled on his overalls, his phone sung to life, he glanced at the display..._Hazel calling..._

"yep..." he barked answering..." what...the Kirby's HAVE given the nod to have Jack ALL DAY...excellent...that's mint...cheers for that...bye for now...", he ended the call and smiled...Hazel's call had cheered him up no end...they were allowed little Jack for the whole day next Tuesday...although deep down Aaron knew they were just attempting to butter Jackson up over the adoption...but anyhow, at least he could show Jackson that a day out together would see just how much he would miss his son...he was excited...his plan was beginning to take shape, he just needed to organise stuff...like making Smithy cottage a little more child friendly...

...meaning he had to find those tablets...in case they were found by Paddy...or Jackson...or worse still...his blood than cold...

...got in the hands of a young child.

TBC

As always ALL reviews are welcomed...I like to know what you think...xx


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews as always...More Jackson for Shawnyola...and Leanne I will do a chapter concerning their feelings etc VERY soon...xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Hazel opened the front door to see Aaron hurrying in from out the cold October morning, Hazel laughed in her bathrobe, " I don't mind saying this...but I had me doubts...you're bang on time love..." she commented, it was 6.30am, and Aaron had risen extra early for todat...it was Tuesday , and him and Hazel were gonna pick little Jack from the Kirby's house at 9.30, that gave them three hours to explain it all to Jackson who was still in bed.

Jackson had most Tuesday's off, because of Jack, but usually he slept in till 10 because it was usually 3 oclock before he had to pick up Jack normally. Hazel handed Aaron a mug of tea, " 3 sugars...just the way Jackson says you like it..." she lauged, Aaron pulled off his jacket and sat in the kitchen and sighed, " hey what's that for..." asked Hazel, " you are ment to be looking forward to a great day..."

"just hope TODAY can convince Jackson that's all...you do no he spoken to his trainee solicitor friend he were out the other night with him..." reported Aaron, Hazel rubbed his shoulder and grinned, still clutching her own mug, " it's gonna be fine...no NOT FINE...GREAT...I said to me self yesterday...I said, Hazel, your beautiful boy is gonna have a wonderful day with his only Son...there won't be anymore will there...that's why todays gonna be...great" she smiled, feeling pleased at herself, Aaron just smiled weakly and sipped his tea.

"so...do you want to wake him...he'll much prefer you to do that no doubt" Hazel laughed,Aaron bit his bottom lip, " oh...errrrrr...well...didn't he not say...me and him sorta had a row last week...the night when he met with his solicitor friend...we're sorta not talking...", Hazel's smile faded, as she shook her head, " you two HAD A ROW...well this day's gonna be a complete disaster...I CAN SEE IT NOW!" she told disappointmently...her earlier optimism gone.

"what's gonna be a disaster..." asked a voice behind them...both turned around to seeJackson standing there in his tee shirt and boxer shorts, " Jackson love...you're UP early..." pointed out Hazel stating the obvious, Jackson rolled his eyes at her and turned his attentions to Aaron,

"WHAT are you doing HERE at 6 in the morning...", Aaron swallowed nervously and glanced at Hazel, who nodded to him, " We...we...well..." Aaron really didn't know where to begin, Hazel stood, "YOU...him and little Jack are gonna spend the day together..." she informed with a smile, Jackson stood there opened mouthed, " WHAT...what do YOU MEAN all day..."

Aaron this time answered, " we organised it with Sarah and Jeff, so you could have him ALL day..." he told, Jackson came forward glaring at both of them, " you...both of you wnr BEHIND ME BACK..." , Hazel waved her hands in the air, " what's wrong with that...HE'S MY GRANDSON...I can have me say can't I...", Jackson turned to Aaron, " and what's YOUR excuse..." , Aaron stood up and finished his tea, " I just wanted YOU to have a nice day with yah son..."

Jackson pulled him a frown, "WHAT...and you're telling me I can't DO that MYSELF!", his tone was slightly raised, Aaron glanced at Hazel who gave him a sympathetic look, Aaron bit his lip, and pulled his jacket on, " it was just a thought!", Jackson started making himself breakfast, " well...me and the little man have plans ...we're gonna see a film in town", Hazel looked at him, " what...and WE didn't get an invite..." Jackson shook his head, " NO!" he answered curtly, " it's just ME and ME SON...", and he looked at Aaron as he said it...Aaron screwed his face up, " FINE!...do what YOU WANT!", and he stormed out.

"typical Aaron slamming the door just", Jackson sung sarcastically, Hazel wasn't having it, and glared at him with a pointed finger as he sat, "THAT boy has organised a nice day in the counrty for you and Jack...HIS idea not mine sweetheart..." she told folding her arms, Jackson began to eat his breakfast, " bully for him...switch the radio on will yah...ANYTHING to drown out your voice!", Hazel was angry now, " YOU SELFISH GIT, a few weeks ago YOU werepraying that Aaron would except little Jack, and YOU were devastated when you thought he hadn't...NOW Aaron's pulling out all the stops...and YOU go cold on him..!"

Jackson closed his eyes in shame, " was I that BAD"...he then darted out the chair and hurried to the door.

Outside Aaron was in his Fiesta, he had cried...he was so looking forward to the day, but now Jackson wanted to spend all his time with Jack ON HIS OWN today...he wiped his tears away with his sleeve and was about to start the engine, when Jackson was at his window, he nodded for him to get out the car, Aaron reluctantly obeyed his boyfriend and stepped out the vehicle "why didn't you tell me WHAT you had planned, " he asked, Aaron shook his head, " doesn't matter...it was ment to be a surprize...why don't YOU and your son go and have a nice day without me..."

"you're an idiot do you know that..." told Jackson.

"NO you are..." replied Aaron.

"Shut up!"

"NO YOU shut up", and then Jackson pulled Aaron into a cuddle, both knew the score...it was there silly way of making up, Aaron pulled away and kissed Jackson full on the lips, Jackson quickly pulled away, " look...let's get inside...I'm in me boxers and getting a hard on...and we are kissing on one of the roughest estates around here...", Aaron didn't think of that...both fled indoors, Hazel stood in the lounge viewing the morning news, she looked up, " so...is this day ON or OFF..." she asked, Jackson stood holding Aaron's hand, "why not...will do Jack some good getting some healthy fresh country air..."

Aaron smiled, " yeah, I hope he'll enjoy himself...", Hazel made for the kitchen, " right sorted...now...I'll make you boy's a fry up ...before we go pick up Jack"

After breakfast Jackson grabbed a shower, Aaron snuck up the stairs threw off his cloths, and slipped into Jackson's bed, Jackson dried himself, and walked into his room to see Aaron smiling cheekily at him, Jackson's eyes were smiling at him, and he grinned, " surely we haven't time...", Aaron pulled the duvet back, " blimey Jackson it's been days I;m begging for it...arnt you...", his voice revealed his sexual frustration, Jackson pulled the door shut , and threw the bolt across, then jumped on top of Aaron...their gentle kisses becoming stronger and more intense, before Jackson started to work on the rest of Aaron's body.

Hazel meanwhile was heading upstairs to get washed and dressed, " blimey what's keeping you two...", she called...and the wonky bed hitting the wall continuously made her shake her head in despair, " oh god... DON'T TAKE LONG ABOUT IT!" she hollowed, and slammed the bathroom door to shut out the noise.

It was coming up to 9.30 when Aaron pulled the Fiesta outside Sarah and Jeff's , no sooner was the front door open little Jack was running down the drive all excitedly that he was spending ALL DAY with his Dad...Jackson lept out the car and fell to his knee to embrace his son, " hi ya little man...how's me lovely boy today..." he grinned.

" I'm sound daddy..."

"SOUND!" Jackson glanced at Aaron, "HE uses that word alot...let's hope you don't pick up any other words..." , Aaron smirked, but it faded when Sarah came down the drive flapping somekind of brochure, " Jackson before you go take this with yeah...it's a REALLY good school...", Jackson took the glossy brochure and glanced through it, he raised his eyebrowes at her, " it's gonna be pricey...", Sarah smiled, " well...Jeff will cover all the fees won't he...and...have you...errr...give the other business any more thought..."

Aaron and Hazel glanced at eachother in the car, and it was Hazel who 'inturrupted' the conversation between Jackson and Sarah, and called out, " COME ON JACK...come sit in the back with me my lovely boy...", no sooner was Jack in the car, the boy was attacked with several wet kisses from his nan... Aaron turned his head, " hi ya Jack...give me 5" Aaron held out his hand and Jack slapped it with his own, he then stuck his head out the back window,

"come on daddy!...I waant to go now", Jackson swang back into the passenger side of the car, calling out to Sarah, " we're talk soon, and set up a date...", Aaron eye's raised and bolted a look at Hazel mouthing ' a date for what'

Hazel just shrugged, as Jackson got into the car he turned, " sooo...what's the plan..."

"well...we get to the village...see the animals in the vets...see uncle Zacs pigs...a pub lunch...the swings and then mine for tea...with a takeaway...and then...we can finish off with that film...", Jackson grinned and rubbed his hands, " right sounds great...we're in yah hands Livesey!", Aaron started the engine, and Sarah waved them off.

...in the car Aaron just hoped TODAY will change Jackson's frame of mind...and things today would go...without a hitch...

TBC

Please Review...xx


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews as always

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Little Jack stood on the fence, held sercure by Lisa , as he through some left overs to the pigs,

"THEY STINK!" he whinged pinching his nose, Lisa laughed, " they would do lovey...they are smelly Pigs..." Jack then shreaked in delight as he pointed to one of the pigs rolling itself in the thick muck.

Jackson smiled from where he stood sipping a mug of tea, Aaron came out of wishing well cottage and glanced at the display, he smiled as he made his way over to Jackson, " hey it's a pity your Mum decided to stay in the pub...", Jackson turned as Aaron came to stand at his side, " Me mum and stinking pigs DON'T GO i'm afraid...", Aaron turned his nose up and pulled a frown, " nor me come to think of it...I remember doing exactly what Jack's doing you know, when I were his age...feeding the pigs", Jackson smiled as he could see Aaron's mind briefly wander, " was that when Chas and yah dad were still together..." Aaron shook his head , " yeah a long time ago..."

Jackson glanced at his watch, " right maybe it's time for that spot of lunch in the woolie...!", Aaron laughed and nudged his boyfriend playfully, "YOU'RE just angling for a pint!", he could see it in Jackson's cheeky gaze at him, then turning toward the pig pen he called out , " come on Jack, say goodbye to auntie Lisa...", Lisa pulled him down and helped over the mud toward them, " little Samson's wellie boots have done this little lad a treat!" she said warmly.

Jackson replaced them with his trainers, " thanks Lisa...I think this little man's REALLY enjoyed himself"

"The pigs stink really badly daddy...do they have names..." Jack quized..., Jackson shrugged, he hadn't a clue, but Aaron smirked, " yeah...pork...ham and bacon!", Jackson shot him a shut up look, as little Jack was already processing Aaron's names, " but ...thats food!" he said.

"RIGHT talking of food let's get to the woolie...Nana Hazel will be waiting for us..."

From Wishing Well cottage they bid farewell to Lisa and drove down to the pub, inside Hazel sat at the bar talking to Bob, " I've REALLY missed the lively atmosphere in here..." behind her 3 other people sat in a corner, " better talk abit louder Bob...gonna have trouble hearing you through this crowd...", Bob smiled at her, " WE'VE missed YOU un here Hazel believe me...", the doors then swung open and Jackson and Aaron entered the pub with Jack, Hazel turned around on her stool, " HELLO my little darling how were those pigs then..." Jack ran over to his nan.

"They stunk really badly, but Uncle Aaron says they've got names, pork...ham and bacon..." he remembered, Hazel glared over at Aaron " oh did he now...", Jackson waved a hand, " he's just having a laugh...right what's everyone open..."

"mines a pint!" insisted Jack jumping up and down, Jackson laughed at his son, " pint of lemonade for you cheeky...", Aaron got the menus and they all decided what they were having to eat, burgr and chips all round...except for Hazel, she was left with everybodies salad.

At their table Jackson downed his pint of ale, " soooo...what's the plan for the afternoon then...", Aaron turned, " thought we could take him to mine...Paddy's okayed it at the vets...", Jackson smiled at his son, " ok then drink up...and i'll be back...gotta go see a man about a dog...", hn then headed off to the toilets, Hazel smiled as she watched Jack finish his lemonade, " see...Jackson will miss all this if Jeff got his hands on him...", she said lowering her voice to Aaron.

Aaron nodded, " yeah...it's going well in it...", Hazel agreed with a grin, Jackson then returned from the toilets rubbing his hands, " right all fit..."

At the vets, Jack stroked the black and white rabbit on the counter of the surgery, Paddy smiled at the display, "he's SO well behaved..." he observed, Jackson turned to him, "that's only because he's here...he can be a right handful when he wants to be", Paddy laughed, " Awwww..Rhona's going to be SO disappointed shes missed this..." , Aaron looked up, " Where is she anyway..."

"she's on a call out.." said Paddy, then Pearl came through shaking a small paper bag, "COO-EE only me, I thought i'd come over to see this little lovey, " she smiled, " and to give him these...if that's aright...", Pearl shook the paper bag again, Jack turned from stroking the rabbit and smiled, " sweeties!" he jumped off the box he stood on, and ran over to her, but before he took the paper bag, he glanced at his dad for permission, Jackson smiled, " it's okay darling, Pearl won't bite shes sort of a...grannie!", Aaron smirked, as Pearl flipped her neck scarf in disapproval, " An AUNTIE would be better thank you very much...yah cheeky monkey!", Jackson turned to Aaron, " maybe we should take Jack over to your Mums...I'm sure she'd like to see what YOU'VE taken on..." he laughed.

But Aaron frowned and shook his head, " I don't think so...NOT when HE'S there!", Jackson knew something troubled Aaron deepily...he just wished he'd open up to him, but he knew it had something to do with Gordon, Aaron turned to Paddy, who was now showing Jack some other animals in their various cages..." is it all right if we go through...", Paddy nodded sensing Aaron and Jackson wanted some alone time together, " Jack will be fine with me and Pearl..." Pearl took the young lads small hand in hers, " he certainly will be..."

Aaron went through the connecting door from the vets to Smithy cottage, Jackson followed him, "wanna can...", Aaron asked, Jackson nodded and sat on the sofa, Aaron brought in the two cans of lager, " I know what you are doing..." told Jackson taking his can from him, " doing what..." asked Aaron pulling a puzzled face, " doing THIS TODAY...with JACK...you are trying to get me to see what I would miss..."

Aaron sighed, as he sat back next to him, " is it THAT obvious", Jackson laughed his head off and nodded, " right from the start...but...I won't change me mind...a day out in the country will change nowt...it won't change Jack's future...I want the very BEST for me son and this..." he waved his hand out, " this won't change anything...", Aaron felt annoyed and disappointed at the same time, " WHAT!...I don't get you...how can THIS not be good...I'd would of tore me right arm off for this as a child...from my dad!"

Jackson placed his hand on Aaron's knee, " I'm not like yah dad...I'm NOT abandoning Jack...I'm NOT..."he turned away, " I'll still see him..."

"Then you've decided you are gonna let Jeff adopt him...", asked Aaron, Jackson didn't answer straight away, Aaron was sure he saw a flash of conflict in his face, but he simple replied, " let's just say the wheels are in motion...", Aaron's heart sunk, this whole day had been a total waste of time...just wait until he reported this back to Hazel...she wouldn't be happy, Jack then came flying into the house, and wanted a drink, Aaron went into the kitchen to grab some orange squash he had, and poured some into a plastic beaker for him, Jack came running up holding up his arms to take the beaker...

...Aaron gasped at what Jack had in his tiny little grasp...

...a small clear bag...that he knew INSTANTLY what it was...

...and said bag was EMPTY!

TBC

All reviews are welcome...xx

NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SUNDAY! I'm being taken out tomorrow!


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews as always...just to clear a matter up...the small bag in Jacks hand at the end of the last chapter is NOT the bag Pearl gave him...it's the separate one that contained Tom's pills...I'll apologise if I never made this clear in the chapter xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Aaron started to panic as he snatched the small clear, EMPTY bag out of Jack's tiny hand, "MINE!" squealed Jack, Aaron nodded and knelt down to him, lowering his voice, so Jackson wouldn't hear from the next room, " Jack...have you...eaten what was in HERE!" , Jack stared back at him with his big brown eyes, that mirrored Jackson's, " ME SWEETIES!" he told.

Aaron shook his head, the panic rising from within him, " NO...they are not..." he hissed quietly, " have YOU eaten them...", Jack shook hid head, now thinking Aaron was playing with him, Aaron stood up and put his hands over his mouth, cursing over and over again...his heart threatened to pump right out of his chest, he then saw Jack's sweets bulging out of his jeans pocket, as qiuck as you could say it, he snatched the paper bag that Pearl had given him, and emptied the contents on to the kitchen counter.

"MY SWEETIES!" cried Jack jumping up and down, then he ran off crying, on the counter Aaron frantically searched through the sweet s Pearl had given the lad, and saw one of the tiny tablets, " 2 more...just 2 more..." he muttered onto his breath desparatley, he then found another...and the last was stuck to a sticky wrapper, just as Jackson came storming in with an angry frown, and waving his hand, "WHAT'S up with YOU...why have you taken his sweets off him...", Aaron quickly flashed a smile, " hey, I was only messing with him..."

"YES...but Jack doesn't see it that way does he...just give them back to him please...", Aaron quickly shoved all the sweets back into the paper bag, and handed it back to Jack, who snatched them off him and ran off, Aaron discreetly had the 3 uppers in his grasp, full of relief that gladly Jackson hadn't picked up on, making his excuses he made for the toilet, and did what he should have done in the first place...flushed them.

Aaron did think the worst...it was hard NOT to...what if Jack had of swallowed those pills...it was TOO HARD to bare thinking about...

The afternoon ended in the village play park, with Jackson pushing his son on the swings, Aaron watched them, and glanced at his watch, " we better be making tracks...it's nearly 4 and you want to take him to see that film remember...", Jackson cheerfully agreed and after helping Jack off the swing, the three of them made their way back to Smithy Cottage, where Hazel was waiting for them, Paddy and Bob were with her.

"thanks for today..." said Hazel to them, " I think Jack really enjoyed himself", Aaron looked at Hazel with a nod that showed a little disappointment...his reasons for it weren't known to Hazel until they had driven back to Hotten and back in her place. On the journey back to Hotten no one took notice of the Ambulance flying past in the opposite direction.

While Jackson sorted out Jack's ruck sack, Aaron pulled Hazel into the kitchen, " he's going through with it" he hissed...Hazel's smile faded, " what...but it's been such a beautiful day..."

"it was...it just hasn't made a blind bit of difference...", told Aaron...making sure they weren't over heard, "HE cottoned on right from the start...what we were up to you know...", Hazel shook her head, " SURELY HE wouldn't...not when it came down to it...would he...", she begged for answers that Aaron couldn't give her.

Jackson then popped his head into the kitchen, " what are you two cooking up now!" he laughed, " or should I ask...anyway Jack's eager to see this film...", Aaron turned, and came forward, " it's been a really good day...but i'm leaving it here...", he knelt down to Jack, " i'm sorry about earlier...with your sweets...just messing with yah lad...", Jack beamed him a smile, " you not coming to see my film, Uncle Aaron..."

Aaron smiled at him, " cartooney like films are just not me style...I'll see you soon..." he stood up, his and Jackson's eyes met, " but...I thought you wanted to come along..." stated Jackson disappointment in his tone, Aaron shook his head, "nah...I've got work tomorrow...and I told Adam I'll meet up with him...I'll call yah..."

Jackson turned his head as Aaron pulled on his jacket, " don't bother..." the disappointment really showing on Jackson's face...Aaron stared at him for a few moments, then he was out the front door, Hazel came forward clapping her hands, " well done son...handled that WELL didn't you"

"HIS LOSS!" Jackson simply said, Hazel shook her head, " I want to shake some sense into you...YOU haven't even thanked him properly for today...HIS idea remember not mine..." told his Mum, Jackson was staring at the carpet, then looked up to his mothers gaze, he was pulling his eyebrowes together, " then why NOT finish the day with us...instead of just going...meeting Adam is just an excuse to get out...HE'S bored truth be told!", Hazel threw her arms up in the air, " I GIVE UP...just MAYBE he thinks it's NOT WORTH seeing little Jack anymore...because as soon as Jeff gets his hands on him...NOR will you...truth be said!"

Hazel then exited up the stairs sobbing...Jackson slumped to the sofa, and put his head into his hands, Jack came up to him with his ruck sack, " daddy...I want to see me film.!" he moaned, tired of waiting, Jackson looked up to his son, their eyes meeting, " I love you son...whatever happens I love you...", Jack didn't understand, and just pulled on his fathers sleeve...Jackson smiled, " COME ON...lets go see this film...and if you're good, Daddy will buy you some popcorn..." Jackson watched as Jack squealed in delight, jumping up and down...could he really ALLOW another man to take his place...

Aaron parked his car across the road from Bar West...he felt quilty...but he just wanted to chill out...all this trying to make Jackson see sense was running him into the ground...he was starting to NOT CARE...why should HE CARE if Jackson DIDN'T...why bother to get to know a child, get attached to a child who would soon disappear out his life...because as soon as Jeff had his claws in...it was doubtful he'd see him anyway...so what was the point.

Aaron stepped out the car, and crossed the road towards the club, he could hear the music thumping out from the inside...even here on the street. Inside Aaron got himself a beer, and observed the crowds of other drinkers...whilst doing do, he thought about his day with Jackson and little Jack...and it made him smile...so lost in his thoughts was Aaron, he hadn't even noticed Greg stroll up to him.

"hey Aaron!...didn't know you were coming in tonight!" Greg told, Aaron shrugged his shoulders from where he stood at the bar, " spur of the moment...you here...with Tom", Aaron hadn't seen his mate Tom since last week...Greg grinned, " HE'S only found a man...!", Aaron was taken aback, " what do you mean..."

"the internet dating paid off!...he got a match..." answered Greg, Aaron was pleased for Tom, at last his lovelife might improve...although he did want to see this guy first to seal his approval...you don't know what wierdo's were hanging around on line just WAITING for nice guys like Tom to mess about.

"that's top!...I'm made up for him mate...", Greg leant on the bar beside him, " if it's nowt to do wit me just say but...have you and Tom fell out", Aaron pulled him a frown, "WHAT...don't be daft, why do you ask that...", but Greg knew something was up, because when he had seen Tom last, and asked about Aaron...Tom said they needed to give their friendship some space.

"so...you and Jackson still going strong then" asked Greg, Aaron shook his head, " fine...never better..." his thoughts drifted back to the man he loved...Greg looked up, raising a questioning eyebrowe, " really..." he asked, Aaron turned " it's...complicated...it's his son...the stepdad wants to adopt him...and believe it or not...but I think Jackson's gonna allow it...", he had finished with a heavy defeated sigh.

Greg was surprized to learn that, " why would he wanna give his boy up...", Aaron turned to him, " he's NOT...NOT in his eyes anyway...he still thinks he'll see him every Tuesday as per...but as sonn as Jeff has a say...THAT will stop...I just feel it...I just need too...", a plan was forming in his mind, " I need to go Sarah...Jack's Mum...I'll wait till Jeff's at work...I'll try and convince her that this adoption is a rubbish idea...", Aaron felt happier...surely Sarah would want Jackson to be Jack's DAD...after all the child was a product of THEIR Conception...not her and smarmy Jeff.

His phone then jingled, he had received a text...Greg turned, " got a message..." he asked, Aaron nodded, and pulled out his phone...

...the text message was from his Mum, Chas...it said...

**come home now...x**

TBC

As per usual ALL reviews are MOST welcomed...whether you LIKE it...or HATE it! xx


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews and COMMENTS on the story, they mean SO much to me...xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Aaron stared at the display of his phone, **come home now...Mum x**, it was the third text now, Greg realised this and looked over his shoulder at the bar, " what's up...", Aaron shoved the phone back into his pocket, " nowt important...want another drink mate...", Aaron had stayed out at Bar West till 10.30, then drove home, after parking up he glanced toward Mill Cottage, all the lights were off...he shrugged and headed into Smithy to go to bed.

Meanwhile, Hazel was coming down the stairs at her place, in her dressing gown, the front door was being banged at continuously, " alright, ALRIGHT, where's the fire!", she called out annoyed at having been woken up, she pulled open the door to see Chas standing there on the step, " what are YOU doing here!" gasped Hazel, it was the last person she would of expected here, Chas pushed her way inside, " is he here...!" she cried, Hazel rolled her eyeballs closing the door, and folled her into the lounge, "who..."

"AARON...who else...he's not answering his phone...I've just come from the hospital...!", Hazel some what annoyed gaze softened a tad, " Hospital...whose laid up in there", Chas glared at her looking somewhat shocked, " GORDON of course...Aaron's dad...HE'S dying Hazel...has Aaron NOT SAID...", by the puzzled look Hazel gave her, Chas got her answer, " oh this is just Typical!", Jackson was then at the foot of the stairs, " what's ALL the noise about..." he spotted Chas, she looked abit upset, " is everything okay with Aaron!", he asked concern rising in him, Chas turned to him, " ohhh Aaron's okay no doubt...it's his Dad who is on his LAST legs..."

Aaron brushed his teeth at Smithy, and then rinsed his mouth out, before coming out the bathroom to come face to face with Paddy standing on the landing in his dressing gown and fluffy slippers, " blimey Paddy...taken up sleep walking now have yah!", Aaron smirked, Paddy's expression was rather glum, Aaron...haven't you got any of yah Mums texts...", Aaron nodded at him, pulling a face, " yep!..all 5 of them...why", Paddy pushed his specs up his nose, " it's...it's yah Dad...Chas had to call an ambulance...he's at the hospital..."

Aaron just stared at him...the info processing in his mind..." they rushed him in not that long after you left the village with Jackson anf Hazel earlier..." added Paddy, Aaron yawned, and headed off to his bedroom, " well I'll like to talk longer Pads, because how riviting this conversation is...I'm tired and want me bed..."

"AARON!..!" gasped Paddy, " did you NOT hear what I just said to yah..", Aaron paused at his bedroom door, and turned, " I HEARD what you said Paddy..." , and just as he was about to enter his room, his mobile sung to life in his pocket, Paddy pointed with a knowing smile at him, "that'll be your Mum...", Aaron pulled out his phone, and smiled smuggly at Paddy, " it's Jackson ACTUALLY" he took the call, "Hi ya...WHAT...WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S ROUND YOURS!...WHAT...NO I DIDN'T TELL YAH...ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT KEEP YOUR HAIR ON..." Aaron was rolling his eyes, " NO YOU SHUT UP...ALRIGHT SEE YOU IN A BIT...LIKE I HAVE ANY FLAMING CHOICE!" , he ended the call, Paddy looked up, " Sooo..what did he say..."

"Me Mum's round his...going on about HIM" snapped Aaron.

"your Dad..." asked Paddy, Aaron shook his head, "NO...YOU ARE ME DAD!", he said that with a hint of a smile...and Paddy smiled too...but it still didn't change the fact Gordon was at the hospital, "SO...what's..."

"Jackson's COMING to get me...INSISTING IN FACT...guess I better go wait for him...but I'm telling yah something Pads...NO ONE is making me SEE HIM!"

Aaron looked at his watch, as he stood in the dark outside Smithy, and as he looked up, he could see the flash of headlights swing around and the purr of Jackson's blue Van...leaning over and winding down the window, Jackson called out, " GET IN!"

Aaron obeyed and got in and sat next to his boyfriend in the van, Jackson looked at him eyebrowes pulling together, " why didn't yah tell me...WHY hide it from me..." Jackson was mad...Aaron bit his lip, but simply answered, " it was NOT important...as far as I WAS concerned...", Jackson shook his head in sheer disbelief, " WHAT...that yah DAD IS SERIOUSLY ILL!"

" HE'S been that ALL his sad life...what's the flaming difference..." told Aaron, Jackson was realising how deep the hate was embedded in Aaron concerning his Dad, " but...he's yah Dad..." Jackson said softly, Aaron faced him in the dark shadows of the van, " PADDY'S me dad...THAT MAN is just some sick old man dying in hospital...", Jackson sighed, " your's Mum's waiting...SHE'S upset...even if you don't care about Gordon...you SHOULD care about her!", Aaron swallowed before asking, " where is she...still at your's..."

"no" replied Jackson, " she's at the hospital..."

"with HIM...nah...I'll just wait until she comes home...", Aaron was about to leave the van, but Jackson grabbed his arm, " Aaron wait..." he hissed, " don't go...!", Aaron paused, and took his hand away from the door release, " why...what is there else to say...", Jackson slowly placed his hand on Aaron's thigh, " I'm...sorry the way I acted earlier...I were a div...Mum said YOU...you organised today...I didn't thank you, did I...", Aaron shook his head at him, " well...it was ALL for nowt anyways, you still don't want yah son...", Jackson looked up, " that's NOT true...I've COURSE I want him...but I wish YOU could just see it...how I see it...wanting the best for Jack..."

"and what's that, palming him off onto Jeff...let Jack call HIM dad...because he will..." warned Aaron, Jackson fell silent, and stared out the vans window toward the quiet dark village, Aaron sighed heavily, " sometimes I wish...I wish you never said owt...in Lanzarotte I mean...I wish you just kept yah trap shut about Jack...then that way...", he faced him, " I wouldn't of met him and got too...attached", Jackson swung his head around, " WHAT..." there was a hint of a pleased smile on Jackson's face, " Aaron Livesey...are you saying you love me son...", Aaron didn't know about love...that was a VERY big word...BIG feeling...that he knew he only had for Jackson...and Paddy in a different way but...he turned, " fond of...is more I was think of..." he corrected.

Jackson was still pleased...it was a big start after all, " look...if I say..." he swallowed, " If I say I'll...delay any plans...and I'm ONLY saying DELAY my plans...will you see yah dad...or Mum at least..." suggested Jackson as a compromise, Aaron wanted to say yes...but the very thought of seeing HIM in that hospital bed...but if Jackson delayed his plans...it would be worth it...wouldn't it..., " lets go then..." , he was really not sure...but he had said it now...Jackson beamed a smile and started the engine, Paddy was watching with a smile as the van pulled away out of the village, he let the net curtain go, and held his mobile to his ear, " don't worry Chas...he might be on his way..." he soothed hopefully.

Jackson drove him to the hospital in no time, and Aaron's stomach was doing somersaults...after parking up, Jackson switched off the engine, and turned, " I'll stay with yah...if it helps...", Aaron was too quiet, he just nodded and exited the van, Jackson came out the van and called to Aaron, " hey come here...", Aaron stood staring at him in the quiet hospital carpark, "what...", Jackson waved his hand, "COME HERE!" Aaron approached him, and no sooner had come at a breaths distance, Jackson grabbed him...and pulled him up against the van...both gazed into eachother eyes, " I LOVE you..." told Jackson seriously, " I know I don't say it as often as I should...but I do...", Aaron smiled at him sadly...but his blue eyes showed the love inside him...and they locked lips very gently...pulling away from the light clasp, Aaron looked up, " we better get in there...then..."

Jackson locked up the van, and followed his boyfriend into the hospitals main entrance...god Aaron was SO peeved...would he EVER see the back of a hospital this year, in the clinical corridor, they followed the route to reception, and atfer making some enquiries (Jackson did...Aaron remaining quiet) they headed off to the cancer unit, where Aaron could already see his mother sobbing in the corridor...a nurse was with her...Jackson immediately turned to Aaron already realising what might happen, Chas looked up at him...her make up smeared all over her face, " so NOW HE shows up..." she cried bitterly, Aaron came forward, " so where is HE..." he asked without interest.

"YOU TOO LATE AARON!...HE as you call him...HAS DIED!", Jackson's eyes widened, and instantly came to Aaron's side...not knowing how he'd react...Aaron stood there stark still...not really taking it in..."OI..." snapped Chas waving her hands in front of her son's staring eyes,

"DID YAH HEAR ME...YOUR SODDEN DADS DEAD!", Aaron still stood there...mouth open, so she resorted to grabbing his arms, and shaking him, " LISTEN ARE YOU DEAF!" she shouted, Jackson intervened " THAT'S ENOUGH CHAS!" he yelled angrily, Chas turned to him, " and what's all this got to do with YOU...", Jackson turned, " every thing about Aaron IS MY business...because I MAKE it my business...", Chas turned, " where's he gone..."

Both Jackson and Chas looked around the corridor...Aaron had vanished!

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE GLADLY WELCOMED! xx


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews... Hope this chapter is okay...feeling quite low and upset today...and this may have effected the way I portrayed the chapter SORRY! xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Aaron was rat arsed, his vision was going, he slurred his words and he didn't know WHERE he was...just the fact that it was noisy and was a pib or it was a club...he couldn't think...he couldn't even remember walking into the place, of course being a young lad all eyes had been on him from the start...especially a certain someone at the bar, whom had been plying him with drinks since he had got there, Aaron couldn't remember his guys name...Matt, Mike...tit were something like that, but he could vaguely remember talking to him at the bar when he had first come in, before he had downed a shedload of ale.

The guy came over with yet another pint, and placed it in front of Aaron, Aaron's eyes were glazed as he stared at the pint, the guy pulled out his mobile, " I'll get us a cab shall I..." he said, Aaron looked up, " cab...where..." he slurred, he hated this feeling now...he had felt like this before...helpless...but somehow HE knew this WASN'T like before, " cab please...yeah the rose and crown to 12 Bell court road please...", he heard the guy say on his phone opposite him...after ending the call , he stood and pulled on a long leather coat,

"right shall we go Aaron...", Aaron felt strange...strange in the sense he didn't know what he was ment to do...there was NO WAY he was going home with anyone...he just sat there, " hey Aaron...come on...you're up for some fun arnt yah..." the guy said, Aaron stood and staggered forward the guy caught him, " hey steady now...looks like we're in for an interesting night..." he teased, Aaron pulled away and tried to unhook his own jacket from the chair it had got caught on, " hey let me help you with that..." the guy said, trying to hurry him...just as Aaron was about to retaliate, when a voice he recognised intervened, " HEY...do one..." Aaron's rather dazed vision focused on Joe, Jackson's best mate.

The guy turned around to Joe, " what business is it of yours. " ,Joe pushed the guy away,

"He's NOT avaliable, so like I said clear off...", the guy looking rather pissed off, stuck a finger up at the pair, " F'ing cock tease!", and stormed off, Joe already had his phone to his ear, "hey, Jacko...I've found him...better get youself over here quick mate...he's in a bit of state...", when Joe ended the call, Aaron had fell silent and stared into space.

Jackson was soon entering the pub, and saw his boyfriend's drunken state spralled across on a couch in the corner, Joe was with him, " thanks Joe...you're a star!" Jackson told his mate, Joe helped him pull Aaron to his feet and dragged him towards the pubs exit, " what's wrong with him anyway..." asked Joe, " his Dad died tonight...I think he's...sorta drowning his sorrows...or trying to forget...it's one of the two...", once they reached the street, they pulled Aaron towards Jackson's van...and bundled him inside, Jackson closed the van's passenger door, and turned to Joe, "cheers mate...I'll call yah about that night out yeah...just gotta you know..."

"clear it with the missus..." Joe teased, Jackson laughed and got into the van, after beeping the horn as a farewell, he drove off leaving Joe to make his own way home.

Jackson took Aaron back to his place , and it had gone 3 in the morning, and 4 cups of coffees, to sober Aaron up, he sat in the kitchen rubbing his tearful sore eyes, Jackson stood at the counter staring at him, " your Mum went mental...not only did yah miss your Dad dying...you ran off too...!", he told him in an annoyed tone, Aaron looked up from his coffee, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I...I just couldn't face it..." he said, his tone soundind sombre, Jackson came forward, pulled a chair up close to his boyfriend, and sat...putting his arm around him, " you want to talk about it..." Aaron shook his head rubbing his head, " not really...ME dad's DEAD and I don't give a TOSS!"

He looked into Jackson's eyes, " I should do...give a toss...but I CAN'T...I've tried to think I can..but...but...", Jackson reasureingly rubbed Aaron's lower back, " it's ok...It's ok...I understand why you feel the WAY you feel...", Aaron nodded, " yes but...it's not right is it...you shouldn't feel HATE like that...NOT for your own dad...right...", again he searched Jackson for his answers because Jackson always knew them...Jackson had a flashing thought of his dad, " you'd be surprized...but...your Mum...she went mental...angry...but I managed to calm her down...I think you better talk to her tomorrow..." Jackson told.

Aaron suddenly remembered, " hey...where is she..."

" I drove her home...shes fine...Paddy was up and I left her with him...", Aaron couldn't believe how selfish he'd been, just dumping all this on Jackson, " I'm sorry bout that...should of been ME who sorted fer out...REGARDLESS of how I felt about me Dad...", Jackson rubbed Aaron's upper back again, " it's okay...she IS the mother in law...got to stay in her good books..." Jackson joked, pleased he had managed to raise a smile from Aaron...even if it was only small.

Aaron looked up, " I'm sorry I ran off...how did you find me..."

" you'd be surprized how many mates I have around town...I spread the word, and one of them thought he'd seen yah in the Rose and Crown...he phoned Joe...who DOES know you...and he found yah...and then HE called yours truely..." Jackson finished beaming a smile at him.

Aaron glanced at his watch, he could barely make out 3.37 in the dim light, " I've kept you up..." realised Aaron, Jackson grinned, "I'm the boss this week...well...the foreman...I'll make a phone call and roll in on site when I like", he stood up and held out his hand, "COME ON...let's go to bed...", Aaron stood and looked at him, " but I won't be able to sleep...not with HIM dead..."

"afraid he's gonna come back and haunt yah..." asked Jackson, " it's the living that can hurt you...not the dead...", he grabbed Aaron's hand and they both assended up the stairs to bed.

Aaron didn't sleep of course, he just laid in Jackson's arms watching the window grow lighter and brighter, as the sun started to rise about 7...he heard Jackson drift off a few times, but he COULDN'T...his Dads face drowning all his thoughts, it must have been 8, because the next thing he knew he could hear the toilet flushing...meaning Hazel was up and about...that was all he needed, HER mother henning him...because no doubt SHE knew it all, if his Mum had been round here last night, but there was no where to hide...unless.

The bedroom door opened and Hazel stared at Jackson's slumbering form, " wake up sleepy head...you're be late for work!", and from beneath the duvet, Aaron heard the pause in Hazel's voice...but..." AND you Aaron...hiding under the duvet you cheeky monkey..." Aaron threw back the duvet with a frown, Hazel smiled at him, " so...hows yah dad..."

"NO DEAD...are you making breakfast...or what..." answered Aaron, Hazel was somewhat dumbstruck, which was a first for her, luckily Jackson had only been resting his eyes, he opened one of them, " go make the breakfast...I'll DEAL with Aaron", Hazel still shocked by the news,and of course Aaron's reaction to it, slowly shook her head and vacated the room,

" she must think I'm a right heartless bastard..." said Aaron sitting up. Jackson sat up next to him, and pulled him close, " she doesn't KNOW you and him and your relationship, I'm sure she'll understand...", Aaron smiled as Jackson kissed his forehead, " I still feel nothing though...", Jackson shrugged, " maybe you might after a while...it's still all new...wait until it sinks in...", Aaron faced him, expression pointing to doubt, ", and if I don't...", Jackson shrugged again, " then you PRETEND...for your Mums sake...if not your own...", Aaron was pleased Jackson understood him...not many folk did...just him, and Paddy really...Jackson laid back resting his head on his arms, " I get it now...about why you were going on to me about Jack...", Aaron looked away, " don't know what you mean..."

Jackson sat up, and pulled Aaron into a clinch, " you don't want ME and Jack to end up like YOU and your father...I get it now...but that will never happen Aaron..."

Aaron got out of bed, and stard at him, " it will if you go through the adoption Jackson...", he pulled on his jeans and stood, " as soon as YOU'VE LOST THAT BOND...it's gone...gone FOREVER...no more feelings...

...JUST LOOK AT ME...before you decide..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS AND COMMENTS WELCOME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR LOATHE IT...! xx


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and...thanks for all your kind words...had some bad news, but baring up now...(And yes Emmerdale doesn't help!) , hoping to get some happier chapters out soon, including Aaron and Jackson having dinner with Tom and his new Man xx

HOPE YOU ENJOY...xx

Aaron ate his breakfast in silence, Hazel and Jackson stole glances at eachother, both concerned about Aaron's reaction to his fathers death, of course Hazel as always TRIED to make conversion to ease the tension, but she had failed to raise even one word out of Aaron, he just continued to eat his cereral, and sipped his tea...then he stood up pulling out his smokes, looking at Jackson, he said, " I'm...", Jackson smiled, and Aaron went out the back for his cig.

"this aint right..." hissed Hazel, waving her arm toward the back door, " his father passed away last night...and he's...well...", Jackson shook his head, " Mum...it's complicated...but I UNDERSTAND his actions...just don't start anything, alright...", Hazel started to clear up the breakfast things, " just seems wrong...and what about Chas...HE should be with HER...not skulking around here...", Jackson stood up and finished his tea, " that's enough, or he will hear you...LEAVE Aaron to me..."

Hazel started washing up staring at Aaron through the window, the teenager sat on the wall, his back to her puffing waway in deep thought, " so...what are your plans...arnt you going to work today then...", she asked...still watching came up to her, and chucked his mug into the soapy water, " I'm not going in...I've called Dave...he'll cover me...I CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE...not today", Hazel turned, " so you are gonna be like a shadow to him today then..."

"I have to be...he...he just needs me..." told Jackson, somewhat annoyed why he had to explain himself to her, Hazel started to dry the cereral bowls, " he needs someone...a grief councillor or something...", Jackson pulled his mother a frown, "have you just made that up...just leave it...I'll sort him out...I ALWAYS DO..."

Jackson showered, and dried himself quickly, he came out the bathroom to see Aaron under the duvet, he could just about see the top of his shaven head on the pillow beneath, Jackson smiled and sat on the bed, " come on...get yourself a shower..."

"I wanna stay here..." said the muffled mutter beneath the duvet, Jackson laughed, " you can't stay under there all day...come on..GET A SHOWER", Aaron reluctantly pulled away the duvet, and instantly rolled towards Jackson, " can you stay with me today...when...I..."

"go back to the village...COURSE I WILL...where else would I be...works sorted...you've got ME all day...", Aaron managed a smile, as he sat up, " pity it's not JUST you and me all day..."

" hey...", Jackson said touching Aaron's cheek, " you HAVE to face yah Mum...now go get yourself a shower...and we can make tracks...", Aaron rolled off the bed and kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips, then grabbing a towel...he headed off to the bathroom for his shower.

An hour later, and they were ready to go, Hazel stood in the lounge and pulled Aaron into an awkward hug, " you POOR boy...losing yah dad so young...", Aaron didn't say anything, he didn't care...just let her say what she wanted...what made her feel better!...it made NO odds to him, he pulled out the hug, and moved towards the front door, Jackson turned, " I'll call yah Mum...don't know when i'll be back...", Hazel nodded knowingly, and watched them depart to the van outside.

Aaron's stomach churned as he saw the Emmerdale village sign pass the window...what was he going to face...an angry Chas...an upset Chas...a Chas who would blank him for his actions, he hoped Paddy had talked her around, made things easier for him...smoothed things over in his Paddy fashion.

Jackson parked the van outside Smithy, and him and Aaron got out, Aaron looked towards the direction of mill cottage...wondering whether to go there now or later to face her...but he needn't bother to decide...Chas was at the doorway in her dressing gown, holding a mug of tea...and her hair in a tangle, " so...you remembered where you live then...", she said curtly.

Jackson came forward, " he stayed over at mine...", Chas nodded glaring at her son, " I guessed that...obviously he didn't want to face ME", Paddy was then at the doorway, "come on guys...lets go inside...it's pretty parky out here..."

"it'll be a damn right frostier inside..." warned Chas, as they all regrouped in the lounge, except for Aaron, who stormed upstairs to his room, Paddy stopped Jackson in his tracks to follow, " how's he been..." he asked concerned, Jackson shrugged, " Aaron will be Aaron...just let ME look after him...you deal with Chas yeah...", he suggested, Paddy agreed...at this rate Chas's earlier comment was coming true.

In his bedroom Aaron sat on his bed, Jackson came in and pushed the door shut, " hey you and yah Mum need to clear the air..." he soothed., Aaron turned onto his back, and looked up, " why...all she'll go on about his HIm...and how HE died...", Jackson rubbed Aaron's leg as he sat, " then go with the flow...just talk...you need to now...it'll be harder later on...the later you leave it like...", Aaron sat up, " ALRIGHT!...I'll go speak to her, bloody hell!", he cried toucherly, and stormed out the bedroom, Jackson laid back on Aaron's bed...he decided to give them some space...unless he was needed of course.

Aaron came down the stairs to see Paddy and Chas sitting in the lounge...Paddy sighted Aaron's approach and stood up, " Ahhmm...I'll...I'll just...", he flapped about trying to decide WHAT to do, " I'll go see if Pearl needs any help...", and disappeared towards the vets interconnect, Aaron stared at hs Mum, who slowly faced him, " you could have at least seen him..." Chas told, Aaron came to her side and sat, " why...what's the point...I didn't want to..."

"but WHY...AARON...why just run away,love..."

"Because it was wrong to see him...why should I...he NEVER came to me...and I WOULDN'T GO to see him...EVEN when he was alive...so what's the flaming the difference...", Chas turned to her son, " HE'S DEAD NOW...that's what...can't...can't you just..."

"forgive him..." shot Aaron, hoping his mother was NOT going to dare even suggest that, Chas gazed at him, her dar eyes were sad, he realised, not angry, " I KNOW...it's a lot to ask...but..." Aaron shook his head, " NEVER Mum...NEVER...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I want to...for you...but I CAN'T and I WON'T...", Chas nodded, and looked to the carpet, Aaron bit his lip, and then asked something that had been on his mind, "did...didyou love him...you know...in the last few weeks he was here...", Chas smiled weakly, " just like old times...like when we first met...HE WANTED THAT...a dying wish...", Aaron's inner deep feelings were even MORE hurt...his dad NEVER came back for him...his Mum had just said it...he had wanted it like it when THEY had first met...before HE was born.

Aaron swallowed, and stood up, " I'm gonna get Jackson to take me around Sandra's...SHE was his wife...not you", Chas looked up at him, " you don't have to do that...", Aaron shrugged, "they have to know...it's not about do I have to...I HAVE TO...it's them who need to grieve...even if I CAN'T...besides...SHE'LL need to organise his funeral...because I'M NOT"

Aaron then went to the bottom of the stairs, and called up, " JACKSON!"

Jackson came flying don the stairs, " what's up..." he asked full of concern in his tone,

"nowt...I just need some air...I'm suffercating in here...", Jackson glanced at Chas, then they left Smithy, leaving Chas to her thoughts.

They strolled to the village play park, and sat on the swings, facing outward, " I gather...you still feel the same..." pressed Jackson, Aaron nodded smiling sadly, " I do...my feelings will NEVER change...it's too late now...I TOLD you before..." , Jackson excepted that, even though it was really sad to hear, he turned to him, " didn't you ever love him...yah dad"

Aaron thought about it...and decided to be honest, " yes...course I did...when I was small...when THEY were together...BEFORE the arguements...we had some pretty cool times..." he remembered with a genuine smile, " me and him...but it all changed..." his smile now faded, " THEY split up...HE slagged her off...making me HATE HER...then he met Sandra...shacked up with her...had a kid...and it was goodbye Aaron...goodbye old life..." he now stared toward the ground sadly, " kicked me out for good...", he then faced Jackson, " I did TRY and go back...but HE wasn't having it...the Gordon Livesey of when I were a kid is GONE...doesn't exist anymore...THAT ONE in the hospital...THAT'S not him..that's...a stranger to me..."

Aaron let his head fall into his hands, Jackson stood, and scooped him up into his arms, " hey...don't beat yah self up...you feel how you feel...no ones forcing you how to feel...I WON'T let them..."

Aaron stared at his boyfriend, " I don't want to go to the funeral...I won't belong...I don't want to go..."

" and I won't MAKE you...I would suggest you at least take SOME TIME to think about that...", and before Aaron could start to protest, Jackson finished, " THINK about it...that's all"

"and IF...IF I go...will you stay with me..." asked Aaron nervously...very unsurely...not believing he could even THINK OF GOING..." course I will...I'll be there EVERY STEP of the way...the same as if you DON'T GO...I'll support your decision...I love you..."

Aaron let himself full into Jackson's embrace, wishing that all this, would all just go away...

TBC

ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED...TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT OR LOATHE IT...xx


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and comments...they are so kind I am baring up now, so don't worry...here's the next chapter rolled out!...hope you enjoy..xx

The sun shone sharply on that cold November morning outside the crematorium, a blur of black attire and sun shades...and waiting...but NOT for Aaron.

Aaron stood on the curb watching...he was in a dark suit...and a tie...and his hair was cropped and gelled...he smelt nice...and he had even polished his best shoes...it was a funeral, and he would do this for everyone...that's what he did, was taught...BUT...he never went in...he had remained glued to the van's passenger seat next to Jackson, they had both stared on as the small group met the hearse, and then take the coffin into the chapel, and then there was no one...the double doors closing off the service from them...and Aaron didn't really care.

Jackson has asked him...tol him...it wasn't too late...but Aaron wasn't even tempted...in a sense HE was here, be it in a van in the carpark, but he was still here...and not looking a scruff.

As the funeral service went on inside the chapel, the uloegy and the hymns, Aaron sat quietly in the van, thinking back to when he was a lad...and it had suddenly dawned on him...he turned to Jackson and said, " remember when I said I had those weird dreams...before me Mum's accident...", Jackson shook his head, he did vaguely remember, " something about Blackpool...", Aaron smiled, pleased his boyfriend always listened to him, and NOT pretending to hear him, " well...I thought it were about me Mum...losing me Mum...but it wasn't, it were about me Dad...it were telling me THIS was gonna happen..", Jackson could see Aaron's mind ticking over...of course he didn't really KNOW if Aaron was just rambling, on to pass the time...or was serious...but all the mattered was keeping Aaron happy...making all this as easy as he could for him.

Aaron didn't say anything else, just sighed a few times, and slouched in the seat, accasionally glancing at his watch, and then it was over...the funeral was finished and the congregation were leaving the chapel to gaze on at the floral tributes, " not a great turn out..." observed Jackson, breaking the silence in the van, Aaron shrugged " I knew Sandra wouldn't go...she couldn't believe it when I told her...HIM dying and HER knowing NOWT...HE hadn't changed...HE JUST DUMPED THEM...LIKE HE DUMPED ME...", Jackson turned, " maybe he was just tring to make it easier for them..."

"and maybe they deserved a choice..." shot Aaron, Jackson rubbed Aaron's knee, reasuring him that he was still on his side...Aaron relaxed...then opened the door, and stepped out to have a quick smoke, glancing accasionally toward the funeral party...talking at the line of flowers...he could see his Mum, the long black coat, and the sunshades...jet hair shining in the sharp sunlight...the long plooms of breath mingling with everyone elses due to the frosty cold air.

Sighting his Mum, Aaron stubbed out his cig with his shoe, and dug his hands in his pockets...then slowly strolled over to the curb, Jackson remained in the van, his eyes always on Aaron..watching over him like a guardian angel.

Chas looked up to see Aaron standing there, her glum expression hinted a small smile, he smiled back at her, but he wouldn't step any nearer...not with all those mourners...family he didn't know, or know nowt about...or even want to, Chas realised this, and came over to him, removing her sun glasses, " Aaron...you're abit late love, ..." she told, Aaron shrugged, " no, I'm not...Iwas on time...but was was in there...", he nodded towards Jackson's blue van in the carpark, Chas looked up somewhat surprized, " but...you COULD have come in...HE would of wanted you there...", Aaron shook his head, " no...he didn't...", Chas smiled, " he would of...your his son...", Aaron laughed at her, " REALLY...I wouldn't of known that...tell me something...how many times did he try and contact me, when he moved in with yah..."

Chas started to make an excuse, " NONE..."finished Aaron, answering his own question, " he could of called me...not promising I would have talked to him, but at least i'd known just maybe...he cared...BUT NO...HE NEVER CALLED ME...", Chas lowered her head, " he was a sick man Aaron..."

"no...he was not exactly on his death bed when I last saw him...that time me and Jackson came around, he DIDN'T even welcome me with open arms, YOU just made excuses for him as per...like you used to...", Chas stared at him, " deep down he wanted to make amends...put things right.."

" but...he NEVER...when he was sick and IN THAT BED at your house, HE could have called...but he NEVER...i'm sorry...i'm SORRY FOR YOU...but don't be for me...all I want to see is the plaque with his name on it...it's something I need to do...FOR ME...not HIM!"

Chas turned to see some of the mourners leave for their cars, " arnt you even going to say hello to your aunt..."

"Aunts!...Uncles!...I don't know them from adam...YOUR FAMILY are MY FAMILY...NOT HIS...", he glanced at the leaving cars, some faces he vaguely remembered, but they hadn't even a smile for him, " no doubt my name is mud anyway..." he told, " not that I care...if they are ALL LIKE HE WAS!"

Chas took her son's hand, " come on kid...there's no one there now...come and see the plaque...", they hand in hand strolled over to the flowers and stared at the plaque, it was just a words on a plastic name holder, GORDON LIVESEY aged 48...Aaron stared at the name, a flash of a childhood memory made him smile, and that was it...that was all he needed, he turned to his mother, " right...that's me...", Chas looked up, " but where are you going..."

"it's Tuesday...me and Jackson are taking HIS son out...having some REAL family time...", Chas watched him head back to the van, " but when am I gonna see yah...", she called, " AARON...!"

Aaron turned, " I'll call you tomorrow...I'll even clear dads stuff out your place...YOU need a fresh start too Mum...WE ALL DO...", he smiled at Jackson and climbed into the van, Jackson turned to him rubbing his arm, " everything alright...", Aaron nodded, "yeah...let's just get your son hey...", Jackson smiled, and put the van into gear, and drove them out the carpark, Aaron smiled at his Mum, and gave her a nod as she slipped into a cab, then she was gone.

As soon as Jackson pulled the van outside Sarah and Jeff's house, Jackson turned to him, " are YOU sure you're ok with this today...", he did worry...he couldn't help it..., Aaron shook his head, " it's FINE Jackson...did you remember to bring it...", Jackson nodded towards the van's rear, " in the back...he's gonna love it...", both smiled...kissed eachother, and headed out the van to the driveway where little Jack was already waiting with his bat man ruck sack...Sarah stood with him, she glanced at Aaron's attire, " you look smart...been somewhere exciting have we...", Aaron pulled a frown, " no...not really..just a day of clearing out the past..."

Jackson glanced at him...he certainly had a way with words..." DADDY!...can we go.." cried Jack jumping up and down, Jackson took his ruck sack and held out his hand, " I'll bring him back the usual time...and I won't be late this time...", Sarah smiled, " see that you are not...Jeff's coming home early...hes got that paperwork drawn up..."

Aaron glanced at his boyfriend, his heart starting to sink, he really thought just maybe today would of...

...he realised Jackson was looking at him...their eyes meeting...and held in a gaze...both knowing eachothers thoughts...and with a smile, Jackson turned to face Sarah, " I'm having second thoughts actually...I'm sorry...if I've messed yah around...", Sarah's smile faded quickly, " but why...you were SO up for the idea...what's best for Jack...and JEFF, he will be so disappointed..."

"WHO CARES...!" shot Aaron, but Jackson threw him a 'I'll handle this' glance, " I'll explain to you later...but as I said...", he smiled down at his little son, ", he's precious to me...and like a div I am...I failed to see it...I just needed a good kick up the arse...or someone to..", he glanced at Aaron, who returned his grin...Sarah frowned, and backed away to the front door, she watched as Jackson pulled something out from the back of his van...a childs bike...and Jack shrieked in delight, " uncle Aaron's going help you ride this without the stabilisers!", she heard Jackson say, she closed the door, and headed over to the coffee table...

...and picked up the two glossy brochures...YOUR NEW LIFE IN SPAIN...and...GOOD ENGLISH SCHOOLS IN ESPANA..."

"Just enjoy him while you can..." she sighed to herself...

TBC

PLEASE REVIEW THEY ARE ALL SOOO WELCOME...WHETHER YOU LOVE THIS OR LOATHE THIS! xx


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and comments...they are always so kind...heres chapter 56...! ( ps loved Jackson's skydive...and that Aaron shares his bed!)

Aaron and Jackson sat in the indian restraurant, for the second time the waiter had come across to them to take their order, but they were still lite on two missing bodies...Tom and his new fella.

Aaron sipped his beer and thought back to the phonecall...Tom had heard from Greg about the death of Aaron's father, and had rang him to offer his condolences...of course Aaron couldn't care less about his dad...it had now been two weeks, and he was feeling great...but the one thing his dad had done, was to break the ice after their arguement...their funny awkward moment when Tom had confessed his feelings for him...it had got them talking again.

Jackson glanced at his watch, "they're late" he told, Aaron pulled out his phone, "maybe there's a problem...", but Tom had left no messages, " shall I call him..." he wondered, looking up at Jackson, " HE'S your mate..." told Jackson, his eyebrowes pulling together, "anyway...who IS this new bloke of his again...", Aaron called up Tom's number , and put it to his ear, "he met him on that internet dating remember, I told you...so play nice...", Jackson winked at him playfully, " I always do..."

There was no answer from Tom, but as he looked up to say to Jackson, Tom and his new mate were coming in off the street, they were both covered in snow, " it's blowing a right blizzard out there!", cried Tom...a few other eaters pulled faces at him, CALLING over the restraurant to Aaron, who smirked, " I'd never guessed mate, I thought it might've been your dandruff", Tom handed his wet coat over to the waiter, and so did the new man, Aaron stared at him, as he took sips of his beer...not too bad...tall, but no taller than Tom...hair was rather long...Aaron hated long hair...and it looked greasey close up...he seemed normal, " he seems okay..." he hissed to Jackson, who tried to neck around himself, both of the newcomers sat in their vacant chairs around the table.

Jackson got the full frontal of the face...Aaron was right...this guy did seem okay...if it wasn't for the dodgy eye...it sort of moved around on it's own accord, and Jackson couldn't help thinking maybe it was a false on...funnily enough that reminded him of someone on the telly.

"where 'du park..." asked Aaron , glaring at Jackson...who seemed to stare at the new fella, "way down the street...we had to walk miles...then that blizzard blow out of no where!, we got covered..." answered Tom, " this is...",...both Aaron and Jackson sat eager for the name, "this is...Bruno...Bruno this is my mate Aaron, and his boyfriend Jackson,"

Bruno smiled, and shook hands with both of them...Aaron clocked the eye...and immediately he stared to the carpet, Jackson knowingly smirked at him...that made it worse, "SOOO..." began Jackson, " what do you do for work then...ahm Bruno...", Bruno stared at Jackson with a blank expression, " KERE..." he finally said, Tom was glancing through the menu, and looked up " Ohh..sorry, I should have said...he doesn't speak a word of...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " just the language of love hey, " he teased with his trademark wink, Bruno smiled unsurely and turned to Tom, who in turn stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth, miming a sexual act, Bruno GOT IT and laughed, " Yes...is good yeah..."

Aaron pulled a face, and turned to Tom, " so how do you guys talk...if he can't you know...hold a conversation...", Jackson turned to him, " Aaron who needs to talk, when you can do other things...sometimes I'll like to shut you up...", he turned to Tom, " he likes to gibber on when we're AT IT...", Aaron went red,but Jackson could have sworn he saw a little bit of jealousy in Tom's face.

Aaron held his hand up to summon the waiter, " hey we're ready to order pal," the waiter quickly came up with his pen and note pad, " drinks...what's everyone having..." asked Aaron, Tom smiled, " a bud for me...and same for him" he told, nodding to Bruno, Jackson and Aaron had their usuals, they also ordered their starters and main meals, and the waiter left them.

Aaron stood up, " I know it's freezing out...but I need a ciggy...", Tom nodded, " I join yah...", Jackson still sensed there was MORE to Tom's feelings then he let show...and it all seemed strange when Tom and Aaron had fell out...Aaron was always quick to change the subject, both left Jackson and Bruno alone at the table, but Jackson grabbed Aaron's arm before he had chance to fly off, " don't be long..." he hissed, " don't fancy sitting here alone with the italian stallion here" , Aaron smirked and followed Tom towards the exit...Jackson faced Bruno and grinned, " so...tell me, whats your thoughts on the works of Jackson pollock..."

outside, the snow had stopped falling, and Aaron shivered as he puffed away on his cig, "so..." Tom said, huddling in his thick jumper, ", " what do you think of Bruno...", Aaron shrugged his shoulders, " teah...he seems like a ...cool guy...", Tom tilted his head, "REALLY...I don't know...does his eye look abit strange to you...does he look kinda wierd...I mean I know he's italian...but...", Tom looked to Aaron for approval.

"WHAT...eye...nah I haven't taken much notice mate..." he lied, Tom shook his head, " I bet you have...I mean...I suppose you end up with...what you end up with on the net, right..."

Aaron turned, " he's your first match...maybe you shouldn't rush into it...", Tom agreed with him, " yeah you're right...I need to keep me options open...although there will be a lack of them, no doubt...", Aaron hated it when Tom put himself down, he went to put his arm around him, but there was an awkward moment...that issue about Tom liking Aaron too much...the course of their fall out...both had said to eachother when they made up...just forget about it...but for Aaron it was easier said than done...it seems it was never going to like what it was before, " I'm gonna go back inside...I'm freezing me balls off out here..." moaned Aaron, Tom followed him back inside, and nipped into the gents, Bruno looked across, and also made for the gents.

Both Aaron and Jackson noticed, as Aaron sat back down, " you don't think they are..." began Aaron.

"having a quicky before starters, " teased Jackson, with a wink and flash of a grin, Aaron blushed, and looked up, ", " so...what did you and him talk about...", Jackson shrugged, " I gather there's alot of sex...and for an italian he knows nowt about art...but I'll tell you what else happened when you were out side..."

"what..." asked Aaron, taking a sip of his beer, " Sarah called...", said Jackson.

"Aaron looked up, " everything all right with Jack...",

"yeah...he's fine...no...she wants to see me tomorrow night..."

"tomorrow night...hey...I bet she and Jeff are gonna try and change your mind about the adoption...", told Aaron concerned, Jackson shook his head, and brushed his hand over Aaron's on the table, " hey...I've told you...I'm not letting Jack go...and I mean it...he means TOO MUCH to me", Aaron was pleased as punch, Hazel was too...when he had reported back to her that Jackson had changed his mind about the adoption, but he still didn't trust Sarah or Jeff...he looked up, " well, I'll be coming with yah..." he told him, " what...to make sure they don't whip me into changing my mind, " he asked, Aaron shook his head...it was...but he didn't let on , " no...support...I'm yah...partner arnt I...", Jackson laughed, " I'M YOUR PARTNER!...now that's new!", Aaron pulled a frown , " well...I've been thinking haven't I...I mean them two in the bogs are boyfriends...WE'VE been together for ages now...so...I see us as partners."

Jackson smiled, his eyes telling Aaron how much he loved him, Aaron stared at him back...their hands were together on the table, oblivious to passers by, " remember on the beach...in Lanzarote...when...when I asked you to...", but Jackson was cut off by Tom and Bruno returning ...both of them seemed spaced out...and very chatty...especially Bruno, who spoke in italian to them all night, Aaron rolled his eyes, h just KNEW Tom had NOT stopped on the uppers, and it seemed this Bruno was on them too...right from the starters through to the main meal, Aaron and Jackson couldn't get a word in edgeways, and Aaron was begining to realise Jackson was cottoning on that they had taken something while they were in the toilets.

When it was time to go, Tom and Jackson paid up, and they stepped out into the snowy street, " so...who fancies clubbing..." announced Tom...over confidently...Bruno was right up for it, Aaron and Jackson glanced at eachother, and Aaron turned, " we're are having an early night, but you two...have a good one, and don't do anything I wouldn't do..."

" I think they already have..." hissed Jackson in his ear, Tom was disappointed, but took Bruno's hand and both headed off , " be careful..." called Aaron after them, Jackson turned to him, " is he on something...Tom I mean...", Aaron shrugged, " no...HE'S not into all that stuff..." he lied...having a flash back of what nearly happened to little Jack.

Jackson wasn't so sure, " no...something wasn't right...and I bet Bruno's got him into something...there's more to him than that dodgy eye...", Aaron changed the subject and took Jackson's arm, " hey...what were you going to ask me...before we were interrupted by them divs..."

Jackson gazed at him, " never you mind...there'll be another time..."

Both walked up the street to Jackson's van, and got in, both sat their in silence...it was so cold...Aaron turned, and smiled, he wanted to finish what was started in Lanzarotte...and he knew Jackson was gonna ask him " I...I love you...and I'll wear it now...", Aaron could hit himself at the stupid way it came out...but Jackson's face was pleased as punch...he knew exactly what this ment...

He gently removed his chain...and kissed it...then carefully slipped it over Aaron's head and it rested over his chest...Aaron dug it beneath his jumper, and turned...

"Forever yeah..."

Jackson gently pulled Aaron toward him and kissed him on the lips...pulling away he winked at him..." Forever..."

tbc

ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME...whether you love it or loathe it!...xx


	57. Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and comments...they are always so kind...Tom and Bruno will return...but I've decided to concentrate on Jackson and Jack's story for he time being...xx

Jackson stopped the van outside Sarah and Jeff's place, and witched the engine off. Aaron turned to him, " so...what do you suppose this is all about then...", Jackson shrugged at him, "don't know...maybe they are just planning something for Jack...", Aaron was feeling skepitical " nahhh...he's had his birthday...they're up to something, I tell yah...", Jackson smiled at him, and place his han upon Aaron's knee, " HEY...it' okay...me mind WON'T be for turning...", Aaron nodded at him, " I know...because I WILL BE MAKING SURE IT WON'T BE..."

" is that in your compacity of being me partner..." teased Jackson, "NO..." began Aaron shaking his head, " as YOUR intended..." he corrected with a teasing smile...he could feel Jackson's chain on his chest beneath his black sweater, Jackson went to touch Aaron's cheek, but Sarah's face was peering out from the front window of the house, " looks like we've been spotted...better go see what all this is about yeah...", Aaron agreed, and quickly exited the van, Jackson followed suit, and both of them began to stroll up the driveway, where Sarah was already pulling open the front door.

"you're late..." Sarah commented, Jackson glanced at his watch, " only by 10 minutes..." he protested, Sarah glanced toward Aaron, "Aaron...I'm surprised he's dragged you along...", Aaron stepped into the hall, " I WASN'T DRAGGED...I WANTED to come along actually...", Sarah forced a smile, " well...the more the merrier..."

After removing their boots that were grubby and wet from the slush and ice outside, the boy's went into the lounge, immediately Jackson was looking about him, " what...no Jack..." he commented casually, Sarah nodded, " no...he's at a sleep over...it's NOT tuesday, and I didn't want him over excited..."

"So he didn;'t know I were coming over then..." realised Jackson, Sarah shook her head at him. " that's right...Jack has a routine...he gets too hyper when it's broken...", she explained, Aaron didn't like Sarah, and it showed on his face, but before he could pass comment on Jack's absence, Jeff was coming in from the kitchen, " I thought I heard voices...SO...take a seat boys...beer Jackson..", Jackson removed his leather coat and scarf, and nodded at him , "yeah why not...I like to be sociable me...!"

Jeff looked toward Aaron, " what about you Adam...", Aaron glared at him, Jeff did this before, and he did it on purpose...but Aaron refused to rise to it, " nah...not for me ta..."

"yeah he will..." told Jackson looking at him, Aaron rolled his eyes, " okay, okay just the one can then..."

"oh well, MORE for me then..." Jackson teased at him, trying to lighten the mood, he already sensed Aaron's hostilities over the meeting begin to surface.

They all sat " sooo...what's this all about then... asked Jackson, taking a sip from his can, Sarah and Jeff glanced at eachother, then Sarah said, " well...you see...me and Jeff...and Jack of course...we're going on a nice holiday...", Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " anywhere nice!" he offered, " SPAIN..." answered Jeff, " a nice hoilday in the sun..."

" abit cold for November..." remarked Aaron, Jeff shot him a glance, " it's far warmer than here...Jack loves the snow...but a bit of sun will do him the world of good...", Sarah agreed, "yes it's a wonderful place where we are staying...a nice pool...Jack LOVES swimming as you well know...", Jackson nodded agreeing, " HE DOES...the cheeky monkey...Sooo...how long are you going for..." he asked, again Sarah and Jeff stole a glance at eachother, " 3 weeks..." told Jeff quickly, Jackson was working it out, " good...you're be back well before crimbo then..."

Sarah laughed, " oh yes...OF COURSE he will be...just thought you know...you see him every tuesday...and you're be missing three..."

"well..." started Jackson with a grin, " you'll just have to owe me when yah get back...maybe some time over the christmas holidays...Jack could stay with me...", Jeff nodded, " sure...that can be arranged..."

Aaron had remained quiet, listening intently...until now...he leaned forward, " so...where are you going again..."

"Spain...", smiled Sarah looking at him, Aaron pulled a frown, " I KNOW THAT DAH...but WHERE in spain...", Jackson glared at him, not wanting Aaron to ruin things, " does it matter..." he muttered, Aaron nodded, " yes...I think it does...what if something happens to YOU...to JACK...you've got to know where they are staying..." he pointed out, waving a hand at him, Sarah glared at him...but smiled at Jackson, " you have MY mobile number...and I have YOURS...there nowt to worry about...I'll call if anything happened...you know I would...", Jackson shook his head, " yeah I know you would..." Aaron didn't like the sound of all this...it was nice to learn Jack was being taken on a nice holiday, but this was Sarah and Jeff...and deep down he DIDN'T TRUST Sarah and Jeff.

"so when are yah flying..." asked Jackson, interrupting Aaron's thoughts, " saturday, " answered Jeff finishing his can, " but...that's ONLY IN 2 DAYS!" cried Aaron, Sarah rolled her eyes, " I know that...THAT'S WHY...tomorrow, you can take Jack out...it's a friday and i've cleared it with the school...it'll be a nice surprize for him...you and...errr...Aaron can take him sledging or something..." suggested Sarah, Jeff agreed , " yeah the little lad's been banging on all week since it snowed to go out...he'll love it...and all those dales where Adam lives...bet he knows where it's all at..."

Aaron shot him a look, " yeah...I DO...", Sarah glanced at Jeff, and turned as if they BOTH knew what was next up...Aaron got the impression all this had been planned before hand, " WE thought...Jeff and I...that maybe Jack could stay the night...his LAST night...before his holiday" smiled Sarah, Jackson was beaming with excitement, "WHAT...I can HAVE HIM over night...to STAY LIKE!"

"Yeah..."answered Jeff, like he was doing him a faviour...Aaron hated it...Jackson was Jack's dad NOT Jeff...how DARE he 'allow' his OWN SON to stay overnight...Aaron looked at his boyfriend, his intented...to him it seemed they were blinding Jackson with good things...something stunk about all this... he just just got a feeling...but then again...this ALL could be coshier...maybe he was just being paranoid, Jackson and Aaron stayed for an hour more, then it was time to go, "sorry...but LOTS of packing to do..." sighed Sarah, Jackson laughed, " rather you than me...bet the little lad will wanna take all his faviourite toys with him!"

Aaron remained quiet...he held out his hand to Jeff, " see yah later...", he told...his eyes glaring into his, " yeah...thanks Adam.."

"IT'S AARON!" he shot at him, before vanishing through the door into the icy cold air outside, "he really is HIGHLY STRUNG" remarked Sarah, " though you turning gay..you got away from all that!" she joked, Jackson grinned at her, "Aaron is Aaron...I won't change him for the world..."

"not much upstairs though..." Jeff told in jest, pointing to his own head, Jackson shrugged, " I don't know...he gives you that impression...but Aaron is alot cleverer than folk take him for...sometimes he realises things before me!", Jeff and Sarah glanced at eachother, " well...see yah tomorrow...I'll pick Jack up at say half 9.." suggested Jackson, " yeah see yah then..." replied Sarah and bade him goodbye with a wave.

Inside Sarah looked at Jeff, he smiled at her reassuringly , " see...that went well...he suspects nowt!", Sarah rubbed her cheek and sat, " pour me a glass of will yah...I need to calm down", Jeff poured his wife a glass of white wine from the fridge, " It's FINE...if he had...motive to suspect anything else, he woulda said...one thing I've learnt about Jackson these last couple of years...he don't beat around the bush..", Sarah sipped her wine, and looked up to him, " it's that Aaron I'm worried about...Jackson's right...he's not as thick as YOU think he is...HE was suspicious...and HE'LL relay HIS worries to Jackson...look...WHY can't we just tell them the truth Jeff..." she reasoned, Jeff came forward and clasped her hands, " It's not that easy...Jackson's got rights...Jeez...if he let me adopt him...all this would have been plain sailing...BUT he's put the blocks on it...that's WHY it's come to this"

But Sarah was worried, "and after the three weeks...and we don't come back...Jackson's gonna be mad...he'll call..."

"He'll CALL no one...at the end of the day...YOU...are Jacks's mum...I'm your husband...we are a family...Jack's our little boy..." soothed Jeff, " Jackson and Aaron a gay couple...no one will take them seriously anyway...we are home and dry...Jack will be happy in Spain...a new life, OUR new life...in time he'll forget about Jackson, and his silly days out..." he sat next to her and smiled sadly, " cruel really...their day out tomorrow will be their last...and he won't know it...shame...but that's life"

Jackson meanwhile was too wired to sleep...he just was too excited about little Jack staying the night...as soon as they had come home, he had practically ordered Hazel to clear out the junk room, and make room for Jack...all three of them stayed up to gone 2 in the morning clearing all of Hazel's holiday suvinours out the box room.

Jackson was so excited...and it pleased Aaron to see him so happy...but Aaron felt uneasy...his suspicions wouldn't go away...

and he didn't know what to do about it...he decided to speak to Hazel...as soon as they got up...she'll know what to do...

TBC

ALL REVIEWS WELCOME GUYS...WHETHER YOU LOVE IT OR LOATHE IT!...xx


	58. Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and comments...they are always so kind...Sorry if there's alot of Aaron and Hazel in this...It's just i love their plotting!

Hazel sung cheerfully to the radio as she mopped the kitchen floor...so engrossed in her singing, she failed to see or here Aaron as he came down the stairs.

Aaron quickly went straight over to the radio and switched off Wogan's hour, or whatever rubbish was playing out, Hazel swung around mop in hand, " OI...I was listening to that..."

" no you were killing it!" corrected Aaron, Hazel leant on the mop, as Aaron started to make himself breakfast, " so...I thought you were going with Jackson to fetch over Jack...couldn't be bothered to get up was it...", Aaron turned and folded his arms, as the kettle of boiling, "no...Iwanted to STAY and talk to you..."

" ohh...I AM honoured...what about...", asked Hazel and continued her mopping, " about Jack...about THEM PAIR stealing Jack abroad...", Hazel paused and looked up to him," STEALING HIM ABROAD!...sweetheart...it's just a nice holiday, Jackson's said", Aaron raised his eyebrowes " that's THEM telling him...but it STINKS Hazel...THEY are up to something...", Hazel rung out the mop, and shoved it and the bucket into the corner, and laughed, " you're got an over reactive imagination love...I know Jeff can be...well what can I say...a pratt...but I'm sure Sarah has her head screwed on...", Aaron had conflictive thoughts himself, maybe the holiday to spain was coshier, but...something magged at him, " maybe we could get something out of Jack, " he suggested.

Hazel sat at the kitchen table, " what! interrigate the poor bleeder...look...if...and i'm only saying IF they are gonna steal him away...I'm sure they wouldn't of told him anything, for fear of telling his dad", Aaron poored out the two teas, and rested them on the table, Hazel could see Aaron's mind ticking over, " you WORRY too much, that's your problem" she told, " but you're a good kid...I'm glad you do worry over them...shows me how you feel...", Aaron pulled her a face, and got on with making his breakfast.

It was 10 when Jackson arrived with Jack, Aaron opened the front door, and watched as his boyfriend and his son came towards them over the fresh snow and ice that had fallen over night, Jackson had what looked like a sled in his grasp, he held it up as he neared him, " it's broken...Jeff's crap with the old DIY...good job I'm a dab hand with my skills hey..." he told confidently, " Hiya Uncle Aaron..." Jack sung, " hello mate...wanna go and make a snowman or somemink" asked Aaron, Jack looked up with him, with his big brown eyes, " no!...I'm not a little kid you know..I need to help me daddy with the repairs..."...and followed his father inside, Aaron shook his head smiling, and went in after them closing the door.

Aaron watched from the kitchen window as Jackson was out the back repairing the sled, Jack, in a woolie hat, was there helping him...and banging something in place with a wood mallet as Jackson supervised, Hazel came down the stairs, " right his rooms nice and warm for him later" she told him all excitedly, " we're never had him overnight before...", Aaron shook his head, "yeah...Jackson said" he snatched the little batman ruck sack from the kitchen table, and started to root through, " WHAT are you doing!" Hazel hissed, watching for the back door to open, "trying to find clues...to see what they are up to...", Hazel rolled her eyes at him, " I'm sure they've just thrown something in there to give themselves away won't they.." she said sarcastically.

Aaron smiled and pulled out the little mobile phone, Hazel looked up, " that's what Jeff bought him for his birthday last month..." she told, Aaron switched it on and started to scroll down the numbers page, " just MAKING SURE JACKSON'S NUMBER IS THERE...and guess what...", Hazel frowned at him, " it's not..."

"ohhh Dads on there...it's just that pratt Jeff's number beside it...", Hazel was opened mouthed in surprize, " bloody cheek...that should be MY BOY'S number...", Aaron smiled already tapping his fingers on the display, " changing it as we speak" he informed her, Hazel then heard voices and the back door rattle, " quick!...they're coming in!" she hissed on edge, Aaron throw the phone back into the ruck sack, and shoved it back onto the table where it had been lying before, "WELL...that's that done!" annouced Jackson, " that sled is as good as new!"

"I HELPED!" Jack told jumping up and down, Jackson pulled the boy's woolie hat off, " yeah...you were me little helper..."

"SO..."smiled Aaron, trying not to look shifty, " are we heading to the slopes with it then!", Jackson shook his head, "we're having something to eat first you div...can't go sledging on an empty stomach int that right son...!", Jack's brown eyes looked up at Aaron, " I'm hungry!", Aaron pulled out a can of baked beans from the cupboard, " alright, alright...!" he told frowning, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together at him, "hey!...you can't give him those!...beans make him fart", Aaron was already opening the can, " funny that...THEY make you fart too...like father like son hey!" he smirked, Hazel shook her head and pointed her finger to Aaron, " then you better not go lighting up to many ciggies around them then...or there will be an explosion!" she said joining in...Aaron laughed as he stirred the beans, but it kept coming back...those dark thoughts...he just hoped he was wrong.

The three of them headed for Emmerdale, where the hills above the village were alive with kids on their sleds, Jackson parked up the van, and they headed off toward the other families, of course Jack was already in the sled, and Jackson had to pull him along after him, " look it's Sam and Samson..." pointed out Aaron, Hazel, who was wrapped up like an arctic roll turned, "what's he to you again...I get all confused with your family...", Aaron paused, and thought for a moment, " he's my...Uncle...I suppose...Cain's me uncle, and he's me Mums brother...and Sams Cain's brother...", Hazel waved her hand at him, " you're doing me head in boy..let's just get to the top of this hill shall we...!"

When they had reached the top, Jackson turned the sled around, hooped the cord and let Jack go...the boy went screaching down the hill on the sled...Jackson turned...the cold had flushed his cheeks beneath the beany hat, " what's up with you...!" he shot at Aaron, Aaron glared at him "I'm freezing me bollocks off mate..."

"you big girls blouse!", " Jackson told with a teasing tone, he then went hurtling through the thick snow to the bottom of the hill to get Jack, Hazel turned, " you're still thinking about that damned holiday arnt yah..."

"I can't help it, " moaned Aaron, "WELL DON'T OR HE'LL PICK UP ON IT!" told Hazel, through a smile at other parents walking past, " we're talk later..."

"HAZEL...we are running out of time to talk" hissed Aaron, " this time tomorrow, your grandson will be on a plane to spain...and god knows if he's ever coming back!", Hazel looked at him...thinking of it that way made her blood run cold...or colder due to being up on a snowy hillside, Jackson and Jack had now returned...they appeared to have been planning something...and suddenly Jackson scooped a few handfuls of snow up, and chucked them at Aaron...one went splat into his face, "YOU!" cried Aaron, but before he could gather up some snow to throw back, little Jack was chucking snowballs at him and Aaron was floored, shielding his face, " OI YOU...!" he laughed through shivers, " HE'S A WUSS...A BIG JESSIE, !" joked Jackson, "WHAT IS HE SON..."

" a wuss and a jessie!" Jack screached throwing more snowballs at him...Jackson halted his son, "COME ON...let you uncle Aaron get his breath back...and...I'll let you attack him again later!", he sneered playfully, Aaron sat up covered in snow, and was laughing...Hazel stared at him, and Aaron had realised she was thinking dark thoughts now...he nodded an understanding at her, as they continued to play in the snow.

Later they were all warming up in the Woolpack...Chas brought over the drinks and bags of crisps on a tray, Hazel who was drying her scalf and gloves over the open fire turned, " so...you work here now do you..."

" no love...I own half the business with Diane..." she smiled, Aaron could sense the usual tension between the two Mums, " Awwww...he's a bonny little lad...Jack aint he..." cooed Chas, Hazel smiled at her, as to say he's min not yours, " I THINK SO..."

"Alright Hazel keep your hair on...I'm only saying..." shot Chas.

"thanks for the drinks Chas..." told Jackson breaking their little freud, " That's alright love...just saying he's a credit to yah love..." told Chas...moving back to the bar, Jackson smiled at her thankfully, Jack was sat at the table with a lemonade and a straw, and he stuck his hand in the open bag of crisps, and munched away, Aaron stared at him in deep thought, before he felt the playfull slap on his arm, "hey!...where have you flown too...", Aaron shook his head out of thought and saw Jackson smiling at him, " he's having a cracking day...I'm gonna miss him SO MUCH over the next 3 weeks.." he told, now focusing his brown eyes onto his son, Aaron was in turmoil...he just hated this...not knowing if this holiday was all above board...then them had a brainwave, " hey...YOU could go to spain!"

Jackson turned to him, " " don't be daft Aaron...Sarah anf Jeff won't want ME tagging along...it's a family holiday"

"yes but...YOU ARE FAMILY...you are his dad!" put in Aaron, Jackson laughed, " it's a NICE THOUGHT...but...I haven't the money to spare right now...and well...it's only 3 weeks...I'm sure it'll fly by, and he'll be back in no time...besides Sarah's promised me MORE TIME with him over the christmas holidays..." informed Jackson.

" that's big of her!" shot Aaron.

"I WANT A WEEWEE..." informed Jack, Jackson stood up , " COME ON THEN...lets get yah sorted", he took the boy's hand into his, " won't be a sec...too much lemonade youngman!" he told, and led him off to the gents, Hazel stood up from her own seat and sat where Jackson had been sitting next to Aaron, she leaned into him, " nice try kiddo"

"what..." asked Aaron sipping his pint, " getting him go to spain...it was a nice thought!", Aaron shook his head, " yeah...but he's NOT going is he...", he looked up and faced her, " what are we going to do Hazel...what are we gonna do if THEY don't come back, and HE finds out we had our suspicions about it..."

"YOU...You mean...you roped ME into it!" corrected Hazel.

"WHATEVER!.." shot Aaron, " but WE have to do something..."

" do what..." asked Hazel,

" once Jack's packed off to bed tonight we sit Jackson down...I WON'T KEEP THINGS FROM HIM... WE TELL HIM OUR CONCERNS..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	59. Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...Didn't feel like this tonight!, not after watching ED...SO SAD...but I hate to let you down...so heres chapter 59...hope there's not too many mistakes...my minds not on it!...hopefully i'll do a better chapter tomorrow for you...but how things are now shaping up on ED,I doubt it! LOL xx

PS: Leanne I will 'wheel out' Tom at some point x

It was 8am and Jackson was making his son some breakfast, he already noticed his mother, and Aaron were giving him a wide birth...it had started last night when they had returned from their day in Emmerdale...and now it had carried on since Jack woke him up at 6.

Hazel surfaced first, she came came down the stairs with a towel over her head and adorned her pink dressing gown...one look at Jackson and she was turning on her heel, " oh no you don't!" Jackson growled, "come here now!", Hazel smile cheerfully, " I was was just..."

"oh no you weren't...you were hiding from me...I knew it was only a matter of time before you vacated the bathroom!", Hazel turned again, and headed back down the stairs, " It's like AARON up there...HE'S pretending to have a lie in...I think it's about time YOUS told me what's going off!" he told crossly, Hazel slowly into the kitchen, Jackson looked at his watch, " look, Sarah and Jeff are coming for him at 11...I only have 3 mere hours with him left, before he gores on a three week holiday...and yoy two are spoiling it for me..." he told curtly.

Hazel shook her head, " wer're not...we just...oh...", Jackson KNEW something was up, he turned to his young son, " Jack mate, can you go up to your room, and pack up your ruck sack please...and TELL Uncle Aaron to get his LAZY ARSE down here...AND I'm given you permission to SAY the word ARSE!", Jack giggled in delight and darted up the stairs to begin his mission...Jackson pulled a chair out at the kitchen table , "SIT..!" barked Jackson, Hazel slowly came and sat down...wondering what questions he would ask.

Upstairs, Aaron laid beneath the nice warm duvet,,,in a nice warm sleep...nothing to disturb him...just a nice quiet...Aaron bolted up in an instant when Jack came flying onto the bed and started jumping up and down all over him, Aaron wasn't the best person in the morning at the best of times, " what the fu..." he halted his sentence as he saw it was Jack who was bouncing up and down on the bed like it was a trampilean, " JACK!...what are you doing..."

" Daddy says get your lazy ARSE down the steps, " he announced in fits of laughter,"ARSE!" he said again thinking it was funny and a game,Aaron was speechless, he swung his lehs around and pulled on his tee shirt, he looked up to Jack, who was now running toward the door, "Jack is your dad...mad at me...", Jack just laughed not really understanding...still thinking all this was a game...he just repeated, " ARSE!" finding it a novety to be allowed to say the word, with out being told off...Aaron shook his head, and stood up to get into his trakkie bottoms, Aaron then hurried down the stairs to see Hazel sat the kitchen table, dressing gown on, towel on her head, and Jackson standing at a vacant chair, "SIT!" he ordered pointing to the chair, Aaron glanced at Hazel, who gave him a knowing look...and Aaron slowly came forward and sat in the chair.

Jackson faced them both, arms folded, " now then...I want to know what's going off...since last night, since we got back you two have done nowt but sneak off, and have secret whispers behind me back...SOMETHINGS UP...SPILL!"

Aaron looked toward Hazel, " well...WE were..."

"HE WAS..." cut in Hazel glaring at him, " ok...I WAS...I AM concerned...about this holiday..." said Aaron, Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " what holiday..."

" JACK'S HOLIDAY!" replied Aaron...he kept rubbing his hand over his shaven head, because he was nervous, " what about it..." pressured Jackson, Aaron swallowed nervously, then looked up at him, " WE THINK..."

"YOU THINK..." corrected Hazel, Aaron glare at her, " Cheers Hazel...", he turned back to Jackson and carried on, " I THINK Jeff and Sarah are going to..."

"going to what..." asked Jackson, brown eyes staring right into his blue ones, " I think..." he turned to Hazel begging for her input...she relented with a sigh, " HE THINKS they're gonna do a runner sweatheart..."

Jackson was wide eyed in surprize, this wasn't what he was expecting at all, " what...with...with Jack, " he asked finally, Aaron nodded, " I don't trust them Jackson..."

Jackson shook his head, " it's a family holiday...it's three weeks...where on gods earth do you get these daft ideas!", Aaron and Hazel looked at eachother, as Jackson continued, " Sarah showed me the resort in the brochure yesterday morning when i picked up Jack...it's fantastic..Jack'll love it !", Aaron nodded, " yes but...don't you think it's weird...taking him away now...especially when you did a U turn on the adoption..."

"and what..." said Jackson frowning at him, " you think just because i didn't sign him over...they're leg it instead...talk about being a tad obvious!"

Hazel looked up, " I told him he was being paranoid...I said to myself, I said Hazel..."

" ...you ARE such a back stabbing lying cow at times!" shot Aaron, finishing her trade mark speech ficiously.

Jackson glared at him angrily, " OI YOU!..APOLOGISE TO HER NOW!", Aaron lokked at her...she shook her head, " Jackson there's no need love...I did...sorta think it too..."

" YEAH...AFTER HE KINDA TALKED YOU INTO IT!" accused Jackson of Aaron, Aaron stood up, he looked tearful and went to slope off, " and where are YOU going...WE AINT FINISHED!" snapped Jackson, Aaron turned to him, "I'm wrong alright...just me and my stupid paranoia..." he choked, and ran up the stairs, Hazel looked up, " love...he cares...he's looking out for you, " she said trying to redeem herself, for not being any help at all for backing Aaron's fears...Jackson just turned his back on her and began to clear up the breakfast things...

Aaron wiped his eyes with his hand, and came out the bathroom, to see Jack standing there with his ruck sack, Aaron smiled and bent down to him, " you all packed...and ready to go little man..."

" yeah I am uncle Aaron...I've made me bed...", Aaron could see the bed in the box room, "yeah...I can see that...clever arnt you...I can never make mine...even now...", Jack followed him in, " i've packed everythink...but can you give my daddy somethink", Aaron was only half listening, " uncle Aaron!" said Jack, now tugging on Aaron's hand, " can you give him this..." he asked, Aaron took the card from Jack's tiny grasp, the thing was covered on crayon and glitter, and Aaron didn't really know what it was ment to be.

"was is it..." he asked, Jack looked up at him, " it's YOU and Daddy you div!", Aaron could vaguely see two people on the cards front, " ohhh.." told Aaron pretending to realise, " silly me, I can see it now matie", Aaron moved toward the stairs, " shall we go give it to him..."

"NOOO!" cried Jack, " you mustn't now!" the boy looked abit upset, " hey..." said Aaron kneeling down on the landing , " why not..." he said this as he opened the card, he gazed in shock at the writing...it was shakey and badly written, with some words jumbled up...but even Aaron could clearly read, merry christmas daddy and uncle aaron, " but...but you can give him this when you get back..." told Aaron, his fears rising in him, stronger than ever, Jack shook his head, " I heard Mummy on the phone to Nana Sheila...we be in spain at christmas...I not see daddy...Mummy dont know I heard", Aaron's mind raced and he took Jack's hand, and he pulled him down the stairs with the card.

Jackson turned, " NOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" he shot, with an annoyed glare at him, Aaron threw him the card, " READ IT...NOW!", Jackson opened the card, and was open mouthed,"Christmas..." he asked puzzled.

"Aaron knelt down to Jack," tell your Dad what you told me...about what you heard your Mum say...", he then looked at his watch, and looked over at Jackson, " you better listen to your son...because after you've LISTENED to him, you only have 2 HOURS before THEY arrive to take him away..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	60. Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...THEY ARE SO KIND...AND NO APOLOGISES NEEDED!...(except from me...I'm SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER...but thing have to get low...to make the happier times MORE WORTH WHILE...just bare with it...xxx

Little Jack sat on the sofa clutching his ruck sack, for half an hour his dad had asked him repeatedly about what he had told his uncle Aaron, about having heard his mum on the his nana Sheila...telling her they would be in Spain over christmas, he picked up his ribena and sucked at the straw watching a cartoon, as his dad, uncle Aaron and nana Hazel sat in the kitchen...Jackson was quiet at first, he still couldn't get his head around the idea...he kept glaring at his mother, who stared back to him, full of concern...finally he spoke up, "Sooo..you thought Aaron was being paranoid...", Hazel shook her head, " well...I didn't say that...well I did but...well...oh sweatheart I...", Aaron turmed his head to her, " just spit it out Hazel YOU DID!...you went along with my fears...then did a complete U turn when HE found out!", Hazel turned, " I just wanted to...well...I...well..."

"OH SHUT UP WITH YAH DIVVERING!" Aaron snapped loudly.

Jackson slammed his hand down onto the kitchen table, that made both of them jump in their seats, " ENOUGH of yah BICKERING...WHAT are we gonna do...", Aaron looked up to him, holding up a finger, " we could lock Jack up in the spare room...", Hazel rolled her eyes, and Jackson pulled a frown at him sharply, " AND WHAT'S THAT GONNA DO...APART FROM SCARING ME SON!"

"THEY won't be able to get him...!" cried Aaron, Hazel sighed, placing her hands around her mug of tea, " he's just gonna get it in the neck...Sarah's GOT custody remember...she'll just phone the police..."

"and that's the LAST thing I need!" agreed Jackson sourly pointed out, Aaron huffed loudly, and folded his arms, " I'LL just keep me trap shut then, SHALL I...!", Jackson shook his head, " WITH IDEAS LIKE THAT...YES PLEASE!" he snapped, Hazel glanced at her watch, " Jackson love...they are due in a hour to get him..." she reminded him.

"YES!" cried Jackson, " I KNOW THAT!", he then slumped into the chair, " what...what IF Jack's got it all wrong...misheard...can you imagine what harm that will do...", Aaron pulled a frown at him,"and what harm will it do if he's right...durrrrr...oh yeah, YOU'LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN!" he cried, Jackson held his head in his hands in total dispair...this situ was stressing him out, Hazel bit her lip...and then spoke, " I...I think you are just gonna have to have this out with them...just show them the card...and let THEM explain...", she suggested, Jackson took the card from her and gazed at it..."Yeah...I INTEND TO!"

Sarah and Jeff were 10 minutes late, when they arrived outside the house, Jack ran over the snowy grass to the waiting car with his ruck sack...but Jackson was hot on his heels, " come on Jack...in yah get, " told Sarah, " or you will be late for the big aeroplane ride, " Jack squealed in delight, Jackson came to the car window, " don't get in yet Jack..." he ordered his son...Jack obeyed, and stood next to his dad, Sarah downed the car window lower, " hey...we can't stop...we are actually running late..." she informed him.

" for what...for this holiday of yours.." asked Jackson calmly, Sarah nodded her head, " yes, we're send you a postcard...now if you don't mind...", Jackson held up the christmas card Jack had made, " care to explain..." asked Jackson after a moment when Sarah stared open mouthed at the card...as she realised what it ment, " ohhh...", she turned to her husband at the wheel, "Jeff I KNEW we should've told the truth...", Jackson came forward, " truth about WHAT sarah...the truth about ...there IS NO holiday...that YOUS are stealing my boy away..." Sarah climbed out the car, " Jackson we are NOT stealing him away", Jackson was standing his ground..." I'M WAITING...WHAT'S THE BIG SECRET!" his voice was raising in tone at her, Sarah was flustered, it was Jeff who answered through the open window as he leaned across the passenger seat, " I've GOT a job out in spain...a transfer...BIG MONEY...BIG BUSINESS...no it's not a holiday...WE'RE MOVING THERE!"

Jackson's stomach did flipflops, his heartbeat quickened as his fears raised upward, " What...move...what PERMINENTLY!...WASN'T YOU EVEN GONNA TELL ME!" he was getting upset, Sarah shook her head, shivring in the cold frost air, " OF COURSE we were going to TELL YOU...we were gonna do it from spain...call yah...tell you everything...it would've been easier"

Jackson's eyes began to well up, " EASIER...fot who...ME...or for YOU!", Sarah was filling up, she could feel Jackson's emotions, Jackson...I'm sorry...we SHOULD have been STRAIGHT with yah...I'M SO SORRY..."

Hazel and Aaron had done what Jackson ordered them to...stay indoors and NOT to get involved, but both peered out through the net curtains, " now what's she saying to him..." asked Hazel, Aaron shushed her, as he tried to squint at them, " he's crying...JACKSON'S CRYING!", he informed her, and went to go to the front door, but Hazel grabbed him arm, " Aaron NO!...he said WAIT here...WE have to let HIM deal with this...", Aaron stared toward the window...he HATED NOT KNOWING what was going off...

Outside Sarah tried to reason with Jackson, " hey...you can come and visit...you've got the brochere...the details...it's ALL TRUE I SWEAR TO YAH...it's our new place...and Jack is gonna LOVE THAT POOL!" she smiled...Jackson nodded, with a tearful smile...she was right about that, "there's NOTHING I CAN DO...is there...I CAN'T STOP YAH,CAN I..."

Sarah shook her head, " Jack goes WHERE I GO...it's the way it is.." she said, sympathy was evident in her tone, " but as I said..."

" I can visit him...just a pity I've go NO money hey..." he said sadly...he looked to the snowy ground...he wiped his eyes with his hands...fearing Jack, who had disappeared to play in the snow...would see him, " so..." he sniffed, forcing to pull himself together, " this is...goodbye then...", Sarah sadly nodded...Jackson turned to the house, and waved an arm...he somehow KNEW THEY were watching him from behind those curtains...and within a flash, Hazel and Aaron came hurtling out the front door, Hazel STILL in her dressing gown and towel on her head...they hurried to Jackson's side...their faces full of questions...Jackson tried to be brave...he bravely smiled at them...as he held Jack at his helm, " SAY GOODBYE to Jack...", Hazel looked up, her face puzzled, " good bye...what do yah me...haven't you..."

"JUST SAY IT...!" said Jackson through gritted teeth...now resigning himself to this horrible situation, Aaron was begining to realise though, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING..." he asked, Jackson stared toward him, " just say goodbye..." he muttered, Hazel was kissing the boy, wishing him well and have a safe flight...Aaron crouched down , wondering if this was it...this was not a holiday..." bue little man...give me five...", Jack happily returned Aaron's hand, sadly, Aaron stood to allow Jackson forward, he crouched now...and stared into his son's big brown eyes...there were no words...he just smiled at his son...not wanting to course him ANY alarm or DISTRESS...Jackson pulled his son into a long hug, Jackson forcing his tears NOT to escape their ducts...Jack was ALL that mattered...and seeing HIM upset would upset the boy...

"...I LOVE YOU...MY LOVELY BOY..." he whispered...it was hard...he faught the tears...the pain...and it was unbearable...finally after kissing his son on the forehead...he let him go...Sarah opened the car's back door...and Jack climbed in...she slammed the door after him making sure he was belted up, she then glanced at Jackson, who just gave her a nod...before she got in...and Jeff pulled the car away from the curb...all 3 of them stood in the snow watching Jack's little face in the rear window waving at them...Jackson waved back and smiled...but the tears now...were staring to leak...Aaron came to his side...and looked at him, "what have you done...ARE THEY GOING...FOR GOOD...ARE THEY...JACKSON!" Aaron cried...but his boyfriend didn't acknowledge him...nor his mum, who came forward looking a right sight in her dressing gown and wellies.

"Jackson love...are they going for good...Jackson...", she glanced worriedly at Aaron, and he mirrored the glance, as Jackson stood there...staring into space...he then turned, and walked up the path, " Jackson!" called Aaron and hurried after him...Hazel tried to keep up behind them, Aaron hurried inside the warm house, to see Jackson sitting on the bottom step of the stairs...clutching Jack's christmas card...just staring at it...sobbing silently, " Jackson..." he said...Hazel shut the door and removed her wellies, " Jackson...it's time to talk love...WHAT was that ALL ABOUT...", Jackson remained still...staring at the card, Aaron came foward to touch his boyfriend, " Jackson...please..."

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jackson screamed, " BOTH OF YOU!" he then stormed up the stairs, "JACKSON!" called Aaron after him, he was getting all choked up...THAT HAD TO HAVE BEEN A GOODBYE TO JACK...he began to climb the stairs, but Hazel stopped him, by grabbing his arm, "Aaron...NO LOVE...just let him be..."

"BUT...!"

"LET HIM BE...! she insisted.

"But...", Aaron was now upset himself, " he's giving up...IS he just giving up Hazel...is he just going to let THEM get away with this...IS HE!" he sobbed.

" he has no choice..." realised Hazel, "Sarah calls the shots...Jack goes where she does...I just HOPE..." and now she was breaking down,

" WE CAN HELP HIM THROUGH HIS PAIN..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	61. Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...THEY ARE SO KIND...just hope this story is still okay...it's SO much longer than I planned...but with Jackson's time on Emmerdale now short...the end will come soon. XX

Aaron cut the headlights off in his car, as he pulled to park it next to the skip outside Jackson's place, he got out and dodged the rain and the slush to the front door, where he let himself inside. Hazel was sitting in the lounge and turned her head as the door pushed open...her hopeful expression upon her face faded as she realised it was only Aaron, " thought it was him did yah..." Aaron told, Hazel stood and shook her head, she looked a complete wreck, " Oh Aaron, I'm at me wits end here...2 nights now...he's just buggered off...have YOU seen him..." she asked.

Aaron shook his head, " nah...not since Tuesday when he throw that flaming mug at me in rage...", Hazel tilted her head at him, " I'm sorry about that...it was MY FAULT going on at him to cheer up...", she sat back down staring at the TV screen, " it's 3 weeks now Aaron...3 weeks since our little Jack left us...and HE'S getting worse..." she wailed...she threatened to cry and Aaron hoped she wouldn't, but his hardened expression softened, " I know..I've had it in the neck too...quite a temper our boys got, when he's wryled...", Hazel nodded forcing a smile , "you don't have to tell me love...it's just I'm getting so worried...come through here a moment..."

Hazel led Aaron into the kitchen, where there was a pile of laundry awaiting to go into the machine...bed sheets..." he's wet them twice...he's been drinking too much...he's not used to it.." she then pulled out a bin bag that rattled with beer cans and wine bottles, Aaron knew Jackson had been drinking but...

" you never said it got THIS bad...where you find all this..." asked Aaron, realising the scale of his boyfriends drinking, " in his room...in the spare room...it's EVERY NIGHT Aaron, he locks himself in that room...Jack's room, and drinks..." she slumped to the chair at the kitchen table, and sighed heavily, " he says it helps...helps him forget...", Aaron sat down too, and looked at her, "I don't know what to do Hazel...I'VE TRIED to talk to him...but ALL he does is shout and throw sarky comments at him...", Hazel gave him a knowing look, " I know the feeling lad..."

" so...where do you think he is...any ideas..." asked Aaron trying to be positive, Hazel shrugged her shoulders, " well, where ever he is...he's kipping in the van...he could be anywhere..."

Aaron looked up, something dawning on him, " has he gone to spain..."

Hazel shook her head," no...his passports still here...", Aaron wracked his brains, trying to think where Jackson would disappear to...Hazel realised that Aaron was all tarted up, " who are you meeting..."

" a mate, Tom...I...I don't feel like it though...not with Jackson all over the shop...", Hazel sofened, she didn't doubt Aaron's love for her boy...she patted his hand, " nah...you have yourself a good night...it'll ease the stress HE'S brought on...", Aaron took out his mobile, and scrolled down the numbers, " THAT'S NO GOOD...he's got it switched off..." Hazel told, Aaron shook his head, and found the number he was looking for, " no...i'm looking for Joe's number...he MIGHT be with him...", he found the number and called, it answered soon after, "hey Joe...it's Aaron...hiya mate...mate is Jackson with you...he's not...oh...okay...have you seen him at all like...no...alright, no everythings fine...yeah ring me if you do...cheers mate, bye..." he ended the call disappointedly, and looked up to Hazel, " even his best mate hasn't seen him..."

Hazel stood up, " look, if he turns up here...I'll call yah...so...go and enjoy your night out...", Aaron stood and faced her, " you promise...you'll call if you here owt...STRAIGHTAWAY!", Hazel promised...he gently rubbed her arm reasuringly with a half smile, and walked off...leaving Hazel to worry sick over her son...

Aaron was worried sick too...he left the house and got into his ford fiesta...and just for a moment stared back toward the house, gathering his thoughts...Jackson MISSED JACK...and he'd taken it badly...and it had got worse by the day...the pain inside him growing...and the anger...he'd NEVER seen Jackson so wild with anger...not ever since he'd known him...he refused to touch him or even talk about it properly...it was always another shouting match or a bout of painful silence.

Aaron started the car engine, and pulled away from the house, he ended up outside club 21, where he'd promised to meet Tom and Bruno...well...it was ment to be him and Jackson...but since he's not here...he still hated to let Tom down..."

On entering the club, Aaron couldn't help glancing around him...in case Jackson was there...but Joe hadn't seen him about so the odds were low...plus Jackson mainly drank at home...not in clubs when he was feeling low...

Tom and Bruno were stood at the bar, and wavef over to him, Aaron raised his eyebrowes at them and came over, not feeling like socialising at all...well...he'd driven there so he had an excuse to leave early...he didn't drink and drive, Tom handed him a bottle of beer with a smile, "hey...where's Jackson..." he asked, Aaron quickly made an excuse, " he's tired...he's been working really long hours, he's having a night in...", he glanced at Bruno at the bar, " so...you're still with him then...", Tom nodded excitedly, " it's been a few weeks now...and things are...well...okay...the language barrier is an issue but...WHAT'S THAT between boyfriends !" he joked.

Aaron faked a laugh...god this was gonna be a long night...pretending to be happily having a drink with his mates...but constantly thinking and worrying over Jackson.

Tom led them to a table in the quiet section of the bar, and turned, " I'm having a party next week at me fat...being me 25th birthday party...nowt special I know...but hey, any excuse for a party right mate!", Aaron was half listening...always looking out for Jackson, " yeah...sound cool, " he told Tom with a sigh.

" is ok..." asked Bruno looking at him, Aaron looked at the italian with a frown," what's HE say..."

"he's asking whether you are okay...you don't look it...is everything alright Aaron..." asked Tom concerned, Aaron shrugged them off, " I'm fine mate...I need a cig...see yah in a bit, " he then stood up, and slipped off, Tom followed a gaze after him...Aaron looked sad...and he hated the thought of Aaron being sad...Bruno then wanted some attention, and Tom kissed him...always imagining Bruno was Aaron...

Aaron stood outside the club...as he smoked, he held up his phone, and pressed in a Jackson's number...as always it went to voice mail...Aaron left him a message,

" Jackson...it's me...where are you mate...please...call me...CALL ME...I'm worried about yah..." his voice started to crack, " Jackson...I miss you...please come home...we can talk...your Mum's so worried too...I'M WORRIED SICK...I am...I know you miss little Jack...I do too...but...please..." he paused because he was starting to sob, " Jackson...I love you...sometimes I don't know why...because you're such a mad div at times...but I do...I DO LOVE YOU...", he ened the call because the emotion was getting too much to bare...he could feel the chain around his neck...the symbol reminding him...he could NEVER give up on him.

Tom was behind Aaron, he stood in the lobby and approached, " Aaron...", Aaron turned, and Tom immediately saw Aaron's tear stained face, " Aaron what's wrong...what's gone on mate..."

Aaron begun to get upset...and Tom came forward gathering him up, " OH AARON DON'T CRY..." he laughed, " NOTHING CAN BE THAT BAD...", Aaron nodded, " it is..." he whispered, "Jackson NEEDS ME...and I can't reach him...I CAN'T REACH HIM..." Tom stared into Aaron's teary eyes...could he really take advantage of his friend...but Aaron seemed so vunerable...Tom touched Aaron's cheek, "Aaron...come back in...tell me what's happened...yeah...", Aaron nodded...he needed a mate...before he went mad...

Over the next hour, Aaron explained all to Tom...Tom having sent Bruno to the bar to get the drinks, Tom looked up to Aaron and smiled, " seems to me the only way out of this mess is to get Jackson over there for a visit...maybe for christmas...give him a boost..."

Aaron held his head in his hands, " WE haven't the money...AND he WON'T borrow, he's TOO PROUD...anyway...a visit would be nice...a week...maybe two..." he looked up, " But then he's got to come back Tom...then when he's back...we're BACK to square one..."

Tom shrugged...a visit did seem a temporal solution to Jackson's misery...as he sipped his ale he looked up, " well without actually living there, what choice does he have..." he joked.

Aaron held that thought...he slowly looked up to Tom, " WHAT..." asked Tom...trying to fathom out what Aaron was thinking.

Aaron pulled him a smile and stood...he kissed Tom's forehead, " you're a star..."

...and he hurried off...leaving Tom blank...until he realised what he had said...

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	62. Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...THEY ARE SO KIND...don't worry, when I say I'll be finishing this story soon...there IS some mileage to go...it's just I'm rounding off the storylines now, without adding them (if you know what I mean) I don't like to rush it, so it will still take abit of time yet to get there...proberly made no sense at all there! XX

Aaron opened his eyes and laid is hand onto Jackson's side of the bed, as like the last couple of nights...it were empty and cold, he sat up...but felt tired, he had been awake for most of the night thinking...an idea had come to mind that could be a solution to all of Jackson's problems...but without Jackson to talk to, it was a non starter at present...but doing some groundwork wouldn't hurt.

Aaron got up and pulled on his boxers and trakkie bottoms, before moving over to the window and opened the curtains...it was a another rainy and wet morning, and the wind howled up against the window pane. Christmas was only a week away, and it felt much longer...just three weeks ago it was freezing with snow...now it had turned mild and wet...three weeks ago, Jack was still here...

Aaron yawned and made for the door, and heard Hazel banging around down stairs, he quickly pulled on a tee shirt, and made for the stairs to see Hazel plgging in the hoover...on noticing Aaron she weakly smiled, " just thought I'd have a good tidy round...you never know...", Aaron looked at her, and pulled out his mobile from his trakkie bottoms, and noticed a message...he smiled knowing it was from Joe...he'd found out where Jackson had been working, Hazel leaned on the hoovers upright handle, " you know..." she began, glancing around the lounge, " I should put the tree up...and maybe a few decs..what do yah think..."

Aaron looked up from his mobile with a frown, " and what's THAT gonna do to help...", Hazel shrugged at him, " I don't know...cheer him up...show him we love him..."

" yeah...I can see it now...him looking under the tree...IMAGINING Jack opening up his pressies in Spain..." cried Aaron shaking his head...he made for the kitchen, Hazel followed him, " what are you up to...has he left you a message...", Aaron turned, with a smile, " I KNOW where Jackson is...", Hazel was wide eyed in both excitement and relief, " what..where...has he texted yah..."

" nah..." answered Aaron, " Joe found him...I asked him to keep a look out, and he told HIS mates...", Hazel started to pack up the hoover, " well wait until I get dressed and..." Aaron shook his head and came up to her , " no Hazel...let ME see him...he's proberly feeling stupid about keeping away from us...let ME do this...", Hazel wasn't so sure, but she finally nodded at him, " yeah...okay...I'll finish round here...make it all nice for him...", Aaron pulled a face, as if Jackson would be worried how the place looked anyway...

" yeah keep busy...but no tree or decs...he's not ready for that..." told Aaron, Hazel started to dust around, " yeah okay love...BUT he will have to get used to it...Jacks in spain...we ALL miss him like mad...but without being out there...there's nothing we can do..."

Aaron grabbed his keys and looked at her...moving to spain was the ONLY way Jackson could see his son...and be happy...he smiled at her without a further word, fearing she would know what he was thinking, and left out through the front door.

It was nearly 11 when Aaron parked up his Fiesta at the construction site car park, he was relieved to see Jackson's Van parked nearby...Aaron took in a deep long breath, and jumped out the car, and headed over the mud to the building site...all around him were builders in their bright yellow vests and hard hats...he didn't recognise any of the regular guys...so he felt abit out of place.

Suddenly one of the builders grabbed his shoulder, " hey mate...didn't you see the SIGNS", Aaron stared to where the builder was pointing his finger toward...there was a sign 'DANGER KEEP OUT...ENTRY ONLY TO AUTHORISED PERSONNEL' Aaron turned back to him, " yeah sorry mate, but I am looking for Jackson...Jackson Walsh..."

The guy smiled, " Old Walshy!...he's round the back at the mixer...want me to go fetch him for yah...", Aaron wondered whether this was a good idea...what if Jackson did a runner, and not want to see him, " can you just let me have a hat...and I'll go see him me self..." he ventured.

"no can do...you shouldn't be on site mate..." Aaron became frustrated, " okay,okay...look just tell him it's Aaron...and I need to speak to him about his Mum...shes had a funny turn...", the guy looked concerned, " REALLY...I'll just go get him...", as the builder hurried off, Aaron slapped his own forehead...what a nasty trick to play...but doing it garanteed Jackson wound come, and not make some excuse not to.

Within minutes Jackson was racing over with his mate in toe, god he looked a sight!..." AARON..what's up..!" Jackson asked urgently...Aaron looked at him...their eyes met for a moment, "AARON...!" snapped Jackson again.

"nothing..." Aaron replied, " there's nowt wrong...just wanted to see yah..." he admitted feeling bad at scaring him, Jackson stood there in his bright yellow vest and hard hat...his jeans and boots caked in thick mud...but even in that state...Aaron ached for a cuddle.

"TALK TO ME!" cried Jackson, " because THAT was a cruel STUNT!"

"YOU'RE being cruel Jackson...cruel to me and your Mum...WHY don't you just come home to us..."

"because I prefer MY OWN company right now...!" Jackson hissed viciously, Aaron looked up at him, " but I miss yah...didn't you get me message from the other night...", Jackson shook his head silently...he had...Aaron glared at him, " and you DIDN'T even return me call...or NOWT...why are you doing this to us...WE ALL MISS JACK!"

Jackson pulled him a mean frown, " YOU MISS NAFF ALL!...YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL...YOU NEVER WILL!" he shouted out harshly, Aaron wanted to hit him...knock sense into him...but THAT would be wrong...he just shook his head in dispair, " forget it then...just forget it...", he turned on his heel,and marched off, Jackson gazed at him open mouthed, " what's THAT supposed to mean...AARON...AARON!" he called out after him, Aaron wiped a tear away withg his sleeve, as he approached his car...Jackson was now hurrying after him, " AARON, wait up will yah!" he cried, Aaron looked up to him, tears rolling down his face, " why...what is there left to stay...you've accused me of NOT caring for Jack...acting like i'm GLAD he is gone...it's YOU WHO KNOWS NAFF ALL!"

Jackson leapt forward, and grabbed his arm, " Aaron wait...I'm sorry mate...look...", he quickly pulled his keys out of his jeans, " go and sit in me van...I'll come and join you in a sec...we can talk...", Aaron hesitated, as he stared at the keys in Jackson's hand, he looked up to his boyfriends eyes...they held eachothers gaze for a few seconds, and Aaron took them, "DON'T be long..." he told and marched toward the van.

Aaron sat in the van for a few minutes, before Jackson got in, and shut the door, removing his hard hat...there was a silence for a while, before Aaron turned, " Jackson don't you want me anymore...because if you don't just say...", Jackson grabbed Aaron's hand, and placed it onto his chest...where he felt his heart beat, " Aaron...I LOVE YOU...course I want you..It's just...I havent been very good company lately...I'm bad to be around...that's why I've kept away...I don't like hurting you's...!"

"but yah Mum is worried sick!...you NEED to talk to her!" cried Aaron, Jackson bowed his head in shame, " I know..." he muttered.

"GOD YOU STINK!" told Aaron turing up his nose...Jackson smiled, first one in a log while, " I've kipped in the van for four nights...and I haven't washed..."

"then come home..." asked Aaron, " PLEASE Jackson...", Jackson gazed at him, " I've been a total tosser haven't I...I really don't know why you put up with me...!" he told with a half smile...Aaron raised his eyebrowes, " me to...I do ASK myself that question...but...I love you don't I...", Jackson leaned forward to kiss him, but Aaron backed away from him, "not with your DOG breath!" Jackson smiled again and faced ahead of him, " I'll come home...tonight..."

Aaron swallowed nervously, " you promise...you won't...you know...change your mind..."

"course I won't...I just said didn't I..." he told.

" then just MAKE SURE you do then..." informed Aaron, and jumped out the van, then turned with a teasing smirk, " because YOU have alot of making up to do..." , Jackson shook his head, " yeah...I do...not not just you...Aaron...I still can't see meself being..."

"Don't...I sort it...I promise yah...", Jackson watched Aaron walk to his car with a wave, before pulling out his phone...the display showed him and his son...his smile faded again...

Aaron had just enough time to do something else before he had to start work at the garage for 1, he made a quick phone call to a contact of Jackson's he had got from his boyfriends works diary at home, he pulled his car up to the nice looking semi, and jumped out, he bit his lip thinking for a few moments...he then started to walk down the path...and came to the door...where he knocked.

Aaron waited a few moments, and looked up when the door opened...it was the very man.

" Hiya Ray... thanks for seeing me..."

" sounds intrieging...you said something on the phone about construction jobs abroad..." said Ray, Aaron stepped in to the hall...and turned,

" Yes mate...Spain in particular..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	63. Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63 of 70

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own Emmerdale or it's characters, they belong to ITV

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...THEY ARE SO KIND...Shawny 100 chapters is a long run!,do you really think I can stretch it out for that long...no, as you can see i'm gonna quit while i'm ahead! XX

Aaron pulled across the net curtain to see Jackson reversing his van into the parking bay, he smiled to himself, pleased...very pleased in fact...very pleased that Jackson had kept his promise...he HAD come home.

Hazel was boiling up a stew on the hob, as she heard Aaron moving to the front door, " is he home love...let me just turn this down..." she told...as the steam wofted around the kitchen...the condisation running off from the walls and windows.

Aaron turned to her just before he pulled open the front door, " it's a wonder I could see anything through them windows, with you steaming everything up with THAT!", Hazel wiped the hob down with a tea cloth, " it's my special stew...it's my boy's winter favourite!" she protested, Aaron shook his head and opened the door with a deep sigh, Jackson came up the path and stepped inside, chucking his works holdal onto the carpet.

"JACKSON!...oh come here my lovely boy...I've missed you!", Aaron went flying to one side as Hazel shoved her way into his space, and started to bring Jackson into a hug...Aaron rolled his eyes, " YEAH ALRIGHT HAZEL..give the guy some space!", Hazel ignored him, " I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED...!", Jackson pulled away from her clinch, " I know...I'm sorry Mum...I REALLY sorry to put you through all this...", again Aaron felt left out as Hazel was detemined to have her son to herself, " come and sit down...your favourite stews simmering away nicely...bet you haven't had a decent meal in days, bless yah!"

Aaron followed them into the lounge, and just as Jackson sat Hazel glanced over at Aaron, "well go on, don't just stand there like a lemon...get him a cuppa or something!" she told forcefully, Aaron made for the kitchen, and boiled up the kettle, he could hear Jackson apologising to his Mum again...he quickly made the cuppa and brought the mug into the lounge, Hazel snatched it off him, and gave it to Jackson, " there you go love, get that down yah, although it will proberly taste like nat's piss knowing Aaron's tea making...but it will wet yah whistle" Hazel told smiling at him,

Jackson sipped the tea, she was right...he smiled...it was CERTAINLY Aaron's tea...he placed it on the coffee table and stood up, " look I need a shower...and a shave...", Hazel stood and turned toward the stairs, " I'll rn you a nice hot bath...you can have a nice long soak...and when you are finished, your tea will be ready and on the table", Jackson just wanted her to stop mithering him, but he pulled a smile at her to keep the piece, " thanks Mum..."

Aaron sat in the arm chair...glaring at Hazel...Jackson noticed, and when she had vanished upstairs to run the bath, Jackson faced him, " sorry about that...YOU KNOW what she's like..." Aaron stood up, " yeah...talk about HER taking over...I wanted to look after you..."

" I know... said Jackson softly, " I wanna give you a big hug...but I still really stink...best wait until I've had that bath hey...", Aaron nodded, " go on up" he said, " I'll see you in a bit...", Jackson smiled at him lovingly...and removed his muddy boots, and chucked them at the doorstep...then he headed up the stairs, Aaron watched him go, then he pulled out the note from inside his pocket...the note Ray had scribbled a few builder contacts that he had out in Spain...he gazed at the numbers and smiled...he folded up the note and pocketed it...all he needed to do now was to wait for the right moment.

Upstairs Jackson removed his grey hoodie, his tee shirt, and pulled off his muddy jeans...god he stunk to high heaven!...and catching a glance at himself in the mirror...he realised he looked not that much like akin to a tramp.

"Jackson love...baths ready!" Hazel called out, Jackson turned from the mirror, and headed to the bathroom, where Hazel was pulling out some towels from the airing cupboard, " there you go love...nice fresh ones...", Jackson took them, and smiled, " thanks Mum, you're a star..."

Hazel laughed out loud, " well what would YOU do WITHOUT ME HEY...your old Mum living with yah..." her smile faded...Jackson pulled her a frown, " what's up..."

"where's your chain..." she asked, looking up at him...Jackson sighed as he went into the steamy bathroom, " I gave it to Aaron..."

" you GAVE IT TO AARON!" cried Hazel, Jackson shook his head, " yes...it's MY chain, I can do what I want with it...now...DO YAH MIND!", he told...Hazel moved back, and Jackson slammed and locked the door, " I'll just GET ON making yah tea then!" she hissed and moved off.

Jackson had been in the bath for over an hour, Aaron watched the TV, as Hazel faffed about inthe kitchen with the stew, it was Aaron who clocked Jackson first as he came downthe stairs...he was in his black bath robe, his hair clean and wet...and he was clean shaven...Aaron wasn't sure he liked that, " hope you're growing it back" he said looking up at him.

" COURSE I AM...I feel naked without it...just wanted to be...clean" his voice was low, Aaron pulled him near as they stood at the foot of the stairs, " I've missed yah..." Aaron told...Jackson leaned forward and their lips locked for a few seconds, before returning for a more intense session, Aaron forced his hands inside Jackson's bath robe and the thing was in danger of falling to the carpet, pulling away Jackson tightened up...Aaron staring up at him...eyes burning with passion, Jackson nodded his head toward the direction of the kitchen, " is SHE still messing with that stew...", Aaron shook his head, " yeah...afraid so...s'pose we better go and eat it...", Jackson smiled cheekily, and started pulling Aaron back up the stairs, " by 'eck, it's been boiling away for hours...what's another half hour..." they kissed again as they hurriedly made their way to the bedroom.

Hazel, who had been intendly stirring the stew, turned at the sound of voices, she stepped into the lounge with a wooden spoon in her grasp, " hey...where have you two disappeared to...IF I have to ASK!" she huffed.

Jackson dragged Aaron into the bedroom, and slammed the door shut..and bolted it, he then turned and pulled off Aaron's sweater off in one hit...their mouths locked as Aaron forced Jackson's robe to the floor...Jackson growled and throw Aaron to the bed, lifted this legs and pulled off his trakkies, and chucked then into the corner...then forcing Aaron down Jackson was leaning over him, " want it rough..." he said teasingly...Aaron gazed up at him seriously, " the rougher the better..."

After, Aaron laid in Jackson's arms in the bed, both resting their eyes after two heavy, passionate sessions, Aaron fingered the cross that was attached to the chain he now wore...he twisted it between finger and thumb, Jackson opened one eye, and watched him with a smile, "me Mum was asking me about that...", Aaron turned his head to him, " did you tell her..."

"Just said I gave it yah...didn't say why..." replied Jackson, he then sat up, and looked down at Aaron on the pillow, he placed his hand on Aaron's cheek, " move in...you're here for most of the time anyway...move in with us", Aaron looked up, taken aback by what his boyfriend had suggested, " what...live together properly..." he asked, Jackson shook his head, " yeah why not...it's the next thing to do...isn't it...", Aaron nodded his head, " I suppose...but...", he forced himself up, " what about Jack..."

"Jack's gone...it's tough on me...and i've acted like a right pratt over it...I've just gonna have to get used to seeing him once a year, or something...", Aaron looked at him in the glow of the low lamp, " once a year...is that GONNA BE ENOUGH for you...",

"no...COURSE it isn't..." told Jackson, some frustration hinted in his tone, " but WHAT choice do I have...", Aaron bit his bottom lip, thinking about the note that was in his trakkie bottoms...was this the right time...would Jackson be mad at him...mad at him for suggesting he should move to Spain...

...but he didn't have too...

" I suppose if I became desparate, I could move there...to Spain I mean..." mused Jackson, staring at the ceiling, Aaron shrugged at him and swallowed, "yeah...sounds...like a plan"

"but I'd have to find work first...and there's not that much going on out there since the global recession..." told Jackson, with some disppointment entering his tone.

" you'd be surprized..." muttered Aaron quietly, Jackson turned his face to him, " what..."

Aaron leaned down, and pulled his trakkies towards him, and pulled out the note from the pocket...he then handed the folded note to his boyfriend, " what's this...somebody been giving you there phone number " he teased with a wide grin, Aaron pulled a frown, and pointed at the note, " no you div...they are contacts out in Spain...", Jackson looked up from the note, his grin fading, " contacts...whose contacts exactly..."

" builders...or mates of Ray's...I went to see Ray this afternoon...are you mad at me..." asked Aaron slightly worried, Jackson pulled his eyebrowes together, " what...my MATE Ray...Rhys' brother..."

Aaron nodded, and forced a smile, " luckily HE wasn't there...but yeah...your mate...he gave me these numbers...he wasn't sure whether they're looking but...YOU could give them a call like..."

Jackson stared at the note again, " I suppose...it won't hurt...just...just to see what's going out there...", Aaron nodded, " just what I were thinking..IF YOU get something YOU could move there...be close to Jack..." told Aaron, forcing a smile.

Jackson folded the note, and turned his head, " ME...ME moving...what about YOU!" he asked, Aaron sighed heavily, " What am I gonna do out there...I'm not gonna get a job am I...anyways...I'll be alrightwe can still text...and call...and E mail...and visit maybe...", Aaron trailed off, glancing away from him, Jackson quickly pulled him to face him again, "going to Spain WITHOUT YOU is NOT an option..."

"But I..." began Aaron.

"But what...SO WHAT...you might find work...BUT if you don't, SO WHAT...you can bum about on the beach all day if you like...let me do all the donkey work!...I don't care!...just as long as we're together Aaron..."

Aaron forced a smile, " look at us planning the future...but...it's NOT gonna be that easy...is it", Jackson nodded realising Aaron's thoughts, " Me Mum...your Mum...Paddy..."

Aaron nodded his head slowly, " yep...it'll mean leaving THEM ALL behind...all our friends too...", he was cut off by Hazel yelling, " ARE YOU TWO COMING DOWN FOR YAH TEA'S ALL WHAT!"

"JUST GIVE US A MINUTE WILL YAH..!" Jackson yelled back, he then turned to Aaron and kissed his forehead gently, " we say NOWT to no one...for the time being anyway...

...lets just get christmas and the new year out the way first...and..."

He smiled at him, " after...I'll give these contacts a call...see what's what in Spain...

and we're go from there..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	64. Chapter 64

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and your comments...they are so helpful...this tale definately stops at 70...IF you ALL want another sequel, i'll wrack my brains and see what i can come up with...NO PROMISES...but you know l don't like to disappoint ;-) xx

PS: will the boys move to Spain...?...You're just have to read and find out...:-) and as you see i've gone all fancy!

**CHAPTER 64 of 70**

Aaron sat in the armchair as the music blasted out around him from the stereo, he clutched his bottle of beer, and looked on as the many partiers were getting themselves drunk and merry, Jackson wasn't amused, he stood at the door way to the lounge clutching his own beer, his face a constant frown, Aaron looked up to him, and stood up, " hey...we can go if you like...", Jackson shook his head, necking his beer, " nah...you're alright...it's Tom's party...Tom's yah mate, and..."

"it could be the last one I go to...", realised Aaron, glancing at Tom, who was having a laugh and joke with his boyfriend Bruno, " I shall miss him..." he mused, Jackson glanced over at Tom, and then to Aaron, " HE'LL miss YOU..." he said with a knowing smile, a knowing Aaron already knew...Tom's feelings.

Jackson pulled Aaron outside onto the belcony...it was a mild night for nearly christmas, "I've...well...MIGHT have a buyer for the van...you know IF we do this...", Aaron shook his head unsurely, " that's...great..."

"better think about putting your car up on the market...just to see what you would get like...if I get a good price on me van...it'll go toward our airfares for us...", told Jackson always planning ahead, Aaron nodded swigging his beer...he stared into space...Jackson placed a hand onto his shoulder, " Aaron...are you still alright with this...it's a BIG THING we might do...", Aaron shrugged, he did have some doubts...but it was JUST doubts...he looked up into Jackson's big brown eyes, " as long i'm WITH YOU...I will be fine...I'll feel safe..."

Jackson smiled adoringly at him, and pulled him into a gentle smooch, before they were interrupted by the door being slid back, with Tom standing there, " hey you guys...you're MENT to be enjoying my birthday...not having a private party yourselves..." he teased, Aaron laughed at him, " sorry mate...just needed some air...", Jackson glanced down at the drop below the belcony, " I always forget how high we are up here..." he commented, Aaron turned to him, as they stepped back inside, " don't knock it...WE could end up in one of these in Spain", Jackson grinned, " yeah...but with a nice view of the med..."

Tom couldn't help over hearing the last part of Jackson's words, " a view of the med...going on holiday are yah..." he asked getting them both another drink, Aaron and Jackson glanced at one another, " yeah...in the new year like...get away from the post christmas blues..." told Jackson smiling...Aaron was glad his boyfriend came up with an excuse...he was crap at them "don't BLAME yahs...I HATE January..." said Tom, handing them their beers, he had a third one opened in his grasp, " this is Bruno's better go find him..."

"hey Tom...camp Dave's puked up all over your ironing pile..." announced a small guy with spikey hair, " OH NICE!" he said rolling his eyeballs, " you always get 'em...", Aaron raised his eyebrowes, and turned to Jackson, " I need a cig..."

"GO ON THEN...I'll wait here..." , Aaron kissed his cheek, and pulled out his ciggys, and headed to the front door to have a puff on the open landing out front, Tom shoved his soiled washing pile into the washing machine, and slammed the door shut, camp Dave was so apologetic, " I'm SO sorry...hope I haven't ruined your clothes..." he worried, Tom sighed and noticed Dave's shirt was covered in vomit...and it stunk, " look at the state of yah...I'll go get you a clean one of mine..."

Tom tripped over a pair canoodling on the carpet in the hallway, " hey...get a room!" Tom barked in an annoyed tone, " YOURS is busy..." informed one of the two men, " busy...uou mean...MY ROOM...I'll kill them..." he bolted into his bedroom and switched the light on, " hey this ISN'T a knocking shop...", his angry stance changed instantly...to the one of shock...a shock to see his boyfriend Bruno in a clinch with another guy, " what..."

Bruno sat up covering up his modesty, " is good...no...", he asked, Tom backed away, " no..." he whispered, " is NOT GOOD...", and he bolted out the bedroom, Bruno shrugged and got on with entertaining his new guy.

Tom made for the kitchen...his anger built up inside him...Jackson came forward, " hey...are you alright mate...", he asked raising his eyebrowes, " no i'm not..." shot Tom curtly, " but with your happy little life...that's something you'll never know..."

"alright Tom keep your wig on!...I only ASKED...", Jackson shot back, Aaron was suddenly beside Jackson pocketing his cigs, " hey, what's going on...", Jackson turned, " ask him...he's ON ONE...", Jackson's phone sung to life, he pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the display** Mum calling...**" WHAT DOES SHE WANT...!" snapped Jackson, and went outside to the belcony to answer it, Aaron turned his attentions to Tom, " Tom...what is it...", Tom's angry look suddenly reduced to floods of tears, " Bruno and...", he pointed toward the bedroom, Aaron was already realising what could upset Tom so much...he flew to the bedroom and pushed open the door, Bruno and his new man were still making out, Aaron looked on them with disgust, and picked up a pair of jeans that had been tossed to the floor...he hurtled them at the pair and pointed his finger,

"YOU and YOU...DO ONE!" he shouted angrily...his face was red, and screwed up...Bruno didn't like the look of angry Aaron, he leapt out of the bed and pulled on his jeans, so did the other guy, Aaron through a jacket at him, " come on...haven't got all day!" cried Aaron, holding the door open for them...both of the guys darted through and were kicked out the flat to the landing outside.

Tom was then behind him sobbing, " I thought he liked me...I was convinced...", Aaron turned, he really wasn't very good at handling situations like these, " he's a cheating scumbag, yah better off with out him..." he told, Tom nodded, " like i said before...you get what you get by shopping on the internet..."

Jackson was then pulling on Aaron's arm, " Mum KNOWS...", he hissed, Aaron was wild eyed, "what...how..."

"Ray phoned home...wanted to see if I had any luck with those contacts in Spain...because he's got a few more..." told Jackson, " she's in a right state...she thinks we're just going to up sticks and abandon her...", Aaron sighed heavily, " she's got no choice...IT'S OUR life Jackson" Jackson kissed him on the cheek, " I've gotta see her...and explain...are you coming now or..."he gazed at Tom, " Aaron shook his head, " there's a bit of a crisis here...", Jackson kissed him again with a wink, and headed off, " see yah later..." he called, Aaron then faced Tom opposite him in the hallway...his expression told him, he was putting two and two together, "it's NOT a holiday...is it...", Tom started quietly, Aaron closed his eyes for a moment trying to figure out a way out of this...but he hated lying...he decided to be honest, " yeah...we MIGHT be going to Spain...to live like...Jackson's son's out there...he misses him badly...I do too...he...WE want to be near him..."

Tom nodded...his tears falling again, " when was you gonna tell me...a quick phone call when you got out there...!"

"COURSE NOT...WHAT do you TAKE me for...!", Tom turned and headed into the bedroom sobbing, what a crap birthday this was turning into, Aaron followed him inside, " hey Tom...are WE alright about this..."

Tom slowly looked up, he could see Aaron's reflection in the mirror, " you KNOW how I feel about you...Bruno was just...but I did try...Aaron if you go...I don't know what I'll do..."

"I know...but I'M with Jackson...YOU have to deal with that...just MAYBE...maybe this is a good thing...maybe you really need space from me...", Tom shook his head wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve, " I'm being a jerk...just ignore me...forget I said owt...I'm just upset over Bruno..", Aaron nodded, " I'll leave you for a bit...then come out, and join the party...it's YOUR party remember...", Tom nodded as he sat onto his bed, " yeah, I'll be out in a bit...", Aaron went and closed the door...closing out the loud music that blared out the flat.

Tom opened his bedroom drawer and took out his uppers...then grabbed his beer.

A while later, Aaron was out in the hall having another ciggy, his mobile to his ear, " so your Mum's alright now...okay...look she's not going say out is she...alright...Tom...he's fine...see yah soon...I'll get a cab back...AND YOU...bye.." he smiled as he ended the call, and finished puffing on his cig, Hazel was understanding about their plan...but there was STILL his Mum and Paddy to tell...he thought about them as he shared out to the christmas lights in the various flats across the precient, Paddy had Rhona...and his Mum now had a share in the Woolie...they would all be okay, wouldn't they...suddenly camp Dave and another guy he thought was called Russell were pulling him inside the flat urgently, " Aaron!..you better come...it's Tom!".

Aaron raced through the flat and was shown the belcony, where everyone was trying to get Tom down from the belconys narrow surround...where he balanced, and laughing his head off like a loon, " TOM...!...Tom mate, get down from there...", Aaron cried with sheer concern.

"I'm alright...I feel like I can just float away...forever..." Tom laughed.

Camp Dave turned to Aaron, " he's taken something...HE MUST OF...!", Aaron came forward and reached out his hand to Tom, " Tom grab me hand...PLEASE TOM...grab it..."

Tom stopped laughing, and turned his head down to look at Aaron...their eyes met...and held for a few moments,

" I love you Aaron..."

Then Tom jumped off...

"TOMMMMMMM!..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	65. Chapter 65

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and your comments...MY BRAINS THINKING AS YOU READ...has anyone any wishes in the sequel...who knows I may use them...xx

**CHAPTER 65 of 70**

Aaron stared from the belcony...everything seemed to go to be going in slow motion...the shouts the cries...the screams...

...and as he looked down over the belcony...he saw Tom lying motionless on the grass below...already folk from all directions coming to aid...those reacting to the cries for help.

Aaron couldn't remember coming down the many flights of stairs...but just as he hit the bottom...he thought he could hear a siren in the distance...looking toward Tom, there were a crowd of folk around him...some fat bloke in a bathrobe telling someone not to move him...Aaron slowly made his way over...and Russell stood away so he could see Tom...tears rolled down his face...was Tom dead...was he dead...

...the sirens were getting nearer...and folk were starting to spread ou...someone watching for the ambulance...Aaron's head was in a daze...he really didn't know what to do...he felt helpless, as he now stood over Tom...Camp Dave was at his side, " why don't yah talk to him...maybe he can hear you..."

Aaron crouched down...careful not to disturb Tom in any way...

_Aaron's voice was hazy...as if it was far away...in the distance...Tom tried to force his eyes open...but he couldn't...he didn't seem to have the energy...he hurt all over...he heard Aaron's voice again_

_..and then he could hear something else..._

_...the sirens..._

_...before he knew nothing at all..._

_3 days later..._

Aaron gazed at the hearse...he hated hearses...they gave him the creeps, it was just something about them...the final journey he supposed, he turned to Jackson who was at the wheel of the van, waiting at the traffic lights, " I wonder if me dad WAS in THAT hearse...", Jackson hadn't noticed the hearse and glanced at it briefly, " nah...I'm sure there's LOTS of hearses around town..."

The lights went green, and they pulled forward into the gates of the hospital, " I hope Tom's feeling better today...it must be a right bummer being in hospital on christmas eve" told Aaron, Jackson rubbed his boyfriends knee reassuringly, " he's gonna be fine...you heard his parents tell yah yesterday...HE was lucky...lucky to get away with a broken arm and a leg...and a few cracked ribs...if he had not been drinking and so high on flipping drugs then...", Aaron hated the thought...yes it COULD OF BEEN so much worse...

When they reached the hospital, they both hurried up the corridor to see Tom lying in the ward, Tom raised his eyebrowes at them, " was wondering whether I was getting a visit from you today..." he sung at Aaron...Jackson shook his head discreetly, _did this pratt really put himself in hospital to get Aaron's attention..._

Aaron smiled, oblivious to how Jackson saw the situ, " it's christmas eve...we bought you a card..." he said laying it on the bed, " is it a get well card...or christmas card..." asked Tom, Jackson laughed, " does it matter...they both wish you all the best..."

Aaron glared at him, and turned to Tom, " have they said owt about you coming out yet", Tom tried to shrug, " no...not till the new year...a few weeks is what they are saying...and i'm NOT going to look forward to it...", Aaron sat on the chair that Jackson was about to grab, " why not...your Mum and Dad seemed really nice...", Jackson rolled his eyes and grabbed another chair from bearby and sat next to Aaron.

"they are are VERY NICE...until it comes to my sexuality...then been christians...", Aaron was taken aback, " what...but they..."

" THEY proberbly assumed you were me mate...a straight mate because you don't look gay..." told Tom, Jackson leaned forward and started to pick at Tom's grapes, Aaron frowned at him "hey...you've only JUST polished off a big mac before we got here!", Jackson smiled at him "i didn't haves AFTERS"

Aaron shook his head in disbelief, and turned back to Tom, " sorry about him..."

"it's alright...he can't help being a div...SO...how's your plans going...you MOVE to Spain...", asked Tom...he'd got the impression Jackson didn't know Aaron had told him, " yeah...okay..." stuttered Aaron, not really knowing where to put his face, " YOU TOLD HIM!" barked Jackson boring his eyes into his.

"I had too...he heard us...I wasn't gonna lie was I...", Tom felt naughty...he DIDN'T MEAN to cause them upset...it just was amusing to watch Jackson...Mr perfect...it was nice to see him fall from grace once in a while...and show Aaron he WASN'T MR PERFECT.

Aaron turned to his boyfriend, "why don't you just get the coffees in or something..." Jackson sighed and stood up, and looked at Tom, " so how do you take it...SUGAR"

" I'm sweet enough as it is..." Tom replied in jest, Jackson shook his head and walked off, Aaron turned, " sorry about him...he's been narky all day...his Mum is going ON and ON about us leaving her...when we SWAN OFF to Spain, as she calls it...", Tom looked at him seriously, "is that WHAT YOU WANT...to move to Spain...", Aaron smiled at him, " OF COURSE I DO!", but Tom could sense there was hidden depths...and conflicts behind that smile...something he could work on, " it'll mean leaving everyone and everything behind..."told Tom lating his head back on the pillow, Aaron nodded as he gazed about the ward.

There was 4 other men on this ward...all of them at least passed 70 years in age, " flaming hell...can't they find you a better ward than this...bet you it's buzzing in here...!" told Aaron trying to change the subject.

" I WANT YOU TO STAY..." told Tom staring up at the ceiling, " it's not just that I...you know...but...you're me mate...we...I'll miss you..."

Aaron swallowed looking at him, " yeah...I'll miss you mate..."

They were interrupted by a male nurse coming over to them, " hello Tom...how do you feel today...", Aaron noticed the heavy scottish accent, Tom nodded, " yeah fine...a cracking christmas I'm gonna have...", the nurse smiled at him, " I'm sure WE can get you into the family room or something...at least theres a tree in there...", Aaron glance up at the nurse, he really LIKED Tom...he could see it...not that he was good at seeing these things...but this was flaming obvious...but NOT to Tom it seemed, " sounds good that Tom...least it'll get yah outta this bed hey..." Aaron added, the nurse briefly smiled at Aaron, then gave Tom his daily meds...then he wrote something in his chart...he looked up, " see yah later then Tom..."

"hey catch yah later..." Tom smiled shyly, and the nurse carried on to the next patient, Aaron raised an eyebrowe, " well...you've been here 3 days...and you mighta scored..."

Tom shook his head with his neck brace, " nah...he's just being friendly..."

" no" told Aaron, " HE likes you...trust me...", Tom was doubtful...the nurse WAS goodlooking...what chance did he have with him...he just didn't have that luck...and sometimes he didn't want it...not when it came to Aaron, " do you think..." asked Tom covering up his thoughts, and tried to look interested in the nurse.

" yeah...what's his name..." asked Aaron, testing him...Tom turned " it's Robert I think..."

Aaron smirked at him, " ROBERT...and he didn't even have a name badge on...so you've looked before!"

Then Jackson was back with the tray of coffees, Aaron stood up, "took your time didn't yah.." he told, Jackson handed Aaron his coffee, and then stared at Tom, " are you gonna be...", Tom held up his working arm, " I'm not paralysed you know.." he told, Jackson handed it to him, " it's hot...careful not to spill it"Jackson told back, Aaron sipped his coffee, and smiled at Jackson, glancing accasionally at Tom and nurse Robert, " Tom has the hots for that fit nurse..." he announced, Jackson studied the nurse and shrugged, " good taste...could DO that myself..." Aaron shot him a death glare, " in another life of course, " he corrected.

" it's Aaron just teasing...Robert's proberly not even gay..." informed Tom, "not all male nurses are gay you know!", Jackson stared at Robert, " mmmmm..it's hard to tell...not seen him around...but it won't hurt you giving it a crack...you never know.."

Aaron laughed, " anyway what have you got to lose if he isn't...he can't break your leg..."

" yeah haha..." glared Tom, Jackson downed his coffee, " RIGHT YOU, time to go...I've got pressies to wrap!", that got Aaron's attention, " but I thought we weren't bothering this year...you know...we are ment to be saving up...", Jackson brushed Aaron's chin with his hand, and winked, " you really believed that...god...you were with Ben last christmas...this is our first together...I'm not spoiling that...", Aaron smirked and got excited..." I need the bog...won't be a mo...", Tom watched him go up the corridor, and turned to Jackson, " got something nice for him...", Jackson turned to him, placed his hand on his crouch and thrusted toward, " yes mate...it's in here...", Tom smiled and looked away, " we really should get on better..." he told.

Jackson raised his eyebrowes, " why...we're moving away...what'll be the point now" he sneered.

" he's me mate...and I'll miss him..." protested Tom, Jackson shook his head, " yeah...so much that you nearly topped yourself for him...REALLY GOOD MATE you are...I HATE you for what you put him through...all that worry...but hey what do I know...i'm just his boyfriend..."

"Yes BUT I..."

"You LOVE HIM...I KNOW TOM...I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL...and believe me...I DON'T LIKE IT!"

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	66. Chapter 66

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and your comments...welcome back Leanne...hope you're settling in!... .xx

Somebody wrote that they wanted some feelings dialogue a few chapters back...hope this is ok...and spain looks unlikely...but does it...xx

**CHAPTER 66 of 70**

"You LOVE HIM...I KNOW TOM...I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL...and believe me...I DON'T LIKE IT!" sneered Jackson.

Tom glared at him, " I DON'T CARE if you don't...I'm not letting it bother me...anyway i'm surprized Aaron even told you...", this news rocked Jackson...Aaron KNEW about how Tom felt...he never had said anything...Tom could see by Jackson's reaction it WAS news to him, he smiled, " but don't worry...Aaron's made it crystal clear that ME and HIM will NEVER happen...he's too into you...", Jackson pulled a smile, " he loves me...", Tom sighed, " that in all...but I think it's unfair of you dragging him off to Spain...clearly he doesn't want to go..."

Jackson was rocked again...it simply annoyed him knowing that Tom knew things HE didn't know about Aaron, " he...he wants to go...he said...we have made some plans..." informed Jackson, Tom nodded, " yeah...going along with it...but DOES HE WANT TO GO!"

Aaron was then back from the toilet, " sorry about that...I had to go find one up the corridor...so are we fit to go then...", Jackson stood up, " YES.." he told him, and turned to Tom, " thanks for that..." and he walked off, Aaron turned to Tom, "is he okay..."

Tom shrugged, " I...I may have put me foot in it...look forget it...have a good christmas if I don't see yah..."

"yeah...and you..." Aaron teased, glancing at nurse Robert, who happened to walk by...

Jackson had been quiet on the way home...he parked the van, and they both went indoors where Hazel had been putting up the tree and christmas decorations, " flaming 'eck, it's like santas grotto in here!" told Aaron with a smirk, but deep down he liked it...even though he'd NEVER admit it...Hazel put a finishing bit of tinsel on the tree and turned, "it's taken me best part of this afternoon doing all this..." she smiled, admiring her own work, " want it looking nice...seeing it's your last one here..." she finished with a frown, Aaron nodded, thinking about Spain...Jackson was in the kitchen faffing about with his washing," what's up with him...you're gonna go swanning to sunny Spain...and HE has got a face like a wet weekend in Whitby..." she told

Aaron shrugged and moved into the kitchen, " hey...what's up with you..." he asked, " you've been quiet since we left the hospital...are you mad at me", Jackson didn't look at him, he just consentrated on his washing pile, " no mate never...", Aaron pulled the door to, so Hazel was out of earshot, " yeah you are...what did Tom say to you...he said something...he sorta warned me...", Jackson looked up at him and frowned, " did he..god you two do like your little chats, don't yah..." he hissed.

Aaron was getting unsettled, it was christmas eve...he didn't want to argue, " what are you saying..." he asked him, " come on...say it...it's clearly bothering yah..."

"HIM!" snapped Jackson, chucking his washing into the machine, " HIM...knowing MORE about you, than I DO!"

Aaron sat at the kitchen table, " what things does he know...and you don't..." he pressed, Jackson slammed the washing machine shut, and poured in the washing powder, and softener, " he loves you...but...YOU KNOW THAT...don't you...", Aaron shook his head, "yeah...but HE KNOWS I LOVE YOU...what's the flaming problem...", Jackson twisted the dial and started the machine going, before joining him at the table...for a few moments he just sat there thinking...as to how he was going to ask something...then he looked up facing Aaron directly...full eye contact, " do you want to go to Spain..."

Aaron licked his lips...he really was put on the spot...he'd sort of managed to skirt around ithe subject up to now...saying yes and no in the right places...just to keep Jackson quiet, "it's a simple enough question ..." pressed Jackson, still waiting as Aaron's mind ticked over...Aaron stood up, and crossed over to the sink, Jackson could see the lads mind was in turmoil...he stood himself and went over to him, "Aaron please...just tell me...after all, this was ALL your idea..." he said in a more gentler tone, Aaron's eyes filled up, " it's...I...just wanted you to be near little Jack...because you missed him so badly..." he admitted...starting to get choked.

Hazel then popped her head around the kitchen door, " everything alright in here..." she asked with a smile, Aaron wiped his eyes, as Jackson pulled a frown at his mother, " have you finished then decs..."

"No.."

"then don't let us KEEP yah..", it came out a bit harshly than intended, Hazel turned, "charming...I'll just go to bed shall I...", and closed the door on them, Aaron turned to his boyfriend, " I'm sorry..."

"for what...about her...DON'T BE...shes just got the hump that's all...she'll be alright..."

Aaron nodded " NO...for Spain..." he told, " it's just...", Jackson took him into his arms, "Aaron you really don't have to explain...", Aaron shook his head at him, " NO...I need to...it's just that I thought I were okay with it...you know, a big new adventure for us...in the sun...but...the thought of leaving me Mum, and Paddy and the village...it's...I mean I know I've sotra moved in here but...I can STILL visit the village and see them...but...in Spain...I can't..."

Jackson pulled him even closer, " you div...you just had to say...I already thought about NOT seeing Jack...what do you suppose I thought about for four nights kipping in me van...I told you when I came home,i'd resigned myself to not seeing him...I ment it..." , Aaron looked into Jackson's brown eyes, " but...you're miss Jack..." he whispered, Jackson weakly smiled, "I know...and that won't go away...i'd be worried if it didn't...but...we can go out there in the spring...and see him...a holiday like..."

Aaron smiled back at him, " you know...if...if you wanted to move on yourself...I'll never stop yah...I love you Jackson...I love you too much to stop yah doing WHAT YOU WANT..", Jackson shook his head, and swallowed hard, " never...I'm okay...I'll be fine...times a great healer and all that...WE ALL miss Jack...I know we do...", he then pulled out the embrace, and handed him the empty washing basket, " now go get yah dirty washing mister...I doing another load after this"

Aaron took the basket, and left the kitchen, Jackson waited until Aaron was out of sight, before he broke down in tears...he so wanted to see his son..it hurt him...but he was the mature one...he had to keep it all together...he wiped his eyes quickly...relieving some of the pressure he had held back in Aaron's presence...

Upstairs Aaron chucked his dirty clothes into the basket, and then sat on the bed staring at the framed photo of himself, Jackson and Jack...was he being selfish...did he have the right to keep a father away from his son...maybe the only way forward was to split up...at least that was...no matter how hard, and how much it hurt them,...at least BOTH of them would be happy...he pulled off his tee shirt and chucked it into the basket beside him, the he glanced down at his chain...Jackson's chain...his chain...he agonised...jeez...this was christmas eve...and everything seemed so...unsettled.

He didn't know whether to give the chain back to Jackson...to show him...he wasn't committed anymore...maybe it would make Jackson go to Spain, and be with his son...but if he went away HE would be lonely and heartbroken...he HATED this turmoil...his eyes filled up again, and he wiped his tears away...Jackson was then at the doorway looking at him, Aaron looked up, and their eyes locked...each of them trying to decipher what the other one was thinking...finally Jackson smiled breaking the moment, and came over, " thought I'd see what was taking yah so long...", Aaron tried to smile...but he couldn't muster one...he felt low...his heart felt heavy...his mind racing with all sorts of decisions flying off in different directions...

"Jackson...can you just hold me...please...", Jackson laughed, and jumped on to the bed, and pulled Aaron on to him...their heads met sise by side...his arm around Aaron's neck, " let's...just forget ALL this for now...for christmas...and then...we'll see what happens in he new year...", Aaron shook his head in agreement, " then lets make this christmas special then..." Jackson felt the lump in his throat rising, Jackson felt the emotion in his voice...and he mirrored it, " let's treat it...as our only christmas together...just in case things..."

Both understood the other...and how they felt...

they were both crying...

and...both wondering how the new year would shape up...and dreaded it...

after all what they had been through this year ...would this really finally tear them apart...

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	67. Chapter 67

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and your comments...finding it hard to write at the moment due to ED...struggled with this...GLAD DANNY WON AN AWARD THOUGH!

Hope this is slightly happier (HOPE!)...enjoy...xx

**CHAPTER 67 of 70**

It was boxing day, Aaron and Jackson had just polished off their turkey dinners at Mill cottage, Chas came over to them from the kitchen with another bottle of wine, " Mum...we've had enough of that wine..." told Aaron, Chas laughed at him, " ohhhh...don't you worry love...THIS is ALL for me..." she informed, Jackson looked up, " WELL...Chas that WAS excellent...", Aaron pulled a face at him, " no it wasn't, it was just like last years hash...burnt meat...rock hard potatoes and sprouts you could break yah teeth on..." he told waving his hand, Jackson finished off his glass of wine, " I wouldn't know Aaron...you were with Ben last time round...", Chas poured herself another glass, and smiled raising a finger, " BEN!...I remember him...nice smile...so very polite..." she remembered.

Aaron and Jackson glanced at one another, " if you say so..." breathed Jackson, Chas shrugged, "do you still see him about ..." she asked her son, Aaron nearly choked on his mouthfull of ale, "NO...and aint likely to either...", Chas smiled sadly, " Awwww...pity...he was so nice...", Jackson stood up, " can I use your toilet...", Chas nodded, " yeah...you know where it is love...", Jackson smiled, and walked off...Chas watched him disappear up the stairs, and turned removing her party hat, " what's up with him...he seems to be...not his sarky self..." she noticed.

Aaron sighed, and sat back in the chair, " hes misses his son...god yesterday...he was really bad...AND Hazel...I miss him too Mum...but...well, I don't count do I...", Chas was open mouthed, " COURSE uou do...you are fond of that little lad...I've SEEN you with him...", Aaron looked up to her, " HE'S in Spain...and Jackson's stuck HERE...he misses him...and it's just gonna get worse as time goes by...innit...", Chas sipped her wine, " so what's the plan...is there one...is he gonna...go visit him..."

Aaron nodded, " in the spring...well...that's what we decided...", Chas looked at him, she could see his mind ticking over, " but...YOU are not sure...", Aaron looked up, " look it's something between me and Jackson...it's private...I'm...gonna sort things..." he smiled to himself...he had been thinking about this for days...Chas raised her eyebrowes at him, then Jackson came down the stairs ...he grabbed his leather jacket, " if it's alright with you two...I'm gonna walk me dinner off..."

Aaron jumped out of his chair, "I'll go with you...", but Jackson shook his head with a frown and pointed," no...you stay with yah Mum...", Chas could sense something was up, she smiled at Jackson as he left the house and focused on her son, " right you...WHAT'S going on..."

"nowt I said..." answered Aaron, moving into the lounge, " there IS so..." cried Chas followong him with her glass, " WHAT is it...TELL me..." she nagged.

"we were gonna go to Spain!" Aaron suddenley snapped, " but I CHANGED MY MIND...he's mad at me...are you happy now...because I'm not...I feel...really sad...", he slumped onto the armchair, Chas was a little taken aback as she processed this info...

"let me get this right love...YOU...and HIM were going to move to Spain...", Aaron nodded as she sat down sipping her wine, she looked up at him, " and WHEN exactly...were you gonna tell me..."

Jackson stared into the steam...it was a sunny day, but cold...he wrapped his jacket around him, and looked back at the village...he could see why Aaron would miss it...it was quiet here...not like the rough estate he lived on..., he then sighed when he saw Adam walking up the path toward him, " alright mate...I thought it were you...where's Aaron..."

" still at his Mums..." answered Jackson leaning on the rail of the bridge, facing down to the water, Adam joined him, " you twos had a row or something...", Jackson laughed, " a row...no...we've had NO row...", Adam looked at him, " so why are you on your own like..."

Jackson stared ahead towards the village , and then he faced Adam, " if...IF I was to go...would you PROMISE to look out for Aaron for me...", Adam looked at him, confusion painted across his face, " if you was to go...are you off somewhere then..." he asked.

Jackson smiled at him, and slowly shook his head, " I doubt I'll be going anywhere mate...it was just a question I needed to know...", Adam nodded, " then course I would...Aaron can look after himself though...", Jackson laughed at him, " you REALLY believe all that hardman act...believe me...he's not...", Adam smiled with him, "I know...you just have to humour him!", Jackson laughed again in agreement, and saw life at the Woolie, " fancy a quick pint...", Adam nodded, "yes mate...I'll definately won't say no to that, if you're buying!", Jackson smiled and they headed off to the pub.

At Mill cottage, Aaron had reluctantly explained all to his mother, she polished off her wine, "well...so...you not going then..."

" I don't want him to resent me..." told Aaron, " and he will in time...I just know he will...", Chas shook her head, " no HE won't because I WON'T let him babe...", Aaron pointed his finger at her, " you will say nowt...I've told you...but YOU KEEP YAH TRAP SHUT...do you here me...!", suddenly there was a ring tone and Aaron realised it was Jackson's phone on the coffee table, Aaron picked it up and saw it was Sarah's number, " it's Sarah...Jack's Mum...", he beamed a smile and rushed off out and flew ou the front door with the phone.

Aaron hurried up main street, looking from one direction to the other...he saw Pearl coming out her house with Betty, " hey...have you two seen Jackson about...", Pearl nodded, " no lovey...I haven't...shall I look out for him for you...", Aaron only then noticed that the phone had stopped ringing, " shit!" he cried, Betty looked up to him as she approached, " there's no need for language like that my boy..." she told, Aaron stared at the phone in dismay, and sloped off towards the pub, " hey I was talking to you..." called Betty, Pearl stopped her, "the lads upset...shhhh...just leave him be..."

Aaron walked into the Woolpack, and approached the bar, where Diane was serving, Paddy and Rhona waved at him from a table in the corner, Aaron raised his eyebrowes at them, he then noticed Jackson and Adam sitting in the other corner...he quickly got his pint from Diane and went over to them, " alright Aaron mate!", came Adam's cry, Aaron nodded his head at him, and looked at Jackson " your mobile rang...it were Sarah...", Jackson took the phone off him and looked up, " why didn't you answer it you turnip...she could be phoning about ANYTHING!"

"phone her back..." said Aaron, " I bet Jack wants to talk to yah...", Jackson smiled and connected to the missed call...after a few moments Sarah answered, " hiya it's me..." he then beamed the biggest smile, " hello Sunshine...how've you been...", Aaron smiled as Jackson walked away chatting with his son, Aaron took the seat next to Adam, Adam turned " IS everything alright between you two...", Aaron bit his lip, and turned, " look...everythings fine, I just need to sort things out...and let him know I've come to a decision about something..."

Aaron had left it 10 minutes or so, then went out to find Jackson, he was outside sobbing on the bench in the cold, Aaron dug his hands into his pockets, and strolled over to him, " so...did he have a great christmas..." asked Aaron sitting beside him on the bench, Jackson faced him, his eyes red and teary, " the best...I think...he was SO excited...telling me what THEY bought him Aaron...I miss him...I MISS HIM SO MUCH...", Aaron pulled him into a hug, and he swallowed nervously...he pulled away and faced his boyfriend...his stance deadly serious, " listen...this what's gonna happen...you sale you van as planned...you give those contacts of Ray's a call...AND YOU GO TO SPAIN"

Jackson shook his head, " they are contracts...some up to 3 months...you've said..."

" I'M NOT GOING" stated Aaron "YOU ARE...I'll be here waiting for you...", Jackson frowned, "Aaron we'll be apart...you;'' meet someone else...I just KNOW you will..." he sobbed.

" no...I won't...because...I'll do it...", Jackson wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, " do what..."

"the...committment thing...the civil thingy..." he stuttered, not sure how to say the words, he pulled out the chain from beneath his shirt, " THIS...what it means...let's make it OFFICIAL...I'll do it...I'm ready", Jackson stared at Aaron, mouth agape trying to piece together what Aaron ment...even though now unromantic it sounded..." a civil partnership...is that what you are trying to say...you're...marry me...", Aaron could see the hint of a smile through the tears...he nodded, " I KNOW it's NOT all hearts and flowers...that's not me...you know that...but...", Jackson stopped him by placing his fingers on Aaron's mouth, " you...REALLY WANT to do this...I mean you are not just doing it to make me happy...you aid before you just wanted a long engagment", Aaron nodded, he started to fill up as well, "I'm doing this because I love yah...I love you Jackson...I don't WANT anyone else but you...I'm yours...you've got me...whereever you are...I know what I said before...but I'm ready...I'M READY FOR THIS!"

They both sobbed, staring at eachother, before Jackson cupped Aaron's face and kissed him on the lips...when they pulled apart, Jackson kept his hands on Aaron's cheeks, " January then...as soon as possible..."

"but small...just...close family..." insisted Aaron, Jackson nodded, " okay...anything you want..."

Aaron and Jackson kissed again, both feeling happier, and more settled, but Aaron hadn't finished...he stared at him, " WE get this done...then...YOU go to Spain...and you go see your Son...3 months will fly by...and I'll be waiting for yah..."

"what will your Mum...and Paddy think...AND my Mum...I marry you and bugger off..."

"It's OUR business Jackson...NOT there's...WE RUN OUR OWN LIVES...IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY THINK...WE ARE DOING THIS...WE LOVE EACHOTHER...WHETHER THEY LIKE IT OR NOT..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	68. Chapter 68

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the reviews...and your comments...TODAY I HAVE NOWT TO SAY ;-) xx

**CHAPTER 68 of 70**

It was the first week in January...and everyone sat at Smithy cottage...apart from Aaron and Jackson themselves, there was Hazel, Paddy, Rhona, Adam and Chas...all of them sat quietly in the lounge, recently been cleared of christmas decorations.

The two boys stood facing them...

Just before both lads were upstairs...Jackson wanted to be absolutely sure Aaron was totally 100% sure he wanted to go through with a civil partnership ceremony...he was dead nervous, but sure...very sure...as sure as he could be...it WAS THIS he worried about...telling everyone close to them.

Hazel looked up, and smiled, " so what's all this in aid of..." she asked, Chas glared at her "I thought YOU might of known...seeing as THEY live with yah...", Hazel glared at her in response, " THEY spent half their time in that wonky bed..."

Paddy and Rhona glanced at eachother before Paddy...always the sensible one...coughed and turned to the boys, "what did you want to tell us lads..." he soothed.

"it's all very ominous..." added Rhona, Aaron and Jackson glanced at one another, Aaron's face was a picture of fear...Jackson took his boyfriends hand, and faced their audience, "me and Aaron...we are getting wed...", nobody said owt...they just stared at them...open mouthed, it was typically Chas whom broke the silence, " you what..." she asked.

"w..we are getting wed..." repeated Jackson to her with a smile...Chas nodded, " yeah...that's what I thought you said..." she turned to her son, who was silent, " IS THIS TRUE LOVE...", Aaron nervously shook his head, he nudged nearer to Jackson, " yeah..." he said barely audible...it was now Hazel's turn to speak up, " YOU...and Aaron are getting married..."

Chas turned to her, rolling her eyeballs, " that's WHAT they said...didn't you hear..."

Jackson beamed a wide smile, " don't you ALL rush foward to congratulate us at once now..." he said with a hint of sarcasim, Aaron looked up with a frown...staring into all their faces...Paddy sat arms folded, looking at him, Aaron stared to the carpet...this is what he feared...NOBODY APPROVED...Adam jumped up, and shook Jackson's hand, " hey congrats mate!", he hugged Aaron, " and you...nice one mate...", Aaron returned his smile, "thanks..."

When Adam moved aside, the room was clearing, Aaron turned to Jackson, "see...nobody likes the idea...I said they wouldn't...", Jackson pulled him closer to him, " hey...what did we say...it's US what count...", Aaron shook his head at him, " no...I'm NOT having it Jackson", Jackson went to grab him, but Aaron flew into the kitchen, where Chas was pouring herself a large drink, " WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT...WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ME!", Chas looked up at him, " happy...Aaron you are 19 years old...I REALLY don't think yous two have even thought this through..."

"WE HAVE..." shouted Aaron, but he wasn't finished, " when YOU had Dad here...dying...I hated it...I hated you for bringing him back in our lifes...but I excepted it...excepted that it was something YOU wanted...why can't you do the same for me..."

Chas sipped her drink, " JUST maybe it's something about HIM in there cheating on yah...", Aaron pulled her a frown, " WHAT...when..."

"when he goes away on his jobs away usually..." Chas reminded, Aaron shook his head at her in disbelief, " one mistake...HE made one flaming mistake...it's ALL forgotten...end of!"

"once a cheat always a cheat!" pointed out Chas, Paddy came foward catching the end of their conversation, " hey...what's going on..." he cooed, Chas pointed at her son, " HE is NOT marrying JACKSON!", Paddy turned to her, " I don't THINK WE have any choice Chas...it's THEIR LIVES!", Aaron smiled at him, " cheers Paddy", Paddy wasn't finished, " but i'll still like a word..." he added, Aaron waved his hand at them, " ohhh...just forget it!", and he stormed out...Jackson could see Aaron fly out the cottage, as Hazel was grilling him on the front lawn, " I just don't think this is the answer sweatheart...that's all...", Jackson pulled in his eyebrowes, " I love him...Mum...I'm going away on a three month contract in February...we are doing this because WE want to..."

Hazel sighed at him, " and what happens if he meets someone else when you're out there...HE MIGHT...you know that...", Jackson shook his head " he won't...and NOR WILL I...look...just forget it...", he stormed off in the direction of Aaron...he turned to her in mid stride, " ALL WE WANT is for you lot to be happy for us...WE ARE...WHATS so WRONG with THAT!" he marched off in a huff...Hazel was feeling rather bad about doubting the situation, so did Chas behind her, Hazel turned, and dug her hands deep into her cartigan pockets, "so...what do you think..." she asked, Chas shrugged her shoulders, " I'm worried...concerned YOUR son will hurt MINE AGAIN!"

" he didn't mean to...he's more than made up for that...", Chas nodded smiling, " but, even if Aaron HATES the idea...he's alot like me...he doesn't forget..."

Hazel looked up, " I suppose...regardless WHAT WE THINK...they are just gonna go do this anyway...arn't they"

Chas agreed, " yep...we are just gonna have to grim and bear it...anyway...we better see if we can organise somekind of surprize for them...wanna help...", Hazel smiled at her...and they headed toward the pub.

Aaron was on the bridge staring down to the stream, Jackson came to his side, and rubbed Aaron's lower back gently, " hey...don't take no notice...if it's JUST US and a few friends...it'll JUST have to do..." Aaron sighed, and turned to him, " I just want them to be happy for us...why can't they be...", Jackson shrugged, and leaned on the railing, " I can see yah Mums point though...I did well...", Aaron faced him, " yeah you did...but COULD you imagine if she found out what Ben nearly did to me...imagine if I were gonna marry him...", Jackson pulled a smile, and held Aaron's hand, " well...you NOT...you're marrying me...whether that lot..." he nodded toward the village, " are there or not..."

Aaron nodded in agreement, " so...fancy a walk..." he teased, Jackson smiled, and Aaron led him off in direction of the fields.

Hazel and Chas had searched high and low around the village for their boys...and it was Hazel spotted them first...they were approaching from the field looking all sheepish, " HEY...WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TWO" she told, Aaron dug his hands into his trakkies, " for what...for you twos to have another go...", Chas shook her head, "no...course not...we've been talking...me and your mam, " she glanced at Jackson, " and we...well...just come back with us to the Woolie..." Hazel smiled with her, nodding, "yeah...we've got sorta of a surprize for you...", Jackson and Aaron glanced at eachother, " okay..." they both said unsurely, Hazel smiled and glanced down at Aaron's trakkie bottoms, "are they on inside out love..." she teased,Aaron went bright red and stomped off toward the pub, Chas shook her head at them, "am I missed something here...", they all began to move toward the pub, " just take yah time Chas..." teased Hazel smuggley, that she knew something she didn't...

In the Woolpack, Aaron stormed in, and was first to see the pub packed out with half the Dingle family...and alot of the general regulars including Betty and Pearl...they all smiled at him...

Before he could backtrack out, Jackson, Hazel and his Mum were coming through the doors, "what's going on" asked Jackson, brown eyes gazing around...Chas smiled, "we've sorta...spread the good news...so we've..."

" started a party..." finished Hazel, Aaron relaxed a tad, but he still felt awkward with ALL eyes on him and Jackson.

Cain and Zak came forward and both grinned at Jackson...Jackson looked from one Dingle man to the other, " what...what's going on...", Zak pulledout the giant green wellie boot from behind his back...Aaron instantly knew what this ment and smirked...it was Jackson's initation into the fold " care to explain our Cain..." told Zak

"yeah...glad to...you see we have this little tradition...if you want to be a part of OUR family...you have to drink from the wellie..." Zak shook the wellie grinning, Jackson pointed to it, "THAT THING...oh...Aaron said about this..." Cain chewed his gum grinning at him...Jackson looked to his Mum open mouthed...and then he spotted Aaron having a right old laugh at his expense...well...he wasn't having that...

" You say ALL DINGLES..." asked Jackson, the men shhok their heads, " DINGLE MEN.." said Cain, Jackson nodded..." well...what about Aaron then..." he smirked at Aaron.

Aaron shook his head, " I'm a Dingle...I'm don't have to do it...

"You're a Livesey!" Jackson told.

Zak and Cain looked at eachother and smiled, Hazel was disappearing outside, as Zak oulled out the second wellie...Aaron went to protest...but Zak turned to Diane, " Fill then up Diane..."

Jackson and Aaron looked at eachother...both looking toward the exit...but just as they laughed...Hazel came running in toward them..her mobile in hand, " Jackson...!"

Jackson looked up...Hazel was upset, " Mum what is it..." he cried in concern,

" Sarah's been trying to call yah...!"

"My phones switched off..." told Jackson pulling out his mobile, he had 10 missed calls,

" Sarah's just called me...sit down...I'm afraid I've got really...bad news..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	69. Chapter 69

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the kind reviews...and comments...this is 69...only one more to go! xx

**CHAPTER 69 of 70**

Hazel sat back in her armchair biting her nails endlessly, she looked up at the clock and then down to her watch...it had been over three hours since Paddy and Chas had driven Jackson and Aaron to the airport...they ALL had a sleepless night, since hearing the shocking news from Spain.

Jackson had practically dragged both her and Aaron home to pack, then Jackson was on the net booking the next available flight for them, they stayed awake Jackson constantly pacing the house, Aaron tried to calm his fears, but it had done no good.

Hazel looked back at the clock ticking on the mantel again, just as there was a knock at the door, Hazel bolted out of her chair and opened it, Paddy and Chas stepped in, " they get off alright!" asked Hazel full of concern and worry, Paddy looked at his watch, and smiled at her, "they would of taken off about 20 minutes ago..."

"thank god..." Hazel sighed in relief, Chas nodded, " yeah...NOW HE'S ON HIS WAY HE'LL BE HAPPIER.." she smiled, Hazel glared at her, " HAPPIER!...CHAS, MY GRANDSON IS MISSING...HOW ON EARTH WOULD THIS MAKE HIM HAPPIER...!", Paddy calmed them both down, before an arguement erupted, " look...let's NOT start bickering...Hazel have you heard any more from Spain", Hazel shook her head, "nope, no updates from Sarah and Jeff...it's all gone quiet...", Chas sat next to her on the sofa, " look love, WE'VE decided you are coming back to the village with us...you can't stay here on yah tod worrying"

Hazel shook her head in worry, " what IF they call..."

"YOU can call them...and THEM pair when they land...now go and get yah things together..." she stood looking toward Paddy, " proberly gonna regret this...but you're staying at mine..." she told Hazel.

Hazel glanced at her, " should be interesting...YOU and ME under the same roof..."she then let her mind wander again, " I hope...nothings...I..."

"just don't THINK Hazel...just HOPE yeah..." told Chas, " now get a move on...get yah stuff..."

Jackson stared out the portal window down to the fluffy white clouds...the constant hum and vibration of the plane going straight through him...his eyes felt heavy through the lack of sleep...he was just wide eyed awake...and a frown of constant worry...and allsorts of senarioes going through his mind, the chatter of other passengers around him made him feel worse...THAT lot all going on a nice holiday in the sun...but not him...HE was flying to help search for his missing son...he closed his eyes for a moment trying to shut off the pain he felt emotionally...his forehead leaning on the window...trying to hold back his tears of frustration and worry.

Aaron came out the small toilet, and glared at the male passenger giving him a look to say 'you took long enough' , he hurried down the planes aisle ignoring the chatty passengers on either side, he glanced at Jackson...they couldn't get a seat together...there had been 6 seats left on the flight, and all of them were scattered about the aircraft, Aaron stood there in a trance looking at Jackson's sad face...a face fearing what was to come on their arrival in Spain...he wanted to hold him...he wanted to say everything will be okay...but would it...was this ONLY beginning of their nightmare.

"excuse me sir...you're blocking the aisle..." came the stewardess' irritating high pitched voice, Aaron pulled her a frown , " aright!...keep yah wig on..." he spat, and sat at his seat...the girl smiled at him and rolled the trolley passed, Aaron hated not being able to sit next to Jackson, Jackson was in a fragile state...it was the where Jack disappeared that had got to Jackson...Sarah had told Jackson that the spanish police had said Jack may have fallen into the sea and drowned, he hated her...why tell him over the phone...he could throttle her for what she's put him through, he leaned back in the seat, ignoring the fat cow behind him protesting he'd pushed back his headrest...Jackson feared the worst...he always did...he was just like that...deep down Aaron hoped everything would be okay...but calming Jackson down was a mission...

It wasn't the physical calming of Jackson...it was metally...once he got a bee in his bonnet or a idea in his head HE HAD to do it now...FIND OUT now...

Aaron faced down the aisle, Jackson was on the move to the toilet...he shoved passed the attendant with the trolley and slammed the toilet door behind him stoney faced, Aaron looked at his watch and sighed...just another hour or so then they'd be landing in Malaga...he just hoped Jackson would keep it together until then...

The plane had landed at Malaga, and Jackson had flew off ahead towards the passport control with his passport in his clasp, Aaron tried to keep up...him lumbered with both of their holdals, containing their changes of clothes...both had not checked in any hold lugguage...it would JUST hold them up...and Jackson didn't want to waste any time...

Aaron caught up with Jackson at the que lining up at passport control, "come on,come on..." hurried Jackson, Aaron glared at the couple behind them, making a comment about 'he's eager for a bit of sun'

Once passed, they hurried straight through the baggage reclaim, and stood outside the sliding doors in the spring like sunshine, the sun was bright, but not hot...it was January after all.

Jackson milled around the area outside, frustration growing, " I can't see him...where the f**k is he!", he said angrily, pulling out his mobile from his jeans," Jackson calm down..." told Aaron, what instantly wished he'd kept his trap shut, " DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AARON...OR I WILL BOOT YOUR ARSE BACK ON THAT PLANE!", he glowered angrily, Aaron immediately backed off ...when Jackson was stressed out...HE was stressed out.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YAH!" shouted Jackson down the phone, " I'M STANDING HERE LIKE AN IDIOT AT THE MAIN ENTRANCE!"...Aaron noticed his boyfriend must of hand a response, because he looked up with his brown eyes scanning the area until he saw Jeff standing there like a pratt in half cut shorts and flipflops, he was waving over at them, Jackson hurried over the road towards him, Aaron again trying to keep up, " any news!" asked Jackson urgently, Jeff shook his head, " the police have combed the beach again this morning...they had to give up after dark...Sarah's beside herself...!"

Jackson glared at him frostily, " YOU HAVEN'T SEEN NOWT YET!...COME ON...LETS GET INTO THIS CRAPPY CAR...and GET US TO MARBELLA!", Aaron and Jackson climbed in the back of the ford punto, Jeff climbed in the front and put his foot down heading down the coastal motorway to Marbella, Aaron stared out the window towards the sunkissed sea that lay beyond the hundreds of towerblock hotels, half built hotels, and rich apartment villas...and the lines of palm trees and golf courses...he then was distracted by Jackson speaking up, at first he though it was too Jeff, but when Aaron turned, he saw Jackson had his mobile to his ear, " COURSE we're here...Jeff's taken us to...yeah...no Mum theres no news...you are STAYING with Chas..."he glanced at Aaron, " alright...course I will...straightaway...see yah..love yah...bye" he ended the call.

Aaron continued to stare at his boyfriend...who was now staring out his own window to the passing traffic on the opposite carriageway...Aaron gently placed his hand into Jackson's ...fearing Jackson would reject him...but he didn't...he slowly turned, his eyes filling up, but there was just the hint of a sorry in there...Jackson squeezed Aaron's hand, and they remained locked until they reached Marbella.

When Jeff parked up the car on the curb in Marbella, the boys flew out the car at the sight of Sarah running down the marble steps to the neat lawn, Aaron could see the swimming pool beyond the iron railings...two sunbeds were stretched out beside it.

Jeff looked up to his wife, " any news...", Sarah nodded, she looked a wreck...and the anger was on her face at him, Jackson glared at Sarah who approached him sadly, " Jackson I'm SO SORRY, I DIDN'T mean for any of this to happen...", this made Jackson start to upset himself, " is he..."

" NO...there's no news..." told Sarah calming him, " the police updated me a half hour ago..THEY are still looking...", Aaron glanced at her, " how'd he go missing in the first place..." he asked bluntly, Jackson looked at him, " Aaron..."

Aaron shook his head, " have THEY told yah...never mind your son's missing Jackson...WHY has he...", Jackson knew Aaron was right, and faced Sarah and Jeff for answers," he's right...with all the worry...I don't know HOW this has happened...did you lose sight of him or what!", Sarah and Jeff glanced at eachother, Jackson sensed some thing was wrong, " I'm waiting..." he stated, pulling his eyebrowes together, " we...we argued..." answered Sarah, holding her head down, "Jack didn't like the shouting...we were on the pier...", Jeff grasped her hand, as she upset herself, " this is NOT OUR FAULT", Sarah pulled her hand out from his , " NO it's YOURS...because you are the one who shouted at him, scaring him...", Jackson's anger raised at this, but before he could tear a strip off Jeff, Sarah saw the police car pull up, " look!"

The two spanish cops came over to where they stood...one was holding up a clear bag...with a child sized trainer on view, Sarah broke down...

...she recognised it in an instant, Jeff pulled her to him..." It's his!...we bought them at Christmas!.." she wailed.

Jackson came forward, "where...where did you..."

Aaron came tp Jackson's side...as the police officer replied, " It was on the beach...it has been washed up..."

Jackson was immediatley on his knees...all his fears coming to ahead...

Aaron felt helpess and upset...

...as his boyfriend sobbed uncontrollibly...Aaron crouched down and pulled him into a hug...

...Jackson looked up at the police officer, his faced streaming with tears..., Sarah couldn't ask again, so he knew he HAD to ask " ARE...ARE...ARE YOU SAYING...SAYING...

MY BOY'S DROWNED..."

TBC

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	70. Chapter 70

DISCLAIMER: _I DON'T OWN EMMERDALE OR IT'S CHARACTERS...THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF ITV1 _

A/N: thanks for ALL the kind reviews...and comments...So this is it from me... hope this is not TOO disappointing!...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING...SPECIAL THANKS TO MY REGULAR REVIEWERS...you know who you are!

Jackson dies on the 7th June, and reading an interview from ED producers...Aaron will start to regret his actions...there's NO END for the heartache in sight! xx

PS: I promised a sequel and I will supply (and Tom will be back)...I'm going away for a week or so...so best not to start before I go...BUT I WILL BE BACK...I PROMISE...THANKS EVERYONE, AND BYE FOR NOW...MARK xx

**FINAL CHAPTER **

Jackson sat on the high curb sobbing his heart out, Aaron sat next to him, with his arm around him...in the foreground Sarah was crying into Jeff's arms...the spanish cops were gone...it seemed this WAS IT...JACK HAD DROWNED...the trainer had been washed up on the sands...poor Jack had fallen into the sea...but Jackson kept shaking his head non-believing...

"but...Jack's a good swimmer..I TAUGHT HIM ME SELF!" repeated Jackson through the painful endless sobs." I taught him to swim...I TAUGHT HIM!", Aaron continues to rub his boyfriends upper back, and glared tearfully toward THEM...Sarah kept looking back at him through teary red eyes, Jackson suddenly moved out of Aaron's arms, and stood up, pulling out some euros from his wallet, "I need a drink..." he told rubbing his wet sore eyes, Aaron stood up, " Jackson...please don't start drinking..." he quietly hissed, fearing THEY would hear, Jackson shook his head at him, " DON'T tell ME what to do...we're not married yet!..." he turned his back on Aaron and started to walk up the street.

Aaron turned to Sarah and Jeff, " where's this flaming beach...WHERE IS IT!" he cried angrily, Jeff came forward " you are scaring Sarah...kill the attitude boy..."

" no I won't flaming kill it...JUST TELL ME WHERE IT IS!...please..." his red faced anger subsided to a hint of desparation, Jeff swallowed, " Sarah's not up to it...but give me 5 minutes...and I'll show yah..."

Aaron stood on the sand, looking out to sea...it was quite breezy, and the sun was really bright it made him squint, Jeff was beside him and pointed " that's the pier...the police have searched everywhere...they were very thorough..."

"not thorough enough!" Aaron spat, " they NEVER found him...", Jeff turned to him, " will Jackson be okay..on his own...", Aaron flipped out, " COURSE HE'S FLAMING NOT GONNA BE!...he'll...", Aaron held his words back...telling Jeff Jackson drank when he was stressed seemed disloyal to his boyfriend, " ...he'll just worry..." he finished..." and I can't help him...get over this...IS THIS IT...the police have just decided that Jack is dead...all based on some trainer in a plastic bag!"

"...but IT'S HIS trainer...Sarah put his name in it..." informed Jeff folding his arms, " I don't know what to think or what to say...it's all SO up in the air...the language barrier too...I'm SURE they haven't given up...", Aaron moved to the seas edge, Jeff followed close behind, and after a few moments Aaron asked, " why did yah shout at him...", Jeff shook his head, " I didn't mean to...I love that lad like he's my own...me and Sarah were arguing on the pier...Jack kept pulling at us talking rubbish about him seeing his dad...I snapped at him...maybe I raised a hand...BUT I NEVER HIT HIM!"

Aaron bit his bottom lip, feeling VERY uncomfortable about Jeff's confession, he turned to him unsurely, " i'll have to tell Jackson...he needs to know..."

" HE doesn't...nothing happened...NOWT AARON...I blame me self for all this!"

" I BLAME YOU...you NEVER SHOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM OUT HERE...!" Aaron then made his way up the beach, giving Jeff a backward glance as to say, 'LEAVE ME ALONE...'

But Jeff called out to him, " Aaron please...JACK WAS HAPPY...he loved it here...!", but Aaron blocked his earing before he'd resorted to decking the pratt...god this was killing him...and what about Jackson...this was going to send him right over the edge...if it hadn't already...he looked toward the direction of the town, maybe he should search for Jackson...drinking would make him forget but...

Aaron came off the beach and leaned on the skip bin, he pulled out his cigs and lit one, he puffed away and glanced aimlessly around him, then to his watch...it was nearly 4...and he and Jackson didn't have anywhere to stay that night...Jackson refused right from the off, that they were gonna stay with THEM.

The sun was getting low very quickly, he went to move towards the side street that would hopefully lead him to the town...he then heard the child crying...he looked around him, but couldn't see anyone...he then saw a broken gate, and saw the little boy sitting beneath the tarpulin beyond...on a closer inspection, Aaron realised IT WAS JACK!"

He was all grubby and filthy, but the main clue was the jumper...because Jackson had bought him it, a few weeks before they had left England, " Jack..." called Aaron urgently, Jack faced the other way, " Jack..." called Aaron again, Jack's eyes then saw him they widened in surprize, "UNCLE AARON!" he cried, and ran foward, the little lads only had the one trainer on, as he crawled under the broken gate, Aaron bent down and pulled the boy toward him, " JACK...mate..boy you've had us all worried..." not wanting to scare him...

Jack smiled at Aaron, " I knew it was you...but me Mum and uncle Jeff told me it wasn't..." he said.

"it wasn't what...", frowned Aaron, afraid to even let the boy go, " you and my daddy" answered Jack, Aaron still didn't get it, " there..." squealed Jack, pointing, trying to show Aaron what he ment, Aaron turned to see the van...the blue van parked nearby...it looked like Jackson's van...same colour...same ladders, " I saw it...from the pier...but uncle Jeff got cross...and he was going to hurt me...but I was right...you come get me..."

Aaron nodded realising what had happened...little Jack must have sighted the van from the pier, while Jeff and Sarah were arguing...no wonder the police never found him...the boy was no where near the beach...he had followed the van and went looking for it,

" is daddy here...", Jack asked, forcing Aaron out of his thoughts, " he is...", Aaron said filling up, "and he's SOOO gonna be pleased to see you!", he still held the boy in his grasp, his little arms around Aaron's neck, as Aaron pulled out his mobile, scrolled down to Jackson's number and pressed call, " just listen before you kick off at me..." began Aaron, " just...there's someone who wants a word with yah..." he smiled, and placed the phone at Jack's ear, " daddy..." he said into the phone...

Jackson clung to Jack in the lounge of Jeff and Sarah's villa, Jeff had informed the police that Jack had been found, and that he was safe and well...with no foul play involved, Aaron sat on the leather armchair smiling at Jackson who sat there, Jack falling asleep in his arms, Sarah came over to them, " shall I take him...he needs a good scrub", Jackson shook his head at her, "no...he stays with me...", Sarah glared at him, " stop it Jackson, HE needs a wash...", Jackson could see his son was grubby, and released his arms around him to let Sarah take him...she was about to lift him, when the boy wailed out, clinging desparatley to his father, Sarah tried again, but Jack kicked his legs and cried out, " nooo..me stay!", Jackson pulled a frown at Sarah, "LEAVE HIM...I'll do it...", Jackson stood and carried his son into the tiled bathroom, "COME ON little man...lets get you smelling all nice...", Jackson then glared back at Sarah, before slamming the door shut.

Jeff sat pulling open a can, " well...Jack's fine...no harm done..." he smiled, Sarah turned and faced her husband, "NO HARM DONE...!" she shouted, " MY SON'S BEEN GOD KNOWS WHERE ALL NIGHT...HE's TRAUMATISED...ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENRD TO HIM!"

"but it didn't!" sneered Jeff, Aaron rolled his eyeballs, and stood up, " enough...what are yah playing at...Jack's safe...but he ran away because of YOUS arguing!", Aaron headed to the bathroom ignoring their frowns, Aaron opened the door and peered in to see Jackson scrubbing his son in the shower, " THEY HAVEN'T EVEN A PROPER BATH!" Jackson snapped at him, Aaron turned, " do you want me to go...", Jackson shook his head, " no...stay...please"

Once Jack was clean and dry, Jackson gave him one of his shirts to put on, the thing practically engulfed the poor boy, but he liked it...it made him feel safe..."right in you get", told Jackson, Jack was too quiet...he looked up as he jumped into his bed, " daddy...I want to go home..." he said miserably, " are you gonna leave me now...", Aaron glanced at Jackson who looked puzzled, "son...what are you saying matie...", he sat on the bed, looking at him, " don't you like Spain..."

" I want to go home...me don't like here...I want yorkshee...me misses you...don't leave me here daddy...", Jackson shook his head, and brushed his son's cheeks with his fingers, " I'm not going anywhere son...see that chair over there...I'll sleep in it tonight...I promise..."

"you promise" whispered Jack, " I promise..." told Jackson...making sure he was making the lad feel safe, he stood to see Sarah leaning on the doorframe, " I'm staying in here the night..." he simply told her, Sarah nodded quietly to Aaron, " Jeff's making up a bed for you in the spare room...", Aaron nodded, " cheers...i'll go...help him...", he left Jackson and Sarah alone with their son, Jackson watched his son fall asleep, and removed his arm, " I couldn't find any PJs so I've put him in one of me shirts...it's COLD in her Sarah..." he moaned.

Sarah shrugged, " it's January not July...and it's not as if it's cold as England", Jackson stared at her, then nodded towards his son, " he says HE wants to go home...", Sarah shook her head, "I know...but it's TOO BAD...WE live here...he's just gonna have to get used to it...", Jackson shook HIS head, " no...Jack shouldn't HAVE to get used to anything...I'm taking him back with me"

Sarah looked at him open mouthed, " you what..." she pulled Jackson into the hall, pulling Jack's door too, " HE'S coming back with me and Aaron...I mean it...", Sarah followed him into the kitchen protesting, " you're NOT taking him anywhere...you have NO rights...", Jackson swung around, " I do...I'M his dad...and I am SO GLAD I NEVER signed him over for the adoption...because could you imagine if I had...I wouldn't have no say...not properly...anyway THAT'S gonna change..."

"what's gonna change..." asked Sarah, Jackson leaned on the counter and dug his hands deep into his pockets, "I'm going to see my solictor when I get back home...I'M GOING to fight for custody", Sarah laughed at him, " you what...you are joking..."

" do you see ME laughing..." he replied pointing to his own face, " tomorrow...Jack flies BACK HOME with me and Aaron...", Sarah was fuming, " no...this is NOT happening...I won't let it..."

"WHAT...what are you gonna do...call the police...tell them that Jack's been kidnapped by him own dad...tell them my address if you like...I've got nothing to hide..." smiled Jackson.

Sarah folded her arms, " you haven't a cat in hells chance Jackson...", Jackson smiled at her, "I can offer him a home...me and Aaron are getting married...and my Mum is on hand...not to mention Aaron's...", he admittedly pull a face at that briefly, but he carried on, "so yeah...I mean, I can't offer him a BIG house and expensive clothes...I can't splash out on BIG toys and flash computer games...but I can offer him love...and I'll KEEP him safe..."

Aaron and jeff were then joining them in the kitchen, "Now what's getting started..." asked Aaron noticing both Jackson and Sarah had battle drawn gazes, " Jackson came over and put his arm around Aaron, " getting started IS the word Aaron...come on lets leave THEM to it..."

While Sarah and Jeff had another arguement in their bedroom, Aaron and Jackson laid enbraced on their bed, Aaron stared at the ceiling in thought, Jackson looked at him, " Hey...I'm sorry...I've been a right bully since we've been here...", Aaron turned and smiled at him, "YOU'RE were under a lot of stress...I understand Jackson...", Jackson held his gaze, and placed his palm on Aaron's cheek, " I'm glad you found him...I NEVER THANKED YAH...THANK YOU...", he began to sob, " IF YOU HADN'T HEARD HIM...", Aaron sat up and stopped Jackson sobbing by kissing him, as he pulled away he smiled, " He's safe Jackson...he's safe...are...is he coming back with us..."

Jackson turned," yes...if that's alright...I mean I KNOW it's alot to ask of yah...", Aaron shook his head and grasped Jackson's cheeks with his hands, staring into his eye's, " IT'S OK...we should have Jack with us...THEY CLEARLY HAVEN'T A CLUE...WE can do better...", Jackson kissed him and then rolled off the bed, " I better go sit in with Jack, just in case he wakes up...", Jackson moved to the door as Aaron told, " Jackson I'll STAND BY you...WE ARE STRONG together..."

Jackson smiled at his boyfriend...but he just knew that things were going to get complicated...

Because he knew that Jeff and Sarah will not just GIVE UP...

THE BATTLE LINES WERE DRAWN...

" things are gonna get...VERY MESSY" he warned Aaron.

Aaron smiled in the half light, " BRING IT ON..."

ALL REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOMED...WHETHER YOU LIKE THIS, OR LOATHE IT...xx


	71. Chapter 71

_Hello guys!...I'm afraid I'm still here...I'm all packed and ready to go tomorrow...but enough of that...I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews...such praise does you wonders...and really gives you motivity to continue a story..._

_STARGIRL mentioned that last time I gave you hints of what I had in the next story...and failed to do this time..._

_well...having 3 full chapters written...I have decided to upload a taster from chapter 2...chapter 1 is quite special and something i'm pleased with...I don't (THINK) anything like it has been done with the boys...but you never know.. I won't spoil it for you...so...this is an extract from chapter 2...a sort of thank you...one up from hints I think..._

...are you having a pop at me" accused Chas, " because you heard them last night, they want to manage things themselves..."

Hazel smiled grasping her morning mug, " yeah...knowing MY Jackson I'd expect he's got everything running like clock work over there..."

At Dale head, chaos had erupted the place, it was 8.30...it was a Monday morning...and it was little Jacks first day at his new school...and Aaron and Jackson were in a flap...having overslept!, Little Jack squealed in laughter as he watched a cartoon on the TV, and Aaron was trying to make sandwiches in the kitchen, he over buttered the bread, then with his elbow knocked the mini flask into the sink, he sighed, and pulled the flask out soaking the sandwiches in the process, Aaron chucked the knife down on to the counter, " OH FLAMING HELL!" he cried in frustration, Jackson then came flying down the stairs and turned to Jack, "COME ON YOU...lets get them trainers on...now please!" Jack jumped off the sofa and handed his trainers to his father, Jackson frowned at Jacks shirt, " AARON...is THIS shirt even ironed!", Aaron peered in from the kitchen, knife in hand, " I thought YOU did it..."

"NO...I told you to do it...THIS little mans going to go to school looking like a bag of shite...WHERE'S Mum when you need her!", Aaron smirked at the doorway, "She proberly hasn't even got her fat arse outta bed yet!", Jackson put Jacks trainers on, and glared at Aaron mouthing FAT ARSE...and "..not in front of Jack!", but Jack laughed, " Nana FAT ARSE!" Jackson gave him a worried frown , " ohhh...Nana Hazel's gonna SO kill your uncle Aaron..."

THANKS AGAIN AND I'LL BE BACK WEEK TUESDAY!,,xx


End file.
